HORA DE AVENTURA CRISIS DE IDENTIDAD
by DAN10011
Summary: Finn es novio de la princesa flama pero ocurrirán una serie de echos que los distanciaran o no es a si y un demonio del pasado a parecerá de nuevo, y algo ara cambiar a finn de ser un buen chico haaa ya dije demasiado pasen y descúbranlo.
1. Chapter 1

Crisis de identidad

Hola este es mi primer fic y en esta historia finn tiene 16 años, la princesa flama tiene la misma edad que fin, todos los personajes tiene la misma edad y aspecto que en la serie bueno espero que les guste.

Crisis de identidad

Es una mañana normal en la tierra de hooo y el sol entra por la ventana de la casa de finn, aunque ya tiene 16 años finn aun sigue durmiendo con su capucha blanca con orejas y su piyama, ya pasaba de las 8 de la mañana y aun seguía durmiendo.

Jake: ¡hey finn despierta finn! Finn vamos despierta/ hmmm (jake pensando)/.

Jake: haa yace, / empuja a finn tirándolo de la cama/.

Finn: haaaa jake que rayos ¿viejo porque mentiras de la cama?

Jake: porque no despertabas amigo ya es tarde itu durmiendo ya hay que levantarse hermanito.

Finn: !tarde¡ pues que hora es.

Jake: las 8 am.

Finn: las 8 todavía es muy temprano viejo para que me despiertas tan temprano déjame dormir otro rato,/ finn sube ala cama para seguir durmiendo pero jake lo vuelve a tirar de la cama/.

Finn: haaaa /finn le dice enojado/ ¡jake deja de hacer eso¡

Jake: vamos hermanito hoy quiero ir de aventura temprano contigo por que desde que eres novio de la princesa flama llano hemos ido de aventura juntos y has dejado tu trabajo como héroe.

/Desde que finn sale con la princesa flama pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ella y había dejado de salir de aventura con jake descuidando su trabajo como héroe.

finn: ¡eso no es verdad¡

jake: ¡hasi cuando fue la ultima ves que derrotaste a un villano¡ y tampoco sabes como esta PB talbes llafue secuestrada por el rey helado otrabes.

Finn: bueno la verdad es que no ebisto a la dulce princesa desde que ledi su primer beso a la princesa flama lo que proboco que isiera un agujero muy profundo en el suelo y eso fue hace semanas ¡ademas si hubiese sido secuestrada sus súbditos habrían venido avisarnos¡.

Jake: ¡bamos finn tienes que organizar el tiempo que pasas con la princesa flama y tu tiempo como héroe¡

Finn: creo que tienes razón además mi cita con la princesa flama es hasta la tarde ¡esta bien iremos de haventura¡

Jake: ¡siiiii hermanito¡

Finn: pero antes meboi hadar una ducha.

Jake: yo hare el desayuno.

Jake: preparba el desayuno mientras finn se duchaba jake cantaba mientras preparaba sus famosos panquees con tocino.

Jake: ¡panques de tocino, panqueques con tocino, yo preparo panques con tocino, panque y tocino, yo quiero ser un paquee con tocino, porque me encanta los panque con tocinoooooo,¡

/Mientras tanto finn se bestia poniéndose su ropa favorita, sepuso su capucha blanca co orejas, su playera azul, sus shorts azules y sus zapatos negros. Y empaco en su mochila algunas armas para su aventura, 2 dagas con la cuchilla de color dorado y en la punta del mango un rubi de color rojo, 5 cunáis, un mini botiquín medico, 2 mini achas, y por fuera de la mochila la espada de sangre de demonio que su padre le heredo.

/Finn entro en la cocina/

Finn: jake ya esta el desayuno

Jake: si brhoo siéntate y come

Finn: hey jake estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste de que tengo que organizarme para no descuidar mi trabajo como héroe.

Jake: que pasa con eso hermanito

Finn: que ati también te va a pasar lo mismo con arcoíris cuando tenga asus bebes no bas atener tiempo para ser héroe.

/cuando finn cumplió los 16 jake le explico de donde venían los bebes y como se hacían, le hablo sobre el sexo y de como nacen los bebes/

Jake: /habrio los hojos por completo sorprendido/. ¡sisiertoooo cuando nascan mis bebes no voy atener tiempo para hir de aventura¡.

Finn: ya ves

Jake: ¡que voy hacer hermanito ami megusta mucho ir de aventura contigo¡

Finn: también bas atener que desirle que no pudes descuidar tu trabajo como héroe

Jake: ¡es verdad¡

Finn: cuando tu selodigas a arcoíris yo se lodire a mi chica

Jake: estavien pero ya bamonos

Finn: bien ¡jake que horaes¡

Finn y jake: ¡hora de aventura¡ chocaron los puños.

/salieron de la casa y sefueron al bosque,/

Finn: ¿y adonde vamos viejo?

Jake: al reino de los duendes esos siempre están en problemas y lugo iremos adarle sus pataditas al rey helado ejeejejeje.

Finn: siiiii eso esta aljebraico.

/ de repente un temblor los hiso caerse/

Finn: haaaa ¿Qué fue eso?

Jeke: creo que fue el

/ un gigante parecido al que seles apareció cuando finn y jake buscaban el enchiridion pero este es de color gris había saltado frente ha ellos/

Finn: que rayos te pasa / finn le grito al gigante y el gigante le respondio/

Gigante: voy a aplastarlos / el gigante empuño su mano y lanso un golpe asia finn y jake mientras el gigante hacia esto finn tomo de su espalda la espada echa de sangre de demonio y ledijo a jake:

Finn: ¡jake vamos adarle sus pataditas a este tarado¡

Jake: ¡siii hermanito¡

/finn y jake corrieron hacia el gigante mientras el puño del gigante aun se dirigía asia ellos. Pero finn y jake no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra pequeña los observaba/

Bueno eso estodo para este capitulo espero y les haiga interesado vean el siguiente capitulo y vean que paso con la pelea de finn y jake contra el gigante ¿y que paso con la dulce princesa? ¿Por qué lepuse crisis de identidad al titulo? ¿ donde esta marceline? ¿Quién observa a finn y jake? No lose yo nace yo tampoco quien sabe "este chiste ya esta muy choteado" jaajajajaajaja bueno si les gusto comenten y sino no y sigan viendo el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia les agradezco halos que comentaron el primer capitulo y los consejos de mejorar mi ortografía, bueno como ya se abran dado cuenta en el capitulo anterior no soy muy buen escritor pero tratare de mejorar mi ortografía para este capitulo y los que le sigan dejando la menor cantidad de errores y sin mas blablá que comience la historia.

Crisis de identidad Capitulo 2

- en el capitulo anterior -

Finn: ¡jake vamos hadarle sus pataditas a este tarado¡

Jake: ¡sí hermanito¡

-finn y jake corrieron hacia el gigante mientras el puño del gigante aun se dirigía asía ellos. Pero finn y jake no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra pequeña los observaba-

- finn y jake esquivaron el golpe dando un salto hacia atrás el puño del gigante impacto en el suelo al instante finn salto ala mano del gigante haciéndole un gran corte en la mano del gigante el cual le dolió mucho levanto rápido la mano el corte lo hiso enojar mucho el gigante levanto su gran pie y lanzo un pisotón a finn y jake los cuales lo esquivaron rápidamente jake estiro su mano y se sujeto de un árbol alejándose del pie del gigante finn dio un salto hacia un lado apenas logro esquivar el pie pero el impacto del pisotón arrojo a finn hacia atrás haciendo que se estrellara de espaldas contra un árbol callo de rodillas tociendo sangre-

Jake: ¡finn hermanito estas bien!-le dijo con cara de preocupación-

Finn: si no es nada estoy bien –finn cepuso de pie y le dijo a jake-

Finn: ¡jake lánzame!-finn corría hacia donde estaba jake-

Jake: si –jake estiro sus manos y pies y los sujeto hados arboles que estaban en frente de el luego se jalo hacia atrás parecía una resortera-

Jake: ¡listo finn!

Finn: ¡si! –finn salto hasta donde estaba jake estirado colocándose en frente de el- ¡lánzame!

Jake: ¡bien aquí vamos!-jake lanzo a finn apuntando ala frente del gigante cuando finn salió volando jake se encogió y se sujeto ala mochila de finn-

-el gigante nosequedo de brazos cruzados y lanzo un golpe a finn mientras este cedirigía volando hacia el pero finn extendió sus manos hacia los lados empuñando su espada con la mano derecha comenzó a girar esquivando el puño del gigante y al mismo tiempo haciéndole barios cortes en la mano del gigante luego finn mientras aun seguía en el aire hiso su pose de tirar una patada en el aire la patada de finn impacto en la frente del gigante el impacto hiso retroceder al gigante el cual se tropeso y callo al suelo finn aun en el aire aterrizo en la frente del gigante que estaba tirado en el suelo, finn sujeto a jake que estaba encogido y le dijo:-

Finn: ¡haora te toca jake!

Jake: ¡ si finn yo también quiero darle sus pataditas!

-finn arrojo a jake encogido al cielo ya en el aire jake volvió a su tamaño normal e hiso la pose de tirar una patada hacia abajo apuntando al estomago del gigante jake quería causarle mas daño por lastimar a su hermanito así que hiso crecer su pie derecho del mismo tamaño que los del gigante la patada de jake fue tan fuerte que hiso que el gigante se doblara y luego volvió a quedar acostado en el suelo finn salto hacia el ojo derecho del gigante y apunto su espada al ojo del gigante y le dijo con una mirada fría y malvada:-

Finn: ¡será mejor que pidas perdón sino quieres que te saque los ojos con mi espada!-jake volvió a su forma normal y se acerco a donde estaba finn-

-el gigante estaba tan asustado que no pudo ni contestar-

Jake: será mejor que le pidas perdón porque mi hermanito esta loco muy loco y si es capas de sacarte los ojos –finn empuño la espada con las dos manos y la levanto hacia arriba aun apuntando al ojo del gigante amenazándolo con en cajarcela en el ojo

Gigante:-asustado- por favor perdónenme no lo volveré hacer estoy muy arrepentido por favor perdónenme no quiero que me saquen los ojos

Finn: -finn bajo la espada- está bien.

-finn y jake se bajaron del gigante-

Finn: -finn le grito- ¡ahora vete no quiero volver haberte por que si tebeo hare algo mas que sacarte los ojos!

Jake:-jake sujeto a finn de los hombros- ¡tranquilízate hermano no te comprometas no bale la pena!

-el gigante se puso de pie y salió corriendo y llorando-

-des pues de que el gigante se fue finn y jake comenzaron a reírse-

Finn: jaaajajajaaajja ¿viste la cara que puso jake?

Jake: ejejejeeeejje si estaba muy aterrado hay que tener miedo de mi hermanito está loco muy loco es un sicópata

Finn:-finn rugía y ponía poses de sicópata- si témanme jajaajaaajja.

-finn y jake terminaron de reírse y de bromear-

Jake: ya enserio finn estas bien tebitocer sangre – jeke lo dijo con voz preocupada-

Fin: si estoy bien solo fue por el impacto que medí contra el árbol

Jake: bueno-aun seguía preocupado-

Finn: hoo gob –finn grito-

Jake: ¿que pasa finn?

Finn: ¡ya es tarde tenemos que regresar rápido a casa o voy a llegar tarde a mi cita con la princesa flama, vámonos jake!

Jake: esta bien –jake se hiso gigante subió a finn a su espalda y comenzó acorre de vuelta ala casa del árbol-

-llegaron ala casa jake volvió a su tamaño normal finn abrió la puerta y subieron las escaleras-

Finn: iré adarme una ducha

Jake: finn espera –jake tenia una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro-

Finn: -finn sedio cuenta de la expresión de jake- ¿Qué pasa jake?

Jake: mira eso finn hay una maleta en el sofá

Finn: ¿en el sofá?-finn volteo a mirar y en el sofá estaba una maleta color negro-

Jake: ¿de quien será?- finn y jake se acercaron lentamente ala maleta y de repente escucharon un ronquido en el lado izquierdo de la maleta rápidamente se fijaron y lo que vieron era una pequeña consola, "era Bimo" finn y jake lo despertaron para preguntarle de quien era la maleta-

Finn: -sujeto a bimo y comenzó moverlo- hey bimo despierta bimo vamos despierta

Bimo: -despertando- ¿finn?¿jake? ¿Qué pasa?

Jake: ¿bimo de quien es esa maleta?

Bimo: no se cuando llegué del fud ya estaba aquí

Finn: y ya viste lo que tiene dentro

Bimo: no quise esperar hasta que llegaran para abrirla pero me quede dormido

Jake: bueno vamos a abrirla-jake comenzó a abrirla ya estando semi abierta se escucho un grito aterrador que provoco que finn,jake y bimo cayeran hacia atrás asustados, luego comenzó a escucharse una sonrisa burlona finn volteo a mirar y sediocuenta de que de la maleta había salido una chica hermosa de cabello largo de color negro con un aspecto de vampira piel de color gris la cual llevaba puesta una playera sin mangas de color gris blanco y unos jins color azul con botas rojas.-

Finn: ¡marceline! –grito finn con sorpresa y alegría de verla-

Marceline: jaaajaaajajaaja-dejando de reír- hola chicos

Continuara…..

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero que les haiga gustado, no soy de los que escriben mucho, además esta es la primera historia que escribo pero con el tiempo iré mejorando haciendo historias con mas drama, romance, acción, y humor bueno asta el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo bueno que comience.

Crisis de identidad

Capitulo 3

-en el capitulo anterior-

Finn: ¡marceline! –grito finn con sorpresa y alegría de verla-

Marceline: jaaajaaajajaaja-dejando de reír- hola chicos

Capitulo 3

Finn: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última bes que nos vimos

Marceline: -dejo de flotar tomo la maleta y la quito del sofá para poder sentarse- buen lo que paso es que tuve que ir al nochosfera por que papa necesitaba ayuda con unos asuntos tuve que ir porque me amenazo con que sino iba me quitaría el hacha familiar, yo no podía permitir que eso pasara así que decidí ayudarlo pero esos asuntos duraron mucho tiempo.

Finn: -se acerco al sofá y se cento al lado de marceline jake se quedo sentado en el suelo- si fue mucho tiempo duraste mas de 4 meses en la nochosfera –finn cruzo los brazos y con un tono de enojo dijo- pero lo que me molesta es que te fuiste sin venir a despedirte o adesirme porque te ibas

Marceline:-con cara de sorpresa dijo- pero si les deje una nota en la puerta de mi casa.

Finn: en tu casa no avía nada me tenias muy preocupado por ti marceline pensé que tu padre te avía llevado por la fuerza al nochosfera si no fue porque unos horas después de buscarte encotre la nota tirada en un rincón de la cueva hubiera ido ala nochosfera para rescatarte.

Marceline:-al escuchar las palabras de finn, marceline sonrió y coloco su mano en la mejilla de finn y volteo su rostro para que la mirara en el momento que marceline coloco su mano en la mejilla de el provoco que finn se sonrojara alber esto marceline acerco su rostro mas al de el estando a 8cm de los labios de finn marceline le dijo-

Marceline: no sabía que te preocuparías tanto por mi héroe

-esto provoco que finn se sonrojara aun más-

Finn:-finn estaba tan sonrojado que intento tranquilizarse desviando los ojos para poder contestarle- b….bueno es porque-finn volteo a mirar a marceline directamente halos ojos y estabes era finn el que acercaba mas su rostro al de marceline diciéndole- es porque me importas mucho -al escuchar esto marceline se sonrojo- los labios de finn y marceline ya estaban a 3cm de distancia finn ya no podía resistir las ganas de besarla el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aun si marceline se enojara con el pero de repente-

Jake:-comenzó a toser para que se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos-

-al oír esto finn y marceline se separaron ambos estaban muy apenados y desviaban sus miradas en direcciones opuestas-

Marceline: -aun sonrojada le dijo a finn-f….finn biné a pedirte que me ayudaras a grabar una nueva canción que acabo de escribir y solo podemos tocarla tu y yo juntos

Finn:j…..juntos -pensamientos de finn: que es lo que me pasa que es este sentimiento y porque estoy tan sonrojado será que marceline me….. no nopuedeser, además yo soy novio de la princesa flama, heeee ho gob mi cita con la princesa flama la olvide por completo como pude olvidarla-

Finn:-con vos seria le dijo- lo siento marceline pero no puedo porque tengo una cita

Marceline:-sorprendida al oír lo que finn dijo- una cita con quien

Finn: b…bueno beras –a fin se le hiso difícil decirle a marceline que el es novio de la princesa flama y se quedo callado durante unos segundos-

Jake: -alver que finn no podía decírselo jake decidió que el selo iba a contar a marceline ella tenia derecho a saberlo así que jake hablo- finn es novio de la princesa flama y hoy tiene una cita con ella.

Marceline:-no podía creer lo que escuchaba finn tiene novia esta palabras sonaban una y otra bes creando un sentimiento de tristeza en ella- es verdad eso finn

Finn: si….

Marceline: -selebanto del sofá y comenzó a flotar volteando haber a finn le dijo- felicidades finn asta que pudiste conseguirte una novia –luego comenzó a sonreír pero era una sonrisa forzada –

Finn: -finn sediocuenta de esto- marceline….

Marceline: bueno meboi buena suerte con tu cita galán- merceline se acerco a finn y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego miro a finn halos ojos y dijo- adiós finn

-marceline cedió la vuelta y se fue por la puerta sacando una sombrilla-

Finn:-finn se levanto del sofá y comenzó asegirla diciéndole- ¡espera marceline! – pero ella no le hiso caso y se fue serrando la puerta en frente de el-

Finn: marceline…..

Marceline: -flotaba de camino a su casa- que es lo que me pasa estuve apunto de besarlo y además me sonroje que es este sentimiento-marceline puso su mano en su corazón- y porque me duele tanto el saber que finn tiene novia hooo mi glob este día asido muy agotador emocionalmente.

-en la casa de finn y jake-

Jake: -mirando a finn con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-

Finn: ¡¿Qué?!

Jake: marceline te gusta

Finn: ¡que rayos estas diciendo viejo!

Jake: vamos hermanito no me mientas o acaso crees que no medicuta de lo que acaba de pasar

Finn: ¡no digas tonterías jake marceline es mi amiga!, i….icime gustara eso no importaría por que ella no siente lo mismo por mi

Jake: de que hablas finn a ella le gustas

Finn: ella ya me a dicho que no le intereso de esa forma

Jake: eso fue antes a hora estoy seguro de que esta loquita por ti

Finn: pero yo estoy con la princesa flama

Jake: ¿haber finn tu amas ala princesa flama?

Finn: ¿a…amarla? Bueno yo….yo no lose

Jake: hermanito debes aclarar tus sentimientos

Jake haber ¿que sientes por marceline?

Finn: ella me gusta

Jake: y ¿que sientes por la princesa flama?

Finn: ella también me gusta

Jake: asique ambas te gustan pero finn no puedes estar con las dos debes decidir a cual de ellas amas

Finn: eso ya lose

Jake: bueno y que aras

Finn: por ahora iré a mi cita

-finn se arreglo y se cambio de ropa, se puso una playera blanca sin mangas una chaqueta azul desabrochada y unos jins de color azul que le llegaban asta los zapatos pero estabes no se puso su capucha blanca y dejo la mochila verde en su cama.

Jake: ooo tevés bien hermanito

Finn: bueno me voy

-finn se fue de camino ala casa de la princesa flama en la ultima bes que estuvo con la princesa flama acordaron que en la siguiente cita iban a cenar bajo la luz de la luna y que la cena la prepararía finn asique finn llevaba un espagueti que el mismo preparo, llegando ala casa de la princesa flama finn se dio cuenta de que la princesa flama ya tenia preparada la mesa fuera de la casa pero no veía la princesa por ningunlado.

Finn: debe de estar dentro de la casa – finn se acerco ala mesa y coloco en ella el recipiente en el que traía el espagueti luego se dirigió asía la puerta de la casa en llamas que es donde la princesa a estado viviendo desde que dejo el reino del fuego finn toco barias beses la puerta finn no se quemo porque ase un tiempo con la ayuda de flambo y la princesa flama crearon un nuevo hechizo para que finn se volviera inmune al fuego sin tener que usar el escudo azul con este hechizo finn se volvió inmune al fuego sin tener que cambiar de color el hechizo es permanente así que solo se uso una bes,

Princesa flama: ¡ya voy!

-la princesa flama abrió la puerta-

Princesa flama: -miro a finn de abajo asía arriba- pensamiento de la princesa flama: finn sebe muy guapo – cundo miro el rostro de finn sediocuenta de que no llevaba su capucha blanca-

Pensamiento de la Princesa flama: finn no lleva su capucha blanca nunca lo avía visto sin ella el emverdad es muy lindo

Princesa flama: -sonrojada dijo- hola finn

-pero no recibió respuesta finn estaba atónito con los ojo por completo abiertos finn no podía creer lo que veía la princesa flama sebeia muy hermosa llevaba puesta una minifalda color naranja y una blusa rosa sin mangas con una línea morada en medio de sus pechos que llegaba asta el final de la blusa.

Princesa flama: ¡finn!

Finn: eee –sonrojado- lo siento princesa flama es que woow tevés muy hermosa

Princesa flama: o gracias tu tevés muy guapo

Finn: t…te traje estas flores –finn saco un ramo de flores de color azul eran de este color por que finn había puesto el hechizo del escudo azul en ellas para que no se quemaran en cuanto la princesa flama las tocara-finn había aprendido de memoria como hacer este hechizo-

Princesa flama:-emocionada tomo las flores de finn- gracias finn son muy hermosas

-la princesa flama se abalanzo sobre finn abrasándolo por el cuello-

Finn: -finn también la abraso y le dijo en el oído- tu eres mas hermosa

-la princesa flama miro halos ojos a finn y acercándose lentamente lo beso en los labios el beso comenzó de manera tierna pero entre mas sentían sus labios juntos mas apasionado se volvía el beso hasta el punto en que sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse tierna y apasionadamente el beso duro hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y se separaron juntando sus frentes y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Finn: prepare algo de espagueti te gustaría probar

Princesa flama: me encantaría probar lo que tu cocinaste

-finn tomo de la mano al princesa flama y se dirigieron ala mesa-

-finn acomodo la silla de la princesa flama mientras ella se sentaba y luego comenzó a servir el espagueti después se sentó-

-Princesa flama tomo un tenedor y comenzó a probar el espagueti-

Princesa flama: esta delicioso

Finn: gracias

-durante la cena hablaban de lo que avían echo en el día finn le conto sobre la pelea que avía tenido con el gigante y debes en cuando le contaba un chiste ala princesa flama-

Finn: por cierto ay algo que debo decirte

Princesa flama: ¿Qué? cariño

Finn: bueno e estado ablando con jake y me dijo que estoy descuidando mucho mi trabajo como héroe por que paso mucho tiempo con tigo

Princesa flama: eso no es verdad tu no as descuidado tu trabajo como héroe

Finn: eso mismo le dije pero me recordó que apasado mucho tiempo desde que salve a al guien o luche contra criminales y bueno tal ves si tenga razón debemos organizar el tiempo que pasamos juntos como hoy tuve tiempo para luchar como héroe y venir a nuestra cita

Princesa flama: mmmm boi a pensarlo

Finn: gracias princesa

- cuando terminaron de cenar se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron al acantilado para sentarse a mirar el mar la luna y las estrellas, la princesa flama estaba sentada alado de finn tomando su mano y con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de finn después comenzaron a señalar las estrellas mas iluminadas-

Finn: ves ese punto que es mas brillante que las estrellas

Princesa flama: si

Finn: ese es marte en una ocasión yo viaje asta el y conocí ala gente que vive en ese planeta

Princesa flama:-sorprendida- enserio no sabia que avía gente viviendo en marte

Finn: de echo creo que nadie lo sabe

Finn: princesa flama desde que mediste el si cundo te pedí que seas mi novia e sido muy feliz a tu lado –finn volteo a mirar al princesa flama acerco su mano ala mejilla de la princesa flama y levanto su rostro para que lo mirara alos ojos- princesa flama teas vuelto muy importante en mi vida

-la princesa flama levanto su mano y la junto con la de finn en su mejilla y dijo-

Princesa flama: tu también te asbuelto muy importante en mi vida finn yo no podría estar sin ti por que emverdad me gustas

-finn y la princesa comenzaron acercar sus rostros dándose un tierno beso-

-después la princesa flama se puso de pie y sujetando a finn de la mano lo llevo ala casa estando en la puerta la princesa cedió la vuelta y mirando a finn de manera provocativa abrió la puerta de espaldas ambos entraron ala casa serrando la puerta-

- la princesa no podía esperar a que llegaran al cama así que tumbo a finn en el sofá sentándolo luego ella se sentó en las piernas de finn y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente finn le respondía abrasándola y acariciándola, las manos de finn semobian de arriba asia abajo acariciando la espalda de la princesa la princesa comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta que finn llevaba puesta y la arrojo al suelo finn tomo en sus brazos ala princesa y la acostó en el sofá colocándose encima de ella finn siguió besándola pero estabes con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la princesa pero sin llegar al parte donde comenzaban las pantis de la princesa cada rose asía gemir ala princesa finn comenzó a besarle el cuello bajando cada bes mas asta que llego alos pechos entonces la princesa tomo la playera de finn y se la quito dejando a finn de la cintura para arriba al descubierto la princesa contemplo el cuerpo formido de finn durante unos segundos excitándose aun mas comenzó avezarlo de nuevo mientras acariciaba su pecho finn sujeto la blusa de la princesa y cela quito dejando al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo de la princesa finn se asombro al ver que la princesa tenia pechos grandes provocándolo aun mas comenzó a besar el cuello de la princesa bajando asía sus pechos besando el espacio que avía entre sus pechos y el brasier cada rose de finn asía gemir de placer ala princesa finn coloco su mano en uno de los pechos de la princesa luego volvió a besar el cuello dela princesa mientras colocaba su otra mano en los pechos de la princesa cuando tenia ambas manos en los pechos de la princesa dejo de besarle el cuello y la miro alos ojos-

- la princesa coloco su mano en el rostro de finn y continuo besándolo mientras finn masajeaba sus pechos esto provoco que los gemidos de la princesa aumentaran finn comenzó abuscar el broche del bracier que tenia en medio de los pechos el brasier finn empezó a desabrochárselo poro de repente la imagen de marceline apareció en la mente de finn, finn se detuvo estaba atónito con los ojo bien abiertos dejo de acariciar y besar ala princesa flama.

Princesa flama:-cedió cuenta de esto y miro a finn- ¿Qué pasa finn?

Finn: lo siento princesa flama pero no puedo seguir

Princesa flama: ¿Por qué? ¿es que acaso no me quieres?

Finn: no es eso claro que te quiero lo que pasa es que todavía no estoy preparado para aser algo como esto aun no estoy listo-finn se levanto y se sentó en la orilla del sofá-

Princesa flama: -se acerco a finn y lo abraso luego le dijo en el oido- esta bien finn yo esperare asta que estés listo

Finn: gracias princesa

Princesa flama: pero a cambio quiero que te quedes adormir con migo esta noche

Finn: si princesa

-la princesa tomo de la mano a finn y lo condujo asu cama ambos se quedaron en ropa interior y se acostaron en la cama, la princesa flama se durmió en los brazos de finn-

Finn:-pensamientos de finn: que es lo que me pasa por que de repente la imagen de marceline apareció en mi cabeza, no se que me pasa será mejor que me duerma mañana pensare que hacer,-

Pensamientos de Finn:….. buenas noches marceline-

-mientras tanto en la casa de marceline-

-marceline estaba lista para dormirse ya estaba acostada en su cama flotando de repente ella dijo-

Marceline: buenas noches finn…..

Bueno aquí termina el tercer capitulo espero y les aiga gustado bueno

hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos que pashooooo aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, estuve investigando un poco sobre hora de aventura y descubrí que la edad que ledi a finn en esta historia (16 años) es la misma que tiene en la serie de televisión, me entere de esto por que uno de los creadores de hora de aventura dijo que al final de la tercera temporada finn ya tenia 14 años y ahora la serie ya va a fines de la quinta, y también tengo un mal presagio sobre el capitulo **I Remember you este capitulo no me va a gustar si pasa lo que creo que va a pasar pero bueno voy a seguir con mi historia.**

**Capitulo 4**

-la princesa tomo de la mano a finn y lo condujo a su cama ambos se quedaron en ropa interior y se acostaron en la cama, la princesa flama se durmió en los brazos de finn-

Finn:-pensamientos de finn: que es lo que me pasa por que de repente la imagen de marceline apareció en mi cabeza, no se que me pasa será mejor que me duerma mañana pensare que hacer,-

Finn:….. buenas noches marceline-

-mientras tanto en la casa de marceline-

-marceline estaba lista para dormirse ya estaba acostada en su cama flotando de repente ella dijo-

Marceline: buenas noches finn…..

-amanecía en la gran tierra de oooo el sol entraba por la ventana de la casa de la princesa flama, finn comenzaba a despertarse-

Finn:-despertando- ya amaneció –trataba de levantarse pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo encima de el, finn miro hacia abajo y vio ala princesa flama dormida en su pecho abrasándolo.

-finn se quedo mirándola durante barios minutos disfrutando de su belleza-

Finn: se be tan hermosa dormida-finn movía sus brazos tratando de abrasarla sin que ella se despertara-

-teniéndola ya en sus brazos la princesa flama comenzó a despertarse, la princesa flama al sentir el abraso comenzó a despertarse miro hacia arriba y cedió cuenta que finn ya estaba despierto.

-finn le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo-

Finn: buenos días princesa flama

Princesa flama:-sonriendo- buenos días finn- la princesa flama acerco su rostro al de finn juntando sus labios con los de el en un tierno beso, la princesa flama se coloco encima de finn sin separar sus labios de los de el, finn movía sus labios de arriba abajo juntándolos mas con los de la princesa de repente sintió como la princesa con su lengua comenzó a lamber los labios de finn, al sentir esto finn abrió la boca dejando que la lengua de la princesa entrara en su boca jugueteando con la lengua de finn de manera apasionada en un intenso baile sus lenguas se movían dentro de la boca de finn hasta que ambos se separaron por falta de aire se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos momentos hasta que un rrugido los sorprendió-

Princesa flama:-sonriendo- creo que ya tienes hambre

Finn: s..si lo siento

Princesa flama: no te preocupes enseguida te preparo el desayuno

Finn: enserio gracias

-la princesa flama le dio un ultimo beso antes de levantarse de la cama, se puso de nuevo la ropa y se dirigió ala salida de la habitación se detuvo en la puerto y volvió a mirar a finn que aun estaba acostado en la cama mirándola la princesa flama le dio una sonrisa y salió de la habitación y se dirigió ala cocina,-

-mientras la princesa flama preparaba el desayuno finn se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, ya vestido finn salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor que estaba en la cocina, la princesa flama se dio cuenta cuando finn había entrado en la cocina y le dijo-

Princesa flama: ya casi esta el desayuno cariño, siéntate enseguida te sirvo

- finn tomo una silla y se sentó en la mesa observando con alegría como la princesa flama le preparaba el desayuno, la princesa flama comenzó aserbirle el desayuno, había cocinado unos huevos con tocino –

Finn: wow sebe delicioso –finn tomo los cubiertos listo para comer-

Princesa flama: pues claro los hice con mucho cariño para ti mi amor

-finn se sonrojo y sin decir una palabra comenzó a comer-

Finn: wow esta realmente bueno-la princesa le sonrío y comenso a comer ella también-

-finn y la princesa terminaron de desayunar y ambos se dirigieron al sofá ambos se sentaron en el, la princesa flama se recargo en el pecho de finn abrasándolo, finn la envolvió con sus brazos acercándola mas a el y abrasándola mas fuerte estuvieron así durante un tiempo hasta que finn hablo-

Finn: creo que debo regresar a casa jake debe de estar muy molesto

-la princesa puso una cara muy triste al escuchar lo que dijo finn, finn se dio cuenta y le dijo-

Finn: no te pongas triste volveremos a estar juntos por la tarde-finn le sonrío-

-esto tranquilizo un poco ala princesa y esta sonrío denuebo-

Princesa flama: estaré esperando a que vuelvas -acerco sus labios a los de finn juntándose en un beso apasionado pero este duro poco, finn se levanto del sofá mirando ala princesa le dijo-

Finn: ya me voy princesa

Princesa flama: nos vemos finn

-finn se dirigió hacia la puerta salió de la casa y tomo rumbo hacia su casa-

-finn caminaba en dirección a su casa cuando de repente un dragón apareció frente a el, finn se coloco en posición de ataque e intento tomar la espada en su espalda pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo-

Finn: aaaa deje mi espada en casa, maldición no me queda de otra mas que escapar.

-el dragón comenzó a escupirle fuego, aunque el fuego no funcionaba en finn el dragón aun podía golpearlo-

-el dragón lanzo un golpe con su cola pero finn lo esquivo y salto encima del dragón, finn corrió por el cuerpo del dragón hacia su cabeza, estando cercas de la cabeza finn salto muy alto, finn sujeto sus rodillas y comenzó a girar mientras caía ya estando cercas de la cabeza del dragón, finn se la impacto con una patada giratoria enterrando la cabeza del dragón en el suelo el dragón se que do inmóvil con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo-

Finn: bien telo tienes merecido idiota

-finn siguió su camino dejando al dragón en el suelo, pronto llego a su casa entro y subió las escaleras estando arriba miro a jake sentado en el sofá jugando con bemo y en la mesa tenia una tetera y tres tasas con café-

-jake lo miro y le dijo en tono calmado-

Jake: por fin llegas

Finn: hola jake ¿Qué ases despierto tan temprano?-finn se lo dijo con un tono nervioso pensando en la regañada que jake le daría-

Jake: medieron ganas de levantarme temprano hoy, vamos siéntate y toma una tasa de café con migo

-finn se sorprendió al oír esto-

Pensamientos de finn: que es lo que pasa no esta molesto pensé que me regañaría por no haber llegado a dormir anoche talbes este de buen humor hoy, bueno hare lo que medijo y tomare un poco de café.

-finn seaserco ala mesa con una cara de alivio porque se evito un tremendo regaño, estando cerca de la mesa tomo una delas tasas con café y le dio un sorbo pero de repente jake estiro su mano agrandándola unos centímetros y le dio un fuerte sape a finn provocando que este deimediato escupiera el café-

Finn:-el café chorreaba de su boca y enojado miro a jake y le dijo- "jake"

-jake se paro del sofá y se acerco a finn, aun con la mano crecida comenzó a señalar a finn y le dijo-

Jake:-enojado y gritando- ¡hermanito tonto te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ese nivel! ¡que aun eras muy joven para el nivel 15! ¡te dije que no teasercaras al nivel 15 todavía eres muy joven!

Finn: jake

Jake: ¡nunca me escuchas!-jake le coloco otro sape a finn-

Finn: jake – finn le dijo resistiendo el enojo-

Jake: ¡ni siquiera usaste protección hermano tonto!

Finn: ¡jake!-finn le grito-

Jake: "¿Qué?"

Finn: entre la princesa flama y yo no paso nada no llegue al nivel 15

Jake: me estas diciendo que te quedaste adormir con la princesa flama y no hicieron nada en toda la noche tan siquiera busca una mejor mentira- volvió a estirar su mano y le dio otro sape-

Finn:-gritándole le dijo- "deja de a ser eso"

Jake: entonces dime la verdad la princesa y tu hicieron el nivel 15 si o no

Finn: siéntate y telo cuento todo

Jake: esta bien

-ambos se sentaron en el sofá-

Finn: después de la cena la princesa y yo nos sentamos en la orilla del acantilado a mirar el océano todo se volvió tan romántico que comenzamos a besarnos luego la princesa me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro de la casa y continuamos besándonos en el sofá de su casa todo se hacia cada bes mas y mas apasionado que….-finn fue interrumpido por jake quien le coloco otro sape en la nuca-

Finn:-gritándole- "déjame terminar"

Jake: continua

Finn: que estuvimos apunto de tener sexo pero algo me iso entrar en razón

Jake: al parecer fueron mis palabras las que teicieron entrar en razón hermanito tonto

Finn: no fueron tus palabras fue otra cosa, la verdad sino hubiese pasado esa otra cosa hubiese tenido sexo con la princesa

-de repente finn sintió como jake ledaba otro sape en la nuca-

Finn:-gritando- "jake te dije que dejaras de hacer eso"

Jake: y bien que fue lo que te hiso entrar en razón

Finn:-se tranquilizo y continuo contándole- mientras besaba ala princesa flama la imagen de marceline apareció en mi cabeza y no pude continuar.

-jake se sorprendió al escuchar lo que finn decía-

Jake: ¿la imagen de marceline apareció en tu cabeza mientras besabas ala princesa flama?

Finn: si –contesto con tono serio-

Jake: y que le dijiste ala princesa flama

Finn: tuve que mentirle le dije que aun no estaba listo

Jake: y bien que aras

Finn: tengo que aclarar mi sentimientos iré a ver a marceline y descubriré deunaves por todas que es lo que siento por ella y que siente ella por mi

Jake:-sorprendido- le dirás que te gusta

Finn: no se lo diré solo pasare mas tiempo con ella

Jake: y que aras para que la princesa flama tede mas tiempo libre

Finn: te acuerdas que hablamos sobre decirle a nuestras chicas que tenemos que pasar mas tiempo como héroes

Jake: si

Finn: bueno yo ya se lo dije ala princesa flama

Jake: enserio creía que se lo dirías después de que yo hablara con arcoíris

Finn: yo también pero creo que desde el principio se lo dije como escusa para pasar mas tiempo con marceline

Jake: hmmmm –le coloca otro sape a fin-

Finn: -gritando- "y eso por que fue"

Jake: ejejejeeeej es que es muy divertido pegarte hermanito

Finn:-enojado- conque es muy divertido haber si para mi también es muy divertido pegarte a ti.

-jake se levanto del sofá y comenzó a correr en círculos por la habitación mientras finn lo perseguía.

Jake: eeejjeejejjeje no me alcanzas hermanito

Finn: ben aquí teboi a dar tus pataditas

-finn dio un gran salto y atrapo a jake por la espalda tirándolo al suelo, jake quedo de cara al piso, finn lo sujeto muy fuerte y se cento arriba de el-

Finn: por fin te tengo a hora veras –finn comenzó a usar la cabeza de jake como tambor-

Jake: jejeeejejeje esta bien me rindo ejeeje me rindo

Finn: no aun no termino con tigo –finn continuo golpeando la cabeza de jake-

Finn: -cansado- bien ya termine

Jake: oye tu te pasaste yo tedi pocos golpes en la cabeza

Finn: si pero tu me los distes muy fuerte y con la mano crecida

Finn: bueno no importa –finn subió a su habitación y comenzó a buscar algo en su armario pero no lo encontraba busco por toda la habitación dejando un desorden, al no encontrar lo que buscaba le pregunto a jake-

Finn:-bajo ala habitación donde se encontraba jake sentado en el sofá tomando su café- oye jake sabes donde esta mi guitarra eléctrica.

Jake: tu guitarra hmmm la subistes al ático por que no sabias como tocarla

Finn: en el ático hmmmm –finn deimediato subió las escaleras y entro al ático-

Finn:-tomo la guitarra- conque aquí estabas –la guitarra era de color negro la mitad para bajo de la guitarra tenia forma de x, y la mitad de arriba eran dos picos en forma de tridente asía el brazo de la guitarra, finn la coloco en su espalda y bajo ala habitación donde se encontraba jake-

Finn: adiós jake

Jake: adonde vas con la guitarra

Finn: no es obvio voy a ver a marceline, le pediré que me enseñe a tocar la guitarra

Jake: ooo y no te vas a cambiar de ropa

Finn: no esta todavía esta limpia –finn aun llevaba la misma ropa que llevo a su cita con la princesa flama, tampoco traía su capucha-

Finn: me voy regreso en la tarde

Jake: que te valla bien hermanito

-finn salió de la casa y se fue rrumbo ala cueva donde se encontraba la casa de marceline, entro en la cueva y estando parado en la puerta de la casa comenzó a tocar-

Marceline: ya voy –marceline abrió la puerta y miro enfrente de ella a un chico de cabello rubio con unos jins azules chaqueta azul de manga larga y una playera sin mangas de color blanca, que llevaba una guitarra en su espalda-

Pensamientos de marceline: ooo es muy guapo

Finn: hola marceline

Marceline: y tu quien eres

Finn:-con algo de decepción por que no lo reconoció- ¿que quien soy dices?

Marceline: si quien eres – aun sin saber quien era el muchacho que estaba parado frente a ella-

Finn: soy yo finn el humano tu amigo

Marceline:-sorprendida- "finn"

Continuara…

Aquí termina este capitulo espero y les haiga gustado nos bemoooos asta el siguiente capitulo.


	5. capitulo 5

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia e tenido muy poco tiempo libre pero por fin subí el siguiente capitulo, vieron el capitulo del lich estuvo genial (en japonés: sugeee), bueno muchos dirían que exagero con las habilidades de pela de finn pero no es así, finn a demostrado tener mucho talento en los combates y una prueba de ello es el episodio de morituri te saludamos, la gruta, el calabozo de papa, pero en el episodio de morituri te saludamos fue donde mas genial se vio finn peleando, ese es el tipo de finn que intento enseñarles en mi historia, un finn que no le tiene miedo a nada que es capas de derrotar a cualquier enemigo eso es cuando pelea el resto del tiempo es igual que en la serie con la diferencia de que en mi historia finn es delgado con una musculatura que sebe muy poco pero que les parce atractivo a todas las mujeres de hora de aventura y el pelo lo tiene corto como se leve en la serie cuando el cabello apenas le llega al cuello, bueno que empiece el capitulo.

-en el capitulo anterior-

Finn: hola marceline

Marceline: y tu quien eres

Finn:-con algo de decepción por que no lo reconoció- ¿que quien soy dices?

Marceline: si quien eres – aun sin saber quien era el muchacho que estaba parado frente a ella-

Finn: soy yo finn el humano tu amigo

Marceline:-sorprendida- "finn"

CAPITULO 5

Marceline: ¿de verdad eres tu finn?

Finn: si

Marceline: wow no te reconocí sin tu capucha –marceline aun flotando se acercó mas al rostro de finn y coloco su mano en su mejilla y dijo-

Marceline: te ves mas guapo sin la capucha-marceline tenia su rostro muy cercas al de finn-

Marceline:-sedio cuenta de que finn llevaba algo en la espalda-sorprendida- ooo ¿eso es una guitarra eléctrica?

Finn:-tomo la guitarra de su espalda y se la mostro a marceline- si es una guitarra

Marceline: vamos pasa pasa –ambos entraron ala casa-

Marceline:-tomo la guitarra, y comenzó admirar cada parte de la guitarra- esto es genial finn ase siglos que no veía una-marceline emocionada comenzó a serla sonar-

Marceline: ¿donde la encontraste?

Finn: mas allá de los limites del reino elado mientras estaba de incursión

-Marceline aun seguía admirando la guitarra-

Finn: ¿marceline?

Marceline:-volteo a mirar a finn- si

Finn: podrías enseñarme como tocarla

Marseline: claro que te enseñare

-marceline ledio la guitarra a finn-

Marceline: déjame ir por mi bajo acha para mostrarte como debes sujetarla

Finn:-con la guitarra en sus manos- si

-marceline subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación, tomo el bajo acha y des pues bajo las escaleras y se dirijo a donde se encontraba finn-

Marceline: mira finn así es como debes sujetarla primero pones tu mano izquierda en el brazo de la guitarra los dedos se colocan en cada cuerda del brazo, en esta parte donde colocas los dedos se les llama trastes, la posición de los dedos irán cambiando de acuerdo con la canción que toques y luego tu mano derecha se coloca en las cuerdas que están en el medio del cuerpo de la guitarra que se les llama capsulas o pastillas, entendiste.

Finn: ¿así marceline?

Marceline: no debes presionar mas los trastes –marceline dejo su bajo acha recargándolo en el sofá y se acercó a finn por la espalda y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él para ayudarlo. Finn se sonrojo al sentir el apretón contra su espalda. Ella sonrió suavemente antes de continuar.

Marceline: tienes que apretar bien las cuerdas para que no vibren sin ritmo – ella puso sus dedos sobre los de finn, presionando los dedos de finn mas alas cuerdas. Después coloco su mano derecha con la de él que estaba en medio del cuerpo de la guitarra. Ella volteo a ver a finn directamente alos ojos y le dijo en el oído-

Marceline: entiendes

-finn sonrojado asintió con la cabeza-

-marceline sonrío y ledio un beso en la mejilla, después se separo y tomo de nuevo su bajo acha-

-después de un buen rato de estar practicando marceline y finn se avían cansado, ambos se sentaron en el sofá colocando sus instrumentos en ambos lados del sofá, marceline estaba tan cansada que decidió dejar de flotar y sentarse justo al lado de finn-

Marceline:-volteo a mirar a fin- oye finn ¿Por qué te interesa aprender a tocar la guitarra?

Finn: bueno es que yo siempre tebeo tocando tu bajo, jake sabe tocar el biolin, yo estaba un poco cansado de solo hacer beat boxing, y además por que en una ocasión estuve apunto de perder el alma de jake y la mía con la muerte solo porque no sabia tocar ningún instrumento.

Marceline:-sorprendida-¿ que? ´´te enfrentaste ala muerte´´, como fue que paso eso

Finn:-vos seria- no quiero hablar de eso

Marceline: ya veo –entendiendo completamente-

Finn: pero no pensé que tocar la guitarra fuera tan doloroso, tengo las manos llenas de marcas por las cuerdas de la guitarra -dijo esto mirando sus manos y dedos-

Marceline: eso es ahora pero entre mas practiques aprenderás a tocarla sin lastimar tus dedos, mira yo no tengo ninguna marca –marceline le mostro sus manos-

-finn tomo las manos de marceline esto provoco que ambos se sonrojaran, finn comenzó a mirar a marceline alos ojos, finn comenzó a acercarse mas y mas a ella, asta que por fin sus labios se juntaron-

-Pensamientos de marceline: f…..finn me esta besando, y por que no lo detengo, además que es esta sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo con solo sentir sus labios, nunca antes me abia sentido así por nadie, y…yo no pudo ocultarlo mas, yo estoy enamorada de finn-

-marceline envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de finn, y le respondió el beso-

-finn recostó a marceline en el sofá colocándose arriba de ella, ya acostados en el sofá finn continuo besándola, luego con sus lengua comenzó a lamber los labios de marceline. Ella abrió la boca permitiendo que la lengua de finn entrara y comenzara a jugar con la de ella, finn con su mano derecha comenzó a meterla por debajo de la playera de marceline acariciándole el vientre mientras la besaba, y entre mas la acariciaba mas acercaba su mano a los pechos de marceline, finn ya estaba apunto de tocar uno de los pechos de marceline cuando de repente-

-el celular de finn comenzó a sonar-

finn: es mi teléfono –finn se levanto y saco el celular de su chaqueta, pero no contesto se quedo observando el celular durante uno segundos muy pensativo-

Marceline: deberías contestar tal ves sea una emergencia

-Finn miro a marseline y asintió con la cabeza-

Finn: hola quien es

Princesa flama: hola cariño soy yo, solo quería hablar contigo y decirte que estoy ansiosa por lo de esta noche

-pensamientos de finn: por que me llamo en un momento como este, solo debo tranquilizarme y evitar que marceline se de cuenta quien es-

Finn: si yo también lo estoy

Princesa flama: espero que vengas

Finn: claro que voy a estar allí

Princesa flama: bueno nos vemos

Finn: si –colgó el teléfono-

Marceline: ¿quien era?

Finn:-algo nervioso- era jake quiere que baya con el haber a arcoíris

Marceline: entonces ya te marchas

Finn: si pero mañana vendré o trabes para continuar con lo que dejamos – le dijo esto sonriendo-

-marceline se sonrojo-

Marceline: si esta bien pero practica lo que te enseñe, de verdad eres muy bueno con la guitarra en poco tiempo ya podrás tocar canciones

Finn: si nos vemos –finn tomo su guitarra y camino asía la puerta estaba apunto de abrirla cuando de repente-

Marceline:´´ espera finn´´

-finn cedió la vuelta sorprendido-

Marceline: espera un poco –marceline voló a su evitación y luego regreso con un estuche para guitarra-

Marceline: toma con esto tendrás mas segura la guitarra

-finn tomo el estuche de color negro lo abrió e introdujo su guitarra en el, finn abrió la puerta y estando la puerta media abierta finn dijo-

Finn: ¿merceline?

Marceline: si ¿finn?

Finn:-miro a marceline- gracias –lo dijo sonriendo-

Marceline: no hay problema

-finn asintió y salió de la casa, a mitad de la cueva finn se dio la vuelta y miro asía la casa y comenzó a recordar el momento tan apasionado que avía tenido con marceline cuando termino de recordar sonrío y se dio la vuelta, siguió su camino-

-En la casa marceline flotaba cerca de la ventana observando a finn, después de que vio a finn salir de la cueva se acercó a su sofá y tomo su bajo hacha y comenzó a tocar, mientras recordaba el beso y las carisias que finn le avía dado, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de marceline-

Continuara….

Aquí termina el capitulo, espero y les haiga gustado, en los episodios anteriores e utilizado palabras que se utilizan comúnmente en la traducción de hora de aventura en mi país pero creo que tal bes no le entiendan a las palabras, así que tal bes use las de el original del ingles, bueno asta el siguiente capitulo.


	6. capitulo 6

Hola a todos, ajjaaajajajaaj acabo de leer los comentarios y la verdad es que medan mucha risa baya si que son muy criticones pero ya les e dicho en los capítulos anteriores yo no soy de los que escribe mucho y que esta era la primera ves que escribo una historia, ha si que no es para que me estén diciendo tantas tonterías, esta es la primera bes que escribo una historia por eso es que mis capítulos tienen tantas faltas de ortografía y la falta de una buena narración pero con el tiempo iré mejorando así que invitó a quien me envió el comentario diciéndome todas las normas y reglas de un fic para que me contacte y me ayude a escribir mi historia de manera correcta y así le cuente la historia y como tengo planeado hacerla, por que siendo yo solo no hay mucho que pueda hacer y no me mal interpreten," a mi me gustan mucho las mujeres", la descripción que ice de finn fue solo para que selo imaginaran de una manera genial no para que pensaran cosas malas de mi, bueno ahí queda la invitación a aquellos que ya han escrito una historia en fanfictión para que me contacten y me ayuden con esta historia y pueda mejorar por que tengo pensado hacer unos 30 capítulos de esta historia, también me sorprendí mucho cuando leí todas las reglas y normas de fanfictión cuando me inscribí en la pagina al terminar de leerlas dije joder solo quiero escribir una historia no es como si fuera a escribir un libro completo, sabiendo esto me arriesgue y comencé a escribir la historia pensando en cuanto iba a durar en esta pagina, en los comentarios díganme si me van ayudar para poder buscar una forma de contactarnos, bueno eso es todo que comience el capitulo.

CAPITULO 6

-finn caminaba rumbo a su casa después de haber practicado con marceline, pero de repente se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de gente pidiendo ayuda, finn comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que se escuchaban los gritos, pronto se encontró fuera del bosque y se encontró con un paisaje aterrador una aldea completamente en llamas los aldeanos corrían aterrorizados por toda la aldea algunos se estaban quemando vivos,-

Finn: que rayos esta pasando aquí

Finn: tengo que salvarlos rápido –finn estaba listo para correr a salvarlos pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que la guitarra podría dañarse si la llevaba con el-

Finn: tengo que encontrar un buen lugar donde esconderla –finn comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones en busca de un lugar seguro en donde pudiera dejar su guitarra, pronto encontró una enorme roca en la cual finn escondió su guitarra, al instante finn volvió al aldea-

Finn:-comenzó a gritar- rápido salgan todos de aquí, salgan de la aldea, a aléjense del fuego

-todos escucharon los gritos del héroe y comenzaron a correr en estampida fuera de la aldea-

-finn se quedo para ayudar a los que se avían quedado atrapados en sus casas, corría por las calles de la aldea en busca de sobrevivientes poro lo único que encontraba eran cadáveres desmembrados por todos lados, los cadáveres tenían marcas de garras, finn siguió caminando, se detuvo al escuchar unos gritos-

-Entro en una casa en llamas donde se encontraba atrapada una familia entera,-

Finn:-dentro de la casa- donde están, respondan –la casa esta por completo en llamas, finn comenzó a adentrarse en la casa buscando ala familia, los tablones del techo comenzaban a caerse pero la casa no se derrumbaba por completo-

Finn: donde están –finn escucho una vos y se detuvo

Familia: por aquí, aquí estamos, ayúdanos por favor

Finn: enseguida voy quédense donde están – pronto encontró ala familia que estaba en una habitación completamente en llamas, la familia se encontraba escondidos debajo de una mesa-

-finn se adentro en las llamas y se acerco ala familia-

Finn: están todos bien

Papá: si estamos bien pero si esto sigue así la casa nos caerá encima -asustado-

Pensamientos de finn: tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarlo rápido de aquí

Hijos: mamá tengo miedo -los niños abrasaban a su mamá-

Mamá: tranquilos niños el héroe finn nos ayudara a salir de aquí

finn: ha si es no tienen por que asustarse enseguida lo sacare de aquí

-finn comenzó a buscar una salida mirando por toda la habitación, pronto encontró una ventana-

finn: por ahí vamos rápido –saco ala familia de su escondite y los llevó ala ventana, pedazos de escombros caían a su alrededor, un pedazo de madera muy grande golpeo al padre de la familia dejándolo inconsciente-

Hijos: papá

finn: rápido salgan por la ventana yo lo sacare de aquí –finn sujeto al papá y lo cargo asta la ventana-

-la familia salió primero el ultimo fue finn-

Finn: aléjense de la casa que esta apunto de derrumbarse

-la casa completa se destruyo-

Hijos:-se acercaron a finn preocupados por su padre- papá, papá estas bien

-finn recostó al papá en la calle, los niños y la mamá se acercaron al papá-

-el papá comenzó a despertarse-

Papá: logramos salir

-los niños y la mamá abrasaron al papá-

Mamá: me alegro que estés bien

Finn: debemos irnos

Mamá: si

-con la ayuda de su esposa y sus hijos el papá pudo levantarse y seguir caminando-

Finn: pero como es que comenzó a quemarse la aldea entera

Mamá: fue culpa de una manada de doctores lobos

Finn: doctores lobo dijiste

-de repente se escucho un rugido detrás de el, finn cedió la vuelta pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue unas garras apunto de golpearlo,-

-Finn salió volando por el golpe y se estrello contra una de las casas en llamas destruyéndola-

Familia: "finn"

Doctor lobo: ustedes son los siguientes –el doc. Lobo estaba apunto de atacar ala familia cuando de repente finn le tiro una patada arrojándolo contra una casa-

Familia: "finn"

Finn: corran todavía puede haber mas

-finn y la familia comenzaron a correr por las calles de la aldea, cuando salieron de la aldea se reunieron con los demás sobrevivientes-

Finn:-les dijo a todos lo sobrevivientes- tiene que alejarse de aquí los doc. Lobos aun están cerca de aquí busquen un lugar seguro donde esconderse

Sobrevivientes: y tu que aras, que acaso nos vas abandonar así nada mas

Finn: yo me asegurare de que no los sigan, váyanse rápido

-los sobrevivientes se adentraron en el bosque y comenzaron alejarse-

-después de estar horas vigilando que nadie siguiera halos sobrevivientes, finn se acerco adonde avía dejado su guitarra, la tomo y siguió su rumbo ala casa del árbol-

Continuara….

Aquí termina el capitulo, aunque no me ayuden yo pienso seguir escribiendo esta historia, hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	7. capitulo 7

Mirror Mirror at the Iron Hill, jaaajajajaajaa, me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta de que eres mujer y que tu eres la que me critico como si fueras la dueña de la pagina, intente ser bueno con tigo invitándote de una manera amble para que me ayudaras a corregir mis errores que te molestan tanto, pero sabes que ´´jodete´´ no megusta decirle este tipo de cosas a las mujeres pero tu te lo as ganado, me importa un carajo lo que digas de mi y si crees que me asustas diciendo que lo que hago en mi historia es ilegal estas muy equivocada y si vas ajuntar una comunidad para sacarme de la pagina adelante as lo no me importa esta historia solo la hago como un pasatiempo, no me voy asentir mal cuando me saquen de la pagina, además solo tienes una historia escrita no se si esta bien echa pero no me interesa, estaría mas sorprendido si tuvieras muchas escritas pero no solo tienes una, a y se e comenzado a repasar las reglas de ortografía es por que los lectores me loan pedido de manera amble no por que tu me lo haigas dicho, sin mas mas que comience el capitulo.

Respondiendo comentarios al final del capitulo…..

CAPITULO 6

-los sobrevivientes se adentraron en el bosque y comenzaron alejarse-

-después de estar horas vigilando que nadie siguiera halos sobrevivientes, finn se acerco adonde avía dejado su guitarra, la tomo y siguió su rumbo ala casa del árbol-

-finn avía llegado a su casa abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras-

Finn: jake ya estoy en casa

-Finn miraba en todas direcciones pero no en con traba a jake-

Finn: que raro jake siempre a esta hora se pone a jugar con beemo

-finn se acerco al sofá y se encontró a beemo apagado en la mesa, lo tomo y presiono el botón de encendido-

Beemo: iniciando programa

Beemo: hola finn

Finn: hola beemo, oye beemo sabes donde esta jake

Beemo: dijo que iría ala casa de arcoíris y que te avisara que va a llegar asta la noche

Finn: en la noche heee

Beemo: por cierto que te paso tienes la ropa quemada

Finn: es que cuando regresaba a casa encontré una aldea que estaba por completo en llamas, así que corrí a ayudarlos

Finn: bueno me voy a cambiar

Beemo: si

-finn subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación, colgó su guitarra en la pared, finn observando la ropa que traía puesta-

Finn: esta completamente arruinada y con lo mucho que me gustaba

- camino a su armario y lo abrió, y en el armario tenia 5 cambios de ropa iguales, 5 shorts morados y 5 playeras azules-

Finn: o trabes la misma ropa, por suerte tengo otro cambio igual al que traigo puesto –finn saco una caja del armario y la coloco en su cama, la abrió y dentro se encontraba la ropa-

-finn se quito la ropa quemada cedió una ducha y se puso la ropa que tenia en la caja, unos jeans azules, una playera blanca y una chaqueta azul manga larga-

Finn: esta ropa me gusta mucho, a ya se desde ahora esta será mi ropa favorita –de repente la mirada de finn se centro en su cama, en una pendra que había dejado olvidada, finn la tomo y comenzó a mirarla con tristeza-

Finn:-con una mirada triste y vos seria- esto es algo que nunca podre cambiar no importa lo mucho que cambie mientras crezco por que esto es muy importante para mi, por que es lo único que tengo de mis verdaderos padres, mi capucha blanca, el tesoro mas importante para mi.

Finn: pero ahora solo me la pondré cada ves que tenga que luchar –finn guardo la capucha dentro de su chaqueta-

-de repente el celular de finn comenzó a sonar-

Finn: hola

Princesa flama: hola finn necesito que vengas rápido

Finn: por que a ocurrido algo

Princesa flama: si pero no puedo decírtelo por teléfono es mejor que te lo cuente en persona

Finn: enseguida voy

-finn salió rápido de la casa y se fue a la casa de la princesa flama-

-finn pronto llego ala casa de la princesa flama y comenzó a tocar, la princesa flama abrió la puerta-

Finn: princesa flama que a pasado a ocurrido algo

Princesa flama: finn pasa por favor

-finn entro en la casa y se dirigieron al sofá-

Princesa flama:-Se sentó en el sofá- finn siéntate –señalando el lugar junto a ella-

Finn:-sentado en el sofá- a pasado algo princesa flama

Princesa flama:-vos seria- finn voy a regresar al reino del fuego

Finn:-sorprendido- ¿´´que´´? ¿Por qué?, ¿por que tienes que regresar?

Princesa flama: tranquilízate finn

Finn: entonces dime por que te vas

Princesa flama: es que a habido unos problemas familiares así que debo ayudar a mi padre a resolverlos, pero solo será por un mes.

Finn: y cuando te vas

Princesa flama: hoy mismo

Finn: ¡tan pronto!

Finn: voy a sentirme muy solo sin ti –con la mirada en el suelo-

Princesa flama:- se acerco a finn y lo abraso- yo también te voy a extrañar mucho finn

-finn abraso ala princesa y levanto su rostro para que lo mirara-

Finn: aunque me sienta triste sin ti te esperare todo un mes –finn acerco su rostro al de la princesa y la beso en los labios-

-pasaron unos minutos asolas en el sofá abrasados sin de sir una palabra solo querían estar juntos entes de despedirse-

Princesa flama: finn es hora de que me baya

Finn: si

-ambos se levantaron del sofá y se acercaron ala puerta-

-finn la abrió y ambos salieron de la casa, estando fuera de la casa finn volteo a mirar ala princesa flama-

Finn: adiós princesa flama

Princesa flama: adiós finn

-finn se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero pronto se de tubo al sentir que lo sostenían de la mano, se dio la vuelta y miro ala princesa-

-la princesa flama sin decir una palabra abraso a finn, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de finn-

-la princesa estaba tan triste que casi estaba apunto de llorar-

Princesa flama: lo siento finn

Finn:-abraso ala princesa- no tienes por que disculparte yo entiendo muy bien el por que te vas

Princesa flama:-aun con el rostro en el pecho de finn- pero…

Finn: tranquila yo te esperare –sonriendo- además solo será un mes,

-la princesa flama miro a finn, alber su sonrisa se tranquilizo-

Princesa flama:-sonriendo- tienes razón solo será un mes

-finn se acerco más y le dio un beso-

Finn: entonces nos vemos dentro de un mes

Princesa flama:-sonriendo- si

-ambos se separaron y finn camino en dirección a su casa-

-finn había llegado a su casa y se recostó en el sofá-

Finn: al parecer no tendré cita con la princesa flama esta noche

Finn: bueno será mejor que me ponga a practicar con la guitarra

-finn se levanto del sofá y subió a su habitación, tomo su guitarra se sentó en su cama y comenzó practicar lo que marceline le había enseñado. Después de unas horas finn había terminado de practicar, guardo su guitarra y bajo ala sala en busca de beemo-

-se acerco a beemo el cual se encontraba en la mesa-

Finn: hey beemo tienes algún juego nuevo, es que quiero jugar un rato

Beemo: si fin justo ahora acabo de descargar un nuevo juego que acaba de salir ala venta

Finn:-emocionado- ooo que bien vamos haber que tal esta

-Finn tomo el control y comenzó a jugar, después de un rato finn se había completado el juego-

Finn: tan rápido, beemo este juego es muy corto

Beemo: el juego no era nada corto tenia como 20 misiones

Finn: ¿20 misiones? Aun así me pareció muy corto

Beemo: lo que pasa es que te as pasado todas las misiones muy fácil y sin perder una de tus vidas

Finn: bueno parece que esta apunto de anochecer,-desesperado- estoy aburrido y aun no me quiero dormir

Finn: a yace le preguntare a marceline si quiere salir a divertirnos esta noche

-finn tomo su celular y le marco a marceline-

Finn: hola marceline

Marceline: hola finn que pasa

Finn: me preguntaba si te gustaría salir con migo

Marceline:-sorprendida y sonrojada-pensamientos de marceline: s….salir c…con el, acaso me esta pidiendo que sea su novia o es una cita, n…no p…puede ser aunque lo quiero aun no estoy lista….

Finn: salir a divertirnos estrangulando algunos duendes o a espantar a algunas personas

Marceline:-sin expresión alguna- ha era eso

Finn: dijiste algo marceline

Marceline: que si me gustaría pero por que no se lo pides a tu novia

Finn: la princesa flama no esta ella volvió al reino del fuego y se quedara allá durante un mes

Finn: así que ¿que dices te gustaría salir con migo?

Marceline: si finn

Finn: "bien" en un rato paso por ti

-finn colgó y subió a su habitación, tomo su mochila verde que aun se encontraba en su cama pero en lugar de colocarla en su espalda se quedo observándola muy pensativo-

Finn: creo que solo me llevare la espada de sangre de demonio

-después de haber dicho esto finn saco su espada de la mochila, tirando la mochila en la cama, y coloco su espada detrás de su espalda en fundándola en su chaqueta la cual tenia en medio de la espalda un bolsillo sin fondo-

-llevando solo su espada finn salió de la casa y camino rumbo ala cueva de marceline-

-finn llego ala casa de marceline y toco ala puerta-

Marceline:-abrió la puerta- hola finn

Finn: hola marcy lista para irnos

Marceline:-confundida- hmmmm

Finn: ¿ocurre algo?

Marceline: esta es la segunda bes que tebeo sin tu capucha, ¿se te perdió?

Finn: es que decidí que ahora solo me la pondré cada ves que tenga que pelear

Marceline: hmmmm -aun observando a finn detenidamente-

Finn: acaso no te gusta mi apariencia –agacho la cara mirando el suelo y una aura triste y sombría comenzó a formarse alrededor de el-

Marceline:-tranquilizando a finn- no, no es eso de echo te bes mucho mas guapo sin ella, todo de ti me gustas mucho finn –esto ultimo lo dijo en vos baja-

-una risa disimulada se formo en el rostro de finn que aun seguía agachado-

Finn:-levanto la cabeza y miro a marceline- acabas de decir que te gusto

Marceline:-sorprendida y sonrojada- q…que e…..estas diciendo tan de repente yo…..yo no he dicho nada como eso

Marceline:-tomo de la mano a finn- vámonos ya

Finn: si esta bien

-marceline y finn salieron de la cueva volando-

Marceline: y adonde vamos

Finn: hay que ir al bosque a asustar a unos tontos

Marceline: suena divertido, ´´vamos´´ -riendo-

-después de un rato de estar asustando a toda persona que encontraban en el bosque y de risas sin control, marceline y finn se sentaron a descansar bajo un árbol-

Finn:-coloco su espada aun lado del árbol- jaaajajajajaja, eso fue muy divertido, las caras que ponían los que asustábamos eran muy graciosas

Marceline: jajajajajaja, si

-finn fallo al recargarse del árbol y cayo encima de marceline, sus rostros estaban muy cercas ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro mientras se miraban-

Finn: marc…..

-marceline lo interrumpió juntando sus labios con los de el en un apasionado beso-

-finn estaba por completo sorprendido con los ojos abiertos mintras marceline lo besaba y lo abrasaba, ya se habían besado antes pero el beso anterior se lo había dado finn y ahora era marceline quien beso primero a finn esto sorprendió mucho a finn, pero pronto finn se dejo llevar y abraso a marceline respondiéndole el beso comenzó a acariciarla finn tomo la iniciativa y el control de la situación cuando el comenzó a besarla mas apasionadamente marceline no podía resistirse alas carisias y besos que finn le daba y se le escapan leves gemidos con cada rose de sus cuerpos, marceline coloco sus manos en el pecho de finn intentando tranquilizarlo para que la dejara descansar, pero finn aun besándola en los labios tomo las manos de marceline y las coloco en el suelo por encima de su cabeza, después comenzó a besar el cuello de marceline, finn besaba cada parte del cuello de marceline, el volvió avezar los labios de marceline y ahora comenzó a llevar su mano derecha por debajo de la playera de marceline acariciándole el vientre mientras la besaba, y con su mano izquierda sostenía las manos cruzadas de marceline por encima de su cabeza, finn no pudo resistirse mas y con ambas manos le quito la playera a marceline al quitársela se sorprendió al ver que los pechos de marceline eran muy grandes incluso mas grandes que los de la princesa flama, finn tiro a un lado la playera y continuo besando a marceline, el llevo una de sus manos a los pechos de marceline y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, provocando que los gemidos de marceline aumentaran, finn dejo de besar los labios de marceline y comeso a bajar besando cada parte del cuerpo de marceline asta que llego a sus pechos, finn comenzó avezar el espacio que había entre el bracier y los pechos de marseline –

-marceline llevo sus manos ala cabeza de finn abrasándolo fuerte mientras el seguía besando sus pechos por encima del brasier, finn al escuchar que los gemidos de marceline eran mas intensos se de tubo y aun con los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello levanto la cabeza y comenzó a mirar el rostro de marceline la cual estaba jadeando por lo intenso de las caricias de finn, después de tranquilizarse marceline sujeto el rostro de finn y lo halo asía ella y comenzó a besarlo-

-pero se detuvieron al escucha el sonido de arboles collendo, algo se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos-

-finn sujetando a marceline por la espalda la abraso y la levanto del suelo, estando ambos de pie finn le dio la playera que le había quitado para que se la pusiera, finn dejo de abrasarla par que ella pudiera ponérsela-

Finn: al parecer viene un monstro muy fuerte –finn tomo su espada y espero mirando en la dirección que se escuchaban los arboles caer-

-pronto podían verse los arboles caer frente a ellos, pero de repente se detuvieron-

Finn: que paso se abra arrepentido

Marceline: tal bes

-pero de repente 10 monstros enormes saltaron enfrente de ellos rugiendo al mismo tiempo creando un rugido muy fuerte que creaba una ráfaga de viento-

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_-

Finnceline 12: gracias haces que me sonroje

IchiLoveRuki: gracias

.1: lo e subido tarde pero aquí esta el capitulo

Camila: intento subir un capitulo cada domingo, eso seguirá así si no me sacan de la pagina ya veremos asta el próximo domingo

Guest: por ahora es un finceline y finnflame pero eso ira cambiando conforme avance la historia y si me esforzare más en la historia

Y a todos los que medicen que mejore mi ortografía descuiden lo are ya e comenzado a repasar las reglas de ortografía, aun que no se que pasa con mi ortografía siempre que voy a subir un capitulo le revisó tres beses la ortografía tal bes se me pasan barios errores, bueno asta el próximo capitulo si es que aun sigo aquí


	8. capitulo 8

Hola, ´´aun sigo aquí´´, por fin entiendo por que tengo tantas faltas de ortografía, cuando subía el capitulo 7 medicuenta del error, ya había terminado el capitulo y de revisar la ortografía 3 beses cuando en la pagina de fanfictión me encontré un botón para corregir la ortografía, pensé en darle una ultima corrección pero después de haber cliqueado el botón dije, ´´que rayos esta pasando tengo algo mal en los ojos o ahora veo todo de color rojo´´, el botón no era para corregir la ortografía sino que te muestra los errores ortográficos de lo escrito, joder, y todo por confiar en la corrección ortográfica de Word , ´´te maldigo corrección ortográfica de Word´´, jajajajaaajajaa, de haber sabido esto desde el capitulo 2 habría buscado otra forma de corregir la ortografía, mis niveles de buena ortografía están por los suelos, pero aun así todavía no merrindo por que estoy repasando las reglas de ortografía, bueno que comience el capitulo.

CAPITULO 8

Finn: al parecer viene un monstro muy fuerte –finn tomo su espada y espero mirando en la dirección que se escuchaban los arboles caer-

-pronto podían verse los arboles caer frente a ellos, pero de repente se detuvieron-

Finn: que paso se abra arrepentido

Marceline: tal bes

-pero de repente 10 monstros enormes saltaron enfrente de ellos rugiendo al mismo tiempo creando un rugido muy fuerte que creaba una ráfaga de viento-

-los monstruos eran 10 gorilas enormes de 3 metros de altura, el líder tenia una cicatriz en cada ojo –

Líder gorila:-rugiendo y golpeando con ambas manos su pecho- mátenlos, mátenlos ay que matarlos

-Después de haber dicho esto 5 de los gorilas comenzaron a correr a donde se encontraban finn y marceline para matarlos-

Marceline:-saco sus garras y sus ojos se volvieron rojos- no se crean mucho solo por que son muchos yo e bencido a demonios mucho mas fuertes que ustedes, los acabare de un solo g…..

Finn:-puso su mano en frente de marceline deteniéndola- déjamelos a mi tu quédate atrás,

finn: yo quiero protegerte.

Marceline: pero son muchos finn tu solo no podrás con ellos

Finn: -sonriendo miro a marceline- no te preocupes yo soy el héroe de todo ooo no existe monstruo al que no pueda derrotar,

-finn corrió asía los gorilas sujetando su espada con ambas manos intento cortar al gorila mas cercano, pero el gorila logro esquivar su espada desapareciendo en un instante

Finn: maldición es muy rápido

-de pronto otro de los gorilas lanzo un golpe por el lado derecho de finn, el cual logro esquivar al instante finn alzo su espada y con un rápido movimiento finn intento cortarle la cabeza, estaba apunto de cortarle el cuello cuando de repente el gorila había desaparecido-

Finn: no es nada mas uno todos son muy rápido apenas pude ver el momento en que esquivo mi espada a centímetros de su cuello

-de repente otro gorila intento golpear a finn por la espalda pero finn logro darse la vuelta y bloquear su puño con su espada-

-el líder gorila y los otro 5 gorilas solo observaban mientras los 5 gorilas que estaban peleando con finn aumentaban su velocidad de manera sorprendente-

-los 5 gorilas comenzaron a atacar a finn al mismo tiempo, uno a uno lo atacaban por todas direcciones, finn apenas podía bloquear sus ataques con su espada-

-uno de los gorilas utilizando toda su fuerza lanzo un golpe asía finn impactando contra su espada, el golpe era tan fuerte que aun cuando lo había bloqueado lo así retroceder arrastrando sus pies en el suelo

Finn: haaaaaaaa,´´haaaaaa´´ -finn bloqueando el golpe del gorila comenzó a empujar el puño del gorila asía atrás, usando todas sus fuerzas finn logro arrojar al gorila asía atrás, al instante otro gorila golpeo a finn en el estomago, arrojándolo contra un árbol –

Marceline: ¡finn!

Marceline: déjame ayudarte con la pelea –sacando sus garras y lista para pelear-

Finn: -recargado en el árbol, miro a marceline- ´´marceline´´

-marceline se detuvo-

-finn negando con la cabeza le dio a entender que no interfiriera-

Finn:-dio barios pasos asía delante y mirando a los gorilas dijo- tal parece que los e subestimado pero eso ya no pasara –finn metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco su capucha blanca y se la puso-

Finn:-con la capucha puesta- será mejor que se preparen porque desde ahora peleare en serio

-los 10 gorilas monstruos comenzaron a reírse-

-y uno de los 5 gorilas con los que estaba peleando le dijo-

Gorila monstruo: jaajajajajaja , acaso piensas que puedes derrotarnos solo por que te pusiste esa capucha tan ridícula, solo eres un debilucho que no puede prot…

-el gorila que estaba burlándose de finn se quedo inmóvil y con la boca abierta-

-Los gorilas que estaban a su lado se le quedaron mirando algo confusos-

Gorilas: oye que pasa por que dejaste de burlarte -de repente se escucho uno pasos detrás de ellos-

-al instante los gorilas voltearon haber detrás de ellos-

Gorilas: en que momento llegaste detrás de nosotros –era finn el que estaba detrás de ellos-

Finn:-de espaldas detrás de los gorilas- esta capucha no es ridícula, es genial´´

-de repente se escucho un orible grito de dolor entre los gorilas, era el gorila que se estaba burlando de finn-

-deimediato los gorilas volvieron a mirarlo, y lo único que pudieron ver era que el gorila se caía partido en dos en un charco de su propia sangre-

Gorilas:-asustados- no….. no puedecer lo corto ala mitad en un instante

Finn:-cedió la vuelta y con una mirada fría y sedienta de sangre les dijo a los gorilas- eso mismo les pasara a ustedes

Líder gorila: no se dejen asustar, debemos atacarlo todos juntos – al instante los 9 gorilas comenzaron a correr en la dirección en la que finn estaba listos para matarlo, finn dio un gran salto asía los gorilas cortando a uno ala mitad, los de mas intentaban golpearlo pero finn esquivaba todos sus ataques y uno a uno finn los cortaba en pedazos-

Líder gorila:-muy asustado- no puede ser solo con ponerse esa capucha su fuerza y velocidad incrementaron –seguia viendo como finn cortaba a sus subordinados- e…el eee...es un demonio, un demonio sediento de sangre.

-el líder gorila estaba listo para correr, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que marceline aun seguía allí asombrada mirando a finn-

Líder gorila:-sonriendo- si no puedo con el, almenos la matare a ella –el líder gorila corrió asía donde estaba marceline sin que ella cediera cuenta y en un instante apareció frente a ella con su puño listo para matarla de un solo golpe-

-Marceline no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del líder gorila asta que solo pudober su puño dirigiéndose a ella listo para matarla, el líder gorila lo había echo con tan increíble velocidad que ella no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo, el puño estaba apunto de impactar contra ella-

-marceline al no poder a ser nada cerro lo ojos esperando el impacto-

-se oye un estruendo-

-marceline al no sentir el dolor del impacto abrió los ojos y miro a finn frente a ella bloqueando el golpe del gorila con su espada, a un paso de distancia de ella-

Marceline:-sorprendida- ´´finn´´

-finn estaba mirando de frente a marceline dándole la espalda al líder gorila y bloqueando su ataque con su espada por detrás de su espalda sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda-

Finn:-sonriendo levanto su mano derecha y la coloco en la mejilla de marceline y le dijo- estas bien

Marceline:-sonrojada- s….si

Líder gorila:-aun con su puño chocando con la espada de finn- ´´maldito´´

-la sonrisa de finn se borro de su rostro, furioso cedió la vuelta y de un solo movimiento corto el brazo y el estomago del líder gorila partiéndolo ala mitad-

Marceline:-asombrada- los derrotaste a todos tu solo

Marceline: ¿finn?

-finn no le había respondido, el estaba observando los cuerpos partidos ala mitad y los charcos de sangre de los gorilas que el había matado-

Marceline:-se acerco a finn y sujetándolo del brazo le dijo- ¿finn ocurre algo?

Finn:-mirando a marceline y con una sonrisa tonta- heee no es nada no pasa nada ajaajajajaaaja,

Finn:-sorprendido- haaaaaa

Marceline: ¿que pasa?

Finn: ya es muy noche será mejor que nos bayamos

Marceline:-sonriendo- si

-marceline sujeto a finn de los hombros y se fueron volando a su casa-

-marceline y finn flotaban por encima de los arboles del bosque-

pensamientos de marceline:-mirando a finn- el realmente sea vuelto muy fuerte –una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras miraba a finn-

finn: ´´marceline cuidado con el árbol´´

-marceline de inmediato levanto la mirada y vio que estaba apunto de chocar con un árbol, el cual apenas pudo esquivar-

Marceline: jajajaaja, lo siento, lo siento

-finn y marceline pronto llegaron a la cueva donde se encontraba la casa de ella-

-marceline bajo a finn enfrente de la casa-

Finn: gracias por todo marceline

Marceline: yo soy la que debería agradecerte finn, por que esta noche fue muy divertida

Finn: si

-marceline aun flotando se acerco a finn y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Marceline: buenas noches finn

Finn: -sonrojado- b…buenas noches marceline

-marceline entro a su casa, finn salió de la cueva y camino rumbo a su casa-

-finn llego a su casa y entro en la sala pero no encontró a nadie-

Finn: me pregunto si jake ya abra llegado

-de repente se escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de su habitación, finn subió a su habitación sin a ser ruido alguno mientras escuchaba barios ruidos extraños que provenían de su habitación, estos ruidos aumentaban cada bes mas y mas mientras se acercaba ala habitación, estando en la puerta de la habitación finn desenfundo su espada y de un salto entro en la habitación-

-finn sorprendido y atónito soltó la espada dejándola caer en el suelo-

Finn:-gritando- ´´jake´´

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios-

Finceline 12: si hago un capitulo muy largo ese será el capitulo 10 por haber llegado a los 10 capítulos

IchiLoveRuki: si es todo un loquillo este finn pero siempre le arruinan el momento

Yoko-HDA: te respondería pero eso seria darte un spoiler(avance) de la historia

Swaminaitor, anónima, Ovks and Marceline, kevinkev18: gracias por el apoyo

Bueno asta el siguiente capitulo…..

una cosa mas mirro mirror iba a ignorarte por completo pero por accidente leí un poco tu comentario (apenas 4 renglones leí) y medí cuenta de algo que no puedo evitar mencionar, mirror mirror eres una chica un poco masoquista, digo esto porque en el primer comentario comenzaste insultándome y yo te conteste de manera amable y me respondiste insultándome aun mas, yo te conteste insultándote y un poco rudo, después de insultarte me contestas de manera mas amable, por esto creo que eres un poco masoquista, y nadie me ayuda en la ortografía o en la historia esto lo estoy asiendo todo yo solo, ¿y me dices que alguien me ayuda con la ortografía? eso significa que e mejorado bastante mi ortografía ya que nadie me ayuda en esto por que todo lo hago yo solo, mirror mirror ya no te moleste en contestarme por que desde ahora te voy a ignorar por completo, cada bes que a parezcan tus comentarios los eliminare sin leer sin ver tus comentarios los eliminare mirror mirror.


	9. capitulo 9

Hola, jajaajaaajaja, al parecer mirror mirror esta ganando seguidores, aunque no me han dicho que la apoyan pero me están criticando lo mismo que ella, la verdad yo se aceptar las criticas por muy malas que sean, pero también soy libre de ignorarlas por completo, no se porque pero parece que he llamado la atención de otros escritores de esta pagina, las criticas malas e insultantes las ignoro(si insultan mi historia me insultan a mi), las criticas en las que me aconseja de manera correcta y amble les hago caso, bueno aun así ay algunos lectores que se molestan después de haber leído una historia y hayan encontrado barios errores en ella, esto no me interesa, desde antes que comenzara a escribir esta historia ya sabia que me iban a criticar por mi mala ortografía, yo no sabia que esta pagina era para autores expertos creí que era para principiantes con ganas de escribir una historia, y me dicen que si algún escritor de esta pagina me pide ayuda que lo ayude, claro que lo are si algún otro escritor o escritora llega pidiéndome ayuda (lo cual dudo mucho que alguien me pida ayuda aquí) les ayudare, yo no soy como esos otros escritores a los que les pedí ayuda y no me la dieron, pero ahora ya no quiero la ayuda de nadie seguiré asiendo esto yo solo, y si mis errores ortográficos aun se notan mucho es por que tengo muy poco tiempo libre y no e podido mejorar esto, lo que si me molesta es que me salgan errores en los nombres de los personajes, esto pasa por que al corregir la ortografía el programa me los cambia, la corrección ortográfica no los be como nombres los be como errores ortográficos, y esto realmente me molesta que me cambie el nombre de los personajes de hora de aventura, bueno que comience el capitulo.

Capitulo 9

-de repente se escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de su habitación, finn subió a su habitación sin a ser ruido alguno mientras escuchaba barios ruidos extraños que provenían de su habitación, estos ruidos aumentaban cada bes mas y mas mientras se acercaba ala habitación, estando en la puerta de la habitación finn desenfundo su espada y de un salto entro en la habitación-

-finn sorprendido y atónito soltó la espada dejándola caer en el suelo-

Finn:-gritando- ´´jake´´

Jake y arcoíris:-cubriéndose con las sabanas- ´´finn´´ (´´finn´´)

Finn:-rojo de la vergüenza- jake arcoíris cuantas beses les he dicho que no hagan ´´eso´´ en la casa

Arcoíris: ( 2 beses)

Finn:-no comprendió lo que dijo arcoíris- ¿que es lo que dijo?

Jake: ella dice que lo as dicho 2 beses

Finn:-aun rojo de la vergüenza- entonces se los digo otra bes jake arcoíris no pueden hacer ´´eso´´ en la casa

Jake: ¿Por qué?

Finn: por que a mi siempre me dices que no haga ´´eso´´ y tu siempre ases ´´eso´´ con arcoíris

Jake: yo puedo hacer ´´eso´´ por que ya soy mayor de edad y tu no debes hacer ´´eso´´ por que aun eres muy joven

Finn: no digas tonterías viejo yo ya estoy apunto de ser mayor de edad así que puedo hacer lo que quiera

Jake: todavía te faltan dos años para que seas mayor de edad

Finn:-gritando- ´´haaaaaa´´´

Jake: ¿Por qué gritas?

Finn: ´´lo estaban asiendo en mi cama´´

Jake: ¿y?

Finn: voy a tener que quemar las sabanas

Jake: oye no exageres

Finn: ¿Qué no exagere dices? Que acaso no sabes lo horrible que puede ser encontrarte a tu hermano asiendo ´´eso´´

Finn: me dieron un susto tremendo

Jake: ya olvídalo bro

-jake y arcoíris se bajaron de la cama-

Jake: por cierto finn, arcoíris se quedara adormir esta noche

Finn:-gritando- ya te dije que no hagan ´´eso´´

Jake: solo vamos a dormir juntos no aremos nada mas

Finn:-mas tranquilo- ¿y donde van adormir?

Finn: Por qué en tu cama no van a caber los dos, y en la mía no pueden

Jake:-pensando-hmmmmm, ya se en la habitación de papa y mama

Finn:-enojado- no pueden dormir ahí

Jake:-confundido- ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? So lo vamos adormir en su habitación

Finn: no pueden, ¿que acaso ya se te olvidó jake?

Jake:-confundido- ¿Qué cosa?

Finn: si se te olvidó, el día que papa y mama murieron prometimos que nunca entraríamos a esa habitación y que la dejaríamos tal como nuestros padres la dejaron.

Jake:-sorprendido- ´´si cierto´´ nosotros hicimos esa promesa, perdón por olvidarla

Jake: pero entonces donde vamos a dormir

Finn: esta la habitación secreta allí pueden dormir los dos

Jake:-sin saber de lo que le hablaba finn- de que habitación secreta estas ablando

Finn:-sorprendido- que aun no la as encontrado yo pensé que ya la avías descubierto

Jake:-impaciente y emocionado- ya déjate de misterios y dime de que habitación hablas

Finn: la que esta en la pared al final del pasillo

Jake: ¿en la pared del pasillo?

Finn: si toca la pared 10 beses y di muéstrate habitación secreta

Jake: y nada mas con eso aparece

Finn: si estando adentro la puerta ya no se serrara, se mantendrá abierta asta que salgan

Finn:-acercándose a su cama- adentro encontraran una cama

-finn tomo las sabanas de la cama y camino asía la puerta-

Jake:-observando a finn- ¿A dónde llevas las sabanas?

Finn: a quemarlas

Jake: ´´te dije que no exageres´´

Jake: deja eso y vete a dormir

Finn: ya me voy adormir, solo voy dejar estas sabanas en la ropa sucia y a poner otras en mi cama

Jake:-mirando a arcoíris- vente cariño vamos haber si hay una habitación secreta

-jake y arcoíris entraron al pasillo estando cerca ala pared jake izo lo que finn le dijo-

Jake:-tocando 10 beses la pared- ´´muéstrate habitación secreta´´

-de repente la pared se corto en tiras y comenzó a descender mostrando la entrada ala habitación. Jake y arcoíris entraron y dentro estaba todo amueblado, con todo lo que debe tener un buen dormitorio-

Jake: finn tenia razón esta amueblada y todo

-jake tomo de la mano a arcoíris-

Jake: vamos cariño debes dormir

Arcoíris: (si pastelito)

-después de esto pasaron rápido dos semanas sin que ocurriera nada interesante, durante estas dos semanas finn iba todos los días ala casa de marceline para continuar con sus lecciones de guitarra y por las tardes combatía monstruos junto a jake en ocasiones el solo salía a luchar contra monstruos, en este tiempo finn y marceline no habían hablado sobre los besos y carisias que se habían dado, talbes les daba vergüenza hablar sobre el tema, aunque en estas semanas también hubo momentos en los que solo se besaron, y así los sentimientos que tenían el uno al otro fueron incrementando cada día, asta que un día-

-en la casa de marceline-

-después de que terminaron las clases de guitarra con marceline-

Marceline:-flotando frente al sofá- muy bien finn ya te enseñe todo lo que sabia de guitarra

Finn: si gracias marceline

Marceline: hora ya puedes tocar tus propias canciones

Marceline: ¿ya as creado alguna canción?

Finn: si ya tengo una, ¿quieres escucharla?

Marceline: claro

(nota: en la siguiente canción la vos de finn es similar ala del cantante de la canción, entonces finn es el vocalista y guitarrista principal. La canción es: you´re gonna go far kid (the offspring))

-finn sujeto su guitarra y comienza a tocar-

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you get back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

-marceline comienza a aplaudir-

Marceline: wow finn eso estuvo increíble, ya eres todo un artista

Finn:-sonriendo- gracias marcy

Pensamientos de Marceline: en estas dos semanas finn y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y mis sentimientos asía el han ido aumentando cada día, podría decir que lo amo cada bes mas y mas, y abecés parece que el siente lo mismo que yo, pero aun no puedo estar segura por que aun sigue con esa tonta de flamitas, lo único que puedo hacer es que el se enamore de mi y se olvide por completo de flamitas, haci lograre que finn sea solo mío

Finn: ¿marceline pasa algo?

Marceline: no noes nada

Finn:-guardando su guitarra en su funda- bueno me tengo que ir

Finn:-cedió la vuelta y camino asía la puerta- nos vemos marcy

Marceline: espera finn

Finn: ¿que pasa marcy?

Marceline: te gustaría ver una película conmigo esta noche

Finn: claro que si marcy

Marceline: enserio

Finn: si, entonces tebeo en la noche

Marceline: nosbemos finn

-finn salió de la cueva y camino rumbo a su casa-

-Mientras tanto en la casa de marceline-

Marceline:-con el bajo acha entre sus manos y con una mirada maligna- esta noche te llevaras una gran sorpresa finn, esta noche te are mío.

-finn llego a su casa-

Finn: jake ya llegue

Jake:-sentado en el sofá- finn ben siéntate, hay algo que tengo que decirte

Finn:-sentado en el sofá- ¿Por qué estas tan cerio? ¿Qué pasa jake?

Jake: finn e estado ablando mucho sobre esto con arcoíris y llegamos a una decisión

Finn: dilo de una bes

Jake: finn me iré a vivir con arcoíris

Finn:-sorprendido y triste- enserio tienes que irte aun es muy pronto para algo como eso bro

Jake: tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto finn, yo voy hacer padre y tengo que estar con mi chica cuidándola a ella y a mis hijos

Finn: eso lo entiendo muy bien pero no puedo evitar estar triste jake

Jake: entiendo por que estas triste finn de echo yo también me sentí un poco triste, siempre hemos estado viviendo juntos y saliendo de aventura juntos pero esto es algo que debe pasar, por ahora yo soy el que seba, pero eso algundia te va a pasar a ti también cuando encuentres ala chica con la que quieres estar toda tu vida y vivir junto a ella en una misma casa.

Finn:-triste- creo que tienes razón

Jake: vamos hermanito anímate el que meballa a mudar no significa que vamos a dejar de vernos, nosotros seguiremos teniendo aventuras y en algunos años llevaremos a mis hijos con nosotros

Finn:-sonriendo- eso suena divertido, cuando llevemos a mis sobrinos de aventura les enseñare mis famosos movimientos y golpes

Jake: ejejejejejejeje, ese es mi hermanito

Jake:-se levanto del sofá- bueno ayúdame a llevar mis cosas ala casa de arcoíris

Finn: ¿Qué tan pronto?

Finn: esta bien

-finn y jake sacaron de la casa algunas cajas y maletas que contenían las pertenecías de jake, su ropa y colección, y las llevaron ala casa de arcoíris-

-finn después de que termino de ayudar ajake con la su mudanza regreso a su casa-

Finn:-de pie en la sala- ahora la casa sebe muy sola

Finn: bueno iré a darme un baño

-después de bañarse finn saco un cambio de ropa limpia idéntico ala que llevaba puesta, guardo la capucha en uno de los bolcillos de su chaqueta-

Finn: bien ya es hora de que valla ala casa de marceline

-salió de la casa y serró la puerta con llave, tomo rumbo ala casa de marceline-

-Finn llegó ala casa de marceline y toco ala puerta-

Marceline: ya voy –abre la puerta-

Finn: hola mar…. –se quedo con la boca abierta alber a marceline-

-marceline llevaba puesto un vestido negro entallado, con un escote que dejaba ver mucho de sus generosos pechos, y le quedaba como minifalda-

Marceline:-con mirada atrevida- hola finn

-finn aun seguía sorprendido con la belleza de marceline-

Marceline: ¿finn?

Finn:-salió del transe y sonrojado dijo- t….tevés muy hermosa marcy

Marceline:-sonriendo- gracias finn

Marceline: vamos pasa

Finn: s….si

-finn entro en la casa y camino al sala, marceline se quedo en la puerta-

Marceline:-cerrando la puerta con llave- esta noche será muy divertida porque esta noche serás mío mi querido finn

Continuara…

Respondiendo comentarios-

Me tarde en subir el capitulo por culpa de unos problemas (nada serio) que tuve que resolver, pero ya todo esta bien y aquí sigo al 100% listo para continuar con la historia.

Wiki: me agrada tu critica, yo también avía pensado en tardar mas tiempo en subir los capítulos para así poder corregir los errores con mas calma pero también me gusta subir los capítulos cada domingo aunque el domingo pasado no pude, así que esto voy a dejar que los lectores y lectoras lo decidan. Explícame mejor eso del formato y otros errores y cosas que le falten a mi historia.

Muy bien voy a comenzar una votación. Los lectores que quieran que siga subiendo los capítulos cada domingo escriban en los comentarios ´´cada domingo´´, y los que quieran que me tarde un poco mas para que corrija mejor los errores escriban ´´una semana´´.

Les avisare de los resultados este domingo que viene

Si gana una semana después de subir el capitulo 10 el domingo 9 yo estaría subiendo el capitulo 11 asta el domingo 23


	10. capitulo 10

Hola los lectores y lectoras ya han tomado una decisión y fue que siguiera subiendo un capitulo cada domingo, este fue el resultado de la votación asique voy a seguir subiendo un capitulo cada domingo, por mi no hay ningún problema aunque a veces ocurren cosas que evitan que los suba a tiempo pero aun a si seguiré subiendo los capítulos cada domingo, como este es el capitulo 10 lo are un poco largo espero que les guste asique comience el capitulo.

Capitulo 10

Marceline: ¿finn?

Finn:-salió del transe y sonrojado dijo- t….tevés muy hermosa marcy

Marceline:-sonriendo- gracias finn

Marceline: vamos pasa

Finn: s….si

-finn entro en la casa y camino al sala, marceline se quedo en la puerta-

Marceline:-cerrando la puerta con llave- esta noche será muy divertida porque esta noche serás mío mi querido finn

-marceline después de haber cerrado la puerta floto adonde se encontraba finn-

Finn:-sentado en el sofá- que película vamos haber

Marceline: es una nueva que acabo de conseguir se llama rastro de calor tres la venganza del rastro de calor

Finn: ¿se hiso una tercera parte de esa película?

Marceline: si

Finn: ooo no lo sabia

Marceline:-coloca la película en el reproductor- bien veamos

-la película comienza y marceline deja de flotar para poder sentarse en el sofá justo al lado de finn-

-apenas habían pasado barios minutos desde que comenzó la película cuando marceline decide apoyarse en el colocando su cabeza en el hombro de finn-

Finn: ¿marcy?

Marceline:-recargándose en el y sin voltear a mirarlo dijo- que pasa finn te molesta que estemos a si

Finn: no claro que no si tu quieres estar a si por mi no hay ningún problema

Marceline:-sonriendo- entonces seguiré apoyada en ti

Finn:-sonrojado- s…..si

-marceline estaba tan cercas de el que finn podía ver su llamativo escote-

Pensamientos de finn: maldición ese escote es muy provocativo puedo ver mucho de los pechos de marceline si esto sigue a si no podre controlarme

-marceline podía es cuchar como los latidos del corazón de finn ce aceleraban cada bes mas al tenerla tan cercas-

Pensamientos de marceline: bien ahora finn ceras todo mío

-marceline comienza a moverse acercándose mas a finn y con un sexi movimiento se sienta en las piernas de finn, colocando sus manos en lo hombros de el-

Finn:-nerviosos y sonrojado- m…..marcy que estas haciendo

Marceline:-con voz provocativa- que no es obvio

-marceline al sentarse en las piernas de finn la minifalda del vestido se le levanto un poco dejando al descubierto sus partes intimas y mostrando sus pantis-

Finn:-mas sonrojado- m…..marcy se teven las p..pantis

Marceline: es por que estoy dejando que tu las veas

-marceline acerca su rostro al de finn-

Marceline: finn tu eres al único que dejaría ver las pantis que estoy usando

-despues de haber dicho esto marceline acerca sus labios a los de finn dándole un apasionado beso-

-finn sin poder controlarse mas sedeja llevar por el momento y abrasa a marceline acariciando su espala mientras aun se besaban, bajando sus manos cada bes mas con sus caricias asta que con su mano derecha toco el trasero de marceline-

-marceline sorprendida al sentir una de las manos de finn en su trasero deja de besarlo-

Finn: lo siento yo solo

Marceline: esta bien es que me sorprendiste un poco pero esta bien finn

-marceline sujeta la mano derecha de finn y la vuelve a colocar en donde la tenia tocando su trasero-

Marceline: tu puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras

-después de escuchar esto finn comienza a besar a marceline de manera mas apasionada utilizando su lengua para tocar la de marceline mientras se besaban, finn acariciaba la espalda y el trasero de marceline asiendo que se estremeciera de placer con cada caricia con cada movimiento de sus lenguas mientras se besaban provocando que marceline gimiera, la sensación de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo era tan intensa que ella agarraba con fuerza la chaqueta de finn tratando de resistir-

Marceline:-tratando de controlarse mientras finn a un la besaba- e…espera f…finn necesito d..descansar si esto s…sigue a si me voy a venir

-pero finn no le izo caso y continuo besándola y acariciándola parecía que el tenia toda la intención de hacer que ella se viniera-

-de repente marceline izo un fuerte gemido, finn había logrado que marceline se viniera con solo besarla y acariciarla-

Marceline:-jadeando- t…tonto te d…dije que e…esperaras

Finn: lo siento es que no pude controlarme

Marceline:-con una sonrisa provocativa- no tienes que decirlo porque hay algo en tus pantalones que desde que comencé a besarte me a estado diciendo que estas muy impaciente

-finn muy sonrojado miro asía abajo y pudo ver como algo en sus pantalones se había levantado y tocaba la parte intima de marceline-

-marceline coloca su mano derecha en la mejilla de finn levantando su rostro y comienza a besarlo de nuevo, con su mano izquierda marceline baja el sierre de los pantalones de finn y sujeta su miembro-

Marceline:-sorprendida deja de besar a finn y le dice- tienes algo muy grande aquí

-finn sin decir una palabra volvió a besarla, permitiéndole continuar tocando su miembro-

-marceline si sacar el miembro de la ropa interior de finn, sacándolo afuera con la ropa interior marceline comienza amover sus caderas provocando que aumente el rose entre su vagina y el miembro de finn, al sentir el rose entre su miembro y la vagina de marceline finn comienza a gemir, marceline sonríe mientras lo besa y continua moviéndose, ahora era ella la que tenia toda la intención de hacer que finn se viniera, pronto sin poder resistirse mas marceline logra que finn se viniera, después de que finn se tranquilizara-

-marceline se levanta del sofá y toma de la mano a finn poniéndolo de pie y ambos comienzan a caminar-

Finn:-subiéndose el sierre del pantalón- ¿adonde vamos?

Marceline:-seda la vuelta y lo abrasa por el cuello y teniendo su rostro muy cercas al de finn la dice- vamos a mi habitación por que quiero que me hagas tuya finn

-después de haber dicho esto marceline leda un beso apasionado que duro poco, cuando terminaron el beso juntaron sus frentes-

Finn:-mirando a los ojos a marceline- vamos

Marceline:-sonriendo- si

-ambos suben a la habitación de marceline y estando cercas de la cama marceline empuja a finn dejándolo caer en ella y colocándose encima de el comienza a besarlo apasionadamente juntando sus lenguas en un beso muy excitante, después finn la sujeta y la acuesta en la cama para que es tabes el este arriba de ella, y el continua besándola pero finn llano podía resistirse mas y comienza a quitarle el vestido dejando a marceline en ropa interior, finn arroja el vestido al suelo y comienza a besarla mientras con su mano izquierda acaricia uno de los pechos de marceline y con su mano derecha acaricia su vagina, finn besando cada parte que recorría comenzó abajar cada bes mas asta que llego a los pechos de marceline, finn dejo de acariciarle la vagina y con ambas manos estaba listo para quitarle el bracier pero-

-marceline comenzó a desvestir a finn quitándole la chaqueta y la playera dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, marceline con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de finn, el volvió las manos a los pechos de ella desabrochándole el brasier dejando al descubierto los hermosos pechos de marceline, sede tubo durante unos segundos mientras observaba tan hermosos pechos, teniendo los pechos de marceline al descubierto finn con ambas manos comienza a acariciarlo y llevo uno de los pechos a su boca lambiendo cada parte provocando que marceline gimiera con mas frecuencia al sentir cada movimiento de la lengua de finn en su pechos, finn se turnaba para poder saborear cada pecho de ella, después aun con sus manos en los pechos de marceline finn comenzó a bajar besando cada parte que recorría llegando ala vagina de ella comienza a lamber y a besarle la vagina por encima de sus pantis mientras aun le acariciaba los pechos, de repente se escucho un gran gemido de marceline, finn había logrado que ella se viniera de nuevo-

-finn se levanto y sujetando las pantis de marceline se las quito dejándola por completo desnuda, finn sujetando las piernas abiertas de marceline observaba la vagina de ella y con su mano derecha comenzó acariciar la vagina de ella e introduciendo sus dedos en ella y al mismo tiempo besaba su vagina provocándole una sensación de placer aun mayor a marceline y provocando que se viniera de manera mas intensa, finn sin poder resistirse mas comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, mientras veía a marceline tomarse una pastilla extraña-

Finn:-por completo desnudo- ¿para que te tomas esa pastilla? estas enferma

Marceline:-sonriendo abrasa a finn por el cuello y le dice- no tontito la pastilla que me tome es para que no quede embarazada, esa pastilla se llama anticonceptiva

Finn: mmm no sabia que existieran pastillas para evitar eso

-marceline sonriendo comienza a besarlo de nuevo, finn aun besando a marceline la recuesta en la cama quedando el arriba de ella-

-después de esto tuvieron sexo durante toda la noche, lo cual fue una noche realmente apasionada para finn y marceline-

-al día siguiente amanecía en la gran tierra de ooo, finn comenzaba a despertarse-

Finn:-despertando- ¿ya amaneció?

-el no podía estar seguro por que en la casa de marceline siempre estaba a oscuras-

-finn mira a marceline que aun seguía dormida entre sus brazos mientras recordaba la noche tan apasionada que tuvieron, cuando de repente marceline comienza a despertar-

Finn: buenos días marcy

Marceline: buenos días finn

Marceline: anoche fue increíble

Finn: si yo no sabia que el sexo fuera tan intenso, me gusto mucho

Marceline: a mi también

-marceline le da un beso en los labios el cual se fue volviendo mas apasionado asta que se quedaron sin aliento y separaron sus labios-

Finn: marcy te gustaría hacerlo con migo en la ducha

Marceline:-sonriendo- finn pervertido

Finn:-sonrojado- y….yo solo deci….

-Fue interrumpido por marceline la cual ledio otro beso-

Marceline: tu idea me gusta vamos a hacerlo en la ducha

-finn y marceline se levantaron de la cama y entraron al baño aun desnudos, abrieron la regadera mientras se besaban, finn se coloco por detrás de marceline y con sus manos comenzó a masajearle sus pechos mientras se mojaban con el agua de la regadera, finn movía los pechos de marceline de arriba hacia abajo masajeándolos mientras la abrasaba besando su cuello y labios y acercando mas su cuerpo al de ella, marceline podía sentir como el miembro de finn la tocaba por detrás, finn llevo una de sus manos a la vagina de marceline acariciándosela mientras con la otra aun sostenía uno de sus pechos, marceline ya no pudo resistirse mas y cedió la vuelta besando a finn en los labios luego comenzó abajar mientras besaba cada parte del cuerpo de finn asta que llego a su miembro y sujetándolo con su mano comenzó a acariciarlo asta que lo introdujo en su boca, marceline comenzó a darle placer con su boca, finn comenzó a estremecerse de placer al sentir cada movimiento que marceline asía con su boca asta que ya no pudo mas y se vino dentro de la boca de marceline-

-Marceline se tomo todo lo que finn había soltado y se puso de pie sujetando a finn lo llevo ala bañera para que continuaran-

-Después de unas horas de sexo intenso marceline salió de la bañera para poder prepararle el desayuno a finn-

-Finn ya había salido de la bañera y comenzó a vestirse después entro ala cocina para poder desayunar-

-Marceline y finn habían terminado de desayunar-

Finn: estuvo muy buena la comida en verdad cocinas muy bien marcy

Marceline: gracias finn

Finn: ya debo regresar a mi casa

Marceline:-triste- ¿Por qué tienes que irte? Quédate un poco mas

Finn: jake dijo que iría a la casa hoy en la mañana y si no estoy allí se pondrá muy molesto y comenzara a sermonearme con eso de que no debo hacer el nivel 15 que soy muy joven para eso, aunque para evitar esos sermones ya veré que mentira le digo

Marceline: ¿que iría a tu casa? Que ya no esta viviendo con tigo

Finn: no hace poco se mudo con arcoíris y ahora yo estoy viviendo solo

Marceline:-sonriendo- mmm eso suena interesante

Finn:-sonrojado- s…si

Marceline: y que es eso del nivel 15

Finn: no es nada tonterías de jake nada importante

Finn: bueno ya me voy

-finn se levanta de la silla se acerca a marceline y le da un beso apasionado en los labios-

Finn:-sonrojado- volveré en la tarde quiero repetir lo de anoche

Marceline:-sonriendo- te estaré esperando

Finn: si

Marceline: que teballa bien

-finn sale de la casa y se va rumbo a su casa, finn ya había llegado a su casa abrió la puerta y entro ala sala en la cual no había nadie –

Finn: que bueno jake no a llegado

-finn se sentó durante un rato y se puso a jugar con bemo mientras jake llegaba, las horas pasaban rápido y jake no llegaba, ya pasaba del medio día-

Finn: creo que jake ya no binó

-de repente se escucho que alguien llamaba ala puerta con gran fuerza-

-finn bajo rápido las escaleras y camino ala puerta mientras a un seguían tocando la puerta con desesperación-

Finn:-caminando asía la puerta- ya voy, ya voy que pasa jake acaso se te olvido que tienes llave

-finn abrió la puerta pero quien tocaba con desesperación no era jake si no un habitante del reino esponjoso-

Finn: ¿que pasa? Por que estas tan alterado

Esponjosito:-agitado y desesperado- rápido héroe finn tiene que venir al reino esponjoso

Finn: dime que a pasado

Esponjosito: un ciclope gigantesco esta atacando nuestro reino sino se apresura todo el reino y sus habitantes perecerán

Finn:-sorprendido al oír lo que escuchaba- espera aquí déjame voy por mi espada y enseguida nos vamos al reino esponjoso

-finn entro corriendo a su habitación tomo su espada y la enfundo en su chaqueta, se acerco al teléfono y llamo a marceline-

Marceline:-contestando el teléfono- hola

Finn: marcy soy yo

Marceline: Finn que pasa

Finn: lo siento pero creo que llegare tarde están atacando el reino esponjoso y yo debo ir a salvarlos no se a que hora termine pero te aseguro que ire a verte

Marceline: esta bien yo te esperare

Marceline: cuídate finn

Finn: si tebeo luego

-fin colgó el teléfono y corriendo salió de la casa, finn junto al habitante del reino esponjoso corrieron deprisa rumbo al reino esponjoso-

-pronto llegaron al reino el cual se encontraba casi destruido en su totalidad los habitantes corrían de un lado a otro tratando de escapar de la destrucción que provocaba el ciclope gigante, el ciclope gigante se encontraba en el centro del reino destruyendo cada casa que se encontraba a su paso y aplastando a los habitantes del reino-

-finn corría por las calles acercándose al ciclope, finn esquí baba las casas que el ciclope arrojaba para destruir todo, cuando llego a donde se encontraba el ciclope finn le dijo-

Finn:-gritando para poder llamar al ciclope- ´´oye ciclope gigante´´

Ciclope gigante:-mientras aplastaba una de las casa- heee quien se atreve a llamarme

-el ciclope voltea detrás de el y be a finn-

Ciclope gigante: ¿eres tu el que me esta llamando?

Finn:-gritando- ´´si te estoy ablando´´ ´´yo soy finn el humano el héroe de todo ooo´´

Habitantes:-contentos- ´´si el héroe finn a venido a salvarnos´´

Ciclope gigante: a si que tu eres finn el humano, y asbenido en busca de pelea

Finn:-colocándose la capucha mientras grita- ´´si pero antes de eso quiero que me digas por que estas destruyendo este reino´´

Ciclope gigante: no tengo una razón en particular es solo que me gusta destruir y matar

Finn:-gritando- ´´y por que te gusta hacer eso´´

Ciclope gigante: por que soy muy malo

Finn:-gritando- ´´a si solo eres malo, ¿quieres que te diga una manera para que seas súper malo?´´

Habitantes:-sorprendidos y gritando- ´´queeeeeeeeee´´

Habitantes:-enojados- ´´que esta haciendo héroe finn´´

Ciclope gigante: ¿súper malo? Suena bien dime como puedo ser súper malo

Finn:-gritando- acércate y te lo contare

-el ciclope gigante agacha la cabeza a donde se encontraba finn para poder escuchar lo que tenia que decir-

-finn teniendo al gigante frente a el desenfunda su espada y de un solo movimiento corta la cabeza del ciclope gigante decapitándolo por completo, la cabeza del ciclope callo frente a el y el cuerpo sin cabeza reacciono poniéndose de pie para después caer de espaldas muerto, al caer el cuerpo gigante muerto levanto una gran cantidad de polvo-

Habitantes:-incrédulos al ver lo que finn había echo lo único que pudieran decir en ese momento fue- ´´queeeeeeee´´

Habitantes:-incrédulos- ´´que truco tan mas sucio´´

Finn:-serio y mirando a los habitantes- ´´de que se quejan los acabo de salvar o no´´ ´´además tengo mucha prisa no tengo tiempo para estar mostrándoles una pelea genial´´

Finn: el ciclope ya esta muerto yo me voy

Finn salió del reino por una de las calles destruidas pero se detuvo al ver algo en el suelo que llamo su atención, era una caja de pastillas-

Finn:-observando la caja de pastillas- ooo esta son pastillas anticonceptivas me las voy allebar por ci acaso –guarda las pastillas en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta-

-los habitantes al no saber lo que pasaba se limitaron a quedarse callados y dejar que el héroe se marchara-

-finn regresaba a su casa el sol ya se había ocultado y se había vuelto de noche-

-finn estaba llegando a su casa cuando de repente una luz naranja que estaba enfrente de su casa llamo su atención, entre mas se acercaba ala luz mas podía ver la figura de una chica, ya estando cercas de ella cedió cuenta de quien era-

Finn:-sorprendido- ´´princesa flama´´

-la princesa flama seda la vuelta y con alegría mira finn-

Princesa flama:-se abalanza sobre finn abrasándolo por el cuello- ´´cariño te extrañe mucho´´

Finn:-aun con la princesa flama abrasándolo del cuello- yo también te extrañe pero pensé que te quedarías durante un mes en el reino del fuego

Princesa flama: lo que paso fue que te extrañaba tanto y quería estar contigo que me dedique a buscar una solución mas rápida y lo logre por eso regrese antes

Finn: ¿y como solucionaste todo tan rápido?

Princesa flama:-abrió una de las palmas de su mano y se formo una llama en la palma de su mano y dijo con mirada feliz y sonriente- simple elimine a todos los que estaban causando problemas

Finn:-molesto- eso no esta bien princesa flama no debiste hacer eso si eran personas inocentes

Princesa flama:-aun abrasando del cuello a finn- tranquilízate cariño todos los que elimine eran seres malignos que estaban causando problemas al reino

Finn:-tranquilo- bueno esta bien

Princesa flama:-aun abrasando del cuello a finn- te traje regalos

Finn: enserio

Princesa flama:-aun abrasando del cuello a finn- si pero están en mi casa a si que vas atener que venir con migo para dártelos

Pensamientos de finn: no puede ser que hago ahora no se que a ser no puedo decidir si estar con marceline o con la princesa flama, que hago, que hago aaaa estoy muy confundido no puedo pensar claramente

Princesa flama:-sujeta de la mano a finn y se lo lleva- vamos será por poco tiempo

-la princesa flama se llevo a finn todo el camino jalándolo de la mano asta que llegaron a su casa-

-finn y la princesa flama estaban enfrente de la casa de ella cuando se detuvieron-

Finn:-zafándose del agarre de la princesa flama- espera princesa flama

Princesa flama:-abrasando a finn envolviendo sus manos en su espalda colocando su rostro en su pecho- ´´finn´´ -la princesa flama levanta la mirada y con una vos muy tierna le dice- finn te extrañe muchísimo me sentí muy sola sin ti, en lo único en que pensaba era en estar con tigo para poder abrasarte y besarte

-la princesa flama comenzó a acercar sus labios cada bes mas a los de finn dándole un apasionado beso el cual se fue volviendo mas apasionado cuando ella metió su lengua en la boca de finn, duraron un buen tiempo besándose asta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento-

Princesa flama: vamos a dentro finn –tomándolo de la mano entraron a la casa en llamas-

-la princesa flama serró la puerta y llevo a finn asta su habitación, estando aun lado del la cama la princesa flama y finn comenzaron a besarse-

-la princesa flama rápidamente le quito la chaqueta y la playera a finn. Ella comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo descubierto de finn mientras el la besaba, y abrasándola acariciaba su espalda, ya sin poder resistirse finn se dejo llevar por el momento y le quito la blusa a la princesa flama dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos finn volvió a besarla y con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar uno de los pechos de la princesa mientras llevaba su mano derecha al trasero de ella, mientras acariñaba el trasero de ella subió su mano derecha al broche de la falda que la princesa flama tenia puesta desabrochándola y dejándola caer, la princesa flama había quedado en pura ropa interior-

-finn dejo de besarla y utilizando su mano izquierda la abraso de los hombros y con su mano derecha abraso las piernas de la princesa levantándola entre sus brazos finn se acerco a la cama y colocándola con delicadeza la acostó en la cama, finn de pie aun lado de la cama comenzó a quitarse el pantalón quedándose en ropa interior, la princesa observaba a finn mientras se quitaba el pantalón, finn se coloco arriba de la princesa y continuo besándola mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos y su vagina provocando que la princesa flama gimiera cada bes mas por el intenso placer logrando hacer que la princesa flama se viniera gimiendo con mas intensidad, finn dejo de besarla y comenzó a quitarle el brasier y las pantis dejando ala princesa flama completamente desnuda, finn con ambas manos comenzó a acariciar los pechos desnudos de la princesa y con su boca comenzó aprobar cada pecho de ella lambiéndolos e introduciendo ambos pechos en su boca, el cuerpo de la princesa se estremecía de placer con cada caricia y con cada rose de la lengua de finn con sus pechos, finn aun tocando los pechos de ella llevo una de sus manos ala vagina de la princesa acariciándola, finn comenzó avezar cada parte que recorría mientras bajaba ala vagina de la princesa flama, sin poder resistir mas finn se quito la ropa interior quedándose desnudo, de repente finn se acordó de algo-

Finn: espera

Princesa flama: q..que pasa

Finn:-saco algo de su chaqueta y se le dio ala princesa- ten princesa flama debes tomártela

Princesa flama:-tomando lo que finn le ofrecía- ¿una pastilla? Para que es

Finn: es para evitar que quedes embarazada

Princesa flama: bueno si es lo que quieres me la tomare –ella toma la pastilla-

-finn se coloca sobre ella y continua besándola-

-después de esto finn y la princesa flama tuvieron sexo toda la noche-

-mientras tanto en el bosque esa mima noche-

-marceline se encontraba sentada en el suelo recargándose en un árbol y sujetando sus rodillas mientras lloraba sin control-

Marceline:-llorando- finn idiota

-flashback-

-marceline se encontraba en su casa esperando a que finn llegara cuando de repente suena su teléfono-

Marceline:-contestando el teléfono- hola

Finn: marcy soy yo

Marceline: Finn que pasa

Finn: lo siento pero creo que llegare tarde están atacando el reino esponjoso y yo debo ir a salvarlos no se a que hora termine pero te aseguro que ire a verte

Marceline: esta bien yo te esperare

Marceline: cuídate finn

Finn: si tebeo luego

-marceline colgó el teléfono-

Marceline: espero que no le pase nada

-mientras esperaba comenzó a tocar con su bajo acha y a componer mas de sus canciones, el tiempo paso rápido y finn no llegaba-

Marceline: estoy muy preocupada ya es muy noche y finn aun no a llega talbes le paso algo no no puede ser finn es muy fuerte aun a si iré a buscarlo

-marceline sale de su casa y flota rumbo ala casa de finn, pronto llego ala casa comenso a tocar pero nadie le contestaba, floto asía arriba y se asomo por una de las ventanas de la casa y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, aun mas preocupada salió flotando aun mas rápido asía el bosque-

-Marceline flotaba con mucha rapidez cuando de repente se detuvo al ver a alguien-

-era finn ella lo había encontrado, con mucha alegría de encontrarlo sano y salvo marceline floto con rapidez a donde se encontraba finn, marceline aun lejos de donde se encontraba finn estaba apunto de llamarlo cuando de repente se detuvo al ver que alguien lo sostenía de la mano-

-marceline no podía creer lo que veía, la princesa flama y finn iban tomados de las manos-

Marceline sentía una gran tristeza que imbiada su corazón, era un sentimiento que le producía demasiado dolor, flotando se alejo del lugar y se sentó debajo de un árbol-

-termina el flashback-

Marceline:-llorando- no, no no puede ser finn me ama llose que el me ama

Marceline:-dejando de llorar- es verdad finn me ama todo esto debe ser culpa de esa idiota de la princesa flama, ella debió haber engañado a finn para que lo acompañara

-marceline se levanto y comenzó a flotar fuera del bosque-

Marceline: yace lo que debo hacer tengo que quitar del camino a esa tonta de flamitas

-Marceline había salido del bosque-

Marceline:-con los ojos rojos y mostrando sus garras- si lo que tengo que hacer es eliminar a esa tonta de la princesa flama sin que finn se de cuenta que yo la elimine y así finn podrá ser todo mío –empieza arreir de manera maligna- ajajajaajajajajaja

-marceline flotaba en un claro donde solo había césped pero al fondo comienza haberse un paisaje frio y blanco donde había nieve por todos lados y mas al fondo grandes montañas de hielo-

Marceline:-con los ojos rojos y mostrando sus garras- ajaaajajajajaajajaja

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aunque dije que suberia el capitulo el domingo por algunas rasones no pude escribirlo durante el fin de semana, asique todo el capitulo este (capitulo 10) lo escribi todo este lunes en dos horas con algunos descansos pero lo escribi todo en dos horas, me sorprendi a mi mismo, espero que la clasificación que ledi ala historia sea la correcta para este tipo de esenas

A y un escritor de esta pagina que ya conozco por su apodo en la pagina dijo en un comentario esto ´´que por favor a los lectores que están lellendo esta porquería dejaran de hacerlo y que buscaran algo mejor para leer´´, nunca creei que esta persona dijera algo como esto, pensé que ella era de carácter fuerte pero que dijer esto, eso que dijo fue realmente patético, yo se que tengo errores, pero que esta persona dijera esto fue realmente patético, es demaciado patética, a este escritor le quiero decir que aunque tenga cero lectores yo seguire escribiendo esta historia y si en esta parte(respondiendo comentarios) del capitulo hay errores en la ortografía es por que ya no pude seguir corriguiendo.

Bueno gracias a los que botaron y gracias por su apoyo

hasta el siguiente capitulo


	11. capitulo 11

Hola creo que se me paso la mano en las escenas eróticas del capitulo anterior pero buen esto algo que no se pudo evitar, ya se acercan los días festivos y estoy muy emocionado por esto, por que me voy a pasar de fiesta en fiesta ,´´me la voy a pasar muy bien en estas fiestas´´, y espero que ustedes también se la pasen muy bien a si que desde ahora les deseo ´´felices fiestas´´, y que comience el capitulo.

Capitulo 11

-marceline se levanto y comenzó a flotar fuera del bosque-

Marceline: yace lo que debo hacer tengo que quitar del camino a esa tonta de flamitas

-Marceline había salido del bosque-

Marceline:-con los ojos rojos y mostrando sus garras- si lo que tengo que hacer es eliminar a esa tonta de la princesa flama sin que finn se de cuenta que yo la elimine y así finn podrá ser todo mío –empieza a reír de manera maligna- ajajajaajajajajaja

-marceline flotaba en un claro donde solo había césped pero al fondo comienza haberse un paisaje frio y blanco donde había nieve por todos lados y mas al fondo grandes montañas de hielo-

Marceline:-con los ojos rojos y mostrando sus garras- ajaaajajajajaajajaja

-Finn comenzaba a despertarse abriendo lentamente los ojos pero lo único que veía era oscuridad-

Finn:-despierto- ¿princesas flama?

-no escucho respuesta alguna-

-Finn se encontraba recostado en el suelo en algún lugar completamente oscuro, miraba asía todas direcciones intentando encontrar ala princesa o saber donde estaba el-

Finn:-de pie- ¿donde estoy? ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? ¿y en que momento me puse la ropa de nuevo? ¿y por que no hay nada aquí?

Finn:-buscando ala princesa flama- ´´princesa flama donde estas´´, ´´princesa flama respóndeme por favor´´, ´´princesa flama´´

-pero no recibía respuesta, finn comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad intentando encontrar ala princesa flama o algo que le indicara donde se encontraba él, de repente una luz blanca muy brillante aparece frente a él, la luz era tan brillante que finn tuvo que usar sus manos para cubrirse los ojo, la luz comenzó a acercarse a finn con una gran velocidad segandolo, de repente se escucho un gran estruendo-

- finn comenzó a abrir los ojos ya podía ver claramente y apareció en otro lugar de noche, el había aparecido en las calles del reino de los duendes pero finn no podía creer lo que veía todas las casas a su alrededor estaban por completo en llamas y las calles estaban llenas de cadáveres todos los duendes avían sido masacrados, había cuerpos mutilados y charcos de sangre por todos lados, finn miraba en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a alguien con vida de repente vio a dos personas detrás de el, uno estaba de rodillas y el otro estaba de pie frente al que estaba de rodillas entre los cadáveres que había a su alrededor-

-finn comenzó a correr entre los cadáveres y los charcos de sangre en la dirección en que se encontraban estas dos personas, al acercarse mas finn pudo ver mejor a estas personas, cedió cuenta de que el que se encontraba de rodillas era un duende, pero de manera sorpresiva finn se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el que se encontraba de pie frente al duende era-

Finn:-atónito con los ojo por completo abiertos- u…..un h…..humano

-la persona que se encontraba frente al duende era un humano, finn podía ver claramente que esta persona tenia todas las características de un humano y que bestia como tal, el humano era un hombre que parecía tener 18 años y que bestia zapatos negros, jinés negros, un cinturón negro con figuras de cráneos color plata, playera negra, una chaqueta manga larga color rojo y en su mano derecha empuñaba una espada claymore negra, finn no podía ver su rostro por que estaba todo oscurecido lo único que podía ver de su rostro era su sonrisa maligna-

Finn:- a tonito- no soy el único e…existe otro humano

Duende:-de rodillas y asustado mirando al humano frente a el- por favor no me mate, tenga piedad, no quiero morir

-el humano sonriendo levanto su espada y apuntando al duende listo para matarlo-

Finn:-comenzó a correr intentando detener esto- detente no lo hagas

Duende:-asustado- no me mate, no quiero mori…..

-el humano había encajado su espada en el corazón del duende-

Finn:-corriendo- noooooo

-finn se tropezó y callo entre los cadáveres, finn levanto la mirada y levanto su mano derecha intentando alcanzar al duende-

Humano:-saco su espada del corazón del duende- -y comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente colocando su mano izquierda en su frente levanto la mirada al cielo mientras aun reía sin control- ajjajajajajaaj aaaajjajjajajajaajaaja –el duende callo muerto a sus pies-

Finn:-tirado en el suelo y furioso después de haber visto tal crueldad- ´´maldito´´

-el humano dejo de reír y miro a finn-

Finn:-furioso intento levantarse- maldit…

-pero se detuvo al ver que el humano sonreía mientras lo miraba, de repente algo apareció detrás del humano era el búho cósmico, el búho cósmico con las alas abiertas había aparecido detrás del humano misterioso-

Finn:-despierta gritando- nooooooo

-finn había despertado de tan orible sueño, se encontraba sentado en la cama agitado y todo sudado-

Princesa flama:-alado de finn- finn que pasa por que estas tan agitado

Finn:-jadeando miro ala princesa- n..no es nada solo una pesadilla nada importante

Princesa flama:-preocupada- estas seguro nunca te había visto tan asustado

Finn:-tranquilizándose- si noes nada solo me sorprendió un poco el sueño que tuve, ya se me pasara, perdón por despertarte

Princesa flama:-aun preocupada- esta bien iré a preparar el desayuno

-la princesa se acerca a finn y le dio un beso después se bajo de la cama y se vistió, salió de la habitación y entro en la cocina, finn se quedo sentado en la cama-

Finn:-pensando- que abracido ese sueño tan extraño y el búho cósmico estaba en el, entonces eso significa que de verdad existe otro humano en ooo, pero si es a si debe ser alguien muy maligno como para haber matado a todos los aldeanos del reino de los duendes

Finn: si esto llega a pasar yo estaré listo para detener a este sujeto

Princesa flama: finn el desayuno esta listo

Finn: ya voy

-finn se levanto de la cama y se vistió, salió de la habitación y entro en la cocina, después de haber desayunado finn se despidió de la princesa-

Finn:-sentado en el comedor con la princesa- lo siento pero tengo que irme

Princesa flama: por que tebas tan pronto

Finn: es que hay algo que debo hacer

Princesa flama: que es eso tan importante que debes hacer

Finn: debo asegurarme que el reino de los duendes este bien

-finn se levanto de la silla y se acerco ala princesa y le dio un beso-

Finn: nos vemos princesa

-finn cedió la vuelta y salió de la casa-

Princesa flama:-preocupada- ¿finn?

-finn caminaba rumbo al reino de los duendes, estando ya en el reino de los duendes todo parecía estar bien y tranquilo los aldeanos caminaban por las calles sin preocupación alguna, finn comenzó a caminar por las calles del reino asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien pero de repente alguien choco con finn-

Duende:-asustado y tembloroso- lo siento

Finn:-estaba todo sorprendido al darse cuenta del que el duende con el que había chocado era el mismo que apareció en sus sueños, era el duende que estaba de rodillas frente al humano- n…no puede ser

-Finn sujeto de un hombro al duende y lo puso de pie-

Finn:-sujetando del hombro al duende- ´´oye tu as visto a un humano por aquí´´

Duende: si

Finn:-sujetando al duende- ´´a quien´´

Duende: a ti

Finn:-molesto- ´´a otro humano aparte de mi´´´

Duende:-asustado- no señor no e visto a otro humano

-finn enojado arrojo al duende al suelo-

Duende:-tirado en el suelo asustado y tembloroso sujeto sus rodillas y dijo- p…por favor no me lastime señor

-finn al ver lo asustado que estaba el duende cedió cuenta de que lo que había echo estaba mal-

Finn:-agachándose para ayudar al duende a levantarse- perdón yo no quería lastimarte

Duende:-asustado al ver que finn se acercaba mas a el se abraso mas a sus rodillas- por favor no me lastime

-Todos los aldeanos que se encontraban a su alrededor miraban con temor a finn, finn se detuvo y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo y salir de allí, finn salió corriendo del reino de los duendes, estando alas afueras del reino finn miraba el reino mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el sueño-

Finn: ¿existe otro humano como yo?

-finn después de haber dado un ultimo vistazo al reino de los duendes cedió la vuelta y camino rumbo a su casa, hundido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta pronto llego a su casa subió las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá aun recordando el sueño que había tenido, de repente se levanto del sofá al recordar algo muy importante que había olvidado-

Finn: Marceline se me olvido que iba ir a verla tengo que ir a su casa debe estar preocupada

-finn salió de su casa y se fue rumbo ala casa de marceline-

-estando en la casa de marceline finn comenzó a tocar ala puerta-

Finn: Marceline soy yo, marcy

-nadie respondía-

Finn al no recibir respuesta dio vuelta ala casa y se asomo por una de las ventanas pero no lograba ver a marceline, finn intento entrar por las puertas y ventanas pero todo estaba serrado, de repente encontró una nota en el suelo que decía-

Nota de Marcelin: lo siento finn pero tengo un asunto que atender y no regresare hasta la tarde, descuida no estoy molesta por que no llegaste ayer

Finn:-preocupado- no esta en casa, espero que este bien

-finn salió de la cueva y regreso a su casa, estando en su casa comenzó a jugar con bemo intentando olvidarse de ese sueño pero por mas que jugaba no lograba quitarse la imagen de ese humano de la mente, finn dejo de juagar y salió de la casa dirigiéndose al bosque estando muy adentro en el bosque finn desenfundo su espada y comenzó a entrenar asiendo movimientos rápidos con su espada finn cortaba toda piedra y árbol que se encontraba a su alrededor, después de unas horas de duro entrenamiento finn regreso a su casa cansado subió a su habitación se quito la ropa y entro ala ducha después de salir de la ducha saco un cambio de ropa limpia idéntica ala que traía puesta se vistió bajo ala cocina y preparo algo para comer después de haber comido volvió a salir de la casa rumbo a la casa de marceline esperando que ella ya estuviera en casa-

-finn entro en la cueva y se acerco ala casa comenzó a tocar la puerta pero una bes mas nadie contestaba-

Finn:-frente ala casa comenzó a gritar- ´´marceline´´ ´´marcy soy yo abre la puerta´´

-no había respuesta alguna, finn dio vuelta ala casa y utilizando su espada logro abrir la puerta trasera de la casa, estando la puerta abierta finn entro en la casa buscando a marceline pero no la encontró por ningún lado, subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de marceline pero marceline no se encontraba en ella-

Finn: aun no regresa, tal bes si esta molesta por que no regrese ayer

-finn bajo las escaleras y serrando la puerta salió de la casa-

Finn:-caminando en el bosque- en donde se encontrara marceline

Finn: bueno quede de verme con la princesa flama a si que mejor voy a su casa

-finn llego ala casa de la princesa pero no podía creer lo que veía-

Finn: la casa esta toda congelada –finn comenzó acorrer ala casa llamando ala princesa flama-

Finn:-golpeando el hielo- ´´princesa flama´´ princesa flama´´

-de repente una nota callo frente a el

-la nota decía: chamaco perro si quieres ver a tu querida princesa flama será mejor que vengas solo al reino helado atentamente el rey helado

-finn apretó la nota furioso salió corriendo en dirección al reino helado-

Finn:-corriendo en el bosque- maldito rey helado si te atreves hacerle algo ala princesa flama te lo hare pagar muy caro

-finn salió del bosque y entro al reino helado, corría rápidamente entre la nieve, cada bes estaba mas cercas de la montaña donde vive el rey helado, pero de repente un ejercito de miles de grandes muñecos de nieve aparecieron frente a él, finn sin detenerse saco su capucha de la chaqueta, se la puso y desenfundo su espada mientras corría fue cortando uno a uno los muñecos de nieve, los muñecos armados con lanzas intentaron matarlo pero finn lograba esquivar todos sus ataques, pero debido al gran numero de enemigos a finn se le dificulto avanzar-

Finn:-cortando a los muñecos- a este paso nunca acabare, tendré que usar esa técnica con ellos

-finn se detuvo y empuño su espada con ambas manos y la levanto por encima de su cabeza el viento comenzó a girar alrededor de le mientras los muñecos de nieve se le acercaban apuntando sus lanzas a él, de repente el viento que giraba alrededor de finn se detuvo y lanzando una estocada hacia el frente creo una ráfaga de viento cortante que destruyo a todos los muñecos de nieve enfrente de él, finn comenzó acorrer asía la montaña entro por la puerta y se dirigió asía donde el rey helado encarcelaba a las princesas que capturaba, finn se acerco ala habitación y pudo escuchar al rey helado en la habitación-

-finn de un salto entro ala habitación y con un ataque sorpresa lanzo una patada al rey helado lanzándolo contra la pared de la habitación, por lo fuerte del impacto se le callo la corona-

Finn:-mirando ala celda- ´´princesa flama´´, ´´princesa flama estas aquí´´

Princesa flama:-acercándose a los barrotes- ¿finn? finn eres tu

Finn: princesa flama estas bien

Princesa flama: si

Finn: que bien, pero por que no te as escapado tu podrías derretir estos barrotes fácilmente

Princesa flama: lo intente pero no pude derretirlos por que están protegidos con un hechizo que evita que los derrita

-el rey helado le lanzo un rayo de hielo pero finn lo esquivo-

-finn corre asía el rey helado mientras este le lanzaba rayos de hielo finn sujetando la espada con su mano derecha desviaba los rayos que el rey helado le lanzaba, de un salto cayo frente al rey helado, el rey helado lanzo otro rayo finn cambio la espada a su mano izquierda y desvió el rayo, utilizando su mano derecha le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro al rey helado lanzándolo de nuevo a estrellarse contra la pared-

Finn:-de pie frente ala celda y mirando ala princesa flama le dijo- pero como es que este tonto te capturo

Princesa flama: es que alguien lo ayu….

Dulce princesa:-molesta- finn deja las preguntas para otro momento y sácanos rápido de aquí

Finn:-sorprendido- ´´dulce princesa´´ también te capturo

Dulce princesa:-molesta- si y es por tu culpa

Finn:-confundido- ¿por mi culpa? Por que es mi culpa

Dulce princesa:-mas molesta- por que pasas demasiado tiempo con la princesa flama y el rey helado se aprovecho de esto para poder capturarme y me atenido encerrada aquí desde hace meses

Finn: eso no puede ser verdad y si fuera cierto los habitantes me hubieran pedido que viniera a rescatarte

Dulce princesa:-furiosa- ´´no fueron a pedirte ayuda por que el rey helado congelo a todos los habitantes del dulce reino´´

Finn:-sorprendido- queeeeee

Finn:-con su mano derecha detrás de su nuca y sonriendo de manera tonta mientras la princesa flama sonrojada desviaba la mirada en otra dirección- jajajajjaajajaa perdón dulce princesa

Dulce princesa:-furiosa- ´´cállate y sácanos de aquí´´

Finn:-acercándose a la celda- ya voy, ya voy pero aun así como es posible que el rey helado te haiga capturado princesa flama tu eres muy fuerte tu podrías derrotarlo fácilmente

Eso se logro por que yo lo ayude –contesto una persona que entro flotando ala habitación-

Finn:-atónito- m..marceline

-el rey helado se aprovecho de que finn tenia la guardia baja y sujetándolo por el cuello lo coloco contra la pared-

-De lo rápido que actuó el rey helado finn soltó la espada y no pudo defenderse-

Rey helado:-sujetando con su mano izquierda a finn- este es tu fin chamaco perro

-levantando su mano derecha el rey helado la empuño y un rayo blanco cubría su puño-

Rey helado: esta bes no cometeré el mismo error esta bes si te matare de un solo golpe

Rey helado: muere chamaco perro

-el puño del rey helado se acercaba rápidamente a finn intento zafarse del agarre del rey helado pero ya era demasiado tarde el puño del rey helado ya estaba apunto de impactarlo-

Rey helado: adiós para siempre chamaco perro

-se escucha un estruendo-

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Dije que subiría un capitulo cada domingo pero creo que seria mejor decir que subo un capitulo entre el domino y el lunes por que siempre termino subiendolos en estos días.

Bueno eso es todo para este capitulo espero que les haiga gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, y una ves mas les deseo que pasen ´´felices fiestas´´


	12. capitulo 12

Hola tengo algo que anunciarles, cuando termine la historia (aun falta mucho para el final) voy a reescribir cada capitulo que e subido, no voy a cambiar nada de la historia, la historia la voy a dejar tal y como esta solo voy a mejorar la narración, a mejorar la escritura, y a agregar una que otra escena nada que cambie la historia, y una bes que haiga echo todas estas mejoras voy a agregar dos finales alternativos de esta historia, entonces esta historia tendrá tres finales diferentes el primero será el que ya tenia planeado para esta historia y los otros dos serán los finales alternativos, bueno eso era todo que comience el capitulo.

Hora de aventura no me pertenece todos y cada uno de los personajes de hora de aventura son propiedad de cartoon network y de los creadores de hora de aventura, Pendleton Ward, Olvida Olson, Jhon Dimaggio, Tom Kenny, Hynden Walch, Mark Hamill, el creador de hora de aventura es Pendleton Ward los de mas no estoy seguro pero creo que también ayudan a crear los personajes o son las voces de los personajes en EU.

Capitulo 12

Rey helado: muere chamaco perro

-el puño del rey helado se acercaba rápidamente a finn intento zafarse del agarre del rey helado pero ya era demasiado tarde el puño del rey helado ya estaba apunto de impactarlo-

Rey helado: adiós para siempre chamaco perro

-se escucha un estruendo-

Marceline: ´´detente´´ ´´no puedes matarlo´´

-marceline bestia una playera manga larga con rayas negras y rojas, unos jinés azules, y unas sandalias-

-el rey helado de tubo su ataque a centímetros de impactar con el rostro de finn-

Rey helado: por que no puedo matarlo

Marceline:-sonrojada- b…bueno por q..que

Rey helado: ¿Por qué?

Marceline:-sonrojada- por que y….yo

Rey helado: ´´dilo de una ves por que no puedo matarlo´´

Marceline: por que ´´yo lo amo´´

-finn estaba muy sorprendido al escuchar lo que marceline había dicho, el sabia que marceline sentía algo por el pero nunca se había imaginado que ella lo amara-

Finn:-sorprendido- marceline….

Rey helado: eso no me importa ´´muere chamaco perro´´

-el puño del rey helado comienza a brillar una bes mas y reanuda su ataque-

Marceline:-furiosa se transforma en su forma gigante- ´´te dije que te detuvieras´´

-de un solo golpe arroja al rey helado contra una de las paredes destruyéndola y dejando al rey helado inconsciente-

-después de haber hecho esto marceline vuelve a su forma normal-

Marceline:-mirando a finn- finn yo lo siento

Finn: sin decir una palabra se acerco a donde su espada había caído la tomo y corto la puerta de la celda

-la dulce princesa y la princesa flama salieron de la celda, al estar fuera de la celda la princesa flama se abalanzo sobre finn abrasándolo-

Princesa flama:-abrasando a finn- sabia que vendrías a salvarme

Marceline:-triste- finn….

-un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor invadía el corazón de marceline al ver a su amado en brazos de otra, ella no podía soportarlo pero prefirió la felicidad de finn a costas de la suya y comenzó a salir de la habitación-

Finn: ´´marceline espera´´

-finn la detuvo antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación-

-marceline se dio la vuelta y miro a finn el cual tenia una expresión muy seria en su rostro-

Finn:-serio- todavía no puedes irte

Princesa flama:-dejo de abrasar a finn y en su forma molesta- te voy hacer pagar por lo que has echo

-Finn muy serio puso su mano en frente dela princesa flama indicándole que se detuviera-

Princesa flama: ¿finn?

-finn enfunda su espada y dio un paso adelante sin apartar la mirada de marceline-

Finn:-serio- marceline ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Qué me amas?

Princesa flama: ¿Qué estas haciendo finn?

Marceline:-flotando- si finn yo te amo

Marceline: pero tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, por eso es que me voy espero que seas muy feliz junto a la princesa flama

Finn: espera marceline eso no es verdad

Princesa flama: ¿queee?

Marceline: finn estas diciendo que tu también me amas

Princesa flama: finn tu eres mi novio

Finn:-desesperado pone sus manos en su cabeza- si lo se pero es que aaaaaaa no estoy seguro

Princesa flama:-molesta- no estas seguro de que

Finn: no estoy seguro de lo que siento

Princesa flama: ¿Qué?

Finn: es que a las dos las quiero las dos me gustan, tengo los mismos sentimientos por ti y por marceline

Marceline: finn no puedes estar con las dos tienes que elegir

Finn: eso ya lose pero no se a quien de ustedes amo

Finn: estoy muy confundido

Marceline:-se acerca a finn y envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de finn le dice- esta bien finn yo te amo tanto que por ti esperare hasta que te des cuente de que es a mi a quien amas –le da un beso muy apasionad enfrente de pf y dp-

Princesa flama:-molesta sujeta a finn del brazo y lo se para de marceline acercándolo a ella, y con mirada retadora le dice a marceline- yo también lo esperare –se tranquiliza y acerca su rostro a finn y mirándolo le dice- yo te amo mucho mas que esa loca y pronto te darás cuenta que es a mi a quien amas –le da un beso apasionado enfrente de mc y dp-

Marceline:-jala del brazo a finn separándolo de la princesa flama y molesta le dice a ella- ´´a quien le dices loca flamita tonta´´

Princesa flama:-molesta- tu eres una an….

Finn:-deteniéndolas- ´´ya bastas´´

Dulce princesa: si están seguras que ambas van a esperar asta que finn aclare sus sentimientos, entonces ninguna puede ser su novia hasta que finn sepa a quien de ustedes dos ama

Marceline: esta bien

Princesa flama: esta bien no seré la novia de finn asta que se de cuenta de que me ama

Marceline: etas mal es a mi a quien ama

Princesa flama: no digas tonterías

Dulce princesa: ´´basta´´ entonces asta que finn se decida a quien ama yo seré su novia –se abalanza sobre finn, abrasándolo le da un beso apasionado-

Marceline y princesa flama: ´´queeeeeeee´´

-la dulce princesa aun besando a finn-

Marceline y la princesa flama:-furiosas se transforman en su forma gigante- ´´eso nunca princesa chicle´´

Finn: -sujeta de los hombros ala dulce princesa y alejándola de el le dice- ´´no digas tonterías dulce princesa´´

-marceline y la princesa flama vuelven a su forma normal-

Dulce princesa: no son tonterías finn tu me gustas mucho

Finn:-molesto- ´´que ahora te gusto, tienes idea de cuanto sufrí por ti, es verdad que una ves estuve enamorado de ti pero ahora ya no siento nada por ti ese amor que tenia por ti murió ase mucho tiempo´´

Dulce princesa: ´´como puedes decir eso si no estas seguro de tus sentimientos por marceline y la princesa flama´´

Finn: ´´no estoy seguro de a quien de ellas dos amo pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que ya no siento nada por ti´´

-la dulce princesa molesta se suelta del agarre de finn y se acerca al ventana de la habitación-

Dulce princesa: ´´viernes´´

-la dulce princesa llama a su halcón viernes y se va de regreso al dulce reino-

Finn: ´´que rayos le pasa´´

Marceline: ¿y ahora que asemos?

Finn: por ahora vámonos de aquí

-finn, marceline, y la princesa flama salen del castillo del rey helado y se van-

-pero finn no se había dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo lo estaban observando, desde las sombras en una esquina de la habitación aparece una forma diminuta riendo malévolamente, y esta forma diminuta era-

Caracol lich:-sale de las sombras- jajajajjajajajajaaja el momento a llegado durante todo este tiempo te e estado observando finn, todo para aprender cada movimiento que usas en combate para conocer cada ataque que puedas utilizar contra mi y ahora que e memorizado tu forma de pelear, y en cuanto recupere mi antiguo cuerpo ya no podrás detenerme ajjajajajajajajajajaajajaj y también conozco tu debilidad héroe, ya nada podrá evitar que destruya todo ooo ajajajajajajajajajajaja

Caracol lich:-deja de reír al ver que alguien entra al habitación- hmmmm

Gunter: kuaaack kuaaack kuaaaaack –Gunter había entrado en la habitación y caminaba asía donde se encontraba el rey helado inconsciente-

Caracol lich:- mirando a Gunter extiende sus diminutas manos de las cuales comienza a salir un brillo verde y apuntando a Gunter-

-de repente un charco de agua aparece frente a Gunter-

Gunter: kuaaaaaaaaaaack –se resbala y cae de espaldas-

Caracol lich: aaajajajajjaajjajaajajajajaa j

Caracol lich: ´´yo destruiré al mundo´´ ajajajajajajjajajajajajaa

Continuara….

Respondiendo comentarios_

Mensaje importante por favor lean esta parte

LTKe02: no puedo decirles con quien se va aquedar finn por que si lo hago le estaría contando el final de la historia, no seria el final exactamente por que después de que finn diga a quien de ellas ama la historia todavía continuara, a si que solo puedo decir que aun falta mucho para que se acabe.

También quiero decirles que desde ahora no volveré a escribir insultos, por que realmente estuvo mal que los escribiera en capítulos anteriores en mis comentarios aparte de la historia no debí a serlo me deje provocar fácilmente, no debí haber manchado la historia con esto, no volverá a pasar. no lo volveré hacer, por eso quiero decirle a quienes leen esta historia que lo siento, de verdad lo siento, me disculpo por todo y todas las cosas malas que he dicho en capítulos anteriores y espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	13. capitulo 13

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, ´´ya se acerca la navidad´´, y les deseo que pasen felices fiestas, y que tengan una feliz navidad, y otra bes felices fiestas, que comience el capitulo.

Hora de aventura no me pertenece todos y cada uno de los personajes de hora de aventura son propiedad de cartoon network y de los creadores de hora de aventura, Pendleton Ward, Olvida Olson, Jhon Dimaggio, Tom Kenny, Hynden Walch, Mark Hamill, el creador de hora de aventura es Pendleton Ward los de mas no estoy seguro pero creo que también ayudan a crear los personajes o son las voces de los personajes en EU.

Capitulo 13

Caracol lich:-sale de las sombras- jajajajjajajajajaaja el momento a llegado durante todo este tiempo te e estado observando finn, todo para aprender cada movimiento que usas en combate para conocer cada ataque que puedas utilizar contra mi y ahora que e memorizado tu forma de pelear, y en cuanto recupere mi antiguo cuerpo ya no podrás detenerme ajjajajajajajajajajaajajaj y también conozco tu debilidad héroe, ya nada podrá evitar que destruya todo ooo ajajajajajajajajajajaja

Caracol lich: ´´yo destruiré al mundo´´ ajajajajajajjajajajajajaa

-finn, marceline, y la princesa flama después de salir del castillo del rey helado se adentraron en el bosque, finn se quito la capucha y la guardo en su chaqueta, después de un rato de estar caminando en el bosque los tres llegaron al punto en que sus caminos se separaban-

Marceline:-se acerca a finn y le dice- por esta dirección esta mi casa, asique yo me voy por aquí

Finn: si

-marceline coloca ambas manos en las mejillas de finn y le da un beso profundo y apasionado, la princesa estaba furiosa mientras veía como marcelin besaba a finn enfrente de ella, pero la princesa flama no hiso nada, después de unos minutos de estarse besando marceline se separa de finn-

Marceline: nos vemos finn

Finn: nos vemos marcy

-marceline seba volando-

Princesa flama: no se que le ves a esa anciana

Finn:-molesto- ´´no digas eso princesa flama´´

Princesa flama: bueno esta bien, mi casa esta por esta dirección a si que yo también me voy –la princesa flama se acerca mas a finn, y envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de el acerca mas sus labios a los de el, finn sierra los ojos esperando poder sentir los labios de la princesa pero en bes de eso siente como la princesa lo empuja provocando que finn caiga de espaldas-

Finn:-acostado en el suelo- por que fue es…

-antes de que finn pudiera levantarse la princesa flama se sentó en la cintura de finn-

Finn: ¿princesa flama?

Princesa flama:-sentada en la cintura de finn- darte un simple beso como lo hiso ella no seria nada interesante, a si que are esto mas divertido –estando sentada en la cintura de finn, la princesa coloca su mano izquierda en la mejilla de fin y acerca su rostro al de el y juntando sus labios le da un apasionado beso, mientras se besaban la princesa flama lleva su mano derecha por en medio de sus cuerpos hacia la entre pierna de finn, al sentir el agarre de la princesa en su entre pierna, finn separa sus labios de los de ella-

Finn:-apenas podía hablar por la fuerte sensación que le provocaba la princesa flama en su entre pierna- ¿p…princesa f….flama que e….estas h…..haciendo?

Princesa flama:-con una sonrisa muy sexi- estoy haciendo esto mas excitante y divertido

Finn:-controlando su instinto de desvestir ala princesa y hacerla suya en ese lugar- no podemos hacer esto aquí, alguien podría vernos

Princesa flama:-masajeando el miembro de finn- eso no me importa, yo te voy hacer mío aquí mismo

-finn ya no podía resistirse mas la princesa le estaba causando tanto placer que ya no podía resistir mas, finn iba a desnudar ala princesa flama y hacerla suya, pero de repente-

-la princesa flama al ver que finn ya no podía resistirse dejo de masajearle el miembro y coloco ambas manos en las mejillas de finn y le dijo-

Princesa flama:-aun sentada en la cintura de finn- ya se esta haciendo muy tarde, ya me tengo que ir –le da un beso en los labios, el cual duro muy poco, luego se puso de pie y se fue en dirección a su casa-

-finn aun acostado en el suelo sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y atónito, de repente-

Finn:-acostado en el suelo grita- ¿queeeeeeee? –queda inconsciente en el suelo-

-la Princesa flama lejos del lugar donde había dejado a finn-

Princesa flama:-sonriendo- ese es un pequeño castigo por tener los mismos sentimientos por esa anciana, pero no me rendiré, no permitiré que seas de ella, are que te descuenta de que es a mi a quien amas, finn

-des pues de barias horas ya siendo de noche finn recobra el conocimiento-

Finn:-poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

Finn:-recordando- a si la princesa flama

Finn: ¿Por qué abra echo eso? Tal ves este enojada con migo, aaaaaa ya es de noche pero cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente

Finn: será mejor que regrese ala casa

-Finn seba rumbo a su casa, cuando llega a su casa sube a su habitación cuelga su espada en la pared y se acuesta en su cama a dormir, después de unos minutos se quedo completamente dormido-

-finn comenzaba a despertar abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero lo único que podía ver era oscuridad-

-finn se encontraba recostado en algún lugar completamente oscuro, miraba en todas direcciones intentando saber donde estaba, sin lograr ver algo se puso de pie-

Finn: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? No se por que pero tengo la sensación de que ya había estado en este lugar

-finn sin poder recordar comenzó a caminar entre la oscuridad intentando encontrar algo que le indicara donde estaba pero de repente un luz apareció frente a el, esta luz se acerco a finn a una gran velocidad la luz era tan brillante que finn tuvo que serrar los ojos, de repente se escucho un gran estruendo, finn comenzó a abrir los ojos, todo se había aclarado pero aun se veía de oscuro por que era de noche, finn había aparecido en otro lugar, había aparecido en las calles del reino de los duendes, pero todas las casas estaban en llamas y en las calles había cientos de cadáveres, al ver esto finn había recordado ese sueño que había tenido hace poco-

Finn:-sorprendido- asique estoy otra ves en ese sueño, eso significa que ese humano aparecerá de nuevo

-finn comenzó acorrer por las calles entre los cadáveres buscando desesperadamente a ese humano, de repente se escucha un fuerte grito, finn rápidamente corre en la dirección en la que escucho el grito, entra por un callejón y al salir ala calle escucha una risa maligna detrás de el, finn seda la vuelta y ve a lo lejos al humano riendo desenfrenadamente y a sus pies se encontraban cientos de cadáveres-

-el humano vestía una chaqueta manga larga roja, playera negra, cinturón negro con imágenes de cráneos plateados, jinés negros, zapatos negros, en su mano derecha empuñaba una espada claymore negra con la hoja de la espada bañada en sangre, el humano se encontraba riéndose sin control con su mano izquierda en la frente y con la cara mirando al cielo mientras se reía-

-Finn furioso desenfundo su espada de sangre de demonio, finn empuñando su espada en la mano derecha comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el humano, finn caminaba lentamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro, la punta de la espada la tenia apuntando al suelo, con su mano izquierda saco de su chaqueta su capucha con orejas y se la puso, después de caminar tres pasos en el tercer paso en un instante destruyendo el suelo que pisaba dando un salto hacia el frente, estando en el aire sujeto su espada por la derecha con ambas manos, el humano dejo de reír y miro a finn, el humano extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados, finn se sorprendió al ver esto pero no se detuvo el estaba decidido amatar a este humano frente a el, pero de repente el búho cósmico apareció detrás del humano extendiendo las alas una luz intensa salió-

Finn:-mientras aun seguía en el aire grito- ´´malditooooooo´´ -la luz envolvió por completo a finn-

Finn:-despierta gritando- ´´nooooooooo´´

-finn había despertado de ten horrible sueño, ya había amanecido, sentado en su cama todo agitado y sudado-

Finn:-agitado- o….otrabes ese sueño

Finn:-molesto cubre su rostro con su mano izquierda- quien rayos será ese humano

Finn: no importa quien sea cuando me encuentre con el lo matare

Finn:-comienza a levantarse de la cama- tal ves debería contarle a jake sobre este sueño

-de repente se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta desesperadamente, finn baja las escaleras y se acerca ala puerta de la entrada-

Finn: ya voy -habré la puerta-

Finn: un soldado del ducado de la nuez ¿Qué ocurre?

Soldado nuez: héroe finn le necesitamos nuestro castillo esta siendo atacado por una manada de doctores lobos venga rápido

Finn: déjame voy por mi espada y en seguida nos vamos

Soldado nuez: dese prisa por favor

-finn regreso corriendo a su habitación tomo su espada y su celular, bajo las escaleras y salió corriendo con el soldado nuez, mientras corría hacia el castillo de la nuez finn saco su celular y le marco a jake-

Jake: hola finn eres tu hermanito

Finn:-corriendo- si jake necesito tu ayuda

Jake: finn ahora no puedo estoy cuidando a arcoíris su embarazo va progresando y ahora esta en la etapa de los antojitos, pero si estas en peligro enseguida voy para haya.

Pensamientos de finn: no puedo decirle que venga, el tiene que cuidar a arcoíris, ella no puede esforzarse por eso jake debe cuidarla

Finn: esta bien no es nada serio yo puedo encargarme de esto solo

Jake: bueno hermanito haber cuando bienes a visitarnos

Finn: tal ves vaya de encargarme de esto, por que hay algo que tengo que contarte jake

Jake: ¿Qué cosa?

Finn: te lo diré cuando baya

Jake: esta bien, adiós hermano

Finn: adiós bro –ambos cuelgan-

-finn y el soldado de nuez llegan al castillo de la nuez, la puerta principal del castillo estaba destruida y desde el interior se podían escuchar los gritos de las personas nuez, finn mientras seguía corriendo saco la capucha de su chaqueta y se la puso, luego desenfundo la espada y entro al castillo, estando dentro finn veía como los doctores lobo perseguían a las personas nuez, finn ataco por sorpresa a los doc. Lobo, cortando a cinco doc. Lobo en un instante, los otros siete se dieron cuenta de la presencia de finn y comenzaron a atacarlo, los siete doc. Lobo utilizaban sus garras para contraatacar la espada de finn, de repente tres de los doc. Lobo lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, finn logra bloquear su ataque con su espada, se podía escuchar el sonido de las garras forcejeando contra la espada de finn, los tres doc. Lobo utilizaron toda su fuerza para lanzar a finn hacia atrás, mientras finn aun iba en el aire después de ser arrojado los otro cuatro doc. Lobo saltaron hacia el, uno salto ala derecha de finn, dos ala izquierda y el cuarto salto en el aire arriba de finn, intentando cortar en pedazos a finn mientras iba cayendo, finn de inmediato mientras seguía acostado en el aire lanzo una patada contra el doc. Lobo que estaba arriba, empujándose con la patada que le dio, finn se alejo mas de los otros tres, después encajo su espada en el suelo y cedió la vuelta colocando sus pies en el suelo para poder frenarse, después de que se detuvo destruyendo el suelo dio un salto hacia el frente, sujetando su espada con ambas manos de uno en uno corto ala mitad a los tres doc. Lobo que intentaron cortarlo mientras caía, después salto sobre el cuarto doc. Lobo que aun se encontraba tirado y le encajo la espada en la cabeza, los tres que quedaron veían furiosos como finn encajaba su espada en la cabeza del que se encontraba tirado, finn desencajo la espada y voltio a mirar a los tres que quedaban, la mirada de finn estaba sedienta de sangre y se podía sentir su instinto asesino, los tres doc. Lobo furiosos saltaron sobre el, estando los tres frente a el finn con un rápido movimiento corto ala mitad a los tres en el aire, los pedazos de los doc. Lobo y un charcos de sangre se encontraban a los pies de finn-

-finn al ver los cadáveres de los doc. Lobo y los charcos de sangre comenzó a reír malignamente-

Finn: ajajajajajajajaajjaajjajajaj 

-las personas nuez veía aterrados como finn se reía tan malignamente-

Finn:-dejando de reír- heee porque comencé a reír a si –de repente cedió cuenta que las personas nuez lo observaban con terror-

Finn:-enfundo su espada- no yo, no se por que me reí, yo solo…

-las personas no dejaban de ver con terror a finn, finn confundido salió corriendo del lugar, lejos del castillo de la nuez se detuvo en un árbol en el bosque normal-

Finn:-recargándose de un árbol- que me paso, por que comencé a reír a si

Finn:-confundido- aaaaaaa será mejor que regrese a casa

-finn camino rumbo a su casa-

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

[ Nota: en esta sección cuando contesto los comentarios escribo primero el] nombre de quien hiso el comentario y alado la respuesta al comentario

Ejemplo:

Nombre: LTKe02: y luego la respuesta: no puedo decirles

[ con quien se va aquedar finn… ]

Ovks and Marceline: gracias, tu palabras me tranquilizan las palabras de todos, que pases felices fiestas y feliz navidad

Hola mi nombre es drama: gracias, que pases felices fiesta y feliz navidad, me alegro que te guste la historia y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, y los comentarios de quienes leen esta historia

.1: gracias, que pases felices fiesta y feliz navidad

bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que pasen felices fiesta y feliz navidad.


	14. capitulo 14

Hola, yo si pienso mejorar mi narración, mi escritura y otras cosas, yo si debo mejorar la narración y la escritura, aun me falta mucho que aprender, pero aunque sea de poco a poco seguiré mejorando y ya cuando reescriba los capítulos los are correctamente, aun que ya es un poco tarde de todos modos lo voy a decir ´´este es el primer capitulo de este 2013 ujoo yeaaaaaa´´, bueno que comience el capitulo.

Hora de aventura no me pertenece todos y cada uno de los personajes de hora de aventura son propiedad de cartoon network y de los creadores de hora de aventura, Pendleton Ward, Olvida Olson, Jhon Dimaggio, Tom Kenny, Hynden Walch, Mark Hamill, el creador de hora de aventura es Pendleton Ward los de mas no estoy seguro pero creo que también ayudan a crear los personajes o son las voces de los personajes en EU

Capitulo 14

Finn: ajajajajajajajaajjaajjajajaj 

-las personas nuez veía aterrados como finn se reía tan malignamente-

Finn:-dejando de reír- heee porque comencé a reír a si –de repente cedió cuenta que las personas nuez lo observaban con terror-

Finn:-enfundo su espada- no yo, no se por que me reí, yo solo…

-las personas no dejaban de ver con terror a finn, finn confundido salió corriendo del lugar, lejos del castillo de la nuez se detuvo en un árbol en el bosque normal-

Finn:-recargándose de un árbol- que me paso, por que comencé a reír a si

Finn:-confundido- aaaaaaa será mejor que regrese a casa

-finn camino rumbo a su casa-

-finn llegaba a su casa confundido después de lo que había pasado, subió a su habitación se cambio y bajo ala cocina, preparo unos panqueques con tocino, después de haber desayunado, se recostó en el sofá-

Pensamientos de finn: que significara ese sueño que tuve, realmente existe otro humano, por que al ver los cadáveres de los doc. Lobos comencé a reír como psicópata

Finn: será mejor que le cuente a jake sobre ese sueño

-finn salió de su casa sin su espada y se fue rumbo ala casa de arcoíris-

Finn: espero que jake me aconseje sobre ese sueño

-des pues de un rato de estar caminando, llego ala casa de arcoíris, toco ala puerta-

Jake: ´´ya voy´´

-jake abre la puerta-

Jake: hermano, no sabia que vendrías, vamos entra –finn y jake entran ala casa y se sientan en el sofá-

Jake: ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Finn: una soda estaría bien

Jake: voy atraerla

-jake entro en la cocina y saco dos sodas del refri, luego regreso al sofá-

Jake: toma –leda una soda a finn-

Finn: gracias – la destapa y bebe un poco-

Finn: y ¿arcoíris?

Jake: esta en su habitación durmiendo

Jake: oye me hubieras avisado que vendrías

Finn: ¿Qué no te acuerdas?, cuando hablamos por teléfono esta mañana te dije que vendría en cuanto acabara de resolver algunos problemas

Jake: ¿hablamos por teléfono esta mañana?

Finn: que pasa contigo, claro que hablamos por teléfono y te dije que vendría por que hay algo importante que debo contarte

Jake:-recordando- es verdad, se me había olvidado por completo

Finn: como se te pudo olvidar si apenas paso esta mañana

Jake: es porque con todo esto del embarazo, tengo que estar de un lado a otro atendiendo a mi chica, y por eso se me olvido

Finn: ya veo, y ¿que se siente el saber que vas hacer padre?

Jake: al principio me asuste, pero después de pensarlo mejor, un sentimiento de increíble felicidad invadió mi corazón

Finn:-sorprendido- heeee asique al principio te asustaste

Jake: eso le pasa a cualquiera

Finn: y por que te sentiste feliz después

Jake: por que medí cuenta de que la chica que amo iba atener a mis hijos, y que por fin iba a formar mi propia familia, que seria muy feliz al verlos crecer, y criarlos junto arcoíris, y escucharlos decirme papa por primera ves, eso me hiso darme cuenta de que seria muy feliz al tener hijos.

Finn: jooo a si que tener hijos es algo genial, yo también quiero tener mis propios hijos con la mujer que amo –bebe un poco de la soda, pero de repente, jake con la palma de la mano abierta leda un fuerte golpe en la nuca a finn-

Finn:-debido al golpe tiro la bebida, y un poco de la soda chorreaba de su boca, enojado miro a jake y le dijo- ´´¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?´´

Jake:-molesto- ´´no seas tonto, aun eres muy joven y ya estas pensando en tener hijos, ni siquiera pienses en ello hermanito tonto, espera a que seas mayor´´

Finn:-mas enojado- ´´solo dije que me gustaría tener mis propios hijos con la mujer que amo, no que ya quería tenerlos´´

Jake: ´´aun a si te digo que todavía eres muy joven, y que todavía no puedes pensar en tener hijos con la mujer que amas´´

Finn:-aun mas enojado- ´´o trabes con lo mismo de que aun soy muy joven, ya deja de decirme siempre eso, ya falta poco para que sea mayor de edad´´

Jake: ´´solo te estoy diciendo que es muy temprano par ti el pensar en tener hijos con la mujer que am….´´

Jake:-sorprendido- espera tu dijiste que te gustaría tener hijos con la mujer que amas

Finn:-tranquilizándose- si

Jake: entonces eso significa que ya te decidiste entre marceline y la princesa flama

Finn: no aun no estoy seguro de a cual de ellas amo

Jake: hmmmm y que era eso tan importante que querías contarme

Finn: es que en las ultimas noches e te…..

Arcoíris:-gritando desde su habitación- (´´jake´´)

Jake: ´´ya voy cariño´´

Jake: ya se despertó, tengo que ir

Finn: si

-jake sube las escaleras y entra en la habitación de arcoíris-

Jake:-aun lado de la cama de arcoíris- que pasa cariño

Arcoíris: (tráeme un poco de pai cariño)

Jake: enseguida te lo traigo –jake se acerca a arcoíris y leda un beso, después bajo las escaleras y entro ala cocina, tomo un pedazo de pai y selo llevo a arcoíris-

Jake: aquí tienes cariño

Arcoíris: (gracias amor)

-Jake sale de la habitación y regresa con finn-

jake: ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Finn: que desde hace barias n…..

Arcoíris:-gritando desde su habitación- (´´jake´´)

Jake: ya vuelvo finn

-jake subió ala habitación-

Arcoíris: (tráeme un jugo por favor)

Jake: si cariño

-jake bajo las escaleras y entro ala cocina tomo un jugo y se lo llevo a arcoíris-

Arcoíris: (gracias cariño)

-jake regresa ala sala-

Jake: ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Finn: que e tenido un sue….

Arcoíris: (´´jake´´)

Jake: ´´ya voy´´

-jake vuelve a subir las escaleras y entra en la habitación-

Jake: ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Arcoíris: (quiero mas pai)

Jake: enseguida te lo traigo

-jake baja las escaleras y entra en la cocina, toma otra rebanada de pai y se la lleva a arcoíris-

Jake: toma cariño

Arcoíris: (gracias)

-jake regresa ala sala-

Jake: ¿Qué me decías finn?

Finn: olvídalo no es nada importante

Jake: estas seguro, por teléfono me dijiste que era muy importante y que solo me lo podías decir en persona

Finn: creo que exagere un poco con eso, de verdad no es tan importante

Jake: bueno tu sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea

Finn: si, ya tengo que irme

Jake: tan pronto

Finn: si

-jake acompaña a finn ala puerta-

Jake: vuelve a visitarnos cuando quieras

Finn: si lo are

Pensamientos de finn: lo mejor será no preocupar a jake, esto lo debo resolver yo solo

-finn seba rumbo a su casa, caminaba por el bosque, envuelto en sus pensamientos sin fijarse adonde se dirigía siguió caminando por un buen rato asta que llego al reino de las moras, finn se detuvo al darse cuenta de que sin querer había llegado al reino de las moras-

Finn:-confundido- como fue que llegue al reino de las moras, bueno ya que estoy aquí pasare a ver como esta la princesa mora

-finn escala el árbol en donde se encuentra el reino mora, al llegar ala sima entra por la puerta, al entrar finn se encontró con que el lugar estaba completamente desordenado como si alguien hubiese atacado el lugar, las mesas y sillas estaban destrozadas algunas de las paredes estaban llenas de agujeros, había escombros por todos lados pero no había señales de las personas mora, finn comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar intentando encontrar a alguien, al entrar en otra habitación lo que pudo ver fue montones de cadáveres regados por todos lados cadáveres mutilados, todos esos cadáveres eran de personas mora, finn estaba completamente sorprendido, pero sin dudar un solo segundo finn saco su capucha con orejas y cela puso, en cuanto se la puso furioso comenzó a correr adentrándose mas entre las habitaciones intentando encontrar a los responsables de tal masacre, mientras corría entre las habitaciones siguiendo el rastro de cadáveres, escucho un fuerte grito que provenía de la habitación de alado, finn se acerco ala pared, estando cercas de la pared pudo escuchar como una persona pedía que no la lastimaran, al escuchar su vos finn inmediatamente cedió cuenta de que era la princesa anillo de compromiso-

Princesa anillo de compromiso:-recargada contra la pared, mientras sus agresores se acercaban mas a ella- por favor no me lastimen, dejen de lastimar ala gente de este reino por favor

Líder de los Ogros del bosque: ajjjaajajaja este reino ya nos pertenece princesa, y a ti te mataremos como lo hemos echo con todas las personas mora, ejejejejeje tal ves después vayamos tras la princesa mora y los que lograron a escapar, buen es hora de decir adiós princesa anillo de compromiso

-el líder de los ogros del bosque saco sus espada para despedazar ala princesa anillo de compromiso-

Líder ogro: adiós princesa anillo de compromiso –lanza su ataque ala princesa anillo de compromiso-

Princesa anillo de compromiso:-asustada, grita- ´´alguien sálveme´´

-de repente la pared al lado de ellos se rompe en pedazos, el líder ogro detiene su ataque, los cinco ogros y la princesa anillo de compromiso voltean ala pared, de repente algo sale del polvo a una increíble velocidad y en un instante los cinco ogro salen volando hacia atrás, de repente alguien aparece frente ala princesa anillo de compromiso, la princesa inmediatamente seda cuenta de quien esta persona-

Princesa anillo de compromiso:-sonriendo- ´´finn´´

Finn:-enfrente de la princesa, mira a los ogros- estas bien princesa

Princesa anillo de compromiso: si estoy bien

Finn:-sonriendo mira ala princesa- me alegro de que estés bien

Princesa anillo de compromiso:-sonrojada, desvía la mirada- s….si

Finn: princesa salga de aquí yo me encargare de ellos

Princesa anillo de compromiso: esta bien

-La princesa sale de la habitación por donde entro finn-

Líder ogro:-levantándose- ´´maldito´´

Líder ogro: te are pagar p…

-antes de que pudiera decir algo finn ataco en un instante sujetándolo de lacara con su mano derecha lo levanto y lo estrella de espaldas contra el suelo, impactando la cabeza del líder ogro contra el suelo, debido a lo fuerte del impacto el suelo se destruyo, finn furioso presiona con fuerza el cráneo del líder ogro, se podía escuchar el crujir del cráneo del líder ogro, el líder ogro gritaba de dolor con gran fuerza, los otros ogros intentando detener a finn, se lanzaron empuñando sus espadas contra el, finn esquivo el ataque de los ogros, uno de los cuatro ataca con su espada a finn por la derecha, finn esquiva el ataque y de inmediato lanza una patada contra el ogro, la patada impacta en la cara del ogro y lo lanza a estrellarse contra la pared, por lo fuerte que fue la patada el ogro atraviesa todas las paredes del reino mora y cae del gigantesco árbol, el líder ogro comienza a levantarse-

Líder ogro: rodéenlo no podrá esquivar el ataque de nosotros cuatro al mismo tiempo

-los cuatro ogros rodearon por completo a finn, el solo se quedo parado mirando el suelo-

Líder ogro: ´´mátenlo´´

-las espadas de los cuatro ogros se dirigían a finn, estaban apunto de cortarlo pero el esquivo las espadas en el ultimo segundo, uno a uno finn comienza golpearlos de una manera brutal, finn los golpeo brutalmente asta que los dejo tirados en el suelo sangrando, después comenzó a romperles cada uno de sus brazos y piernas finn sonreía de una manera psicópata al romperles cada hueso, una bes que termino de romperles brazos y piernas finn los sujeto de sus piernas rotas y comenzó a arrojarlos fuera del gran árbol, una bes que termino de hacer esto finn se quito la capucha y entro ala habitación en la que se encontraba la princesa y acercándose a ella le dijo-

Finn:-sonriendo- ya todo termino princesa

Princesa anillo de compromiso:-repentinamente se acerca a finn y colocando sus mano en medio de los dos abrasa a finn, y comienza a llorar- finn estaba tan asustada

Finn:-la envuelve entre sus brazos- ahora todo esta bien princesa ya nadie te lastimara

-la princesa anillo de compromiso continuo llorando en los brazos de finn por barios minutos-

Finn: princesa donde esta la princesa mora y las demás personas moras

Princesa anillo de compromiso:-dejando de llorar se separa de finn- la princesa mora escapo por un túnel secreto junto a otras personas moras, mientras yo regresaba a buscar mas personas mora

Finn: y por que estas en el reino de las moras princesa

Princesa anillo de compromiso: la princesa mora me invito a tomar el te, y una bes que comenzamos a tomar el te esos ogros aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a matar a todas las personas mora

Finn: ya veo, princesa te llevare con la princesa mora, ella debe de estar muy preocupada por ti

Princesa anillo de compromiso: si vamos

-finn y la princesa anillo de compromiso salen del reino de las moras y ceban en busca de la princesa mora-

Finn: princesa sabes a donde se dirigía la princesa mora

Princesa anillo de compromiso: ella dijo que la salida del túnel estaba a las afueras del dulce reino

Finn: ¿el dulce reino?

-finn y la princesa anillo de compromiso llegaron a las afueras del dulce reino-

Finn: asta aquí puedo acompañarte princesa

Princesa anillo de compromiso: ¿Por qué? –tomando de la mano a finn- vamos quiero que me acompañes asta encontrarme con la princesa mora

Finn: lo siento pero la dulce princesa y yo tuvimos una pelea y ahora no creo que me permita la entrada a su reino

Princesa anillo de compromiso: una pelea por que

Finn: no quiero hablar de eso

Princesa anillo de compromiso: bueno esta bien

-la princesa anillo de compromiso se acerca a finn y leda un beso en los labios-

Princesa anillo de compromiso: gracias por salvarme

Finn:-sorprendido y sonrojado- n…no fue nada

-la princesa anillo de compromiso seda la vuelta y entra al dulce reino, finn espera afuera asta que la princesa entra al reino, después finn seba de regreso a su casa-

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Espero que le haiga gustado (nota: ala acción de darle un golpe con la palma de la mano extendida a alguien en la nuca, en mi país a esta acción se le llama sape)

Hay muchas cosas que me gustarían hacer en este año con respecto a esta historia, la primera me gustaría hacerla comic y subirla a una pagina que conozco, la segunda hacer la historia en video utilizando el MMD, ya tengo los programas necesarios para hacer estas dos pero creo que me voy a tardar meses en poder usarlos correctamente, la primera se me hace mas fácil de realizar que la segunda la segunda es mas complicada.

Hablando de cosas que quiero hacer quiero disculparme con una chica de esta pagina, con una mujer que es escritora en esta pagina, aunque no estoy seguro si es mujer, por que eso dice en su perfil pero como estar seguro de eso en esta pagina, en lo personal quiero pensar que ella es mujer.

Bueno mirror mirror quiero decirte que lo siento, me disculpo por todas las cosas que te he dicho, creo que la razón por la que te dije tantas tonterías fue por que dudaba si tu eras mujer al principio en tus primeras criticas asía a mi yo pesaba que eras mujer pero después comencé a dudar si eras mujer por eso te dije tantas tonterías cuando respondía a tus demás criticas, la verdad quiero seguir pensando que eres mujer, a si que mirror mirror te digo lo siento.

Por fin me quite una preocupación

Bueno si he dicho que ignoraría las criticas llenas de insultos y tonterías, fue por que soy un hombre amable pero también soy un hombre rudo y con un carácter fuerte cuando se me provoca, y si comenzaba a estar leyendo todos esos insultos iba a cabrearme y a estarles respondiendo de la misma manera en cada capitulo y no quería estar escribiendo tonterías en los capítulos, por eso es que ignoro las criticas insultantes.

No me mal interpreten.

Deri118: gracias

Ovks and Marceline: gracias

: gracias, me esforzare en mejorar todos los errores

kuroneko-evans: gracias, con continuación te refieres a que después de que escriba el final haga una segunda temporada, o segundo volumen, de esta historia, no avía pensado en eso, hacer una segunda temporada seria difícil, pero por ahora he imaginado algo que seria el como se inicio todo, el titulo es hora de aventura crisis de identidad el inicio, me lo he imaginado basándome en una imagen genial de hora de aventura, ese fic ya no se trataría sobre finn sino en alguien mas, esto lo haría mientras pienso en la continuación.

dany0599: gracias, aunque lo estoy haciendo de poco a poco de verdad voy a mejorar mi escritura y la narración, con el poco tiempo que tengo no he podido mejorar la escritura

PinneapleResendiz98: gracias

Eso es todo, se despide su buen amigo DAN10011 nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo el cual espero subir este lunes.


	15. capitulo 15

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, ya lo he dicho en capítulos anteriores, no pienso dejar de escribir esta historia, no dejare de escribir esta historia asta terminarla y no voy a escribir otra asta que termine esta historia, lo que dije en el capitulo anterior sobre el comic y lo otro solo es algo que me gustaría hacer una ves que haiga terminado de escribir todas las historias que aun me faltan por hacer (solo estaba planeando a futuro), y son muchas las historias que aun me faltan por escribir, a si que voy estar un buen rato en esta pagina, pero no voy a escribir otra asta que termine esta, además me divierto mucho haciendo cada capitulo de esta historia, y a si va hacer con cada historia que haga, bueno que comience el capitulo.

Hora de aventura no me pertenece todos y cada uno de los personajes de hora de aventura son propiedad de cartoon network y de los creadores de hora de aventura, Pendleton Ward, Olvida Olson, Jhon Dimaggio, Tom Kenny, Hynden Walch, Mark Hamill, el creador de hora de aventura es Pendleton Ward los de mas no estoy seguro pero creo que también ayudan a crear los personajes o son las voces de los personajes en EU

CAPITULO 15

Princesa anillo de compromiso: bueno esta bien

-la princesa anillo de compromiso se acerca a finn y leda un beso en los labios-

Princesa anillo de compromiso: gracias por salvarme

Finn:-sorprendido y sonrojado- n…no fue nada

-la princesa anillo de compromiso seda la vuelta y entra al dulce reino, finn espera afuera asta que la princesa entra al reino, después finn seba de regreso a su casa-

-finn se encontraba en su casa ya era de noche y se estaba preparando para irse a dormir, se recostó en su cama y después de unos minutos se quedo dormido-

Finn estando dormido en su cama comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en la cama, estaba todo sudado y comenzaba a hablar mientras dormía-

Finn:-dormido- no….detente…no….lo hagas…..deja de matar personas….noooo…..maldito

Finn:-despierta gritando- ´´nooooooo´´

-finn despertó de tan horrible sueño todo agitado y sudado-

Finn:-agitado- o….o trabes ese sueño, asta cuando voy a dejar de tener este horrible sueño

Finn: mejor saldré de aventura, eso siempre me tranquiliza

-ya avía amanecido y finn comenzó a levantarse, cedió una ducha y abrió su armario el cual había diez cambios de ropa idénticos, chaqueta azul manga larga, playera blanca, jinés azules, después de vestirse tomo su espada de sangre de demonio y bajo ala sala-

Finn: bemo voy a salir de aventura

Bemo: finn espera

Finn:-se acerca a bemo, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá- ¿Qué pasa bemo?

Bemo: quería decirte que voy a salir con mis amigos del fud y que voy a regresar muy tarde

Finn: esta bien, nada mas asegúrate de serrar bien la casa cuando te bayas

Bemo: si

Finn: entonces me voy

-finn sale de su casa y seba rumbo al bosque, caminaba por el bosque cuando de repente hoyo los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda, finn de inmediato comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que se escuchaban los gritos, estando cercas del lugar pudo ver como una persona hongo era atacada por tres minotauros malignos, fin saco su capucha y se la puso mientras corría hacia ellos, los tres minotauros atacaban con hachas ala persona hongo el cual torpemente esquivaba los hachazos, de repente la persona hongo se resbalo y quedo tirada en el suelo a merced de los minotauros, los tres minotauros levantaros sus hachas al mismo tiempo apuntando ala persona hongo y lanzaron su ataque contra el, pero de repente finn empuñando su espada bloquea el ataque de los tres minotauros, finn y los tres minotauros se quedaron inmóviles mientras las hachas de los tres minotauros chocaban contra la espada de finn-

Minotauro1:-forcejeando contra la espada de fin- tu quien eres maldito

Finn:-con una mirada fría y siniestra- un movimiento mas y los corto en dos

Minotauro1:-comienza a empujar con mas fuerza contra la espada de finn- no te tengo miedo maldito

Minotauro2:-asustado le dice al minotauro1- espera no lo hagas

Minotauro3:-asustado- no lo hagas este sujeto es finn el hu…

-Finn empuja con toda su fuerza las hachas de lo minotauros, lo cual hiso que los tres minotauros levantaran las hachas hacia atrás y con un rápido movimiento finn corto en dos a los tres minotauros, los cuerpos cortados en dos cayeron enfrente de el, en un charco de sangre, en la cara de finn se miraba una sonrisa completamente aterradora mientras veía como caían los cuerpos sin vida de los minotauros-

Persona hongo:-se pone de pie- gracias héroe finn

-finn dejo de sonreír pero no respondió el seguía mirando hacia el frente-

Persona hongo: ¿héroe finn?

-finn ceda la vuelta y mira ala persona hongo, los ojos de finn estaban por completo de color rojo como los de una bestia maligna-

-la persona hongo se asusta y cae hacia atrás al verle esa mirada tan aterradora, la persona hongo levanta la mirada y vuelve a ver a finn a los ojos y seda cuenta de que los ojos de finn estaban como los de una persona normal-

-finn enfunda su espada y se acerca ala persona hongo, extendiendo la mano le dice-

Finn: estas bien

Persona hongo: s….si

-sujeta la mano de finn y se levanta-

Pensamientos de la persona hongo: que fue lo que paso, hace un instante pude ver como sus ojos parecían como los de un demonio sediento de sangre-

Finn: y por que te estaban atacando esos minotauros

Persona hongo:-recordando- aaaaaa es verdad mi aldea, por favor héroe finn dese prisa

Finn:-confundido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te alteras tan de repente?

Persona hongo:-desesperado- es que mi aldea esta siendo atacada por un grupo de minotauros malignos

Finn:-sorprendido- ¿Qué? Tenemos que darnos prisa en que dirección esta tu aldea

Persona hongo: por esta dirección, vamos rápido

-finn y la persona hongo comienzan a correr en la dirección en la que se encuentra la aldea de las personas hongos-

Finn:-mientras corrían- y esos tres minotauros eran parte del grupo que esta atacando tu aldea

Persona hongo:-corriendo- si, comenzaron a perseguirme mientras yo corría en busca de ayuda

Finn:-mientras corría, seda cuenta de que enfrente de ellos se acercaba alguien- alguien viene hacia nosotros

Persona hongo:-asustado- será otro de esos minotauros

-finn desenfunda su espada y corre hacia un árbol que se encontraba ala derecha enfrente de la persona que se les acercaba, finn salta hacia el árbol y apoyándose en el árbol salta asía la persona que se acercaba a ellos, impulsándose del árbol fin salto encima de la persona sujetando su espada con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza-

Finn: ´´aaaaaaaa´´

Marceline:-sorprendida- ´´aaaaaaa´´

Finn: ¿marcy?

-al darse cuenta de que era marceline, finn arroja su espada rápidamente mientras aun seguía en el aire, pero no evitó caer sobre marcline, con ambas manos finn abraso a marceline y se coloco detal manera que el recibiera todo el impacto de la caída de ellos dos-

-finn y marceline quedaron recostados en el suelo, marceline estaba recostada encima de finn-

Finn:-debajo de marceline- ¿marcy estas bien?

Marceline:-encima de finn, acerco su rostro al de finn - ¿finn?

Finn: si, ¿marcy hacia donde te dirigías?

Marceline:-encima de finn- a tu casa

Marceline:-molesta- pero por que me atacaste de repente

Finn: lo que pasa es que unos minotauros estaban atacando a una persona hongo y cuando vimos que alguien se nos acercaba pensamos que eras otro minotauro

Marceline:-molesta- no me confundas de esa manera

Finn: lo siento

Marceline:-aun encima de finn, sonríe- bueno ya que estamos en esta posición hay que aprovechar el momento

-marceline acerca sus labios a los de finn, pero de repente fueron interrumpidos por la persona hongo-

Persona hongo: debemos darnos prisa héroe finn o será muy tarde

Finn: aaa es verdad, marcy tengo que irme

Marceline:-se levanta y comienza a flotar- ¿Qué ocurre finn?

Finn:-comienza a levantarse rápidamente- están atacando la aldea delas personas hongo y vamos a salvarlos

Marceline: necesitas ayuda

Finn: no estaré bien, ya me tengo que ir

-finn se acerca a marceline y leda un beso en los labios-

Finn: nos vemos luego marcy

Marcy:-sonrojada- s…si

-finn y la persona hongo retoman su camino después de un rato logran llegar ala aldea de las personas hongo, los minotauros se encontraban destruyendo todas las casa y matando a las personas hongo-

Finn:-le dice ala persona hongo que venia con el- en cuanto comience a atacar a los minotauros tu llévate lejos de la aldea a todas las personas hongo

Persona hongo: entendido

-finn rápidamente desenfundo su espada y atacando por sorpresa mato a dos de los minotauros , los demás minotauros cedieron cuenta de la presencia de finn y todos comenzaron a correr hacia el, pero de repente-

Líder minotauro:-gritando- ´´deténganse´´

-de inmediato todos los minotauros pararon su ataque, los minotauros se apartaban del camino para que su líder pasara-

Líder minotauro:-acercándose a finn- finn el humano, asique tu eres el infame héroe de todo ooo

Finn:-de pie frente al minotauro- por que dices infame

Líder minotauro: por que eres el héroe que mata a sus enemigos con una brutalidad aun peor que la de cualquier ser maligno en ooo, y estas muy cercas de ser considerado entre los seres malignos como un digno habitante de ´´esa´´ isla

Finn:-molesto, comienza a atacar al líder minotauro- no digas tonterías yo soy un héroe que lucha por la justicia

Líder minotauro:-esquiva el ataque de finn- que tontería, justificas tus acciones diciendo que lo ases por el bien de la justicia, me molestan los idiotas como tu, pero no me gustaría matar a alguien con un potencial como el tuyo, a si que ríndete

Finn:-molesto comienza a correr hacia el líder minotauro- yo soy un héroe y nunca me convertiré en un ser maligno como ustedes

-finn estando cercas del líder minotauro levanta su espada por encima de su cabeza y con un rápido movimiento lanza una estocada hacia abajo para cortar al líder minotauro ala mitad pero estando su espada a centímetros de cortar la líder minotauro fue bloqueado por dos de los minotauros-

Líder minotauro: es una lastima, pero aunque me agrada tu manera de matar, no permitiré que te interpongas en mi camino, ´´mátenlo´´ -le ordena a sus subordinados-

-en un instante todos los minotauros comienzan a atacar a finn-

-finn esquiva su ataque y de inmediato corto a uno de los minotauros pero al instante otro lanzo un hachazo contra el, finn lo bloqueo con su espada y lo corto ala mitad después otro lo ataco por la derecha finn retrocedió esquivando el ataque de inmediato finn lanzo una estocada por la izquierda contra este minotauro cortándolo ala mitad pero otro lanzo un hachazo contra finn mientras el atacaba al otro minotauro, finn apenas pudo esquivar el hachazo recibiendo un corte en el brazo, finn salto hacia el que le había cortado y con un rápido movimiento lo corto ala mitad, de repente otro minotauro lo ataco por arriba intentando cortarle la cabeza finn esquivo el hachazo pero recibió un corte en la mejilla izquierda, finn cambio su espada a su mano izquierda y corto ala mitad al minotauro, después otro lo ataco por la derecha y con una patada lanzo a finn contra una de las casa, al estrellarse contra la casa la destruyo por completo, finn se levanto de entre los escombros y dando un rápido salto hacia el frente corto en dos al que lo había pateado, de repente otro minotauro lo ataco por la derecha finn lo esquivo pero recibió un corte en su brazo derecho, finn cambio su espada a la mano derecha y con un rápido movimiento lo corto, otro delos minotauros lo ataco por la izquierda finn utilizando su mano izquierda desvió el hachazo del minotauro pero recibió un corte en la pierna izquierda, dándose la vuelta finn lanzo una patada contra este minotauro lanzándolo a estrellarse contra los otros, finn empuñando su espada con ambas manos la levanto por encima de su cabeza de repente un viento comenzó arrodear a finn y lanzando una estocada hacia el frente creo una ráfaga de viento cortante que despedazo a todos los minotauros dejando solo al líder, finn empuñando su espada en la mano derecha y todo manchado en sangre comenzó a acercarse lentamente al líder minotauro, finn tenia una mirada asesina y sedienta de sangre, se podía sentir en el aire su sed de sangre-

Líder minotauro:-burlándose- jaaajaa tal bes acabaste con todos mis subordinados pero nunca podaras acabar con migo

-el líder minotauro salto asía el frente por encima de finn y empuñando su hacha con ambas manos intento cortar a finn ala mitad, pero finn utilizando su mano izquierda sujeto el hacha del minotauro, el impacto fue tan fuerte que destruyo el suelo y creo una ráfaga de viento que salía de ellos, finn mientras aun sujetaba el hacha del líder minotauro, sonriendo malignamente, con la mano que empuñaba su espada lanzo una estocada cortando ambos brazos del líder minotauro, el líder minotauro grito con gran dolor, finn tiro el hacha que aun tenia agarrando los brazos cortados del líder minotauro, el líder minotauro sin brazos y muy asustado comenzó a retroceder, finn sin expresión alguna en su rostro comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el líder minotauro, el líder minotauro intento correr pero se callo torpemente, finn se acercaba cada bes mas, el líder minotauro sin brazos logro levantarse y estaba apunto de correr de nuevo pero finn le corto su pierna izquierda, el líder minotauro cayo al suelo y volvió a gritar debido al intenso dolor, cedió la vuelta y miro como finn estaba parado frente a el, finn comenzó a acercar su mano izquierda intentando sujetar al líder minotauro, aterrado el líder minotauro cedió la vuelta intentando escapar pero finn lo sujeto de uno de sus cuernos y colocando su espada por detrás de la nuca del líder minotauro se la corto de un solo movimiento, el cuerpo sin vida del líder minotauro cayo frente a el, finn sostenía en su mano derecha su espada de sangre de demonio y en su mano izquierda la cabeza decapitada del líder minotauro mientras veía los cuerpos sin vida de los minotauros, de repente arrojo la cabeza del líder minotauro asía el frente y mirando al cielo comenzó a reír sin control-

Finn: ´´aaajajajajaaajajajaajajajaja jaajja´´

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Eso es todo espero que les haiga gustado, lo que comente en el capitulo anterior no fue por una critica solo fue por que quería disculparme con ella y por que quería dejar en claro una cosa, a si que olvidémonos de eso y sigamos para delante, ya solo comentare sobre la historia y responderé comentarios sobre la historia, hay que seguir hacia delante.

Ovks and Marceline: yo también pienso lo mismo de esta pagina, que es para que los fans escriban fic sobre sus series favoritas, pero con tantas reglas que tiene la pagina te hace dudar sobre eso.

: gracias, lo del comic es algo que me gustaría hacer una ves que haya terminado todos los fic que me faltan por escribir sobre esta y otras series, y aun me faltan dos fic mas sobre hora de aventura aparte de este y la segunda temporada de este fic.

PineappleResendiz98: saludos hasta a ya

Wow mirror mirror yo te imaginaba como una mujer mucho mas joven pero parce que no es a si, tu piensas que soy débil pero no, no lo soy, y en cuanto a tu pregunta mi repuesta es ´´no´´ no te aria caso te ignoraría por completo te ignoraría de una manera aun peor, mirror mirror yo trataba de llevarme bien contigo pero parce que tu no quieres a si que mejor olvida que alguna ves leíste esta historia, olvida que alguna ves escribiste una critica a esta historia y olvida que alguna ves conteste a tu critica, olvida todo eso y que cada quien siga su camino.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	16. capitulo 16

Hola a todos que pashoooo que me cuentan nada, esta bien, he estado leyendo barios libros y e visto deferentes formas de narrar, pero aun a si se me sigue dificultando el mejorar la narración de esta historia (aun soy amateur en todo esto), y ya nos estamos acercando a momentos importantes en la historia, por eso quiero hacer una buena narración en los capítulos que vienen, aconséjenme, que le hace falta ala narración, como debería hacer la narración, como puedo mejorar la narración, (Nota: voy a eliminar esta parte ya no comentare en los siguientes capítulos, creo que es lo mejor), que comience el capitulo

Capitulo 16

-finn comenzó a acercar su mano izquierda intentando sujetar al líder minotauro, aterrado el líder minotauro cedió la vuelta intentando escapar pero finn lo sujeto de uno de sus cuernos y colocando su espada por detrás de la nuca del líder minotauro se la corto de un solo movimiento, el cuerpo sin vida del líder minotauro cayo frente a el, finn sostenía en su mano derecha su espada de sangre de demonio y en su mano izquierda la cabeza decapitada del líder minotauro mientras veía los cuerpos sin vida de los minotauros, de repente arrojo la cabeza del líder minotauro asía el frente y mirando al cielo comenzó a reír sin control-

Finn: ´´aaajajajajaaajajajaajajajaja jaajja´´

Finn:-dejando de reír- heee por qué rayos estoy riendo de esta manera –asustado comenzó a retroceder- que es lo que me pasa

Finn:-asustado- p…por que me divierto tanto matando criminales

-finn asustado comienza acorrer alejándose de la aldea de los hongos, finn corría por el bosque, sin destino alguno solo quería alejarse de ese lugar alejarse de todo, finn corrió sin rumbo por el bosque hasta que ya no pudo seguir corriendo, cansado y agitado se detuvo cercas de un árbol y se quito la capucha, recargándose del árbol comenzó a recordar la manera tan brutal en que avía matado a los minotauros-

Finn:-aterrado- n…no puede ser

Finn:-suelta su espada y cae de rodillas- en que me estoy convirtiendo –de repente grita al cielo con gran dolor- ´´glob en que me estoy convirtiendo´´

-des pues cae inconsciente, finn estuvo inconsciente por barias horas asta que de repente comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, finn comenzó a levantarse estando de pie con una mirada llena de tristeza se acerco al árbol en el que estaba recargado antes, finn levanta su espada y comienza a observarla, al observarla imágenes de la matanzas que avía echo aparecen en su cabeza, finn molesto arroja su espada, la espada queda enterrada en un árbol, finn se sienta recargándose en el árbol abrasando sus rodillas y con la cabeza entre las piernas-

Finn:-triste- que es lo que me pasa

Finn: como puedo evitar esto

-finn se quedo un rato en esa posición meditando sobre lo que le estaba pasando y como podía evitarlo, después de tanto pensarlo finn llego a una conclusión-

Finn:-se pone de pie- no, no me esta pasando nada, lo que hago no esta mal yo soy el héroe de todo ooo tengo que acabar con todos aquellos que atenten contra la vida de las personas inocentes, por eso es que mato a todos aquellos que atentan contra la vida de las personas, ya que si los dejo convida seguirán matando personas inocentes

finn:-se acerca a su espada y la saca del árbol, poniéndola enfrente de el comienza a observarla y serio dice mientras la observa- si esta mal el disfrutar matarlos con tal brutalidad por eso voy a controlarme cada bes que tenga que matar.

Finn:-mientras enfunda su espada dice- ´´yo soy finn el humano el héroe que protege todo ooo y acabare con todo aquel que intente destruir la paz de este mundo´´

-finn comienza a caminar en dirección a su casa, al llegar a su casa finn subió las escaleras y entro en la sala-

Finn: bemo ya regrese

Bemo: bien venido fi…

-bemo al ver a finn todo manchado de sangre se levanta del sofá muy preocupado y se acerca a finn-

Bemo:-exaltado- finn que te a pasado, por que estas completamente manchado en sangre

Finn:-sonriendo- no te preocupes bemo lo que pasa es que un grupo de minotauros estaban matando alas personas hongo y pues no tuve mas opción que acabar con ellos

Bemo:-aun preocupado- pero estas todo manchado de sangre debieron herirte gravemente como para que estés a si

Finn:-se inclina y colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza de bemo le dice- no te preocupes no estoy herido, esta sangre no es mía, es de los minotauros

Bemo:-preocupado- de verdad no te hirieron

Finn:-se pone de pie, sonriendo dice- si, no estoy herido

Finn: esos minotauros no pudieron asarme nada por que soy muy fuerte ¿verdad?

Bemo:-sonriendo- si eres muy fuerte finn

Finn: bueno mi laidy iré a quitarme esta ropa y a ducharme

-finn sube a su habitación después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa bajo ala sala-

Finn: oye bemo tienes algún juego nuevo

Bemo: si juguemos

-des pues de un rato el juego de finn y bemo fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba ala puerta, finn dejo el control y bajo a abrir la puerta-

Finn: ya voy -abre la puerta-

Persona desayuno:-desesperado- héroe finn necesitamos su ayuda el reino desayuno esta siendo atacada por un gigante granja

Finn: ¿por un gigante? enseguida voy

-finn regresa a la sala-

Bemo: ¿finn quien era?

-finn no le contesto y sube rápidamente a su habitación, estando en su habitación tomo su espada y regreso a la entrada-

Bemo: ¿finn a donde vas?

Finn: están atacando el reino desayuno y tengo que ir

Bemo: que te vaya bien

-finn y la persona desayuno salieron rápidamente al reino desayuno, mientras corrían por el bosque se encontraron con la princesa flama-

Finn: princesa flama asía donde vas

Princesa flama: iba a verte

Finn: lo siento princesa flama pero el reino desayuno esta siendo atacado por un gigante granja y estoy yendo a salvarles

Finn:-retoma su camino- nos vem….

-la princesa flama detiene a finn-

Princesa flama:-sujeta a finn de la mano- espera finn

Princesa flama: no puedes irte a si nada mas

-la princesa flama se acerca a finn y abrasándolo leda un apasionado beso, el cual dura poco-

Princesa flama:-separándose de finn- acaba con el finn

Finn:-sonrojado- s…si

-finn y la persona desayuno retoman su camino, rápidamente llegaron al reino desayuno y desde el exterior podían ver como el gigante granja destruía las casas de las personas desayuno, finn saco su capucha y se la puso, después entro al reino y comenzó a correr asía el gigante, acercándose por detrás del gigante, finn corría por el lado izquierdo del gigante mientras este caminaba aplastando todas las casas en su camino, estando frente del gigante finn le corto la pierna izquierda-

-el Gigante granja comenzó a caer de rodillas frente a el, el gigante al ver a finn lanzo un golpe contra el, el cual impacto directamente en finn aplastándolo contra el suelo, el gigante levanto su puño, finn lentamente comenzó a levantarse pero debido al fuerte daño del golpe comenzó a toser sangre, el gigante al ver que aun seguía con vida lanzo otro golpe, finn lo esquivo pero el gigante utilizando su otra mano lanzo otro golpe el cual impacto contra finn, pero de repente la mano del gigante se corto en dos, finn había cortado el puño del gigante entes de que impactara contra el, el gigante gritando de dolor levanto su mano cortada y con su otra mano lanzo un golpe, finn encajo su espada en el puño del gigante y utilizando todas sus fuerzas logro detener el impacto, el gigante levanto su puño, aun teniendo su espada encajada en el puño del gigante finn se sujeto fuertemente y subió con el puño, estando ala altura de la cabeza del gigante finn desencajo su espada y salto asía el cuello de el, empuñando su espada con ambas manos finn la encajo en el cuello del gigante cortándolo de lado a lado, degollando al gigante granja, finn desencajo su espada y salto asía el frente cayendo frente al gigante estando en el suelo finn sequito la capucha, el gigante aun después de ser degollado se quedo de rodillas por varios minutos, la sangre del gigante caía sobre finn como lluvia, finn sostenía su espada con la mano derecha y con su mano izquierda peinaba su cabello asía atrás mientras veía sonriendo como la lluvia de sangre caía sobre el, finn comenzó a reír de una manera maligna mientras la lluvia de sangre aun caía sobre el, pero de repente finn dejo de reír-

Finn:-molesto-´´ vasta´´ no lo volveré hacer, no volveré a reír de esa manera, tranquilízate finn, no debí matarlo de esta forma – finn salta lejos de la lluvia de sangre que aun salía del cuello del gigante-

Finn:-serio- será mejor que me valla

-finn sale del reino desayuno y comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa, ya se avía vuelto de noche y al llegar a su casa finn subió a su habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertar a bemo, al estar en su habitación finn se quito la ropa manchada de sangre y después de ponerse solo unos pantalones limpios se acerco a su cama y comenzó a acostarse para dormir, estando en la cama finn apago la luz y comenzó a dormirse pero de repente sintió como alguien colocaba su mano en su pecho y envolvía su pierna con las de el, al sentir esto finn encendió la luz y quitando las sabanas vio a marceline dormida junto a el abrasándolo, marceline estaba semidesnuda solo tenia puesto unas pantis negras con y un bra del mismo color-

Finn:-sorprendido y aun acostado en la cama con marceline- marcy

Marceline:-comienza a despertarse y mira a finn- por fin llegaste –marceline comienza a subirse encima de finn acercándose a sus labios de manera lenta y sexi, marceline leda un beso muy apasionado el cual después de un rato marceline detiene el beso y comienza a besar el pecho de finn, besando cada centímetro del cuerpo de finn marceline comienza a bajar hasta que se detiene al llegar al pantalón que finn traía puestos, al detenerse marceline comienza a desabrochar el pantalón-

Princesa flama:-entra en la habitación- ´´finn´´

-marceline se detiene dejando el pantalón de finn desabrochado-

Finn:-sorprendido- princesa flama

Princesa flama:-molesta- ´´finn que es lo que estas haciendo´´

Finn: yo…. –fue interrumpido por marceline-

Marceline:-sentada en las piernas de finn- no es o vio flamitas

Princesa flama:-molesta- tu anciana como te atreves aprovecharte de finn

Marceline:-molesta, se baja de la cama- ¿´´anciana´´?

Marceline:-frente ala princesa flama- como te atreves a llamarme anciana tu flamita tonta, además tu también pensabas aprovecharte de el

Princesa flama:-discutiendo con marceline- yo no pensaba aprovecharme de el

Marceline:-discutiendo con pf- entonces por que estas aquí

Princesa flama: e…esque yo…. No tengo por que decírtelo

Marceline: ves si querías aprovecharte de finn

-finn al ver que marceline y la princesa flama no dejaban de discutir, se abrocho el pantalón se bajo de la cama y comenzó a acercarse a ellas intentando detenerlas-

Finn: marceline, princesa flama ya dejen de discutir

-marceline y la princesa flama seguían discutiendo-

Finn: ¿marcy?

-marceline ignoro a finn y continuo discutiendo-

Finn: ¿princesa flama?

-la princesa flama ignoro a finn y continuo discutiendo-

-finn al ver que no se detenían se acerco ala pared y se limito a observar-

Finn:-cansado de observar comenzó a acercarse a ellas- chicas ya bas….. –de repente la vista de finn comenzó a ponerse borrosa, todo le daba vuelta y apenas podía mantenerse en pie- q..que….me..esta –finn se desmaya-

Marceline, princesa flama:-preocupadas- ´´finn´´

-marceline y la princesa flama se acercan a finn-

Princesa flama:-sentada junto a finn, y preocupada- finn que te pasa, finn

Marcelie:-sentada junto a finn- ´´finn´´ ´´finn´´

Princesa flama: parece que solo se a desmayado, que asemos

Marceline: flamitas ayúdame a llevarlo a su cama

Princesa flama: si pongámoslo en su cama

-marceline y la princesa flama levantan a finn y lo suben a su cama, finn estaba todo sudado y jadeando-

Marceline:-coloca su mano en la frente de finn- no puede ser tiene una fiebre muy alta

Marceline: traeré un poco de agua y una manta, flamitas tu llama ala doctora princesa

-marceline comienza a salir de la habitación-

Princesa flama: si –marca desde un teléfono que esta en la habitación-

Doctora princesa:-contesta el teléfono- hola habla la doctora princesa en que puedo ayudarla

Princesa flama:-angustiada- doctora finn se a desmayado de repente y tiene mucha fiebre venga rápido por favor, estamos en la casa de finn

Doctora princesa: ¿fiebre? enseguida voy para haya

Princesa flama: gracias –cuelga el teléfono y se acerca a finn-

-marceline regresa con agua y una manta-

Marceline: ya llamaste ala doctora

Princesa flama: si dijo que ya viene para haca

Marceline:-coloca el recipiente con agua en el suelo- que bien, por ahora hay que trata de bajar la fiebre de finn

-marceline moja la manta y doblándola la coloca en la frente de finn, después comenzó a vestirse, pasaban los minutos y la fiebre de finn no bajaba ni un poco esto preocupaba cada bes mas a marceline y a la princesa flama, marceline seguía humedeciendo la manta y colocándola en la frente de finn, cuando de repente se escucho que llamaban en la puerta-

Marceline: debe de ser la doctora, princesa flama be abre la puerta

Princesa flama: esta bien –la princesa flama baja las escaleras y se dirige ala entrada-

-Princesa flama abre la puerta-

Doctora princesa: donde esta el paciente

Princesa flama: entre esta en su habitación

-la princesa flama y la doctora princesa suben ala habitación de finn-

Marceline:-ve entrar ala doctora- doctora la fiebre no le ha bajado ni un poco

Doctora princesa:-se acerca a finn- déjenme revisarlo

-la doctora comienza a revisar a finn, después de revisarle la doctora llega a una conclusión-

Doctora princesa: los síntomas que esta presentando finn no son causados por una enfermedad

Marceline:-preocupada- a que se refiere doctora

Doctora princesa: no estoy se gura pero creo que los síntomas son causados por el estado mental del paciente, debe de estar sufriendo un gran cambio como para que su cuerpo presente estos síntomas

Princesa flama:-preocupada- entonces que debemos hacer doctora

Doctora princesa: por ahora lo único que pueden hacer es esperar a que finn supere este cambio y pedir que este bien

Marceline:-angustiada- no hay algo que podamos hacer por el

Doctora princesa: solo les queda esperar a que despierte

Doctora princesa: me retiro

Marceline: gracias doctora

Princesa flama: la acompañare ala puerta

-la princesa flama y la doctora princesa salen de la habitación, marceline se queda de rodillas junto ala cama sujetando la mano de finn-

Marceline:-preocupada- finn

-la princesa flama y la doctora princesa ya estaban en la entrada de la casa, la princesa flama abre la puerta-

Doctora princesa:-comienza a salir- adiós

Princesa flama:-preocupada- de verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo

Doctora princesa: no

-la princesa flama triste baja la mirada-

Doctora princesa: con que ustedes dos estén a su lado es suficiente para que se recupere -sonríe-

Princesa flama:-mas tranquila después de haber escuchado esto- gracias doctora

Doctora princesa: no fue nada –se marcha-

-la princesa flama regresa ala habitación y se sienta junto ala cama, pasaban las horas y finn no mejoraba, siendo ya muy noche marceline seguía humedeciendo la manta y colocándola en la frente de finn, la princesa flama cansada se durmió sentada junto ala cama de finn con la cabeza sobre la cama, marceline aun preocupada sigue pendiente de finn por barias horas mas-

-ya había amanecido y finn aun seguía dormido, de repente comenzó a despertar, levantándose se sentó en la cama-

Finn:-bostezando- haaa que bien dormí, he espera un momento a que hora me e quedado dormido –comienza a recordar-

Finn: ya recuerdo marceline y la princesa flama estaban discutiendo cuando de repente mi vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa y me desmaye, me pregunto si marcy y la princesa aun están aquí –finn mira ala oriya de su cama y ve a marceline y la princesa flama dormidas junto a su cama con la cabeza sobre la cama-

Finn:-sonriendo- marcy, princesa flama, por mi culpa se preocuparon demasiado

-marceline comienza a despertarse y mira a finn sentado en la cama frente a ella, finn sonríe y le dice-

Finn:-sonriendo- buenos días marcy

Marceline:-feliz deber a finn despierto se abalanzo sobre el y lo abraso- ´´finn´´

Mareline:-abrasando a finn- me tenias tan preocupada

Finn:-le dice a marceline- perdón por preocuparte de esta manera

Marceline:-abrasándolo con mas fuerza, marceline sentía que si lo soltara un poco se iría de su lado- no vuelvas a hacerlo tonto

Finn:-abrasa a marceline y le dice- siempre estaré a tu….

Princesa flama:-comienza a despertarse- que sucede

Princesa flama:-mira a finn- finn ya has despertado –sube ala cama y también abrasa a finn-

Princesa flama:-abrasando a finn- estoy tan feliz de que ya estés mejor

Finn:-sonriendo- gracias a ustedes dos ya estoy mejor

-marceline y la princesa flama se ponen muy felices al escuchar a finn decirles eso-

-de repente un rugido llama su atención-

Finn: lo siento creo que tengo hambre

Princesa flama:-sonriendo- iré a prepararte el desayuno –comienza a bajarse de la cama-

Finn:-feliz y con un poco de saliva escurriendo de su boca- enserio gracias princesa flama

-la princesa flama sale de la habitación y se dirige ala cocina-

-Finn comienza a limpiarse la saliva-

Marceline:-sonriendo- te traeré un baso con agua

Finn: gracias marcy

-marceline sale de la habitación y después regresa con el vaso de agua-

Marceline:-le entrega el baso con agua- toma

Finn:-toma el baso- gracias

-sujetando el baso con su mano derecha finn comienza a acercarlo a su boca para beberlo pero de repente el baso se rompe en pedazos cortando la mano de finn-

Marceline:-sorprendida- ´´finn´´

Finn:-sonriendo tontamente coloca su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza y dice- lo siento creo que lo sujete con demasiada fuerza

Marceline: hay que limpiar la herida y detener el sangrado, tienes algún botiquín medico

Finn: jake guarda el botiquín en uno de los cajones que están bajo su cama

-marceline se acerca a los cajones saca el botiquín y toma un banco el cual coloca junto ala cama de finn y se sienta en el, sujetando la mano derecha de finn marceline comienza a limpiar la sangre de su mano pero se detiene estando apunto de limpiar la sangre-

-al ver gotear la sangre de la mano de finn un sentimiento comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de marceline, ella estaba experimentando una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, marceline mientras observaba como la sangre de finn goteaba de su mano lentamente, abriendo la boca marceline comenzó a mostrar sus colmillos y acercando cada bes mas la mano de finn a su boca, la lengua de marceline comenzó a sobresalir de su boca intentando probar la mas mínima gota de sangre, estando apunto de caer una gota de sangre en la lengua de marceline finn habla-

Finn:-confundido- marcy ocurre algo

Marceline:-rápidamente suelta la mano de finn y seda la vuelta- lo siento finn es que no soporto ver la sangre, tendrás que limpiarte la herida tu solo –dándole la espalda a finn le entrega conque limpiarse la herida-

-finn lo toma y comienza a limpiarse la herida, finn recuerda la reacción de marceline al ver su sangre y mientras limpia la herida una sonrisa maligna se muestra en el rostro de finn-

Pensamientos de marceline:-sentada dándole la espalda a finn- q…que es lo que me a pasado y…yo estaba apunto de probar la sangre de finn

Finn: marcy ya e limpiado la herida

Marceline:-seda la vuelta y mira a finn- entonces yo te pondré los vendajes –marceline comienza a vendar la mano de finn-

Marceline: listo ya esta vendada

Finn: gracias marcy

Marceline: debes conocer tu propia fuerza para que no te vuelva a pasar algo como esto

Finn:-sonriendo- tienes razón

Princesa flama:-grita desde la cocina- finn el desayuno ya esta listo

Finn:-responde- ya voy

Finn:-le dice a marceline- vamos

Marceline: si

-finn se levanta de la cama y se pone una playera blanca después baja junto a marceline a la cocina, estando en la cocina finn y marceline se sientan en la mesa-

Princesa flama:-le sirve el desayuno a finn- finn te e preparado tu desayuno favorito panques con tocino

Finn: ooo sebe delicioso –finn comienza a desayunar, mientras marceline y la princesa flama sentadas junto a el lo observan con alegría-

Finn:-termino de desayunar- gracias princesa flama estaba muy bueno

Princesa flama: me alegra que te haiga gustado

-de repente se escucha que alguien toca ala puerta-

Finn: quien será tan temprano, iré a ver

-finn baja las escaleras y abre la puerta-

Finn:-sorprendido- ´´mentita´´

Mentita: finn el dulce reino necesita tu ayuda, debes venir enseguida

Finn: mentita que a pasado

Mentita: el dulce reino esta siendo atacado por ´´el lich´´

Finn:-atónito- ¿el lich?

Continuara…

Respondiendo comentarios_

Richie3f: gracias

Mati 3: lo siento me e tomado un pequeño descanso sin avisar, pero ya regrese

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	17. capitulo 17

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, bueno sin mas que comience.

Capitulo 17

Finn:-sorprendido- ´´mentita´´

Mentita: finn el dulce reino necesita tu ayuda, debes venir enseguida

Finn: mentita que a pasado

Mentita: el dulce reino esta siendo atacado por ´´el lich´´

Finn:-atónito- ¿el lich?

Finn:-sorprendido- ¿Qué esta diciendo mentita? ´´El lich esta muerto´´

Mentita: noce como lo ha hecho pero a conseguido su antiguo cuerpo, y a regresado mas fuerte que nunca

Finn: ¿mas fuerte?

Mentita: si se a vuelto mas fuerte tanto que los guardianes reales no pudieron con el

Finn:-sorprendido- ´´derroto a todos los guardianes´´

Mentita: si por eso necesitamos su ayuda héroe finn

Finn: voy por mi espada enseguida nos vamos

-finn entra a la sala y sube a su habitación-

Princesa flama: finn ¿Quién era?

-pero finn no contesta y sube a su habitación-

-estando en su habitación finn se pone su chaqueta azul y toma su espada de sangre de demonio, coge su celular y baja las escaleras-

Marceline:-detiene a finn- ¿Qué sucede?

Finn: el lich esta atacando el dulce reino

Princesa flama: ¿el lich?

Marceline: ¿Qué no habían acabado con el tu y jake?

Finn: si, pero a vuelto

Finn: y es mi deber detenerlo

Marceline: finn te ayudare a luchar contra el lich

Princesa flama: yo también finn

Finn: no ustedes deben quedarse, aquí estarán a salvo

Marceline:-molesta- finn no somos tan débiles, -de repente un humo negro salía de la palma de sus manos, este humo comenzó a tomar la forma de su bajo hacha- podemos protegernos solas

Finn: pero el enemigo es el lich

Princesa flama: eso no importa, te ayudaremos a acabar con el

Finn: esta bien venid con migo

-finn, marceline, la princesa flama, y mentita salen deprisa en dirección al dulce reino, por el camino finn saca el celular y llama a jake-

Jake:-contesta el teléfono- hola

Finn: ´´jake´´ el lich esta atacando el dulce reino y necesito tu ayuda para acabar con el

Jake:-sorprendido- ¿´´el dulce reino has dicho´´?

Finn:-confundido- si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Jake:-alterado- ´´arcoíris fue a visitar ala dulce princesa´´

Finn: enserio

Jake:-preocupado- ya salgo para halla, te veré en el dulce reino

Finn: si a ya nos vemos –cuelga-

-finn y los demás habían llegado al dulce reino, mentita avista alas afueras del reino ala dulce princesa a arcoíris y un grupo de la dulce gente-

Mentita: es la dulce princesa vamos con ella

-se acercan ala princesa-

Mentita: princesa e traído ayuda

Finn: arcoíris ¿estas bien?

Arcoíris: (si)

Dulce princesa:-mira a finn, y molesta dice- ¿Por qué tenias que traerle a el?

Mentita: necesit….

Finn:-interrumpe a mentita- dp se que aun estas enojada pero ahora no es el momento para eso, tu reino esta siendo atacado por el lich y necesitas mi ayuda, a si que deja tu enojo aun lado y permíteme salvar tu reino

Dulce princesa:-lo piensa un poco- esta bien, el lich a destruido la mitad del reino y aun sigue destruyendo el reino, atacando ala dulce gente que aun sigue en el reino, los guardianes reales no pudieron con el y ahora están muertos, finn el humano debes acabar con el antes que mi reino desaparezca

Finn: a si lo are dulce princesa, solo necesito el hechizo que me proteja de su control mental

-la dulce princesa usa su hechizo en finn y en la princesa flama para que no caigan en el control mental del lich-

Dulce princesa: ya esta

Finn: marcy, princesa flama vamos a acabar con el

Marceline, princesa flama: ´´si´´

-finn, marceline y la princesa flama entraron al dulce reino, al entrar al reino se encontraron con un paisaje aterrador todas las casa estaban destruidas había cadáveres de la dulce gente por todos lados, de repente se escucho una explosión al este del dulce reino, rápidamente finn, marceline y la princesa flama fueron en esa dirección, a medida que se acercaban podían observar al lich lanzando rayos de color verde hacia las casas y a la dulce gente, finn rápidamente se puso su capucha y dejando atrás a marceline y la princesa flama, comenzó a atacar al lich, el cual esquivo el ataque de finn, el lich comenzó a lanzarle rayos a finn, debido al gran poder de los rayos finn apenas podía desviarlos con su espada, finn dejo de desviar los rayos y comenzó a correr hacia el lich, estando frente al lich, finn empuñando su espada con la mano derecha lanzo una estocada desde su lado izquierdo asía arriba intentando cortar al lich , el lich esquivo el ataque y lazo un rayo contra finn el cual lo impacto de lleno arrojándolo contra una casa, finn rápidamente se levanto de los escombros y salto asía el lich lanzando una estocada asía abajo el lich cedió la vuelta asía la derecha y esquivo la espada de finn, el lich estaba apunto de lanzar un rayo asía finn mientras este a un seguía agachado pero finn rápidamente lanzo un espadazo contra el lich asiendo retroceder, finn se levanto y corriendo asía el lich comenzó a atacarlo de una manera alocada y sin parar un ataque tras otros riendo de una manera psicópata esquivando los rayos del lich y lanzando espadazos asía el al instante-

Finn:-atacando al lich- ajajajjajaajajjaaja ´´te voy acortar en pedazos´´

-el lich esquiva la espada de finn pero recibe una patada que lo arroja contra una casa, el lich salió de los escombros salto asía arriba de finn y con el puño rodeado por un brillo verde lanzo un golpe contra el, finn esquivo el golpe del lich dando un salto asía la izquierda, el golpe del lich impacto contra el suelo con gran poder destruyendo el suelo, mientras el lich seguía agachado finn se lanzo sobre el intentando decapitarle pero el lich teniendo la espada a centímetros de su cuello esquivo el ataque, finn rápidamente se reincorporo y corrió asía el, el lich estaba apunto de lanzarle otro rayo cuando de repente en un instante finn apareció frente a el y sujeto su mano derecha, lanzando un espadazo asía arriba, y finn le corto el brazo de esqueleto, el lich gritando lanzo un rayo con su mano izquierda haciendo que finn retrocediera, finn mientras miraba al lich sin un brazo comenzó a reír de manera maligna asía el cielo y a si como comenzó a reír rápidamente bajo la mirada asía el lich, la mirada de finn había cambiado sus ojos emitan una sed de sangre insaciable y su instinto asesino comenzó a apoderarse de el, el lich al ver esta mirada en finn comenzó a sonreír, finn arrojo el brazo cortado asía el lado derecho del lich el cual lo tomo con su mano izquierda, mientras el lich atrapaba su brazo finn apareció al instante frente a el, sujetando su espada con la mano izquierda sonriendo malignamente lanzo una estocada desde el lado izquierdo del lich, el lich en el instante que sujeto su brazo derecho golpeo a finn utilizando su brazo derecho como bate, arrojando con gran fuerza a finn contra otra una casa, debido al gran fuerza con la que el lich le golpeo provoco que finn se estrellara contra cinco casas destruyéndolas , marceline y la princesa se acercaban con gran rapidez al lich intentando atacarlo, de repente se escucho un gran estruendo, finn había saltado de entre los escombros empuñando su espada con ambas manos finn caía por encima del lich y lanzo una estocada asía abajo intentando cortar al lich a la mitad, el lich esquivo el ataque de finn pero el impacto dela aspada de finn contra el suelo creo una onda de choque, que arrojo a marceline y ala princesa flama a impactarse contra una casa, al escuchar el grito que marceline y la princesa flama dieron al ser arrojadas asía la casa, la mirada sedienta de sangre de finn desapareció y preocupado corrió a su rescate pero el lich lanzo un rayo verde contra el, impactándole por completo, el rayo destruyo el hechizo que protegía a finn de caer bajo el control mental del lich-

-mientras tanto alas afueras del dulce reino-

-jake corría al dulce reino cuando de repente escucho que la dulce princesa le llamaba-

Dulce princesa:-gritando- ´´jake estamos aquí´´

Jake:-corrió asía la dulce princesa- ´´arcoíris, dulce princesa´´

-arcoíris voló asía jake y lo abraso-

Jake:-abrasando a arcoíris- cariño me tenias muy preocupado, estas bien, no te has lastimado, te sientes bien

Arcoíris:-abrasando a jake- (si estoy bien cariño)

Jake: me alegro mucho de que estés bien

Jake:-deja de abrasar a arcoíris- dulce princesa donde esta finn

Dulce princesa: esta en el reino peleando contra el lich

Jake: iré a ayudarlo –mira a arcoíris- cariño quédate con la dulce princesa, aquí estarás a salvo yo iré a pelar contra el lich

Arcoíris: (ten cuidado cariñito) –jake leda un beso-

Jake:-rápidamente corre asía el dulce reino- hermanito aguanta un poco mas

-de regreso con el lich-

-finn comenzaba a escuchar la vos del lich dentro de su cabeza-

Lich:-usando su control mental- finn el humano

Finn:-suelta su espada y coloca sus manos en su cabeza intentando resistirse al control del lich- ´´sal de mi cabeza´´

Lich: finn únete a mi, juntos conquistaremos al mundo

Finn:-intentando resistirse- ´´nuca tarado´´ además por que tendría que unirme a ti

Lich: tendrás lo que siempre as querido, finn yo puedo hacerte inmortal

Finn:-resistiendo- ´´eso no me importa´´ ´´yo nunca te ayudare a apoderarte del mundo´´

Lich:-molesto- ´´entonces te forzare a servirme´´ -el control mental aumenta- ´´ven a mi finn´´

-el cuerpo de finn comienza a moverse en contra de su voluntad, finn trataba de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas pero el control del lich era tan fuerte que lo obligaba a moverse en contra de su voluntad-

Lich: eso es ben a mi, te convertirás en mi sirviente maligno

Finn:-utilizando todas sus fuerzas- ´´nunca seré tu sirviente´´ -finn logra detener sus movimientos y comienza a retroceder lentamente-

Lich:-sorprendido- tienes una increíble fuerza de voluntad pero ´´no te servirá de nada´´ -el control mental aumenta su intensidad-

-siendo controlado finn comienza a caminar mas rápido asía el lich-

Finn: ´´no maldito´´

-teniendo a finn en frente el lich, comenzó a colocar su mano en la cabeza de finn para hacer el control permanente, pero de repente un puño gigante impacta contra el lich aplastándolo, debido al impacto finn es arrojado asía atrás, el puño gigante comienza a regresar a la normalidad-

Lich:-furioso comienza a levantarse- ´´quien se atreve a atacarme´´

Jake:-su puño regresaba a la normalidad- ´´yo tarado´´

Finn:-tirado en el suelo- ´´jake´´

Jake:-mira a finn- hola hermanito

Lich:-molesto- ´´maldito´´ -dos bolas de energía comienzan a salir de la mano del lich-

-Jake colocándose en posición de combate hace crecer su puño derecho, el lich apuntando a jake dispara las bolas de energía, jake esquiva el ataque y golpea a el lich lanzándolo a estrellarse contra una casa, debido a lo fuerte del golpe que jake le dio a el lich se estrello contra diez casas-

Jake:-regresa su puño a su tamaño normal y comienza a acercarse a finn- estas bien hermanito –extiende su mano para ayudar a finn a levantarse-

Finn:-sujeta la mano de jake y burlándose le dice- llegas tarde viejo

Jake:-sonriendo- pero justo a tiempo para salvarte

Finn:-de pie- si hermano

-de repente se escucha un gran estruendo, montones de escombros salen disparados al aire y el lich sale volando de entre los escombros a una gran velocidad asía finn y jake-

Jake:-poniéndose en posición de combate- ´´vamos finn hay que darle sus pataditas a este tarado´´

Finn: no puedo ayudarte jake el lich destruyo el hechizo que me protegía de su control mental, y estoy preocupado por marceline y la princesa flama, por mi culpa se impactaron contra una casa –mirando en la dirección en la que cayeron marceline y la princesa flama-

Jake: ellas están bien, inconscientes pero a salvo

Finn: en serio

Jake: si las saque de los escombros y las lleve a un lugar seguro, aunque medio mucho trabajo mover a la princesa flama pero ya están bien –jake le da algo a finn- toma es otro hechizo que te protege del control mental

-finn lo toma y se lo pone-

Jake: ahora vamos a darle sus pataditas

Finn:-recoge su espada y poniéndose en posición de combate- ´´si´´

-el lich aun volaba asía ellos-

Jake: finn yo lo capturare y tu lo acabaras

Finn: entendido

Jake: entonces ´´vamos´´ - jake y finn comienzan a correr asía el lich-

-el lich aun volando asía ellos comienza a lanzarle bolas de energía a una gran velocidad, finn y jake esquivaban con gran rapidez todos los rayos, pero de repente uno de los rayos impacto en finn, jake se detuvo-

Jake:-preocupado- ´´finn´´

-finn salta asía el lich de entre el humo y en un instante aparece en el aire frente a el empuñando su espada con ambas manos, lanza una estocada asía abajo intentando cortar al lich, el lich esquiva la espada pero finn se gira por completo e impacta una patada en el cuello del lich lanzándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo, por lo fuerte de la patada de finn el lich se estrello con gran fuerza contra el suelo creando una gran nube de polvo-

Finn:-mientras caía- ´´ahora jake´´

Jake: ´´si´´ -jake salta asía el humo y estirándose sujeta los brazos y piernas del lich- ´´finn ya lo tengo, acaba con el´´

-Finn aterriza y rápidamente blandiendo su espada comienza acorrer asía el lich, pero de repente el lich comenzó a conjurar un hechizo hablando en un idioma extraño y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un brillo verde-

Jake:-sujetando al lich- ´´finn date prisa´´

-Finn aumento su velocidad y en un instante aparece frente a ellos, sujetando su espada con ambas manos finn se la encaja, pero estando apunto de encajarle su espada el lich deja de hablar y el brillo verde aumento su intensidad y una ráfaga de viento comenzó a salir del lich, por lo fuerte del viento la capucha de finn y el hechizo que le protegía salieron volando, de repente el brillo verde del lich desapareció creando una gigantesca explosión, al despejarse todo finn se encontraba tirado en el suelo, comienza a recobrar el conocimiento-

Finn:-tirado en el suelo mirando al cielo- que a pasado

-finn estaba seriamente lastimado tenia heridas por todos lados y la ropa desgarrada, lentamente cedió la vuelta y comenzó a levantarse pero de repente vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, continuo levantándose y estando de pie finn comenzó mirar los alrededores todo estaba desolado, la explosión avía creado un gran cráter, de repente se escucho un grito, finn rápidamente se volteo y observo al lich atravesando con su brazo el pecho de jake , el lich avía encajado su brazo en el corazón de jake -

Finn:-estaba atónito- jake….

Lich:-desencajo su brazo y dejo car al suelo a jake, mirando a jake tirado en el suelo y todo manchado en sangre comenzó a reír diabólicamente- ´´ajajajaajaajjajajajajaja´´

Finn:-furioso- ´´maldito´´ -la furia de finn era tan grande que su fuerza comenzó a incrementarse y una ráfaga de viento comenzó a salir de el-

-el lich miro a finn y levantando su mano derecha comenzó a formar una bola de energía verde, pero de repente finn desapareció en un instante y apareció frente al lich, finn lanzo una estocada cortando el brazo derecho del lich la estocada era tan poderosa que corto todo el suelo en la dirección que lanzo la estocada, el lich al ver esto rápidamente se alejo de el pero finn sujeto su brazo izquierdo y con un rápido movimiento se lo corto por completo , sin brazos el lich se alejo de el y abriendo la boca comenzó a formar una bola de energía verde, finn apareció frente a el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca arrojándolo asía atrás, el lich aun no terminaba de caer cuando de repente finn salto sobre el y lanzando una estocada corto al lich ala mitad y destruyo el suelo creando una gran nube de polvo, el polvo comenzó a disiparse y se podía ver a finn de pie sujetando al lich del cuello, el lich al ver la mirada de odio que tenia finn comenzó a reír-

Lich: ´´ajajajajajaajajajaja´´´

-finn furioso lo soltó y antes de que pudiera caer al suelo rápidamente lo corto y asta cuando enfundo su espada el lich se dividió en pedazos cayendo muerto, finn preocupado rápidamente regreso con jake-

Finn:-sujetando el cuerpo inmóvil de jake- ´´jake por favor despierta jake´´ ´´no te mueras´´ -al ver a jake en ese estado inmóvil y todo manchado de sangre, finn estaba apunto de soltarse en llanto, pro de repente jake comenzó a abrir los ojos-

Jake: ¿finn?

Finn:-feliz- ´´jake estas vivo´´

Jake:-acostado n el suelo- claro que estoy vivo tarado

Finn:-confundido- pero como, yo vi claramente como el lich avía atravesado tu corazón

Jake: es fácil antes de que me atravesara el pecho cambie mi corazón de lugar y a si evite una muerte segura, pero aun a si estoy muy mal herido no podre moverme en un buen rato

Finn:-sonriendo- no hace falta que te muevas por que ya e acabado con el lich

Jake:-sorprendido- de verdad acabaste con el tu solo

Finn: si mira su restos están a ya

Finn y jake se quedaron atónitos al ver como los huesos del lich comenzaban a reunirse lentamente-

finn: ´´ese maldito se esta regenerando´´

jake: no pude ser, y yo un no puedo moverme finn tendrás que a serlo tu, acaba con el antes que termine de regenerarse

finn:-se puso de pie- ´´si´´ -blandiendo su espada comenzó a correr asía el lich-

-el cuerpo del lich ya estaba casi completo solo le faltaba regenerar sus brazos y la cabeza, en un instante finn apareció frente a el, en el instante que finn apareció frente a el, regenero sus brazos y sujeto a finn de la cabeza con ambas manos, de las manos del lich comenzó a salir una luz verde, cuando el lich lo sujeto de la cabeza finn se quedo inmóvil con los brazos colgando-

Jake:-sin poder moverse- ´´finn´´

-la cabeza del lich se regenero por completo y dijo-

Lich: ahora te convertirás en mi subordinado ajajajajajajaja

- en un instante un destello verde ilumina todo el lugar-

-finn se encontraba de pie en algún lugar completamente oscuro y vacío, las heridas de finn avían desaparecido, su ropa estaba intacta, como si nunca hubiese pasado su pela con el lich, finn estaba muy confundido-

Finn: ¿Qué a pasado? Donde estoy ´´jake´´ ´´jake donde estas´´

-no recibió respuesta alguna, finn comenzó a caminar por el lugar intentando encontrar a jake-

Finn:-caminando- espero que todos estén bien

-de repente una luz ilumina todo el lugar, al abrir los ojos finn aparece en otro lugar-

Finn:-mira a su alrededor y lo único que be son casas en llamas y destruidas ¿e vuelto al dulce reino?

-finn comenzó a caminar por las calles intentado encontrar a alguien pero al dar la vuelta se encontró con una gran cantidad de duendes muertos y descuartizados-

Finn:-atónito- no puede ser este lugar es ´´el reino de los duendes´´

-de repente se escucharon gritos de terror de una multitud, finn rápidamente comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que se escuchaba gritar a la multitud, entra por un callejo y al salir a la calle observa a una multitud de duendes siendo descuartizados por un humano, finn corrió asía la multitud intentando salvarles, pero por mas que corría no lograba avanzar, finn siguió corriendo desesperadamente pero parecía que nunca llegaba sin poder avanzar lo único que podía hacer era observar como ese humano mataba sin piedad y de manera brutal a niños, hombres y mujeres duende, después de que masacro a todas esas personas duende, el humano de pie entre la gran cantidad de cadáveres miro a finn y una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en el rostro del humano el cual en un instante desapareció, finn dejo de correr y de repente el humano apareció frente a finn, el humano tenia el rostro oscurecido por culpa de esto finn no podía saber quien era pero al verlo cedió cuenta que el humano sostenía una espada claymore negra y que bestia una chaqueta roja manga larga, playera negra , cinturón negro con imágenes de cráneos color plata y unos janes negros, al darse cuenta de esto finn le reconoció de inmediato-

Finn:-molesto- ´´tu eres el maldito que sigue apareciendo en mi sueños´´

-el humano asiente con la cabeza-

Finn:-molesto- ´´respóndeme ¿Quién eres tu?

Le humano: yo soy…

-cambio de escenario-

-el lich se en centraba en un lugar oscuro y desolado-

Lich: a si que esta es la mente del mocoso

-de repente una luz ilumina todo el lugar y el lich aparece en el reino de las moras-

Lich:-comienza a caminar por el reino- por que e aparecido en este lugar, ¿estos son recuerdos de finn?

-de repente al entrar en una habitación una persona mora callo frente a el cortada a la mitad, el lich se adentro en la habitación y observo como un humano masacraba a las personas mora-

Lich: tu no eres finn –el lich no podía ver el rostro del humano- ¿Quién eres tu?

-el humano destruía las paredes al adentrarse en las demás habitaciones y mataba a toda las personas mora que se encontraba en su camino, el lich comenzó a seguir a este humano mientras se adentraban cada ves mas al reino mora-

Lich:-observando como el humano mataba ala gente mora- fascinante debo descubrir quien eres tu

-al adentrarse en la ultima habitación del reino el humano se encontró con la princesa mora y tres des sus guardias-

Guardias: princesa salga de aquí nosotros le retendremos

Princesa mora: ustedes no podrán con el debemos escapar rápido

Guardias: nosotros lo sabemos muy bien, pero mientras usted pueda escapar, nosotros estamos dispue….

-el humano con un simple movimiento de su espada despedazo a los tres guardias, mientras los guardias caían en pedazos el humano apareció en un instante frente ala princesa mora-

Princesa mora:-aterrada- por favor no lo hagas no me mates, no lo agás

-el humano sonriendo maligna mente levanto su espada y lanzo un espadazo contra la princesa mora-

Princesa mora: ´´nooo´´ -la espada del humano estaba apunto de cortarla-

-de repente una luz ilumino todo-

-el lich avía aparecido en otro lugar-

Lich: ahora estoy en el dulce reino

-todo estaba en llamas avía cadáveres de la dulce gente por todos lados, el lich comienza a seguir el rastro de cadáveres asta el centro del dulce reino, sorprendido el lich se encontró con un gran cantidad de cadáveres apilados en un solo lugar y en la cima se encontraba el humano sentado en los cadáveres observando al lich, el lich al darse cuenta que el humano le observaba le dijo-

Lich: ¿quien eres tu?

-de repente una luz ilumino todo-

-el lich avía vuelto a aparecer en otro lugar, el lich avía aparecido en el reino desayuno, este reino estaba siendo atacado por un ejercito de monstruos, estaban matando a todas las personas desayuno y prendiendo en llamas todas las casas, cuando terminaron de matar a todas las personas desayuno, el ejercito de monstruos se reunió en el centro del reino, y desde el cielo el humano que el lich avía estado siguiendo callo frente a el ejercito de monstruos, el ejercito de monstruos al ver al humano de pie frente ellos se arrodillaron ante el, el comandante del ejercito de monstruo le dijo al humano-

Comandante:-arrodillado frente al humano- mi rey oscuro ya hemos matado y esclavizado a toda la gente de este reino

-el humano sonríe, y el comandante se pone de pie y comienza a exclamar-

Comandante:-gritando- ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´ ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´

-el ejercito de monstro se puso de pie y comenzaron a gritar lo mismo-

Ejercito de monstros:-gritando al mismo tiempo- ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´ ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´ ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´

-de repente una luz ilumina todo- y el lich aparece en otro lugar en otro reino todas las casas de este reino estaban destruidas, los habitantes de este reino se en con traban muertos-

Lich: este lugar es el reino del desierto -el lich comenzó a caminar buscando al que provoco tal destrucción-

-De repente escucho caer un gran relámpago en el centro del reino, el lich dispuesto a saber quien era ese humano al que llamaban ´´rey oscuro´´ se dirigió asía donde se escucho caer el relámpago, de repente comenzaron a car relámpagos sin parar en un solo lugar, no avía una sola nube en el cielo pero los rayos no dejaban de caer en un solo lugar, el lich avía logrado llegar al lugar en donde estaban cayendo todos los rayos, el lich se sorprendió al ver como los relámpagos caían uno tras otro formando un circulo alrededor del humano al que todos llamaban ´´rey oscuro´´´, el lich intento acercarse mas a el pero debido a los relámpagos no pudo hacerlo-

Lich:-gritando- ´´rey oscuro dime quien eres´´

Humano: si tanto quieres saber, entonces te lo diré yo soy –de repente un relámpago ilumina todo mostrando el rostro de este humano-

Lich:-impactado- ´´no puede ser tu eres´´

-una luz ilumina todo el lugar, el lich avía aparecido en otro lugar, el lich avía aparecido en el reino de los duendes, todo estaba destruido y todas las casas ardían en llamas, los cadáveres de la gente duende estaban tirados por todas las calles, el lich caminaba por el reino aun sin poder creer la identidad de aquel humano, de repente se escucha los gritos de una multitud pidiendo auxilio, el lich fue en la dirección en la que se escuchaba gritar a la multitud, cuando llego al lugar se encontró con cientos de cadáveres y al fondo se encontraba el humano frente a finn, el lich sonriendo comenzó a acercarse a ellos-

Finn:-molesto- ´´respóndeme ¿Quién eres tu?

Humano: yo –el rostro del humano comienza a verse claramente- ´´soy tu´´

-finn estaba impactado el humano con apariencia en adulta que aparecia en sus sueños masacrando de manera brutal a niños, hombre y mujeres duende era el, una versión adulta de el mismo, era el humano, finn mas despiadado que hunson abader y mas maligno que el mismo lich, finn no podía creer que ese humano era el-

Finn:-atónito- ´´no puede ser, esto es un ilusión –finn cae de rodillas- yo no puedo ser tu, es imposible´´

-el lich aparece al lado derecho del finn maligno-

Lich:-sonriendo- no es imposible finn tu eres esta persona o mejor dicho tu te convertirás en esta persona ´´rey oscuro´´

Finn:-coloca las manos en su cabeza- ´´esto debe ser cosa tuya lich, todo esto es una ilusión creada por ti´´

Lich: esto no escosa mía estos son los sueños que as tenido sobre el futuro

Finn:-retira las manos de su cabeza y mira a el lich- ¿del futuro dices?

Lich: si a si es tu te convertirás en el ser maligno mas poderoso, tu poder sobrepasara mi poder y el de hunson por mucho nadie podrá detenerte y aras caer una oscuridad y destrucción nunca antes vista ´´será maravilloso´´

Finn: ´´no yo nunca aria algo a si, nunca me convertiré en alguien como el´´

Lich: claro que lo aras, permíteme mostrarte un poco mas de ese futuro

-de repente todo se vuelve oscuro las casas y cadáveres desaparecen solo queda un lugar oscuro y vacío, una luz se enciende iluminando a finn que aun seguía de rodillas, finn mira asía la luz y de repente siente algo húmedo en las manos, finn baja la mirada y poniendo sus manos enfrente de el observa sus manos todas manchadas de sangre, atónito mira al suelo y lo que observa lo deja muy impactado, a su alrededor se encontraban los cadáveres de todos sus seres queridos-

Finn:-atónito- marceline, princesa flama, jake, arcoíris, dulce princesa –finn desesperado intenta moverlos despertarlos, no quería creer que estaban muertos- ´´princesa flama vamos despierta princesa flama´´ ´´jake por favor´´ -las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- ´´marcy despierta por favor marcy´´ -finn comienza a sujetar a marceline y la coloca entre sus brazos, las lagrimas de finn comenzaban a salir en mayor cantidad, y con mayor dolor, finn abrasa con todas sus fuerzas a marceline y con vos quebrada dice- quien les a echo esto

-de repente el lich aparece frente al y serio le dice-

Lich: lo as echo tu finn, tu as matado a todos tus seres queridos

Finn:-lloraba sin control, el dolor que sentía al ver a sus seres queridos muertos era inmenso sentía como su corazón se despedazaba lentamente y de repente soltó un grito desgarrador- ´´aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa´´

-des pues de un rato finn dejo de llorar-

Finn:-abrasando a marceline- ´´no esto no pasara, no lo permitiré´´ -finn coloca a marcline en el suelo cuidadosamente- ´´ahora que se todo esto´´ -comienza a ponerse de pie- ´´yo no permitiré que pase´´ -finn desenfunda su espada, la cual comienza a emitir un brillo rojo y un viento de color rojo comienza a rodear a finn- ´´yo destruiré ese futuro´´ -de repente una onda de choque color rojo sale de finn y todo se ilumina-

-el lich se encontraba sujetando a finn de la cabeza un brillo verde salía de sus manos pero de repente de la espada de finn comenzó a salir un brillo rojo, al aparecer este brillo rojo en la espada finn lanzo al lich asía atrás, finn empuño su espada con ambas manos y la coloco por encima de su cabeza, un remolino de viento comenzó a formarse alrededor de finn, el lich al ver esto se puso de pie y utilizando ambas manos comenzó a formar una gran esfera de energía, de repente el viento que rodeaba a finn desapareció, y finn lanzo una estocada asía el frente lanzando un gran rayo que salía de su espada en dirección al lich, el lich disparo contra finn la gran esfera de energía que avía creado pro al chocar contra el rayo que lanzo finn la esfera de energía del lich desapareció y el rayo rojo impacto contra el lich, dentro del rayo el lich comenzaba a desaparecer-

Lich:-desapareciendo- ´´jajajajajajaja tu as ganado finn, estoy muy feliz de dejar a un digno sucesor, finn tu traerás una destrucción inimaginable a este mundo, por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti rey oscuro´´ ´´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´ ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´ -el lich desaparece-

-el ataque de finn termina, finn permanece de pie durante unos minutos pero después cae inconsciente-

Jake:-grita- ´´finn´´

Continuara….

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haiga gustado, me e fijado que se me siguen pasando palabras incompletas y me lo han dicho en cometarios , bueno la razón de que aun me siga pasando esto es por que todos los capítulos que e subido los he escrito el mismo día en que los subo, pero aun a si me aseguro de revisar barias beses la ortografía y des pues leo barias beses el capitulo de principio a fin buscando palabras incompletas, pero parece que no es suficiente, a si que desde ahora voy a revisar mejor los capítulos.

kuroneko-evans: gracias, si creo que debería aprender a usar mejor las comillas, por que en el capitulo en que finn habla con el líder minotauro, y el líder dice esa isla, quería ponerlo como algo importante pero las comillas las puse en ´´esa´´ y no en todo ´´esa isla´´ debí haberla puesto a si.

PineappleResendiz98: gracias, saludos asta a ya

Cc Reyes: no puedo enviar adelantos, además no tengo tu correo

.125: claro seguiré asiendo esta historia hasta que la termine

LegEnD ZhoT: ajajjajajajaaja me dices tonto xxx, esa es buena al menos as contenido tu enojo, reconozco que abecés escribo de mas en las escenas eróticas, y lo que pasa es que cuando comienzo a narrar un beso apasionado mi instinto hace que mi imaginación baya mas haya de un simple beso y ya cuando me doy cuenta que me e pasado el capitulo ya esta en la pagina.

LegEnD ZhoT: nadie me esta ayudando yo solo estoy haciendo esta historia.

-quería escribir este capitulo y subirlo el lunes pero ese día no pude desocuparme para hacerlo y el martes gogle chrome me troleo no funcionaba correctamente y tuve que desinstalarlo, y la contraseña del pagine de fanfiction la tenia guardad en gogle, al liminar gogle se me borro la contraseña pro después de barios movimientos pude recuperarla y hasta hora lo subo.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	18. capitulo 18

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 18

Lich:-desapareciendo- ´´jajajajajajaja tu as ganado finn, estoy muy feliz de dejar a un digno sucesor, finn tu traerás una destrucción inimaginable a este mundo, por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti rey oscuro´´ ´´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´ ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´ -el lich desaparece-

-el ataque de finn termina, finn permanece de pie durante unos minutos pero después cae inconsciente-

Jake:-grita- ´´finn´´

-al día siguiente-

-finn comenzaba a despertarse abriendo lentamente los ojos-

Finn:-recostado mirando al techo- ¿donde estoy?, parece que estoy en mi habitación –finn sesentón en la cama- y esto –finn tenia vendados los brazos y el estomago- parece que alguien curo mis heridas, espera un momento ¿Qué a pasado con el lich? –de repente finn recuerda el momento en que derrota al lich- ´´a ya recuerdo´´ des pues de derrotar al lich caí inconsciente, me pregunto si todos están bien, será mejor que me levante –finn se levanto de la cama se puso una playera blanca y bajo las escaleras, de repente comenzó a escuchar boses que venían de la sala, finn comenzó a acercarse y lentamente entro en la sala-

Finn: ´´marcy, princesa flama, jake, arcoíris, están bien´´

-todos miran a finn entrando en la sala-

Marceline: ´´finn´´ -vuela asta el y lo abrasa-

Marceline:-abrasando a finn de su brazo derecho- ´´me alegra que hallas despertado´´

Princesa flama:-se acerca a finn y lo abrasa de su brazo izquierdo- ´´buenos días finn´´

Finn: buenos días, -preocupado- marcy, princesa flama están bien no les paso nada

Marcline: de que hablas finn

Finn: por mi culpa fueron arrojadas contra una casa mientras pelábamos contra el lich

Princesa flama: te refieres a eso, no nos paso nada solo quedamos inconscientes por el golpe

Finn: enserio están bien

Marceline: si

Jake: todos estamos bien gracias a ti hermanito

Finn: ´´jake y tu herida´´

Jake:-tenia vendado el pecho- sanara en unos días

Finn: estoy realmente feliz de que todos estén bien –de repente la imagen en la que vio a todos muertos aparece en su cabeza-

-finn atónito se aleja de marceline y la princesa flama y comienza a retroceder-

Marceline:-confundida- ¿finn que sucede?

Princesa flama:-confundida- ¿finn?

Jake: ¿hermanito estas bien?

Finn:-comienza a reaccionar- a si estoy bien es solo que me sentí un poco mareado, tal ves mis heridas aun no han mejorado

Marceline: tienes que descansar finn, ven siéntate en el sofá

-finn tomo la mano de marceline y lentamente se sentó en el sofá-

Marceline: te preparare algo de desayunar para que recuperes fuerzas

Finn: gracias marcy

Princsa flama: alto a y la única que puede cocinar para finn soy yo

Marceline: no digas tonterías yo también puedo cocinar para el

Princsa flama: ´´no´´, no puedes

Finn: tranquilas comeré lo que me cocinen las dos

Princesa flama: esta bien pero ya veras que la comida que preparo es mejor que la de ella

Marceline:-molesta- que has dicho, entonces es un duelo flamitas

Princesa flama:-confundida- ¿un duelo?

Marceline: si, las dos cocinaremos el desayuno para finn y la comida que mas le guste es la ganadora

Princesa flama: eso me gusta, acepto el duelo

Finn: tranqui…

-marceline y la princesa flama entraron en la cocina-

Finn:-preocupado- creo que me e metido en un grabe problema

-jake y arcoíris se sientan en el sofá junto a finn-

Jake: oye hermanito cuando aprendiste a hacer ese ataque tan poderosos

Finn: ataque ¿Qué ataque?

Jake: el ataque tan increíble con el que acabaste con el lich

Finn: ´´a ese ataque´´ no lose

Jake:-sorprendido- ¿no lo sabes?

Finn: si viejo nunca había echo algo como eso, fue algo que ice en es momento, no estoy seguro pero en ese momento sentía que un gran poder emergía de la espada y aumentaba mi fuerza.

Jake: tal ves la espada que te heredo nuestro padre guarda mas secretos de los que pensábamos

Finn:-coloca ambos brazos extendidos en el cabezal del sofá ¿secretos?

Jake: es probable que….

Marceline, princesa flama:-entran en la sala- ´´finn´´

Finn:-sorprendido- ´´que rápidas´´

-jake y arcoíris se hacen a un lado mientras marceline y la princesa flama se sientan junto a finn sosteniendo el desayuno que prepararon-

Marceline:-sentada al lado derecho de finn- toma finn prueba el mío primero –marceline leda de comer en la boca-

Princesa flama:-sentada al lado izquierdo de finn- ahora el mío –leda de comer en la boca-

Marceline: cual te gusto mas

Princesa flama: cual es el mejor

Finn:-nervioso- b..bueno….. creo… que…

Marceline, princesa flama: ´´cual´´

-finn estaba aun mas nervioso, pero de repente jake habla-

Jake: finn

Pensamientos de finn: gracias hermano

Jake: veo que estas muy ocupado a si que arcoíris y yo nos retiramos

Pensamientos de finn: ´´queeeee´´

Jake, arcoíris:–jake y arcoíris comienzan a acercarse a la puerta- adiós, (adiós)

Marceline, princesa flama:-sin apartar la mirada de finn- ´´adiós´´

-finn observa a jake salir de la sala-

-arcoíris sale de la sala y jake antes de salir mira a finn, en el rostro de jake podía verse una sonrisa burlona y una expresión que decía arréglatelas tú solo-

Pensamientos de finn: ´´regresa aquí maldito´´

-jake y arcoíris salen de la casa-

Marceline: finn cual te gusto mas

Finn:-sonriendo- ambos platillos estaban muy buenos

Princesa flama: ´´cual te gusto mas´´

-finn estaba muy nervioso-

Pensamientos de finn: ahora como salgo de este problema -de repente una idea llega a finn como rayo- ´´ya se´´

Finn: ´´aaaa mi herida´´ -quejándose de dolor- creo que aun no me recupero de mis heridas, necesito descansar, marcy, princesa flama podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión, quiero regresar a mi cama y descansar.

princesa flama: esta bien

marceline: necesitas descansar

pensamientos de finn: ´´de la que me salve´´

-marceline y la princesa ayudan a finn a levantarse del sofá y sosteniéndolo de cada brazo lo ayudan a subir a su habitación-

Finn:-recostándose en su cama- gracias

Princesa flama: quisiera quedarme un poco más contigo finn pero tengo que regresar a mi casa

Finn: enserio, gracias por todo princesa flama

-la princesa flama acerca sus labios a los de finn y leda un beso apasionado-

-marceline observaba molesta como la princesa flama besaba a finn-

-la princesa flama beso a finn asta que ambos se quedaron sin aire-

Princesa flama: soy muy feliz cuando me besas finn

Marceline:-molesta- ya vete de una ves

-la princesa flama mira a marceline y sonríe victoriosa, al ver la sonrisa de la princesa flama, marceline se molesta aun más, la princesa flama sale de la habitación-

-Marceline se tranquiliza al ver salir a la princesa flama-

Marceline:-sonriendo mira a finn- por fin podemos estar a solas

-marceline flotando se sienta en la cintura de finn y comienza a besarlo en los labios apasionadamente, marceline besaba a finn sin parar y cada bes mas intensamente, marceline coloco una mano en el pecho de finn la cual comenzó a bajar asía su cintura lentamente, pero cuando toco su estomago finn se quejo de dolor-

-marceline dejo de besar a finn y quito la mano de su estomago-

Marcline:-aun encima de finn y con el rostro cercas al de el- estas bien

Finn:-resistiendo el dolor- lo siento marcy mis heridas aun no están curadas

Pensamientos de finn:-molesto- por que tenia que dolerme en un momento tan increíble como este

Marceline: será mejor que descanses un tiempo –marceline comienza a flotar- yo también tengo que regresar a mi casa

Marceline:-flotando se acerca a finn y le da un beso- nos vemos finn –marcline vuela asía afuera de la habitación-

-finn des pues de estar barios minutos recostado en la cama comienza a dormirse-

-des pues de barias horas finn comienza a despertarse-

Finn: que bien dormí –se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la cocina, al entrar ala cocina observa dos platos con comida y cada uno tenia una nota-

Nota de marceline: esta comida te la prepare con mucho cariño, disfrútala mi querido finn.

Nata de la princesa flama: mi comida es mejor que la de ella, por que la e echo con mucho amor para ti cariño.

Finn:-feliz- comienza a comer los dos platillos

-finn termina de comer-

Finn: ambos platillos estaban deliciosos

Finn: estos vendajes están comenzando a molestarme –finn se quita la playera y comienza a quitarse todos los vendajes-

-al quitarse los vendajes de repente la imagen de sus seres queridos muertos apareció otra bes en su cabeza-

Finn:-se detiene- no puedo quitarme esta imagen de la cabeza, debo cambiar ese futuro –finn comienza a quitarse los vendajes de nuevo-

Finn:-sin vendajes- a si me siento mejor, y mis heridas parece ya haber sanado, así que saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco –finn se pone su playera, sube a su habitación toma su chaqueta azul y se la pone, se acerca a su espada y sujetándola la enfunda en su chaqueta, después baja las escaleras y sale de la casa-

-finn camina por el bosque sin rumbo fijo cuando de repente escucho los gritos de auxilio de una persona, la persona corría asía finn-

Persona: por favor ayúdeme

Finn: lo siento no puedo ayudarle

Persona: por que, eres un héroe

Finn: yo e dejado de ser un héroe

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina espero que les haya gustado.

Santy: de verdad lo siento, quería hacer el capitulo y subirlo el domingo pero no pude desocuparme, me hace falta organizarme, por eso desde ahora comenzare a escribir los capítulos cada sábado para poder subirlos a tiempo los domingos.

eragon018: gracias, no soy tan bueno me hace falta mucho que aprender, necesito mejorar, debo mejorar la narración y la ortografía para poder hacer esta historia aun mejor.

Cc Reyes: la única forma de dar un avance seria escribiéndolo al final de los capítulos pero no se si a los de mas lectores les guste eso.

: mas descripción, eso es, me hace falta hacer una narración mas descriptiva, una narración mas detallada, pero no tengo idea de como lograr esto, por ahora seguiré mejorando solo pero si no lo logro le pediré ayuda a alguien, pero a la única escritora que conozco de esta pagina es mirror mirror, no quiero pedirle ayuda, antes si lo abría echo pero hace unos días escribo un comentario en otra historia que escribí que realmente me cabreo, no por lo que me decía a mí si no por otra cosa, bueno luego veré que hago por ahora seguiré mejorando.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	19. capitulo 19

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, bueno que comience.

Capitulo 19

-finn camina por el bosque sin rumbo fijo cuando de repente escucho los gritos de auxilio de una persona, la persona corría asía finn-

Persona: por favor ayúdeme

Finn: lo siento no puedo ayudarle

Persona: ¿Por qué?, ¨ eres un héroe ¨

Finn: yo e dejado de ser un héroe

Persona: no puedes, necesito tu ayuda, un doc. Lobo de tres cabezas me esta persiguiendo

Finn: ¿un doc. Lobo de tres cabezas? No sabia que los doc. Lobo podían tener más de dos cabezas

Persona: ´´eso no importa ayúdame

Finn: no puedo hacerlo ya e dejado de ser un héroe y de matar monstruos

Persona: deja de bromear y ayuda….

-se escucha un gran rugido-

Persona:-asustado- ´´se esta acercando´´ -la persona comienza a correr y se aleja del lugar-

-de repente un doc. Lobo de tres cabezas apareció corriendo hacia finn, el doc. Lobo paso cercas de finn persiguiendo a la persona, finn pudo matarlo con un solo movimiento de su espada pero decidió dejarlo pasar, finn siguió caminando por el bosque, mientras se alejaba finn podía escuchar los gritos de la persona siendo acorralada por el doc. Lobo, ignorando esto siguió caminando asta que llego a la aldea de su héroe, al acercarse al pueblo cedió cuenta de que estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de gorilas monstruo, los gorilas monstruos destruían las casas de la aldea y mataban a todo aldeano que se cruzaba en su camino, finn molesto saco su capucha y se la puso después desenfundo su espada y comenzó a acercarse al pueblo pero de repente la imagen del futuro en la que todos sus seres queridos están muertos apareció en su cabeza-

-atónito finn se detuvo y bajo la mirada observando su espada, finn reprimió su instinto de guerrero enfundo su espada des pues se quito la capucha, finn cedió la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la aldea-

Finn:-alejándose de la aldea- tengo que reprimir mi instinto de guerrero, no quiero lastimar a mis seres queridos

¿Por qué lastimarías a tus seres queridos finn? –de repente una vos dijo por encima de el-

-finn sorprendido levanto la mirada y vio flotando encima de el a marceline-

Finn:-sorprendido- ´´marcy´´

Marceline:-flotando cedió la vuelta y estando al revés coloco su rostro frente al de finn- ¿Por qué arias eso finn?

Finn:-nervioso- ¿de que hablas marcy?

Marceline: de lo que acabas de decir

Finn: de eso, solo estaba asiendo una broma a mi mismo

Marceline: no me pareció una broma

Finn:-sonriendo tontamente- era una broma tonta

Marceline: hmmm bueno no importa –marceline flotando seda la vuelta y deja reflotar para poder abrasar a finn- por fin estamos solos

-de repente se escucha un estruendo-

Marceline: ¿que fue eso?

Finn: yo no escuche nada

Marseline: fue un gran estruendo

Finn:-toma de la mano a marceline- ven vamos a otro lugar

Marceline:-sonrojada- si…

-se escucha gritos de auxilio-

Marceline: párese que la aldea que esta cercas de aquí esta siendo atacada

Finn: creo que si, marcy nos vamos

Marceline:-confundida- no iras a salvarlos

Finn: no esta ves dejare que la policía se encargue

Finn:-finn toma la mano de marceline y la atrae hacia el y la abras- hoy quiero pasar el día con tigo

Marceline:-sonrojada- finn…. Me siento muy feliz de que me digas eso pero –seria- tú no eres a si, nunca abandonarías a alguien en peligro

Marceline: ¿te pasa algo finn?

Finn: no me pasa nada –desvía la mirada-

Marceline: ¿billy te volvió a aconsejar que no seas violento?

Finn: no, no es eso, espera ¿como sabes lo de billy?

Marceline: jake me lo contó, entonces si no fue por eso entonces por que no vas a salvar a la gente de esa aldea

Finn:-deja de abrasar a marceline- no puedo decírtelo

Marceline: finn…..

-se vuelven a escuchar los gritos de auxilio de los aldeanos-

Finn: no puedo

Marceline: claro que si puedes finn tu eres un héroe, nunca has podido abandonar a nadie que necesite tu ayuda y no lo harás a hora, finn debes ir y salvarlos

Finn:-baja la mirada- no lo volveré a ser, ya no seré un héroe, siendo un héroe solo e sido alguien despreciable y malvado que mata de manera brutal y sin piedad sin importarme si son criminales o personas inocentes.

Marceline:-molesta- no digas tonterías, tu no eres a si

Marceline: finn tu eres un chico valiente, alocado, divertido. responsable, siempre ayudas a quien te necesita, ingenuo, te encanta el peligro, la aventura, incapaz de hacer alguna cosa malvada, ese es el finn que conozco, ese es el finn que amo

Finn: marcy…..

Pensamientos de finn: ella tiene razón yo no soy a si y jamás seré alguien a si

Finn:-sonríe- gracias marcy, ya me siento mejor –finn se acerca a marceline y leda un beso- los salvare a todos

-des pues de haber dicho esto finn saca su capucha y se la pone-

-en la aldea el grupo de gorilas monstruo seguían destruyendo las cazas y matando a los habitantes, arrasaban con todo a su paso, mataban de manera brutal a los habitantes de la aldea-

Líder gorila: vamos acaben con todo que no quede nadie vivo

Subordinados: ´´si´´

-un de los gorila monstruo estaba apunto de matar a una familia cuando de repente, el gorila monstruo comenzó a caer partido en dos-

Líder gorila: quien lo a echo,

-de repente se escucha un grito de uno de los gorilas muestro, el líder gorila rápidamente voltea y be como otro de sus subordinados cae muerto-

Líder gorila: ¿quien se atreve a atacarnos?

-en un instante finn aparece frente a el impactándole una patada en la cara que lo lanza estrellarse contra una caza-

Gorilas monstruo: ´´jefe´´

Gorilas monstruo: quien eres maldito

Finn: ´´yo soy finn el humano´´

Gorilas monstruo:-asustados- e…es finn…el..humano

Gorilas monstruo: este tipo es peligroso, el fue quien acabo con el lich, tenemos que huir

Finn:-con mirada fria y aterradora- demasiado tarde para eso, yo no pienso dejarlos con vida

-finn sujetando su espada comienza a atacar a los gorilas monstruos, finn mataba fácilmente a los gorilas monstruo, los cuales por lo asustados que estaba solo corrían tratando escapar de finn, finn no les permitía escapar, masacro a cada uno de los subordinados asta que solo quedo el líder gorila-

Finn: solo quedas tu

Líder gorila: no moriré tan fácilmente

Finn:-sonriendo- descuida tu muerte no será nada rápida

-el líder gorila sujetando una espada corre hacia finn estando cercas de el lanza un aspadazo hacia abajo intentando cortar a finn a la mitad pero finn esquiva la espada y lanzo una aspadazo cortando el brazo derecho del líder gorila, el líder gorila grito de dolor y usando su mano izquierda sujeto la espada de finn y rápidamente usando su pie derecho tomo su espada y lanzo una estocada desde abajo, finn apenas pudo esquivar la espada reexhibiendo un corte en el hombro derecho, antes de que pudiera atacarlo de nuevo finn lanzo un fuerte golpe en el brazo con que sujetaba su espada rompiéndoselo, el líder gorila retrocedió, pero finn furioso de un solo movimiento corto ambas piernas de líder gorila, el cual callo al suelo, finn lentamente comenzó a acercarse al líder gorila, y estando cercas de el encajo su espada en el estomago del líder gorila, el líder gorila gritaba con gran dolor, finn desencajo su espada y con un movimiento rápido corto la cabeza del líder gorila, finn durante un momento observo los cuerpos cortados y mutilados de los gorilas monstruos, alvéolos una sonrisa maligna comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de finn pero de repente-

Finn:-usando su mano izquierda cubre su rostro- maldición lo e vuelto hacer

-los aldeanos comienzan a acercarse a finn, aplaudiendo y festejando que los haya salvado-

Finn:-deja de cubrir su rostro y observa a los aldeanos confundido- ¿Qué pasa? Por que me aplauden,

Aldeanos: ´´grasias héroe finn nos a salvado´´

finn:-enfunda su espada- pero si los e matado de una forma brutal

marceline:-se acerca a finn flotando- a si que era eso

finn: marcy

marceline: esta bien finn tenias que hacerlo si no los hubieras matado ellos abrían masacrado a todos los aldeanos,

finn: pero no es eso…

Aldeanos:-alegres comienzan a gritar el su nombre- ´´finn´´ ´´finn´´ ´´finn´´

marceline: ves has salvado muchas vidas hoy

-finn observa a los aldeanos felices y agradecidos por haber sido salvados-

finn:-sonríe- tienes razón marcy, gracias

marceline:-sujeta de los hombros a finn- veámonos antes de que se vuelva incomodo –marceline se lleva a finn flotando rumbo a la casa de finn-

Continuara…

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, se volvió un poco frustrante tratar de hacer el capitulo el sábado pero al fin lo termine, para el siguiente capitulo tratare de hacerlo el sábado pero si ocurre lo mismo boy a volver a escribir los capítulos en domingo y subirlos el mismo domingo o subirlo el lunes en la tarde.

eragon01: gracias

LegEnD ZhoT: ajajajajaja si hago eso seguro subo los capítulos días antes, pero no, no voy hacer eso

Killtro: gracias, no, no he escrito otra historia sobre hora de aventura, hasta que termine esta voy a escribir otras

Leslyrb: gracias

Fiioremarcy117: gracias

Bueno eso es todo, se agradecen mucho los comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	20. capitulo 20

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, el capitulo numero 20 ´´siiiiiiiiiii´´ es súper algebraico ya hemos llegado a los 20 capítulos y por eso voy a hacer este capitulo mas extenso , bueno que comienseeeeeee,´´ wooooooooooow´´.

Capitulo 20

marceline: ves has salvado muchas vidas hoy

-finn observa a los aldeanos felices y agradecidos por haber sido salvados-

finn:-sonríe- tienes razón marcy, gracias

marceline:-sujeta de los hombros a finn- veámonos antes de que se vuelva incomodo –marceline se lleva a finn flotando rumbo a la casa de finn-

-finn y marceline llegaron a la casa, marceline baja a finn frente a la puerta-

Finn: gracias marceline tus palabras me asieron entrar en razón

Maceline: no tienes que agradecerme finn –marceline comienza a acercarse a finn y abrazándolo acerca su rostro al de el- lo ice por que te amo

Finn:-sonrojado- marcy…

-marceline acerca sus labios a los de finn y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente, el beso se volvía cada ves mas intenso, provocando que finn retrocediera y se recargara con la puerta mientras aun besaba a marceline y la acariciaba, marceline estaba apunto de quitarle la chaqueta a finn cuando de repente finn dejo de besarla-

Finn: vamos a adentro marcy

Marceline: si

-finn toma de la mano a marceline y abre la puerta, ambos entran a la casa suben las escaleras y entran en la sala, finn seguía caminando hacia su habitación pero marceline lo detuvo y lo llevo hacia el sofá, empujándolo marceline arrojo a finn en el sofá, estando finn sentado en el sofá marceline dejo de flotar y se sentó en las piernas de finn y llevo ambas manos en las mejillas de finn y continuo besándolo apasionadamente moviendo su lengua dentro de la boca de finn, finn coloco sus manos en la cintura de marceline mientras aun la besaba y moviéndolas lentamente comenzó a acariciarla llevando sus manos por debajo de la blusa morada que llevaba puesta acariciando su espalada, con su mano derecha bajaba lentamente por su espalda asta que toco el trasero de marceline, lo cual provoco una sonrisa muy sexi en el rostro de marceline mientras aun besaba a finn, marceline aun besando a finn envolvió sus manos en su cuello besando mas intensamente a finn, finn mientras aun tenia su mano derecha en el trasero de marceline movió su mano izquierda por debajo de su blusa hacia el estomago de marceline acariciándola por debajo de la blusa movió su mano hacia arriba lentamente hacia los grandes pechos de marceline, asta que logro tocar uno de los pechos de marceline, y comenzó a maseajarlo lentamente, al sentir como finn masajeaba sus pecho unos leves gemidos se escapaban de marceline mientras aun besaba a finn, finn mientras masajeaba el pecho de marceline comenzó a mover la mano derecha masajeando el trasero de marceline por encima de los jinés que ella tenia puestos, marceline sin poder resistirse mas dejo de besar a finn y se quito la blusa, mientras marceline se quitaba la blusa finn comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la playera blanca, marceline al quitarse la blusa dejo al descubierto sus hermosos pechos y una bra color rosa que llevaba puesto, marceline envolvió sus manos en el cuello de finn y continuo besándolo mientras finn la abrasaba, finn comenzó a subir sus manos hacia el broche del bra de marceline y mientras la besaba comenzó a desabrocharle el bra, finn estaba apunto de desabrochar el bra cuando de repente-

-se escucha que alguien toca ala puerta desesperadamente-

Finn:-deja de besar a marceline- alguien llama ala puerta

Marceline:-ignorémoslo –marceline continua besando a finn en los labios-

-siguió escuchándose el ruido de que alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente-

Marceline:-deja de besar a finn- esta bien ve haber quien es, pero di que estas ocupado y regresa pronto

Finn:-sonriendo, acerca sus labios a los de marceline y leda un beso, des pues dice- regresare pronto

-marceline sonríe y bajándose de finn se sienta en el sofá, finn se levanta del sofá y bajando las escaleras camina hacia la puerta, en la entrada seguía escuchando como alguien tocaba a la puerta sin pausa y desesperadamente-

Finn:-acercándose a la puerta- ´´ya voy´´ -dijo molesto-

-finn abre la puerta-

Esponjoso: héroe finn nec…

Esponjoso:-confundido- ¿Por qué esta desnudo de la cintura para arriba?

Finn: de que hablas –finn mira para abajo y seda cuenta de algo- olvide ponerme la playera

Esponjoso: bueno no importa, héroe finn el reino esponjoso esta siendo atacada por una manda de ogros del bosque

Finn: ahora estoy ocupado

Esponjoso: héroe finn debe ayudarnos sino se apura todos los habitantes del reino esponjoso morirán

Finn: ¿tan mal esta el reino?

Esponjoso: cuando escape en busca de ayuda casi la mitad de los habitantes del reino estaban muertos, por favor salve el reino

Finn:-preocupado- casi la mitad, esto es grabe iré por mi espada, enseguida nos vamos para el reino esponjoso

-finn sube las escaleras y estando en la sala se acerca a marceline-

Marceline:-feliz flota hasta finn y lo abrasa, con voz sexi dice- continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo

Finn:-serio- lo siento marcy pero a ocurrido una emergencia

Marceline: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Finn: el reino esponjoso esta siendo atacado y si no hago algo los habitantes de todo el reino morirá

Finn: lo siento marcy pero tengo que ir

Marceline:-sonriendo- esta bien eres un héroe es tu deber salvar personas, ve y sálvalos finn –aun abrasando a finn acerca sus labios al oído de el y le dice con voz sexi- pero esta noche serás todo mío

Finn:-sonrojado- s…si

-marceline leda un beso en los labios y después se separa de el, marceline se acerca al sofá y toma su blusa y se la pone, se acerca a finn leda otro beso-

Marceline: nos vemos en la noche

Finn: hasta la noche

-marceline sale e la casa y seba flotando rumbo a su casa-

-finn toma su playera, su chaqueta y se las pone después levanta del suelo su espada y la enfunda en su chaqueta, de inmediato baja las escaleras y le dice al esponjoso-

Finn:-saca su capucha de la chaqueta y se la pone- vámonos rápido al reino esponjoso

Esponjoso: ´´si´´

-finn y el esponjoso comenzaron a correr rumbo al reino esponjoso, finn corría a una velocidad muy increíble rápidamente dejo a atrás al esponjoso, de lo rápido que corría pronto llego al reino esponjoso, en cuanto llego finn observo como los ogros del bosque masacraban a los habitantes del reino y destruían todo a su paso, finn molesto comenzó a correr por las calles del reino esponjoso en dirección de los ogros del bosque-

Líder de los ogros del bosque: ´´ vamos acaben con ellos ´´

-de repente algo se estrello frente a ellos levantando una gran nube de polvo-

Líder ogro: ¿que fue eso?

Ogros: jefe parece que algo se estrello frente a nosotros

-los ogros del bosque observaban confundidos como la nube de polvo comenzaba a disiparse, a medida que el polvo comenzaba a desaparecer una figura se observaba-

Líder ogro: ¿quien eres tu?

-el polvo se de cipo por completo y enfrente de los ogros del bosque se encontraba finn sujetando su espada con la mano derecha apuntando la punta de la espada al suelo, finn miro al líder ogro y dijo-

Finn:-dice amablemente- perdón pero podrían dejar en paz este reino y nunca volver

Líder ogro:-serio le dice a sus subordinados- si volvamos a casa

Líder ogro:-molesto le dice a finn- ´´claro que no idiota´´

Finn:-en posición de combate- entonces mueran

Líder ogro: ´´maten a ese idiota´´

-los ogros del bosque corrieron hacia finn armados con espadas y mazos comenzaron atacar a finn, uno de los ogros empuñando un gran mazo lanzo un ataque contra el intentando aplastarlo per finn esquivo el ataque y lanzo un espadazo contra este ogro pero otro ogro que empuñaba una espada bloqueo el ataque de finn y un tercer ogro lo ataco por la izquierda lanzando una estocada contra finn, finn utilizando todas sus fuerzas rompió la espada del ogro que bloqueo su ataque y le corto la cabeza rápidamente finn movió su espada contra el ogro que lo ataco por la izquierda y bloque su espada, pero el ogro con el mazo de inmediato lo ataco, finn izo retroceder al ogro que bloqueo con su espada y moviendo su espada hacia atrás corto ambos brazos del ogro que empuñaba el mazo con ambas manos mientras intentaba aplastarlo, en el instante que le corto los brazos finn lanzo otro ataque contra este mismo ogro cortándolo desde el hombro izquierdo asía el lado derecho de su estomago, luego dio un salto hacia el ogro que hiso retroceder y lanzo una estocada hacia abajo, la cual apenas bloque este ogro, la espada de finn chocaba con gran furia contra la espada del ogro que apenas podía bloquear los ataques de finn, al bloquear uno de los ataques el fuerte impacto de la espada de finn provoco que el ogro extendiera ambas manos asía los lados quedando sin defensa, finn rápidamente movió su espada y corto los dos pies del ogro asiéndolo caer y rápidamente regresando su espada hacia el ogro le corto la cabeza mientras este caía sin piernas, los otros dos ogros que quedaban estaban aterrorizados al ver como finn derroto fácilmente a tres de sus compañeros pero sin poder escapar los gros decidieron atacarlo al mismo tiempo, finn se quedo observando a los dos ogros mientras estos corrían hacia el empuñando sus espadas, los dos ogros estando cercas de finn lanzaron una estocada, uno lanzo una estocada al estomago de finn intentando cortarlo a la mitad, el otro lanzo una estocada al cuello de finn tratando de cortarle la cabeza, pero estando las espadas a centímetros de cortarlo finn desapareció, los dos ogros confundidos observaban frente a ellos intentando encontrarlo pero no lograban verle, de repente unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse detrás de ellos, rápidamente los ogros cedieron la vuelta y vieron a finn detrás de ellos-

Ogros:-molestos- maldito lograste esquivar nuestro ataque, pero no podrás esquivarnos por segunda ves nosotros somos los ogros mas fuertes nuestra fuerza es solo superada por nuestro jefe –los dos ogros saltaron hacia finn lanzando una estocada hacia el-

Finn:-dándole la espalda a estos dos ogros, y mirando al líder ogro con una mirada sedienta de sangre- no se alteren tanto ya les e cortado

-de repente los dos ogros estando en el aire cayeron cortados en pedazos y derramando una gran cantidad de sangre, finn en un instante cuando esquivo su primer ataque les había cortado los brazos, piernas, los decapito, y los corto a la mitad, el líder ogro observaba furioso como sus subordinados caían en pedazos detrás del héroe, el líder ogro desenfundo una gran hacha y comenzó a correr hacia finn, finn corrió hacia el líder ogro estando cercas el líder ogro y finn comenzaron a atacarse el líder ogro esquivo la espada de finn y lanzo un hachazo hacia el, finn cambio su espada hacia su mano izquierda y bloque el hacha del líder ogro después bloqueando el hacha del líder ogro lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha impactándole en el rostro lo cual mando a bolar al líder ogro, finn des pues de arrojarlo de un fuerte golpe comenzó a correr hacia el, el líder ogro estando en el aire se giro poniendo ambos pies en el suelo y impulsándose hacia adelante empuño su hacha con ambas manos y lanzo un hachazo contra finn, al hacer un rápido movimiento finn desarmo al líder ogro y apuntándole con su espada le dijo-

Finn:-con mirada fría y sedienta de sangre- la hora de tu muerte a llegado

Líder ogro:-aterrorizado, se pone de rodillas frente a finn- perdóneme por favor, no volveré a atacar a nadie. Perdóneme no me mate me iré de inmediato y nunca mas volveré, por favor tenga piedad

Finn:-serio- ya es demasiado tarde para eso –finn levanta su espada-

Líder ogro: ´´noooo´´

-finn encaja su espada en el rostro del líder ogro girándola bruscamente le rompe el cuello después desencaja su espada y antes de que callera de un rápido movimiento finn decapita al líder ogro, el líder ogro cae muerto enfrente de el, finn se quedo observando los cadáveres de los ogros muertos, cuando de repente alguien se acercaba por su lado derecho, finn rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lanzo una estocada hacia la persona que se le acercaba y estando a centímetros de cortarle el cuello, finn detuvo su espada al darse cuenta de quien se le acercaba era una esponjosa, la esponjosa asustado al ver que la espada estuvo apunto de cortarlo callo hacia atrás, finn enfundo su espada y se acerco ala persona esponjo sita-

Finn:-ayudando al esponjo cita a levantarse- lo siento pensé que era otro ogro

Esponjo sita:-de pie- no importa, héroe finn gracias por salvar nuestro reino

-los demás habitantes del reino esponjoso comenzaron a acercarse a ellos-

Finn:-sonriendo- es mi deber como héroe

Habitantes esponjosos:-felices y festejando- ´´gracias héroe finn´´ ´´nos a salvado´´

Finn: no fue nada, ahora me tengo que ir

Esponjo cita: quédate héroe finn aremos una fiesta en su honor

Finn: lo siento pero me tengo que ir

-finn se retira mientras aun escucha a los habitantes del reino agradecerle, estando fuera del reino finn se quito su capucha blanca con orejas y comenzó a caminar por el bosque rumbo a su casa, pero estando cercas del reino mora una luz intensa apareció frene a el finn se acerco mas ala luz y pronto se dio cuenta de que la luz la provocaba alguien que conoce, y comenzó a acercarse a esta persona-

Finn: ´´princesa flama´´

Princesa flama:-seda la vuelta y mira a finn acercándose a ella- ´´finn´´

Finn:-frente a la princesa- ¿princesa flama que haces por aquí?

Princesa flama: estaba dando un paseo –la princesa flama se abalanza sobre finn y lo abrasa- pero acido muy bueno encontrarte –la princesa acerca su rostro al de finn y lo besa apasionadamente, finn desenfundo su espada y la arrojo encajándola en un árbol -

-finn y la princesa flama comenzaron a besare cada bes mas intensamente, finn mientras la besaba coloco ambas manos en la cintura de la princesa y moviéndolas lentamente comenzó a subir hacia los pechos de la princesa y tocándolos con ambas manos comenzó a masajearlos mientras a un la besaba, la princesa al sentir el intenso masaje que finn le daba a sus pechos dejo de besarlo, al sentir tanto placer la princesa dejaba escapar barios gemidos, pero de repente finn se detuvo, la princesa flama mientras se tranquilizaba miro a finn y el acerco sus labios a los de ella y continuo besándola utilizando su lengua para hacer mas intensa la sensación de placer, finn dejo de masajearle los pechos y llevo sus manos hacia la espalda de la princesa, mientras aun se besaban finn y la princesa flama comenzaron a descender y se recostaron en el suelo, estando finn arriba de la princesa continuo besándola mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia la falda de la princesa y metiendo su mano por debajo de la falda finn comenzó a acariciarle la pierna subiendo lentamente hacia las pantis de la princesa, mientras finn y la princesa flama continuaban besándose y acariciándose apasionadamente todo el césped a su alrededor comenzó a incendiarse por el intenso fuego que provocaba la princesa, pronto el fuego comenzó a rodearlos mientras aun seguían besándose, el fuego no les afectaba formaba un circulo alrededor de ellos, finn y la princesa flama estaban besándose tan intensamente que no sedaban cuenta del fuego a su alrededor, finn acariciando la pierna de la princesa flama llego asía las pantis de la princesa y comenzó a acariciarle la vagina de la princesa por encima de las pantis, la princesa flama al sentir el intenso placer que le provocaba finn dejo de besarlo y comenzó a gemir mas intensamente, finn llevo su mano izquierda hacia uno de los pechos de la princesa y comenzó a masajeárselo mientras besaba su cuello, los gemidos de la princesa aumentaban cada bes mas a medida que la princesa se acercaba a su climas, finn dejo de besar su cuello volvió a besarla en los labios mientras aumentaba las carisias ala vagina de la princesa, la princesa flama ya no podía resistirse mas al intenso placer que finn le provocaba y dado un intenso gemido la princesa flama se binó, finn dejo de acariciarla y comenso a observar como la princesa flama jadeaba, a tranquilizarse la princesa coloco ambas manos en las mejillas de finn y le dio un beso, después finn llevo ambas manos ala blusa de la princesa y comenzó a desabrochársela, cuando le desabrocho la blusa finn observo durante unos segundos los hermosos pechos de la princesa, la princesa sujeto las manos de finn y las puso en sus pechos, finn se sorprendido al ver ala princesa haciendo eso pero de inmediato, finn comenzó a masajearle los pechos, la princesa comenzó a gemir al sentir el masaje que finn le daba a sus pechos, después finn llevo sus dedos hacia el broche del bra estaba apunto de desabrocharlo cuando de repente-

-se escucharon fuertes gritos de auxilio, finn intento ignorar los gritos y continuar, pero los gritos de personas pidiendo auxilio continuaron escuchándose, finn sin poder ignorar los gritos de auxilio dejo el broche del bra-

Princesa flama: ¿Qué pasa finn?

Finn:-aun estando arriba de la princesa. lo siento princesa flama pero no puedo ignorar los gritos de auxilio

Princesa flama:-el fuego a su alrededor comienza a desaparecer- esta bien yo entiendo

-finn abrocha la blusa de la princesa, des pues coloca sus manos en la espalda de la princesa y abrasándola ambos se ponen de pie-

Finn: princesa flama tengo que irme

Princesa flama: te dejare ir pero después tendrás que compensármelo pasando una increíble noche con migo

Finn:-sonrojado- si te lo compensare princesa flama

-la princesa flama leda un beso, después deja de abrasarlo y finn camina hacia su espada y la toma después mira a la princesa flama y le dice-

Finn: nos vemos princesa flama

Princesa flama: nos vemos finn

-finn enfunda su espada y sale corriendo en la dirección en la que se escucharon los gritos, la princesa flama sonriendo observaba como finn se alejaba después comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, finn corría a una gran velocidad, guiándose por el sonido de los gritos de auxilio finn rápidamente llego al reino mora, estando en el gran árbol en que se encontraba el reino mora finn comenzó a ver como parte del reino y personas mora caían del gran árbol, finn rápidamente comenzó a escalar el mientras personas mora seguían siendo arrojadas del árbol, al llegar ala sima del árbol finn entro al reino y se encontró con un grupo de minotauros los cuales arrojaban a los habitantes del reino mora, uno de los minotauros caminaba hacia la orilla sujetando a la princesa mora con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, finn saco su capucha y se la puso rápidamente desenfundo su espada y corrió haca este minotauro-

Minotauro:-en la orilla apunto de arrojar ala princesa mora hacia fuera del gran árbol- asta nunca princesa mora

Princesa mora:-asustada- por favor no lo haga

Minotauro: ajajajajaajaj…..

-de repente una espada atraviesa el pecho del minotauro, finn había encajado su espada en la espalda del minotauro atravesándole el corazón, después finn desencajo su espada y dándole una patada en la espalda finn arrojo al minotauro fuera del árbol, después enfundo su espada y atrapo a la princesa mora-

Princesa mora:-en brazos de finn- gracias finn

-los demás minotauros dejaron de arrojar ala gente mora y comenzaron a atacar a finn mientras aun sostenía ala princesa mora, finn con un poco de dificultad comenzó a esquivar los ataques de los minotauros, después de dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando las hachas finn se topo con una pared quedándose sin espacio para retroceder, uno de los minotauros apareció por la derecha de finn y lanzo un hachazo hacia el, finn apenas pudo ver el hacha del minotauro acercándose hacia el, el hacha del minotauro impacto con gran fuerza que corto hasta la pared destruyéndola, de repente finn aparece en otra habitación y lentamente baja ala princesa mora-

Finn: princesa mora esta bien

Princesa mora: si, finn por favor salva a las personas mora

Finn:-se pone de pie- descuida princesa mora enseguida acabara con esos minotauros

-los minotauros estaban felices pensando que habían acabando con el héroe finn pero de repente comienzan a escucharse unos pasos que provenían la habitación frente a ellos, de entre la oscuridad de esa habitación dos ojos rojos comenzaron a aparecer y avanzaban mas hacia ellos, al acercarse a la luz de un salto finn apareció frente a ellos y tomándolos por sorpresa finn corto a tres de los minotauros, los otro cuatro que quedaban comenzaron atacar a finn, los cuatro minotauros atacaron a finn al mismo tiempo, finn esquivaba con gran rapidez las hachas de los minotauros pero de repente uno de los minotauros lo ataco por detrás, finn dándose la vuelta bloque el hacha del minotauro con su espada, al instante los otros tres minotauros lo atacaron por detrás, finn rápidamente izo que el minotauro que tenia enfrente retrocediera, finn en puja el hacha del minotauro provocando que la levantara hacia arriba y girando su espada seda la vuelta y se la encaja en el asicó a uno de los tres minotauros, le minotauro que había retrocedido lanza un hachazo desde arriba hacia abajo, finn suelta su espada y con su mano izquierda sujeta el hacha de la empuñadura parando el ataque del minotauro, después lanza un golpe impactándole fuertemente en el estomago del minotauro, el minotauro suelta el hacha finn toma el hacha y sujetándola con ambas manos se la encaja en la espalda matando al minotauro mientras este permanecía agachado, después desencajo el hacha y se las lanzo halos dos minotauros que corrían hacia el, el hacha atravesó a uno de los dos minotauros partiéndolo ala mitad, finn recogió su espada y el minotauro que quedaba continuo corriendo hacia fin y estando frente a finn lanzo un hachazo desde arriba hacia abajo, finn utilizando su mano izquierda desvió el hacha encajándola en el suelo y dándose la vuelta mientras aun tenia su mano izquierda en el hacha encajo su espada en el cuello del minotauro, después desencajo su espada y la enfundo en su chaqueta, el minotauro aun continuaba de rodillas después de que finn desencajo su espada, finn tomo el hacha del minotauro y cortando el suelo encajo el hacha en el pecho del minotauro y con gran fuerza mientras aun tenia encajada el hacha en el lo arrojo contra una de las paredes dejándolo encajado en la pared, de repente todos los habitantes mora y la princesa mora comenzaron a salir de las habitaciones-

Habitantes mora:-festejando la victoria de finn- ´´gracias héroe finn´´ ´´nos has salvado´´

-la princesa mora se acerca a finn-

Princesa mora: gracias finn

Finn: no tienes que agradecérmelo princesa mora

Finn: me tengo que ir

-finn se acerca ala orilla del árbol mientras las personas mora continuaban festejando y gritando su nombre ,estando cercas de la orilla finn cedió la vuelta y mirando a la princesa mora se dejo caer de espaldas, finn caía a una gran velocidad del gran árbol extendiendo las manos y mirando al suelo, estando cercas de llegar al suelo finn desenfundo su espada y la encajo en el gran árbol frenando su caída, la espada de finn continuaba cortando el gran árbol hasta que llego al suelo y finn desencajo la espada y enfundándola comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa-

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, me he tardado por que el sábado no pude comenzar a escribir la historia, durante el domingo me desocupe ya tarde, y hasta ahora pude subir el capitulo, se que dije que subiría los capítulos en un día especifico pero cuando llega ese día abecés bueno casi siempre me es muy difícil desocuparme par hacer los capítulos, pero continuare haciendo los capítulos en domingo.

Avance: En el siguiente capitulo algo terrible le ocurrirá a finn.

Leslyrb: gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia

eragon01: en esta historia todo ocurre por una razón y en los siguientes capítulos comenzara a descubrirse todo

Guest: lo he subido un poco tarde pero ya esta

CcAaTt: no hay problema, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia

de verdad es muy genial nunca pensé que a tantas personas le iban a gustar esta historia, ya son muchas las personas que han dado clic a favorites historia y a followers, se agradece a todos los lectores, se agradecen todos los comentarios, se agradece el apoyo de todos, y se agradece a quienes le han dado clic a favorites y followers, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

Bueno eso es todo se despide su buen amigo DAN10011 nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	21. capitulo 21

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 21

-finn se acerca ala orilla del árbol mientras las personas mora continuaban festejando y gritando su nombre ,estando cercas de la orilla finn cedió la vuelta y mirando a la princesa mora se dejo caer de espaldas, finn caía a una gran velocidad del gran árbol extendiendo las manos y mirando al suelo, estando cercas de llegar al suelo finn desenfundo su espada y la encajo en el gran árbol frenando su caída, la espada de finn continuaba cortando el gran árbol hasta que llego al suelo y finn desencajo la espada y enfundándola comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa-

-finn caminaba de regreso a su casa, ya era tarde y todo comenzaba a oscurecerse. La noche pronto llego y finn seguía caminado por el bosque, y de repente unas grandes nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, las nubes eran tan espesas que provocaban un oscuridad aun mayor, todo estaba tan oscuro que finn apenas podía ver lo que avía delante de el, finn continuo caminado cuando de repente, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de auxilio, rápidamente finn se puso su capucha y corrió en la dirección en la que se escuchaban los gritos-

-en otro lugar unas horas antes-

-un familia caminaba feliz mente por el bosque, esta un lugar tranquilo en el bosque par poder pasar un buen día de campo-

Niño: ¿papá ya casi llegamos?

Papá: ya estamos cercas

Niña: estoy muy emocionada por fin vamos de campamento

Mamá: si será muy emocionante a tu papá se le ocurrieron muchos juegos divertidos

Niña, niño:-contentos- ´´enserio´´

Niño: no puedo espera, hermana vamos corriendo hasta llegar al lugar

Niña: si

-los dos hermanos comenzaron a correr-

Papá: esperen no corran ustedes no saben donde es el lugar donde acamparemos

-los niños no le asieron caso a su padre y continuaron corriendo, asta que se encontraron con un gran rio –

Niño:-emocionado- ´´wow es un gran rio´´

Niña: si, espero que aquí acampemos

-los padres salen del bosque-

Papá:-deprimido- que fácil encontraron el lugar, y yo que pensaba que este era un lugar secreto

Mamá: vamos cariño no te deprimas, y ayúdame acomodar las cosas

Papá: esta bien

-los padres comenzaron a acomodar las cosas cercas de los arboles mientras los niños jugaba en la orilla del rio-

Niño: mamá, mamá me voy a meter a nadar al rio

Niña: yo también

Mamá: si hijos, nada mas tengan cuidado con la corriente, podría llevarlos rio abajo

Papá: no te preocupes cariño, en esta parte del rio la corriente no es muy fuerte

Mamá: bueno si tu lo dices, hijos vayan a n….

Papá: desde hace rato que se fueron a nadar

-los padres continuaron acomodando las cosas mientras los niños nadaban en el rio-

Niña: mamá, papá vengan el agua esta muy buena

Mamá: ya vamos hija

-la familia continuo con su día de campo hasta el anochecer, después de haber encendido un fogata frente su casa de campaña, la familia se sentó alrededor de la fogata disfrutando de la comida y de las estrellas que iluminaba el cielo –

Niña: estoy llena, mamá la comida estaba muy buena

Mamá: gracias hija

Papá: bueno ya es tarde, vamos a dormir

Niño: no todavía no quiero ir adormir

Mamá: hijo tu papá tiene razón ya debemos ir a dormir

Niño: vamos a jugar un ultimo juego antes de ir a dormir

-de repente unas nubes muy espesas cubrieron el cielo-

Papá:-confundido- que a pasado de repente el cielo se nublo

Mamá: esas nubes son muy gruesas, la fogata apenas ilumina el lugar

Niño: papá vamos a jugar

Papá: no, además todo se a vuelto mas oscuro, lo mejor es irnos a dormir

Niño: ahora que es más oscuro será más divertido

Niña: si papá, vamos jugar

Papá: tu tan bien hija

Papá: esta bien, hijo que quieres jugar

Niño: vamos a jugar a los monstruos, todos fingiremos ser monstros y comenzaremos a perseguirnos

Mamá: bien juguemos pero solo será un rato, después se irán a dormir sin quejas

Niños: ´´si´´

-la familia comenzó a jugar fingiendo que eran monstruos y persiguiéndose unos a otros haciendo ruidos de monstruo, mientras la familia jugaba un fuerte viento apago la fogata, al apagarse la fogata todo se volvió muy oscuro, la familia se detuvo y se acerco a la fogata, cuando de repente algo salto frente a ellos, por lo oscuro que estaba la familia solo podía ver la figura de la persona y en su rostro unos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, el monstruo sujetando una espada comenzó a caminar hacia la familia-

Papá:-protegiendo a su familia- cariño toma a los niños y corre

Mamá:-asustada- pero que hay de ti cariño

Papá:-enfrente de su familia mirando fijamente al monstro- yo los alcanzare des pues

-la mamá llorando sujeto a sus hijos de las manos y comenzó a correr, pero de repente un fuerte grito se escucho detrás de ellos, la mamá dándose la vuelta solo pudo ver como su esposo caía cortado en dos, el monstruo lo había cortado desde el hombro izquierdo hacia el lado derecho de su estomago-

Mamá:-grita- ´´cariño´´

-en un instante el monstruo a parece frente a ella y encaja su espada en el pecho de la madre, el monstruo desencaja su espada, la madre cae al suelo muerta, los niños gritan aterrados, el monstro moviendo rápidamente su espada mata a los dos niños, el monstruo se detiene y de repente las nubes comienzan a desaparecer, la luz de la luna comienza a iluminar el lugar permitiendo ver ala familia muerta a los pies del monstruo, a medida que las nubes desaparecían la luz de la luna comenzaba a iluminar al monstruo-

-unas horas antes-

-finn caminaba por el bosque cuando de repente se escucharon gritos de auxilio finn rápidamente saco la capucha de la chaqueta y se la puso, después comenzó correr en la dirección en la que se escuchaban los gritos, finn corría a una gran velocidad por el bosque, cuando logro llegar al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos, finn subió a uno de los arboles y mirando por todos parte buscando a quienes gritaban pidiendo auxilio, de repente logro ver un gran rio, aunque por lo oscuro que estaba finn apenas pudo ver en la orilla del rio cercas de los arboles a una familia que estaba siendo atacada por cuatro monstruos, finn dando un gran salto apareció frente a los monstruos, mientras los monstruos se distrajeron por la llegada de finn la familia aprovecho esto y escaparon, finn desenfundo su espada y comenzó a caminar hacia los monstruos, de repente uno de los monstruos camino hacia el frente colocándose frente a los otros tres monstruos, el monstruo dio un gran rugido y de inmediato los otros tres comenzaron a correr en la dirección en la que avía escapado la familia que estaban atacando, finn se dio cuenta de que los tres monstruos iban tras la familia y comenzó a perseguirlos pero el monstruo que se avía quedado lanzo un golpe hacia finn, finn lo esquivo y moviendo su espada corto al monstruo desde su hombro izquierdo hacia el lado derecho de su estomago, después de haber acabado con este monstruo finn corrió hacia los otros tres, el mas grande de los tres monstruos intento cortar finn con sus garras pero finn lo esquivo y encajo su espada en el pecho del monstruo, finn desencajo su espada y dejo caer sin vida al monstruo frente a el, los otros dos monstruos dieron un gran rugido y comenzaron a atacar a finn, finn lanzo una estocada hacia el monstruo que estaba a su derecha cortándolo a la mitad después girando rápidamente su espada, atravesó el corazón del ultimo monstruo que quedaba, finn enfundo su espada y observo a los cuatro monstruos muertos en el suelo, de repente las nubes comenzaron desaparecer y la luna comenzó a iluminar todo, finn se quedo atónito al ver la verdadera apariencia de los monstruos, finn recibió un fuerte shock al darse cuenta de que, los monstruos que avía matado no eran monstruos eran una simple familia, finn se dejo caer de rodillas ante los cadáveres de la familia, estando de rodillas no podía dejar de observar los cadáveres de la familia, un sentimiento de culpa, tristeza y dolor comenzó a invadir su corazón, el avía matado a una simple familia, avía matado a personas inocentes, finn estaba muy impactado-

Finn:-coloca sus manos en su cabeza- y….yo no p….podía ver nada, yo –comienza a llorar- y….yo no q….quería matar personas inocentes –las lagrimas aumentaban cada bes mas y mas- y…..yo perdónenme –finn se puso de pie y comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar-

-para el era muy doloroso el haber matado a unas personas inocentes, finn siguió corriendo sin parar sin dar vuelta atrás, sin rumbo corría desesperadamente, de repente imágenes de horribles masacres aparecían en su cabeza, masacres del futuro echas por el, finn continuo corriendo intentando olvidarse de eso pero las imágenes aparecían sin parar en su cabeza-

Finn:-corriendo- no yo jamás hare eso –una imagen en la que el aparecía parado entre cadáveres riendo como sicópata apareció en su cabeza-

-de repente se tropezó y callo al suelo, exhausto se quedo en el suelo hasta que se tranquilizo, finn estando muy triste se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en un bosque maligno, en este bosque todos los arboles estaban sin hojas y llenos de ramas cecas en este bosque se escuchaban muchos ruidos muy extraños los búhos se escuchaban con mas fuerza, pero a finn no le importaba o no lo notaba por estar muy hundido en sus pensamientos, sin parase el continuo caminando, finn pronto llego al final del bosque, al salir se encontró en un lugar lleno de arena, finn camino todo recto entre la arena y frente a el comenzaron a aparecer una gran cantidad de letreros viejos que tenían escrito, ´´no entre´´, ´´adelante su muerte segura´´, ´´peligro´´. ´´no pasar´´, ´´aléjese´´, al estar hundido en sus pensamientos finn no cedió cuenta de los letreros y siguió caminando sin hacer caso a las advertencias, finn llego a una playa y siguió caminando hasta el mar, finn estaba apunto de poner un pie en el agua cuando de repente frente a el apareció un camino de piedra que atravesaba todo el mar, sin darse cuenta el siguió el camino atravesando el mar, después de barias horas de caminar en el mar a lo lejos podía verse una gran isla, finn camino hasta la isla y al llegar se adentro en un inmenso bosque, finn caminaba por el bosque cuando de repente una gran bola de fuego impacto contra el, el fuego no le afecto a finn pero el impacto lo arrojo brutalmente contra uno de los arboles derrumbándolo, finn se levanto y desenfundo su espada, estando en posición de combate, finn mirando en la dirección que fue lanzada la bola de fuego buscaba a su atacante-

Finn: ´´aparece maldito´´ ´´sal de donde estés´´

-en el lugar donde la bola de fuego avía impactado todo se estaba quemando, de repente el humo que creaban las llamas comenzó a juntarse y a tomar forma de una persona alta con brazos y piernas largas piel de color rojo, la cabeza la tenia toda vendada a acepción de sus ojos rojos, parte de las manos y piernas las tenia vendadas y solo usaba un taparrabos, esta persona, este mago era sofocante, el mago que avía tratado de matar a finn y a jake en el pasado-

Finn: ´´otra bes tu´´ ¿por que me atacas?

-sofocante abre la palma de su mano y de una llama aparece una hoja en la cual sofocante escribe unas palabras y después se la muestra a finn sin moverse de entre las llamas-

-la nota decía-

¿Porque estas con vida? mi misión no se cumplió, por eso te voy a matar

-finn molesto corre hacia el adentrándose en las llamas, estando frente a sofocante lanza una estocada hacia el pero sofocante la esquiva y le lanza una bola de fuego, la bola de fuego impacta de lleno en finn y crea una gran llamarada, sofocante se queda observando el fuego, pensando que esta bes su misión si avía sido completada pero de repente de entre las llamas aparece finn, envuelto en llamas corriendo asía el, lanza una estocada por el lado izquierdo de sofocante pero el la esquiva y sin atacarlo sofocante se queda observando a finn que aun seguía envuelto en llamas, finn se reincorpora y mira a sofocante-

Finn: el fuego no funciona con migo

-después de haber dicho esto finn salta hacia sofocante y sujetando su espada con ambas manos lanza una estocada desde arriba, sofocante se hace a un lado y fácilmente esquiva la espada, la espada de finn impacta contra el suelo, sofocante lanza una patada contra finn mientras este aun permanecía agachado la patada lo impacto de lleno en el rostro arrojándolo contra los arboles, finn se impactaba bruscamente contra el suelo mientras aun volaba hacia los arboles, finn se estrella de espalda contra uno de los arboles y cae al suelo, lentamente comienza a levantarse de repente tose una gran cantidad de sangre, sofocante comienza caminar hacia finn, al ver que sofocante se acercaba finn rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó correr hacia el, finn intento cortarlo pero sofocante lo esquivo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago el cual provoco que finn soltara su espada, después sofocante sujeto a finn del cuello y de la espalda y levantándolo lo impacto de espaldas contra el suelo, estando finn en el suelo sofocante comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente sin parar, el suelo retumbaba con cada golpe que le daba sofocante, finn lentamente comenzó a mover su mano derecha mientras soportaba el dolor de los golpes que aun seguía dándole sofocante, empuñando su mano para darle un fuerte golpe, de repente el puño derecho de finn comenzó a emitir un brillo rojo, finn lanza un fuerte golpe contra sofocante golpeándole en el rostro lo arroja, finn rápidamente se levanta y furioso corre asía el, sofocante estando en el aire se da la vuelta y coloca los pies en el suelo frenándose, en cuanto separo finn apareció frente a el lanzándole otro golpe en el rostro, sofocante ladeo la cabeza y esquivo el golpe des pues le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a finn impactándolo en el suelo, después sofocante levantando su pie lanzo una patada ala cabeza de finn que aun seguía tirado en el suelo, la patada impacto por completo en la cabeza de finn enterrándolo mas contra el suelo, finn sujeto la pierna de sofocante y con una gran fuerza lo arrojo contra un árbol, sofocante se estrello contra el árbol de espaldas, finn se levanto y corrió hacia el estando cercas finn salto sobre sofocante y le lanzo un patada a la cabeza sofocante la esquivo, estando en el aire finn cedió la vuelta y con su pie izquierdo lanzo otra patada contra el, sofocante cruzo los brazos y bloqueo la patada, finn dando una vuelta hacia atrás aterrizo en el suelo y lanzo un golpe al estomago de sofocante, sofocante su jeto el brazo de finn parando el golpe y después le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla a finn levantándolo en el aire, rápidamente mientras finn aun seguía en el aire sofocante le dio cinco golpes en el estomago provocando que finn se doblara en el aire, sofocante dándose la vuelta lanzo una patada al rostro mientras este seguía en el aire arrojándolo, finn se impactaba barias beses contra el suelo mientras caía y en un fuerte impacto su chaqueta se le salió, finn quedo con heridas por todo su cuerpo y todo manchado de sangre, pero finn no se rendía lentamente comenzó a levantarse, pero en un instante sofocante apareció frente a el y le dio una patada en el rostro levantándolo asía arriba y al instante coloco su pie en el rostro de finn pisándolo lo coloco de espaldas el suelo presionando con su pie el rostro de finn, finn tirado con el pie de sofocante presionando su rostro levanto sus piernas y sujeto el cuello de sofocante, sujetando el cuello de sofocante finn utilizo sus piernas para levantarse en el aire y dando una vuelta levanto a sofocante en el aire y lo impacto de espaldas contra el suelo rápidamente finn se reincorporo y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro mientras este seguía en el suelo, sofocante utilizando su mano izquierda y lanzo un golpe a finn el cual lo arrojo, finn callo cercas de su espada, sofocante furioso se puso de pie y comenzó a correr asía finn, finn rápidamente tomo su espada y se puso de pie, sofocante estando cercas de finn lanzo un golpe contra el, finn se agacho y esquivo el golpe y girando asía el frente moviendo su espada le izó un corte en el estomago estándo detrás de sofocante finn encajo su espada en la espalda de el, después saco la espada y girándose asía el frente le corto el pie derecho, mientras sofocante caía de espaldas finn sujeto su espada con ambas manos y encajo su espada tres beses en sofocante hasta que callo al suelo muerto-

Finn:-desencaja su espada- este maldito casi me mata

-caminado finn comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque alejándose del lugar donde avía matado a sofocante-

-exhausto y con heridas grabes finn se sentó bajo un árbol-

Finn:-observando el lugar- en donde estoy, nunca antes avía visto este bosque

-de repente el suelo comienza a temblar al movimiento de unos pasos y de entre los árboles aparece un ciclope gigante, el ciclope al ver a finn comenzó a acercarse a el-

Finn:-aun sentado bajo el árbol- maldición viene con todas las intenciones de matarme, ya no tengo fuerzas para moverme

–el gigante se acercaba cada ves mas a finn-

Finn:-sin poder moverse- tal ves sea lo mejor a si ese futuro no podrá volverse realidad

–el gigante se detuvo frente a finn y comenzó a levantar su puño apuntando asía finn el ciclope gigante lanzo un golpe contra el-

Finn:-sonriendo- jake, arcoíris, princesa flama, marceline… adiós –sonriendo sierra los ojos-

´´finn´´ -escucha la voz de un mujer llamándolo-

Finn:-abre los ojos sorprendido- ´´ella´´ me esta llamando

-el puño del gigante ya estaba apunto de impactar con el-

Finn: no puedo morir aquí –finn se pone de pie y saltando asía la derecha esquiva el puño del gigante, finn no pudo aterrizar bien y cayó golpeándose contra el suelo, debido al fuerte golpe su capucha se le salió quedando tirada en el suelo, el gigante se dio cuenta de que finn avía esquivado su golpe y comenzó a caminar asía el, finn comenzó a levantarse-

Finn:-levantándose- yo no puedo morir tan pronto, yo quiero verla a ´´ella´´, yo quiero estar con ´´ella´´, quiero estar a su lado por siempre

Finn:-de pie sujetando su espada- ´´por eso no puedo morir´´ -finn comienza a correr asía el gigante empuñando su espada con la mano derecha-

-el gigante lanza otro golpe asía finn-

Finn:-corriendo asía el gigante- ´´yo sobrevire por ella´´

-el puño del gigante estaba apunto de impactarse contra finn mientras el corría hacia el gigante-

-se escucha un gran estruendo-

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_-

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les hay gustado, por culpa del formato en que estado subiendo los capitulos algunos de los nombre que escribo en esta sección de respondiendo comentarios no aparecen.

: ´´anillo de fuego´´ muy buen poema

PineappleResendiz98: gracias

.1: gracias

mantras : gracias

George187: si al principio es difícil pero entre mas se practique mas rápido se aprende, a si es siempre que se quiere aprender algo nuevo

ERAGON01: gracias

Mantras: gracias, ya aprendí que las criticas es algo que siempre aparecen en esto, y que solo se deben tomar en cuente los consejos y que las demás tonterías se deben ignorar

Le Fay Morgana: gracias por las normas, me gustaría explicarte del por que no e parado la historia y corregido todos esos errores, muchas beses lo dije de manera indirecta pero ni mirror mirror lo entendió pero eso es algo que voy a decir claramente en el capitulo final de esta historia, y cuando la termine corregiré todo los errores que tiene la historia

Tsuchiya Kouta: yo nunca e creído que soy un escritor de echo no creo que lo vaya ser lo único que creo es que voy a seguir escribiendo historias,

Mirror mirror: hola mirror mirror cuanto tiempo sin verte

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	22. capitulo 22

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, que comience.

Capitulo 22

Finn:-de pie sujetando su espada- ´´por eso no puedo morir´´ -finn comienza a correr asía el gigante empuñando su espada con la mano derecha-

-el gigante lanza otro golpe asía finn-

Finn:-corriendo asía el gigante- ´´yo sobrevire por ella´´

-el puño del gigante estaba apunto de impactarse contra finn mientras el corría hacia el gigante-

-se escucha un gran estruendo-

-amanecía en la gran tierra de ooo, marceline comenzaba a despertarse-

Marceline:-despertando- ¿ya abra amanecido?

-marceline floto fuera de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse, después bajo a la cocina y del refri saca una manzana, utilizando sus colmillos marceline succiona el color rojo de la manzana, después flota asía la sala y flotando se sienta en el sofá-

Marceline: ese tonto de finn no binó anoche, fui a buscarlo pero no estaba en su casa, solo espero que este bien, y si paso la noche con flamitas no, no debo pensar en eso finn no aria algo como eso, pero esa flamitas pudo haber manipulado a finn para que pasara la noche con ella, -molesta- si es así esa flamitas se las vera conmigo,

Marceline: haaaaaa estoy muy preocupada, iré a su casa

-marceline cogió una sombrilla y salió rumbo ala casa de finn, estando frente ala casa marceline sube y entra por una de las ventanas estando dentro marceline comenzó escuchar algunos ruidos que provenía de la sala-

Marceline: ¿finn estará jugando con bemo?

Mrceline:-sonriendo- le voy hacer una bromita

-lentamente marceline se fue acercando a la sala, sin hacer un solo ruido marceline se acerco asta el sofá, ocultándose por detrás del sofá marceline rápidamente floto frente a la persona que estaba en el sofá y dio un grito aterrador, asustada la persona que estaba en el sofá se callo al suelo, marceline al ver esta persona se dio cuenta de que no era finn-

Marceline: flamitas

Princesa flama: ancianita que te crees que estas haciendo

Marceline:-molesta- eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo, que estas haciendo en la casa de finn

Princesa flama: yo puedo estar aquí cuando quiera por que soy su novia

Marceline: ya no lo eres flamita tonta, ahora finn es mío

Princesa flama:-molesta- que estas diciendo

Marceline:-molesta- lo que oíste flamitas

Princesa flama: mentirosa finn aun no se a decidido

Marceline: aun a si él será mío

Princesa flama: estas mal finn nunca se quedaría contigo

Marceline: no me importa lo que digas, por cierto donde esta finn

Princesa flama: no lo sabes

Marceline: por eso te estoy preguntando flamitas

Princesa flama: no esta en casa y por lo que me dijo bemo parece que no llego a dormir a noche

Marceline: ¿no llego a dormir? Le abra pasado algo

Princesa flama: espero que no

Marceline: iré a buscarlo

-marceline se da la vuelta y se dirige las escaleras-

Princesa flama: espera yo también iré a buscarlo

Marceline: tonta yo no te esperare

-marceline baja las escaleras y sale de la casa, seba flotando rumbo ala casa de jake y arcoíris, enseguida la princesa flama sale de la casa y seba en la misma dirección que marceline, al llegar ala casa de arcoíris marceline toca a la puerta-

Jake: ya voy –jake abre la puerta-

Jake: hola marceline que haces por aquí

Marceline: jake has visto a finn

Jake: no por que, le a pasado algo

Marceline: no se pero en su casa no esta y bemo dice que no llego a dormir anoche

Jake: no le has preguntado ala princesa flama, tal bes ella sabe donde esta

Marceline: ella tampoco sabe nada

-de repente la princesa flama llega ala casa de arcoíris-

Princesa flama: jake sabes donde esta finn

Jake: no -mira a marceline- esto ya me esta preocupando, lo mejor será ir a buscarlo, espérenme, le aviso a arcoíris y nos vamos

Marceline: esta bien

Princesa flama: rápido jake

-des pues de que jake le avisare a arcoíris, se fueron en busca de finn-

Jake: marceline y cuando fue la ultima bes que hablaste con finn

Marceline: ayer, estábamos en su casa cundo de repente un habitante del reino esponjoso llego pidiendo ayuda, después de escucharlo finn salió rumbo al reino esponjoso

Jake: entonces comenzaremos con el reino esponjoso

-marceline, la princesa flama y jake caminaban rumbo al reino esponjoso, al llegar al reino rápidamente entraron y comenzaron a preguntarle alas personas esponjosas si habían visto a finn-

Jake: oye tu has visto a finn el humano

Esponjoso: si

Jake: ¿donde esta?

Esponjoso: no se

Jake: pero si acabas de decir que lo has visto

Esponjoso: si lo vi ayer cuando nos salvo de esa manada de ogros del bosque, fue muy genial él solo acabo con toda una manada de feroces ogros del bosque

Jake: y sabes en que dirección se fue después de acabar con la manada de ogros

Esponjoso: si se fue por el lado oeste del reino hacia el bosque

Jake: gracias

-rápidamente se fueron en la dirección en la que el esponjoso les indico, marceline, la princesa flama y jake caminaban por el bosque cuando de repente la princesa flama los detiene-

Princesa flama: ´´esperen´´

Marceline: que pasa flamitas tenemos que darnos prisa, algo malo pudo haberle pasado a finn

Princesa flama: yo recuerdo este lugar

-la princesa flama los detuvo en un lugar del bosque donde parte del césped esta quemado-

Marceline: no tenemos tiempo par esto vámonos jake

Princesa flama: yo me encontré con finn ayer en este lugar

Jake: enserio, estaba bien, te dijo algo

Princesa flama: cuando lo encontré me dijo que se dirigía rumbo a su casa, estuvimos un tiempo a solas cuando de repente se escucharon gritos de auxilio, finn no pudo ignorarlos y se fue en la dirección en la que se escuchaban los gritos

Marceline: hacia donde flamitas

-la princesa flama les indico la dirección en la que finn se había ido después de estar con ella-

Jake: en esa dirección se encuentra el reino mora, vamos rápido

-marceline, la princesa flama y jake se fueron rumbo al reino mora, estando en el árbol jake detuvo ala princesa flama-

Jake: espera princesa flama, marceline y yo subiremos a preguntar tu quédate aquí y espéranos

Princesa flama:-molesta- ¿Por qué?

Jake: si comienzas subir por el árbol podrías incendiarlo por completo, por eso debes quedarte aquí princesa flama

Princesa flama: esta bien

-marceline vuela hasta la cima del árbol mientras jake sube por las escaleras, estando dentro del reino mora marceline se encuentra con la princesa mora-

Marceline: princesa mora has visto a finn

Princesa mora: no lo e visto desde ayer cuando el reino fue atacado por un grupo de minotauros aterradores y el los derroto

Marceline: sabes en que dirección se fue

Princesa mora: no lo se, después de que derroto a los minotauros salto del árbol y no pude ver en que dirección se fue

-jake llega ala sima y se acerca a ellas-

Jake: marceline ya sabes donde esta finn

Mrceline: parce que finn si estuvo aquí pero la princesa mora no sabe en que dirección se fue por que salto del árbol

Jake:-sorprendido- que finn izo que

Princesa mora: después de derrotar a los minotauros finn salto del gran árbol

Marceline: de que lado del reino salto finn

Princesa mora: por aquí

Jake: gracias princesa mora

-jake y marceline bajaron del gran árbol en la dirección que finn se había arrojado, la princesa flama al ver que marceline y jake bajaban del árbol se acerco en la dirección que bajaban-

Princesa flama: ¿que pasa ya saben donde esta finn?

Jake: no aun no, pero finn si estuvo aquí, ahora lo que necesitamos es encontrar el rastro de finn para saber en que dirección se fue

marceline: jake por aquí

-jake y la princesa flama se acercan a marceline-

Marceline: por aquí fue donde aterrizo finn

Jake: ¿como sabes eso?

Marceline: mira esa grieta en el árbol, al parecer finn encajo su espada en el árbol para detener su caída y aterrizo aquí

Jake: -sorprendido- finn se a vuelto mas habilidoso desde que no e estado con él

Princesa flama: puedes saber en que dirección se fue finn

Marceline: no desde aquí se pierde su rastro

Jake: será mejor ir a preguntarle al dulce princesa, tal bes ella sepa donde esta o nos preste algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo

Princesa flama: esta bien vamos

-marceline, la princesa flama y jake se fuero rumbo al dulce reino, al llegar al reino podía observarse que el reino aun estaba en reconstrucción, adentrándose por las calles del dulce reino llegaron asta la entrada del castillo de la dulce princesa, la dulce princesa flama se encontraba en la entrada del castillo sosteniendo unos planos y dándole indicaciones a los guardias-

Jake: dulce princesa has visto a finn

Dulce princesa: no lo e visto por que

Jake: finn esta desaparecido, lo hemos buscado por todas partes pero no logramos encontrarlo

Dulce princesa: eso es terrible si ay algo en que pueda ayudarlos díganme

Jake: podrías prestarnos algún aparato que nos ayude a encontrar a finn

Dulce princesa: por ahora no tengo ninguno, todos se destruyeron durante el taque del lich

Jake: no puede ser, ahora como encontraremos finn, tendremos que buscar en todo ooo

Dulce princesa: jake no seria mas fácil si utilizas tu olfato para encontrar a finn

Jake: es verdad estaba tan preocupado que no recordé que podía olfatear su olor

Jake: regresemos al reino mora

Dulce princesa: yo iré con ustedes también estoy preocupada por finn

Marceline: no intentes nada princesa chicle

Dulce princesa: como si fuera hacer algo, solo estoy preocupada por finn

Princesa flama: te estaremos vigilando

-marceline, la princesa flama, jake y la dulce princesa se fueron rumbo al reino mora, al llegar al principio del árbol jake comenzó a olfatear hasta que encontró el olor de finn-

Jake: y encontré el rastro de finn, se fue por este lado adentrándose en el bosque

Dulce princesa: jake sigue el rastro y no lo pierdas

-siguiendo a jake se adentraron en el bosque, asta que jake se detuvo en medio del bosque-

Marceline: ¿que pasa jake?

Jake:-olfateando- parece que finn se detuvo durante un momento en este lugar, y después cambio de rumbo, debió ocurrir algo grabe por que él comenzó a correr –jake seguía el rastro, mientras las demás lo seguían- desde aquí salto a ese árbol –jake subió al árbol- estuvo observando y salto en dirección al rio que esta mas allá –apuntando al rio, después salto del árbol y comenzaron a ir rumbo al rio- no se que abra visto, que desde aquí comenzó a correr mas rápido –estando cercas del rio jake sale de unos arbustos y llega ala orilla del rio-

Jake:-sorprendido- no puede ser

-marseline y las demás llegan ala orilla del rio-

Marceline:-llega ala orilla del rio- que paso aquí

-frente a ellos se encontraban los cadáveres mutilados de una familia de cuatro, dos niños y los padres-

Princesa flama:-triste- que horrible

-jake continua olfateando-

Dulce princesa:-molesta- ¿quien pudo haber echo algo tan terrible como esto?

Jake:-deja de olfatear y atónito dice- f…finn lo izo

Marceline, la princesa flama y la dulce princesa:-sorprendidas- ´´que´´

Marceline: que estas diciendo jake

Jake:-atónito, mira alas chicas y les dice- fue finn, finn mato a esa familia

Princesa flama:-molesta- finn nunca aria algo como esto

Marceline:-molesta- es verdad jake deja de mentir

Jake: no estoy mintiendo, el único olor que puedo olfatear aquí es el de la familia y el de finn, no había ningún otro olor, no había ningún monstro, o indicio que la familia haya sido atacada por algún monstruo, y el olor de finn se mescla con el de la familia, fue finn el que mato a esta familia

Marceline:-molesta- eso no puede ser verdad, debe haber alguna otra explicación

Dulce princesa: tranquilícense, lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a finn, para aclarar todo esto

Princesa flama: si tiene razón

Marceline: vamos a seguir buscándolo

Jake: esta bien

-jake continua olfateando y siguiendo el rastro regresaron al bosque, cada bes se adentraban mas a lo profundo del bosque, asta que llegaron a una parte del bosque donde todo estaba oscuro y los arboles secos y sin hojas cubrían todo el lugar, sin rendirse se adentraron en el bosque maligno, continuaron caminando por el bosque oscuro asta el final del bosque y se encontraron con un lugar extenso de pura arena-

Jake:-sorprendido- wow que este lugar aquí no hay nada solo arena hasta donde se puede ver

Dulce princesa:-preocupad esto es malo si finn siguió caminado entre la arena solo puede haber un lugar al que se ha ido

Princesa flama:-confundida- a que te refieres dulce princesa

Dulce princesa: no estoy segura pero, ´´jake continua siguiendo el rastro debemos encontrar finn´´

Jake: si –continua olfateando-

-continuaron siguiendo el rastro de finn adentrándose mas en ese lugar done solo había arena, seguían caminando entre la arena cuando de repente frente a ellos comenzaron a aparecer letreros de advertencia-

Jake: por que hay letreros tan viejos en un lugar como este

Dulce princesa: jake ignora los letreros y continua siguiendo el olor de finn

-continuaron caminando, los letreros continuaban apareciendo en mayor numero a medida que avanzaban hasta que llegaron a una playa desolada, jake dejo de olfatear hasta que llegaron cercas del mar-

Jake: es imposible que finn haya continuado por el mar

Princesa flama: a que te refieres jake

Jake: es que finn tiene una terrible fobia al mar, no puede ni tocar el agua estando en la playa

Marceline: ¿ jake el olor de finn sigue por el mar?

Jake: no se como pero si el olor de finn continua por encima del mar, como si hubiera caminado sobre el agua

Dulce princesa: no puede ser, si el cruzo el mar lo único que significa es que esta en la isla infernal

Princesa flama: ¿la isla infernal?

Dulce princesa: si, es una isla donde se encuentra el reino oscuro y sus habitantes son los seres maligno mas poderosos de todo ooo, se dice que el reino oscuro se encuentra en el centro de la isla y que en ese lugar se encuentran seres malignos con poderes y fuerza similares a las del lich, el único rey que pudo gobernar este reino murió ase mucho tiempo y ahora este reino esta sin gobernante

Marceline: eso no me importa, yo iré por finn

Dulce princesa: espera marceline no puedes ir a ese lugar, es isla saca la oscuridad del corazón de las personas convirtiéndolos en seres malignos, entre mas tiempo pase una persona en esa isla mas malvada será

Marceline: yo estaré bien, sacare rápidamente a finn de ese lugar y volveré

Princesa flama: yo también iré

Jake: yo también

Dulce princesa: no escucharon lo que les acabo de decir, ese lugar es muy peligroso

Jake: dulce princesa no podemos dejar solo a finn, nosotros iremos tu regresa al dulce reino

Dulce princesa: esta bien si tanto quieren ir, yo también los acompañare

Marceline: muy bien nosotros traeremos de vuelta a finn

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, cuando se trata de criticas se debe tomar en cuenta los consejo e ignorar las demás tonterías que ponen en la misma critica

Le di una revisada a las normas de la pagina algunas ya me las sabia pero lo de que las canciones no están permitidas en las historias eso si no me lo sabia, y aunque puse el nombre del autor y del grupo parece que sigue estando mal.

PineappleResendiz98 : saludos a PineappleResendiz98

mat321: gracias

George187: George187 le daré un vistazo a tu historia pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué te interesa mi opinión sobre tu historia?

Mirror mirror: tu de verdad no entiendes nada, a si pareces una niña haciendo berrinche por que no hago lo que ella quiere, si tanto me detestas seria mejor si ledas nada mas a reportar y te evitas cualquier interacción conmigo y con la historia.

Maldición ¿pues que edad cree ella que tengo?

Bueno eso es todo nos bemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	23. capitulo 23

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, que comience.

Capitulo 23

Dulce princesa: espera marceline no puedes ir a ese lugar, es isla saca la oscuridad del corazón de las personas convirtiéndolos en seres malignos, entre mas tiempo pase una persona en esa isla mas malvada será

Marceline: yo estaré bien, sacare rápidamente a finn de ese lugar y volveré

Princesa flama: yo también iré

Jake: yo también

Dulce princesa: no escucharon lo que les acabo de decir, ese lugar es muy peligroso

Jake: dulce princesa no podemos dejar solo a finn, nosotros iremos tu regresa al dulce reino

Dulce princesa: esta bien si tanto quieren ir, yo también los acompañare

Marceline: muy bien nosotros traeremos de vuelta a finn

Marceline: ´´vamos´´

Dulce princesa: esperen

Marceline: ahora que pasa, ya te dijimos que iremos por finn sin importar que pase

Dulce princesa: no es eso –de su abrigo saca unos collares- tomen, si queremos entrar a esa isla debemos ponernos esto

-marceline, la princesa flama y jake toman un collar y se los ponen-

Jake: para que es esto dulce princesa

Dulce princesa: estos collares nos protegerán, evitando que la isla libere la oscuridad de nuestros corazones

Jake: ¿oscuridad? Pero si nosotros no tenemos oscuridad en nuestros corazones

Dulce princesa:-se acerca a jake y en secreto le dice- tal bes tu y yo no tengamos oscuridad pero marceline y la princesa flama si tienen un poco de maldad en sus corazones

Marceline:-molesta- que tanto están murmurando

Dulce princesa:-nerviosa- nada, sigamos adelante

-marceline, la princesa flama, la dulce princesa y jake se acercaron al mar y estando a punto de tocar el agua, un camino de piedra apareció frente a ellos, siguieron este camino adentrándose en el mar caminando por horas hasta que por fin a lo lejos comenzaba a verse una gran isla-

Jake: ¿esa es la isla infernal?

Dulce princesa: si

Jake: es muy tenebrosa el cielo en la isla esta completamente cubierto por nubes muy oscuras

Princesa flama: parce como si fuera de noche en esa isla

Marceline: es perfecto a si podre andar por la isla sin tener que preocuparme por el sol

Dulce princesa: démonos prisa

-continuaron por el camino de piedra hasta que llegaron ala orilla de la isla-

Dulce princesa: mas que de noche parece como si estuviéramos dentro de una cueva, aun que esta oscuro puede verse claramente

Marceline: aun a si el sol no logra atravesar las nubes, podre andar sin la sombrilla –estando en las manos de marceline la sombrilla se convierto en humo y desapareció-

Marceline: jake busca el olor de finn y una ves que lo encuentres síguelo

Jake: ´´si´´ -comenzó a olfatear, jake daba vueltas alrededor de la playa intentando encontrar el olor de finn pero después de unos minutos no lograba encontrar nada-

Jake: no logro encontrar el olor de finn

Dulce princesa: tal ves se deba al mar, adentremos no un poco en el bosque hasta que encuentres el olor de finn

-marceline y los demás se adentraron en el bosque, estaban caminando por el bosque cuando de repente un humanoide con cabeza de pájaro y armadura apareció y golpeo fuertemente a jake arrojándolo contra los arboles, des pues de golpear a jake el monstruo con armadura dio un gran rugido y después desenfundo su espada, marceline dejo de flotar y saco sus garras, el monstruo corrió hacia marceline y estando cerca de ella lanzo una estocada intentando cortarle la cabeza, marceline doblando lasa rodillas y mirando la espada se agacho esquivando la espada de inmediato sujeto con ambas manos la empuñadura de la espada del monstruo, marceline cedió la vuelta hacia arriba y estando en el aire con su pierna derecha le dio una patada en el rostro del monstruo, el cual debido ala fuerte patada soltó su espada y salió volando a estrellarse contra los arboles partiendo ala mitad tres arboles hasta que el impacto se detuvo en el cuarto, marceline sujetando la espada del monstruo bolo hacia el mientras aun seguía sentado bajo el cuarto árbol con el que se estrello, y apuntándole con la espada intento encajársela en el cuello, pero el monstruo utilizando solo su mano izquierda sujeto la espada estando a centímetros de su cuello, marceline comenzó a empujar la espada con todas sus fuerzas pero no lograba moverla ni un poco, sin poder mover la espada marceline lanzo una patada contra el monstruo, pero el monstruo la detuvo fácilmente con su mano derecha, rápidamente el monstruo poniéndose de pie sujeto la pierna de marceline y la lanzo contra los arboles estrellándola contra cinco arboles, el monstruo se acercaba a marceline pero de repente la princesa flama comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego provocando que el monstruo retrocediera, rápidamente marceline se puso de pie y comenzó a transformarse en su forma gigante-

Marceline:-molesta, se transforma en su forma gigante- ´´maldito como te atreves a arrojarme de esa manera´´

-marceline lanzo un golpe contra el monstruo, el monstruo utilizando sus manos detuvo el puño gigante de marceline durante unos segundos, sin poder resistir la fuerza de marceline, el monstruo utilizo todas sus fuerzas y desvió el puño gigante provocando que marceline callera, dándose la vuelta marceline callo de espaldas al suelo, el monstruo rápidamente dio un gran salto por encima de la cabeza de marceline, estando apunto de caer en su cabeza marceline rápidamente se dio la vuelta esquivando al monstruo y poniéndose de pie, el monstruo al no caer en la cabeza de marceline aterrizo en el suelo, marceline rápidamente lanzo un golpe contra el, el monstruo dando un salto hacia atrás y esquivo el golpe del puño gigante, el puño de marceline impacto contra el suelo, el monstruo rápidamente salto sobre el puño gigante de marceline y comenzó a corre por su brazo, marceline utilizando su mano izquierda intentando aplastarlo, pero el monstruo dio un gran salto esquivando la mano gigante de marceline, rápidamente marceline cedió la vuelta y empuñando su mano lanzo un golpe hacia el monstruo mientras este aun seguía en el aire, el monstruo estando en el aire no pudo esquivar el golpe de marceline el cual lo impacto fuertemente contra un árbol partiéndolo y estrellándose contra el suelo, teniendo su puño aplastando al monstruo contra el suelo comenzó a levantar su brazo lentamente, y observo al monstruo muerto y todo ensangrentado-

Dulce princesa:-gritando- ´´ya acabaste con el´´

Marceline:-aun en su forma gigante- ya esta muerto –de repente marceline lanza otro golpe contra el monstruo muerto-

Dulce princesa:-gritando- ´´si ya esta muerto´´ ¿´´por que haces eso´´?

Marceline:-aun en su forma gigante- se lo merece por atreverse a atacarme

Dulce princesa:-gritando- ´´ya déjalo y sigamos buscando a finn´´

-marceline se acerca a la dulce princesa y comienza a volver a su forma normal-

Princesa flama: por cierto ¿donde esta jake?

Marcdeline: cuando el tarado ese lo golpeo salió arrojado hacia esa dirección

´´chicas por aquí rápido´´ - se escucha la vos de jake de entre los arboles-

Dulce princesa: parece que jake encontró algo, vamos rápido

-marceline y las chicas rápidamente se fueron en la dirección en la que se escuchaba la vos de jake, hasta que lo encontraron olfateando cerca de unos arboles-

Jake: encontré el olor de finn, él paso por aquí

Marceline: jake sigue el rastro

-continuo olfateando mientras las chicas lo seguían, cuando de repente la princesa flama comenzó a correr rápidamente-

Marceline: ¿Qué sucede flamitas?

Dulce princesa: parce que ha visto algo

Jake: sigámosla

-la princesa flama corrió rápidamente por el bosque hasta que llego a una zona donde había arboles derribados y una gran parte del lugar estaba quemada, marceline, la dulce princesa y jake rápidamente llegaron a donde se encontraba la princesa flama y comenzaron a observar el lugar-

Jake: parece que aquí ocurrió una gran pelea

-de repente la princesa flama corre al centro del lugar y del suelo levanta algo-

-la dulce princesa y marceline se acercan a ella-

Dulce princesa: princesa flama que pasa

-la princesa flama seda la vuelta y entre sus brazos sujetaba fuertemente la chaqueta de finn-

Marceline:-sorprendida- ´´esa chaqueta es de finn´´

Princesa flama:-triste- si pero esta toda rasgada y manchada de sangre

Dulce princesa: al parecer finn si estuvo aquí, además de que estuvo peleando contra alguien

Jake:-gritando- ´´eso no es todo vengan a ver esto´´

-marceline y la dulce princesa se acercaron a jake, la princesa flama miro la chaqueta de finn, triste la princesa flama abraso la chaqueta de finn con mas fuerza y comenzó a acercarse a los de mas-

Marceline: ¿que pasa jake?

Jake: miren –señalando a la persona muerta frente a el-

Dulce princesa: esta muerto, ¿Quién es este sujeto?

Jake: es un mago de fuego y asesino a sueldo, en el pasado intento matarnos a finn y a mi por orden del rey helado, pero lo engañamos y nos dejo en paz pensando que nos había matado, era un sujeto muy fuerte, finn y yo no pudimos acabar con el por eso tuvimos que engañarlo

Princesa flama: parce que los monstruos de esta isla acabaron con el

Jake: te equivocas princesa flama, quien mato a este sujeto no fue ningún monstruo, el que lo mato fue finn

Dulce princesa: finn lo izo

Jake: como pueden ver finn estuvo peleando contra el en este lugar y al final finn fue quien gano, pero parece que recibió mucho daño durante la batalla

Marceline: jake busca de nuevo el rastro de olor de finn, tenemos que encontrarlo

Jake: no hace falta, hacer eso –camina hacia los arboles- miren –señala el suelo-

Dulce princesa: machas de sangre, de quien es esa sangre

Marceline: es la sangre de finn, el paso por aquí, perdiendo mucha sangre

Jake: sigamos el rastro de sangre

-marceline, la princesa flama la dulce princesa y jake comenzaron a seguir el rastro de sangre-

Dulce princesa: esto es muy malo si finn continuo perdiendo tanta sangre el pudo haber m…..

Marceline:-molesta- ´´no lo digas´´ ´´finn esta bien´´ -unas pocas lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de marceline- ´´el no puedo haberse rendido´´

-la dulce flama, la dulce princesa y jake estaban sorprendidos y preocupados al ver a marceline a si, sin decir una palabra continuaron caminando asta que llegaron a un lugar abierto donde todos los arboles alrededor habían sido derrumbados y en el suelo había pisadas de gigante, marseline preocupada comenzó a flotar por el lugar intentado encontrar a finn, de repente marseline descendió rápidamente y dejando de flotar se puso de rodillas y recogió algo del suelo, jake y las chicas rápidamente se acercaron a ella-

Jake: ¿que pasa marceline?

Marceline:-de rodillas en un gran charco de sangre- esta es la capucha de finn –marceline abrasa la capucha con fuerza y sintiendo una gran tristeza comienza a llorar-

Dulce princesa:-atónita- finn esta…..

Princesa flama:-comienza a llorar- n…no puede ser

Marceline:-los sentimientos de dolor y tristeza aumentaban en su corazón y sin poder contenerse marceline comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, y abrasando fuertemente la capucha de finn, dio un grito desgarrador- ´´finn´´

-de repente una bola de energía impacta por detrás de ellos creando una explosión que los arrojo contra los arboles, marceline se impacto fuertemente contra un árbol y cayo al suelo, por la explosión y lo fuerte del golpe marceline comenzó a perder el conocimiento y comenzó a serrar lentamente los ojos mientras a penas veía a la dulce princesa acercándose hacia ella y a jake peleando contra un monstruo que creaba bolas de energía-

Marceline:-cierra por completo los ojos, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ella dice su nombre- finn –marcelline queda inconsciente-

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado.

Richie3f: gracias

Guest: gracias

eragon01: gracias

mantras: gracias

Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	24. capitulo 24

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience

Capitulo 24

-de repente una bola de energía impacta por detrás de ellos creando una explosión que los arrojo contra los arboles, marceline se impacto fuertemente contra un árbol y cayo al suelo, por la explosión y lo fuerte del golpe marceline comenzó a perder el conocimiento y comenzó a serrar lentamente los ojos mientras a penas veía a la dulce princesa acercándose hacia ella y a jake peleando contra un monstruo que creaba bolas de energía-

Marceline:-cierra por completo los ojos, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ella dice su nombre- finn –marcelline queda inconsciente-

-marceline comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, cuando los abrió por completo lo que podía ver era una sobrilla cubriéndola, marceline se encontraba acostada en el césped, y al no ver nada por la sombrilla la sujeto y comenzó a flotar cubriéndose con la sombrilla, al levantarse pudo ver que se encontraba en una gran pradera verde-

Marceline:-flotando- ¿Qué a pasado? ¿en donde estoy?, se supone que me encontraba con la princesa chicle y los demás en aquella isla, pero lo único que veo es una gran pradera verde, y además el sol esta muy brillante parece un día muy alegre.

´´marcy´´ -se escucho una vos detrás de ella, llamándola-

-marceline reconoció la vos que la llamaba y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, marceline estaba muy sorprendida al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, esta persona bestia chaqueta azul manga larga, playera blanca, jinés azules, zapatos negros, detrás de su espalda llevaba enfundada una espada color rojo sangre, y su pelo era rubio, esta persona se encontraba mirándola fijamente y sonriendo-

Marceline:-sorprendida- ´´finn´´ -un sentimiento de intensa felicidad invadía a marceline, unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-

Finn: hola marcy

-marceline no pudo resistirse mas a la alegría de verlo de nuevo y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, marceline queda acostada sobre finn, con su cabeza en el pecho de el-

Finn:-tirado en el suelo, mira a marceline abrazándolo- oye que pasa, parece que no me has visto en años

Marceline:-abrazando a finn, y con su cara pegada al pecho de el- finn yo pensé que estabas m….

–marceline no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, no quería recordar ese sentimiento tan doloroso que sintió cuando pensó que finn estaba muerto-

-marceline estaba muy feliz de que finn estaba bien y que había vuelto a su lado, y comenzó a llorar, pero estas lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad-

Finn: marcy perdóname por preocuparte de esa manera

Marceline:-aun con su rostro pegado al pecho de finn, abraza mas fuerte a el- tonto, estoy muy feliz de que estés de nuevo junto a mi

-des pues de escuchar esto finn envuelve entre sus brazos a marceline, estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos asta que finn comenzó a levantarse, finn se puso de pie mientras marceline se quedo sentada en el suelo-

Finn:-le ofrece su mano a marceline, mientras dice- marcy vamos nos están esperando

-de repente detrás de finn a lo lejos se escuchaban boses que los llamaban, marceline aun sentada dirigió su mirada detrás de el y pudo ver que a lo lejos se encontraba la casa de finn y en la entrada de la casa, estaban la dulce princesa, arcoíris, jake, y un poco al fondo estaba la princesa flama, todos llamaban a marceline y a finn-

Todos:-gritando- ´´´marceline´´ ´´finn´´ ´´vengan rápido´´ ´´los estamos esperando´´

Finn:-aun ofreciéndole la mano a marceline- vamos marcy

Marceline:-mira a finn y después de secar sus lagrimas, toma la mano de finn- si vamos –marceline se pone de pie, mientras aun sujeta la mano de finn-

Finn:-sujetando de la mano a marceline le dice- vamos corriendo –finn seda la vuelta y comienza a correr mientras aun sujeta la mano de marceline-

-finn y marceline corrían tomados de la mano hacia donde estaban los demás, cuando de repente sus manos se soltaron y finn continuaba corriendo sin darse cuenta de que sus manos se habían soltado, marceline continuo corriendo intentado alcanzar a finn, pero solo parecía que el se alejaba mas y mas, al no poder al cansarlo marceline comenzó a llamarlo mientras aun corría-

Marceline:-corriendo- ´´finn´´ ´´espera´´ ´´finn espérame´´

-pero por mas que gritaba parecía que finn no podía escucharla, desesperada al ver como finn continuaba alejándose, marceline comenzó a flotar y a volar hacia el, pero aun volando no lograba avanzar nada, de repente todo alrededor de marceline se volvió oscuro el césped, el suelo y todo había desaparecido, solo podía ver una gran oscuridad rodeándola y enfrente de ella estaba finn, que aun continuaba corriendo por la pradera verde, marceline comenzó a bolar con mas fuerza pero no lograba avanzar hacia la luz donde se encontraba finn, pero de repente finn se detuvo y dándose la vuelta miro a marceline desde lejos y le dijo-

Finn: marcy no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien –de repente finn comenzó a desaparecer-

Marceline:-volando con todas sus fuerza, desesperada y llorando comenzó a gritar- ´´finn´´ ´´espera´´ ´´no me dejes´´ ´´finn´´ -finn desaparece por completo y de repente una intensa luz cubre todo el lugar-

Marceline:-despierta gritando- ´´finn´´

Dulce princesa:-sentada junto a la cama de marceline, y tenia la palma de las manos vendadas- marceline tranquilízate, solo fue un sueño, no fue real.

-marceline estaba toda agitada y alterada, y tenia una venda en la frente-

Marceline:-tranquilizándose- p…princesa chicle, ¿donde estoy?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?. ¿donde esta finn?

Dulce princesa: marceline cálmate, para poder contarte todo

Marceline: ya estoy bien, ahora respóndeme

Dulce princesa: primero estamos en un hospital, y segundo lo que paso fue que cuando encontramos la capucha blanca de finn, un monstruo que arrojaba bolas de energía no ataco y debido ala explosión que creo, tu te golpeaste fuertemente y quedaste inconsciente, jake nos cubrió a mi y ala princesa flama de la explosión, intento cubrirte a ti también pero por el poco tiempo que tubo para reaccionar solo pudo cubrirnos a nosotras, el monstruo continuo atacándonos, no pudimos escapar del monstruo a si que jake tubo que pelear con el.

-flashback-

-de repente una bola de energía impacta por detrás de ellos creando una explosión que los arrojo contra los arboles, marceline se impacto fuertemente contra un árbol y cayo al suelo, por la explosión y lo fuerte del golpe marceline comenzó a perder el conocimiento y comenzó a serrar lentamente los ojos mientras a penas veía a la dulce princesa acercándose hacia ella y a jake peleando contra un monstruo que creaba bolas de energía-

-jake en forma de alfombra envuelta se estrella contra un árbol y después cae al suelo-

Jake:-volviendo a su forma normal rápidamente- ´´aaaaaaaa´´, ´´quema, quema´´, proteger a la princesa flama de esa explosión es muy difícil, dulce princesa están bien

Dulce princesa: si, pero la princesa flama no reacciona esta fuera de si misma

-la princesa se encontraba sentada sin moverse y por completo atónita-

Dulce princesa: jake donde esta marceline

Jake: no tuve tiempo para cubrirla a ella también

-La dulce princesa regresa la mirada al lugar de la explosión intentando encontrar a marceline, pero no logra encontrarla, hasta que por fin logra verla tirada bajo un árbol-

Dulce princesa: ´´jake´´ marceline esta en ese árbol

-de repente otra bola de energía cae frente a ellos, pero solo fue un tiro de advertencia-

Jake: quien rayos nos esta arrojando esas bolas de energía

Dulce princesa: ´´jake allí arriba´´

-flotando frente ellos se encontraba un humanoide que traía puesta una armadura medieval sin casco, la cabeza de este monstruo era parecida ala de un chacal negro, el monstruo abrió la palma de su mano y comenzó a crear un bola de energía-

Jake: dulce princesa yo lo distraeré tu be con marceline

Dulce princesa: ´´entendido´´

-jake corre hacia el monstruo mientras este le lanza bolas de energía, la dulce princesa aprovecho que el monstruo estaba distraído con jake, y corrió hacia donde se encontraba marceline, jake estando cercas del monstruo, comenzó a estirar sus piernas hasta que alcanzo al monstruo, estando frente al monstruo jake lanzo un golpe estirando su mano contra el monstruo, pero este esquivo el golpe y lanzo otra bola de energía contra jake, mientras su brazo regresaba a su tamaño normal jake esquivo la bola de energía y de inmediato lanzo una patada estirando su pie, el monstruo bloqueo la patada, jake regreso su pie y estirando sus brazos lanzo una ráfaga de golpes contra el, el monstruo bloqueaba todos los golpes de jake, pero de repente el monstruo sujeto uno de los puños de jake, y usando el brazo como lanza se lo arrojo apuntando al estomago de jake, por lo fuerte que el monstruo lanzo su brazo jake no pudo detenerlo y estando apunto de encajársele en el estomago, jake adelgazo su estomago asta el tamaño de una varilla y esquivo su brazo, pero al instante el monstruo apareció frente a el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a jake arrojándolo a impactarse contra el suelo, el impacto de jake contra el suelo fue tan fuerte que creo una gran nube de polvo, los brazos y piernas de jake regresaban a la normalidad metiéndose en la nube de polvo-

-mientras jake peleaba contra el monstruo, la dulce princesa estaba junto a marceline-

Dulce princesa: ´´marceline´´ ´´marceline´´, no puede ser ella esta inconsciente, -la dulce princesa mira como el monstruo de un golpe impacta fuertemente a jake contra el suelo- ese monstruo es muy poderoso, jake no podrá derrotarlo, lo único que podemos hacer es escapar de este lugar –la dulce princesa levanta a marceline y colocándola en su espalda, la carga hasta donde se encuentra la princesa flama, la cual estaba aun sin poder volver en si-

-el monstruo observaba la nube de polvo esperando a que jake apareciera, pero de se dio cuenta de que la princesa caminaba cargando en su espalda a marceline, el monstruo extendió su mano, y apuntando a la dulce princesa comenzó a crear una bola de energía, el monstruo estaba apunto de disparar cuando de repente jake salto fuera de la nube de polvo y estando frente al monstruo levanto su pie hacia arriba y en un instante lo izo crecer su pie del tamaño del de un gigante, lanzando una patada golpeo al monstruo aplastándolo contra el suelo, impactándolo con mayor fuerza que el golpe del monstruo, antes que el pie de jake lo impactara el monstruo lanzo la bola de energía contra el rostro de jake, al mismo tiempo que jake aplasto al monstruo la bola de energía le exploto en el rostro a jake, después de impactar la patada contra el monstruo, jake comenzó a caer mientras su pie regresaba a la normalidad, el monstruo se encontraba tirado en un gran cráter sin moverse-

-la dulce princesa ya se encontraba con la princesa flama, y lentamente comenzó a bajar a marceline-

Dulce princesa:-mira a jeke que se encontraba tirado sin poder moverse- ´´jake´´

-de repente el monstruo se pone de pie y saliendo del cráter comienza a caminar hacia donde esta jake-

Dulce princesa:-preocupada- esto es malo jake no se mueve y el monstruo se esta acercando –la dulce princesa desesperada se acerca a la princesa flama e intenta hacerla volver en si- ´´princesa flama´´ ´´jake esta en peligro, necesitamos tu ayuda´´ -la dulce princesa sujeta de los hombros ala princesa flama- ´´princesa f…flama´´ -la dulce princesa resiste las fuertes quemaduras y comienza a mover a la princesa flama, y a gritar con mas fuerza- ´´p…..princesa flama reacciona´´ ´´princesa f….flama´´

-de repente la princesa flama comienza a moverse por si sola-

Princesa flama: q….que esta –mira frente a ella ala dulce princesa sujetándola de los hombros mientras resiste las quemaduras- ´´dulce princesa´´ -la princesa flama se aleja soltando el agarre de la dulce princesa- ´´estas bien´´ ´´por que has hecho eso´´

Dulce princesa:-coloca sus manos en el suelo y mirando a la princesa flama le dice- e…..eso no importa, jake esta en peligro, ve y sálvalo

-el monstruo estaba frente a jake, y extendiendo su mano apunta a jake y comienza a crear un bola de energía, pero de repente la princesa flama comienza a lanzarle bolas de fuego, el monstruo comienza a volar esquivando los ataques de la princesa flama, la princesa flama continuo lanzándole bolsa de energía mientras el monstruo se elevaba en el aire, estando muy alto el monstruo dejo de elevarse, la princesa flama dejo de atacarlo mientras observa que es lo que pretendía hacer el monstruo, el monstruo extiende su mano derecha al cielo y comienza a crear una gran bola de energía-

Princesa flama: maldito, si eso es lo que pretendes entonces yo también –la princesa flama extiende ambas manos al cielo y comienza a crear una bola de fuego mucho más grande que la bola de energía del monstruo-

-el monstruo estaba apunto de arrojar la gran bola de energía, cuando de repente vio a lo lejos como un gigantesco rayo color rojo sangre destruía gran parte de la isla, al ver esto el monstruo izo desaparecer la gran bola de energía que había creado y bolo rápidamente en la dirección en que vio el gigantesco rayo, la princesa al ver como el monstruo se alejaba, cánselo su ataque-

Dulce princesa: princesa flama tenemos que salir de esta isla lo mas rápido posible, ayúdame a llevarnos a marceline y a jake

Princesa flama: no podemos irnos, aun no encontramos a finn

Dulce princesa: princesa flama nosotras solas no podemos hacer nada, por ahora debemos irnos después regresaremos a buscar a finn

Princesa flama: no me iré, yo puedo con cualquier monstruo que nos ataque

Dulce princesa: no puedes, esta isla aun hay muchos monstruos más poderosos que tú y marceline

Princesa flama:-molesta- ´´eso no me importa yo no me iré sin haber encontrado a finn´´

Dulce princesa:-molesta le grita- ´´princesa flama, no sabemos en donde esta finn y sin la ayuda de jake no podremos encontrarlo, además tenemos que salvar a marceline y a jake´´

Princesa flama:-calmándose- esta bien, pero en cuanto estén a salvo yo regresare sola

-la dulce princesa se acerca a marceline y levantándola la carga en su espalda, la princesa flama y la dulce princesa comenzaron a acercarse hacia donde estaba jake, estando junto a jake la dulce princesa que aun cargaba a marceline en su espalda se agacho y comenzó a mover a jake intentando despertarlo, después de barios intentos jake comenzó a moverse-

Jake:-despertando- chicas que pasa, -de repente jake recuerda lo que paso y preocupado se levanta rápido y se pone de pie- ´´que a pasado, donde esta el monstruo cara de chacal´´

Princesa flama: el monstruo escapo, después de que a lo lejos se escucho una gigantesca explosión

Dulce princesa: jake tenemos que salir de este lugar, crece del tamaño de un gigante y sácanos de esta isla lo más rápido posible, princesa flama pon el hechizo del escudo azul en jake

-la princesa flama comienza a recitar el hechizo-

Jake: pero y finn, aun no lo encontramos

Dulce princesa: esta lleno de heridas, marceline esta inconsciente, yo no puedo luchar, y la princesa flama no podrá con todos los monstruos que aparezcan, lo mejor es irnos por ahora y regresar en otra ocasión

-la princesa flama termina de decir el hechizo y aparece un escudo azul cubriendo a jake-

Jake: esta bien

–jake estaba a punto de crecer cuando de repente, el viento cambia de dirección-

Jake: ´´esperen´´

Dulce princesa: ¿Qué pasa jake?

Jake: es el olor de finn, puedo olerlo –jake comienza a olfatear- el esta frente a nosotros

Princesa flama: donde jake, no lo veo, donde esta finn

-jake veía a finn tirado en el suelo frente a ellos-

Jake: esta justo enfrente de nosotros, ¿es que no pueden verlo? –jake se agacha e intenta sujetar a finn de la mano, pero al sujetarlo las manos de jake atraviesan el brazo de finn-

Princesa flama: jake no ahí nada en ese lugar

Jake: no se que esta pasando el esta frente a mi pero cundo intento tocarlo mis manos lo atraviesan, parece como si fuera un holograma

Dulce princesa: jake ¿aun sigues olfateando el olor de finn?

Jake: si aun puedo sentir el olor de finn

Dulce princesa: eso es lo que pasa, es tu olfato jake, desde que partimos del reino mora lo as estado utilizando, y al hacer eso tu sentido del olfato se a vuelto mas fuerte, y ahora te muestra la forma del dueño de ese olor

Princesa flama: jake ¿que esta haciendo finn?

Jake: esta tirado en el suelo, tiene heridas muy grabes parece que, espera esta comenzando a levantarse sea puesto de pie, esta empuñando fuertemente su espada parece que esta peleando con alguien mas, percibo el olor de un monstruo, el olor comienza a tomar forma, no puede ser finn estaba peleando en ese estado contra un ciclope gigante, el ciclope se esta acercando a finn, ´´finn huye´´ , el gigante a lanzado un golpe contra finn, ´´finn no lo hagas´´

Princesa flama:-preocupada- que sucede, que esta haciendo finn

Jake: finn esta corriendo hacia el puño del gigante, espera finn se a detenido y a saltado hacia atrás lo suficiente para esquivar el golpe del gigante, el puño del gigante estaba apunto de impactarse contra el suelo cundo finn encajo su espada en el puño y utilizando todas sus fuerzas a desviado el puño, provocando que el gigante callera de rodillas apoyando su brazo derecho contra el suelo, finn teniendo el brazo del gigante frente a el, sujeto su espada con su mano derecha y poniendo la punta de la espada hacia atrás lanza una estocada hacia arriba cortándole por completo el brazo del gigante, ´´ese es mi hermanito´´, el gigante sea levantado y retrocedió, finn se esta acercando hacia los dedos del brazo que le a cortado al gigante, finn enfundo su espada y con ambas manos sujeto uno de los dedos del brazo cortado, comenzó a alar el brazo y dando un giro lo lanzo con gran fuerza al gigante, el brazo cortado golpeo fuertemente en el rostro del gigante provocando que retrocediera aun mas, finn desenfunda su espada y comienza a correr hacia el gigante, de repente finn sea detenido parece paralizado

Dulce princesa: debe ser por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió

Jake: ´´vamos hermanito muévete´´, el gigante se a dado cuenta de que finn no se mueve y a comenzado a acercarse a el, ´´hermano corre´´, el gigante utilizando su mano izquierda sujeta a finn, ´´hermanito´´

-jake comienza a correr hacia el olor del gigante-

Jake: ´´hermano´´ -el gigante sujetando a finn comienza a levantarlo, jake estira sus pies y se eleva hasta donde el gigante tenían a finn- ´´hermano muévete, por favor, mueve tu espada y encájasela en los dedos para que te suelte´´ -el giganta había sujetado a finn dejando sus brazos por encima de su agarre, pero finn no se movía, no podía moverse, el gigante abrió su boca y lentamente comenzó a acercar a finn hacia su boca- ´´hermano´´ -jake desesperadamente intento sujetar a finn pero sus manos atravesaban el olor- ´´detente maldito´´, ´´suelta a mi hermano´´, ´´detente´´ -jake comienza a llorar descontroladamente mientras intenta sujetar a finn- ´´por favor no lo hagas´´ , ´´detente´´, ´´por favor´´ -el gigante arroja a finn a su boca, y serrándola se lo traga- ´´hermano´´ -con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y completamente furioso jake se transforma en gigante y comienza a golpear el olor del ciclope- ´´devuélvemelo´´, ´´maldito´´, ´´devuélveme a mi hermano´´ -el olor del gigante comienza a desaparecer- ´´hermano´´

-de repente comenzaron a escucharse una serie de explosiones que se acercaban hacia ellos-

Dulce princesa: ´´jake tenemos que irnos, sino salimos de aquí todos moriremos´´, ´´jake´´

-jake aun llorando sujeta a las chicas y sale corriendo a gran velocidad fuera de la isla-

-termina la flashback-

Marceline:-no quería creer lo que la dulce princesa le decía- ´´no, eso no puede ser verdad´´, ´´finn no pudo haber….´´, el esta bien, yo se que aun esta con vida´´

-de repente la cortina que estaba al lado de la cama de marceline se abre y del otro lado se encontraba jake en una cama todo vendado y mirando a marceline dice-

Jake: es verdad marceline, finn…. ´´Finn esta muerto´´

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que le haya gustado.

CcAaTt: últimamente e estado subiendo los capítulos en lunes, yo estudio y trabajo por esos es que siempre estoy tan ocupado, pero cuando logro desocuparme un rato comienzo a escribir el capitulo.

Soy un cacahuate: es genial que quieras hacer el comic de esta historia, pero tengo que decirte que no lo hagas, el comic es algo que a mi me gustaría hacer, y con respecto a las palabras combinadas y escritas de diferente forma, lo que pasa es que escribo el capitulo el mismo día en el que los subo y después de una hora de estar escribiéndolo, comienzo a revisar la ortografía y cuando termino comienza a volverse un poco tedioso el tener que revisar el capitulo para buscar palabras incompletas, pero aun a si lo reviso y tal bes se me pasan algunas palabras, si quieres ayudarme a revisar los capítulos cuando termine de escribirlos, esta bien, anota en los comentarios una forma en la que pueda enviarte el siguiente capitulo una bes que lo haya terminado.

Marcelitavhl: claro, continuare escribiendo esta historia hasta terminarla, si se detiene la historia seria por que me eliminan la cuenta.

Mirror mirror si no te conteste en el capitulo anterior fue por que quería dejar de discutir contigo y evitar decirte alguna estupidez, pero tu sigues y sigues buscándome, de verdad que carajos pasa contigo, o es que acaso tu, mirro mirro ¿quieres tener una relación conmigo?, ¿es solo una maldita obsesión enfermiza la que tienes con migo?, ¿solo te gusta estar molestando?, responde me estas preguntas en un mensaje privado, si es la primera esta bien, pero si es la ultima mejor déjate de estupideces y vete mucho a la mierda, ya te he dicho que esos errores que tiene la historia los iba a reparar, no puedes simplemente esperar a que lo haga, ya deja de ser tan ***** y de estarme cagando el palo todo el tiempo, y aprende de una maldita bes que si y que no se debe de decir, los lectores de esta historia no son fans míos, son personas que de verdad les gusta hora de aventura y leer historias sobre sus personajes favoritos, a si que ya deja de ser tan *****, y una cosa mas a mi no me importa que me estés insultando pero que te pongas a insultar a los lectores de esta historia eso no te lo tolero.

eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	25. capitulo 25

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 25

Marceline:-no quería creer lo que la dulce princesa le decía- ´´no, eso no puede ser verdad´´, ´´finn no pudo haber….´´, el esta bien, yo se que aun esta con vida´´

-de repente la cortina que estaba al lado de la cama de marceline se abre y del otro lado se encontraba jake en una cama todo vendado y mirando a marceline dice-

Jake: es verdad marceline, finn…. ´´Finn esta muerto´´

-marceline miraba a jake incrédula ante sus palabras, no podía soportar el hecho de que la persona que ella ama había muerto-

Marceline: ´´no´´, ´´finn esta vivo´´ -marceline en peso a flotar y salió volando del hospital-

Dulce princesa: ´´marceline espera´´

Jake: dulce princesa déjala sola, necesita estar asolas

Dulce princesa:-preocupada- pero…..

Jake: ella debe entender que finn ya no esta

- ya era de noche y marceline flotaba rumbo a su casa, cuando llego ala cueva rápidamente entro en su casa y cerro la puerta con llave, subió a su habitación y dejando de flotar se acostó en la cama abrazando fuertemente la almohada, estando acostada en la cama comenzó a recordar todos los momentos en los que había estado junto a finn, de repente finn comenzaba a desaparecer en todos esos recuerdos, el dolor que sentía en el corazón aumentaba cada bes mas hasta que no pudo resistirlo mas y comenzó a llorar sin control durante toda la noche-

-al día siguiente en el hospital, arcoíris se había enterado de lo que había pasado y rápidamente llego a donde estaba jake-

Arcoíris:-llorando y abrazando a jake- (cariño, me tenias muy preocupada)

Jake:-adolorido- a..amor me lastimas….me lastimas

Arcoíris: (lo siento) –deja de abrasar a jake-

-la dulce princesa entra en la habitación-

Dulce princesa: hola arcoíris

Arcoíris: (hola dulce princesa)

Dulce princesa: ¿jake como van tus heridas?

Jake: aun me duelen pero ya estoy mejorando , la doctora dice que para mañana podre dejar el hospital

Dulce princesa: es bueno oír eso

Dulce princesa: jake, iré a ver a marceline

Jake: esta bien

-la dulce princesa salió del hospital y llamando a su halcón, se fue rumbo ala casa de marceline-

-al llegar ala cueva se acerco ala casa e intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo-

Dulce princesa: marceline abre la puerta, yo se que lo que estas pasando es muy doloroso pero debes aceptarlo, marceline

-marceline no respondía, la dulce princesa logro abrir una de las ventanas y entro en la casa, subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de marceline-

Dulce princesa:-sorprendida- marceline que haces con esa maleta

-marceline se encontraba junto a su cama, guardando algunas de sus pertenencias dentro de una maleta-

Marceline:-sin mirar ala dulce princesa le dice- me voy lejos de este lugar

Dulce princesa: ¿irte?, ¿pero adonde vas?

Marceline: me iré ala nocheosfera

Dulce princesa: pero, marceline

Marceline:-termina de empacar- ya no tengo ninguna razón para estar aquí, y es muy doloroso el estar en este lugar todo me recuerda a él.

-marceline se acerca a una de las paredes de la habitación y comienza a dibujar una cara sonriente, arrojo leche de insecto en la cara sonriente, después comenzó a recitar un conjuro, de repente se abrió un portar-

Marceline:-sujetando su maleta se acerca al portal- adiós dulce princesa…. –entra al portal-

Dulce princesa: adiós marceline

-el portal comienza a desaparecer-

-una semana después-

-a sido una semana muy triste desde que mi hermano murió, la noticia de su muerte se difundió rápidamente por todos los reinos de ooo, afectando los corazones de todos los que admirábamos y queríamos a finn, en casi todos los reinos sean puesto altares en memoria de finn, los habitantes de cada reino les llevan flores a cada altar, todos están de luto por la perdida del héroe mas fuerte de todo ooo, el día que volvimos de la isla infernal, la princesa flama abandono su casa y regreso al reino del fuego, desde entonces no la e visto, la dulce princesa me dijo que la princesa flama había vuelto a encerrarse en la lámpara por su propia voluntad, de marceline no tenemos ni una sola noticia solo que regreso ala nocheosfera, en cuanto a mi e regresado ala fortaleza del árbol junto con arcoíris-

Arcoíris: (amor la comida ya esta lista)

Jake: ´´ya voy cariño´´

-jake sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras y entra al comedor-

Jake:-comiendo- cariño después de que de que ayude con unos asuntos en el reino mora, regresare por ti, para irnos al dulce reino

Arcoíris: (jake entonces hoy se hará)

Jake:-triste- si hoy tendremos el funeral de mi hermanito

Arcoíris: (pero como, nunca se logro encontrar el cuerpo de tu hermano)

Jake: eso ya lose, el funeral se ara sin el cuerpo de finn

Arcoíris: (entonces que pondrás en el ataúd)

Jake: las únicas cosas que pudimos rescatar de él, su capucha con orejas y su chaqueta azul

Jake:-se levanta del comedor- bueno se hace tarde, me voy al reino mora

Arcoíris: (que te vaya bien amor)

-jake sale de la casa y se dirige rumbo al reino mora, jake caminaba por el bosque cuando de repente comenzó a percibir un extraño olor-

-al percibir el olor, frente a jake este olor comenzó a tomar la forma de sus dueños-

Jake:-sin interés dice lo que observa- parece que un doc. Lobo esta persiguiendo a una persona nuez, o no la persona nuez sea tropezado, el doc. Lobo se esta acercando, si no corres el doc. Lobo te va a comer, la persona nuez se ha puesto de pie y ha comenzado a correr hacia los arbustos, el doc. Lobo lo a seguido, -despreocupado- bueno parece que eso a pasado hace barias horas, será mejor que sigua mi camino, -de repente se escucha un grito de auxilio- ¿Qué?, aun siguen por aquí el doc. Lobo y la persona nuez –dice sorprendido- será mejor que corra a salvarlo –jake comienza a correr siguiendo las imágenes proyectadas por el olor del doc. Lobo y la persona nuez, hasta que a lo lejos podía observarse ala persona nuez tratando de subir a un árbol mientras el doc. Lobo se le acercaba lentamente, la persona nuez por mas que trataba de subir al árbol no lograba pasar dela raíz del árbol- esto es malo sino me doy prisa el doc. Lobo se lo va a comer –dice preocupado-

-jake aumenta su velocidad y estando cercas de ellos, jake da un gran salto-

Doc. Lobo: es tu fin pequeñín, voy a disfrutar mucho el devorarte

Persona nuez:-grita desesperado- ´´ayuda´´

-jake estando en el aire empuñando la palma de su mano levanta el brazo al cielo y en un instante lo hace crecer del tamaño de un gigante-

-aullando el doc. Lobo salta hacia la persona nuez mostrando sus garras y dientes-

-lanzando su puño hacia el frente jake aplasta fuertemente al doc. Lobo, después de disiparse el polvo jake regresa su brazo a su tamaño normal y preocupado se acerca ala persona nuez, debido a lo fuerte del impacto el doc. Lobo quedo inconsciente-

Jake:-dice preocupado- hey amigo estas bien

Persona nuez:-feliz por haber sido salvado- si muchas gracias

Jake:-sonriendo tontamente- ejejeeejejjeeje no fue nada, por cierto ¿Qué haces fuera del castillo de la nuez? –dejando de reír jake le pregunta-

Persona nuez:-un poco deprimido responde- me dirijo al dulce reino, para asistir al funeral del héroe más grande de todos los tiempos, no hay nadie que se le compare, derrotaba a cada monstruo maligno que sele enfrentaba, un héroe más valiente que cualquier otro, incluso logro volverse mejor que el legendario Billy

Jake:-sonriendo- tu lo admirabas mucho ¿verdad?

Persona nuez:-serio- si, él era el mejor, yo quería convertirme en su discípulo una bes que terminara mi entrenamiento con la espada, -triste- pero ahora ya no esta con nosotros

Jake:-triste dice- si para todos en ooo es muy dolorosa su perdida, mi hermano fue un gran héroe incluso no creo que vuelva haber un héroe como él

Persona nuez:-sorprendido- usted es el hermano del héroe finn

Jake:-aun triste- si

Persona nuez:-arrepentido- lo siento, fui un tonto al no reconocerlo, por favor discúlpeme

Jake:-no le da mucha importancia- no te preocupes por eso

Persona nuez:-serio- héroe jake le ofrezco mis mas sinceras condolencias –extiende su mano frente a jake-

Jake:-serio toma la mano de la persona nuez- gracias

-des pues de unos segundos de estar sujetando sus manos se separaron y estuvieron uno frente al otro tristes y callados durante unos minutos, hasta que jake hablo-

Jake:-amigable le dice- aun faltan barias horas hasta que comience el funeral, te gustaría acompañarme al reino mora, la princesa mora me ha llamado y ahora me dirijo hacia el reino

Persona nuez:-con respeto dice- seria un honor acompañarlo héroe jake

Jake:-sonriendo- bien, entonces vamos

-jake y la persona nuez caminaban rumbo al reino mora, durante el camino ambos estuvieron callados, no era un silencio incomodo si no un silencio de respeto y luto por héroe muerto, al llegar al gran árbol donde se encuentra el reino mora jake subió ala persona nuez a sus hombros y estirando sus pies ambos subieron hasta la entrada del reino mora, al entrar al reino comenzaron a caminara entre las personas mora y al entrar al centro del reino mora se encontraron con un altar que los habitantes del reino habían puesto en memoria de finn, en el altar había fotos de finn y una gran cantidad de flores que los habitantes habían puesto en el altar, las fotos eran de diferentes tamaños y mostraban a finn sonriendo en algunas se las habían tomado mientras el paseaba por el reino mora y en otras se mostraba a finn posando sonriente y de formas graciosas, jake y la persona nuez se detuvieron en frente al altar, tristes observaban las fotos de finn, cuando de repente se escuchaba que alguien llamaba a jake-

Princesa mora:-acercándose a ellos- jake que bueno que viniste –la princesa mora estaba con la princesa anillo de compromiso, ambas se acercaban a ellos, la princesa anillo de compromiso sostenía algo entre sus manos envuelto con una manta-

Jake: hola princesa mora, princesa anillo de compromiso –dice con un tono triste-

Princesa mora:-triste dice- jake lamento lo de finn –la princesa mora se acerca a jake y leda un abraso, después se separan y jake dice-

Jake:-serio- princesa mora para que me llamó

Princesa mora:-triste- la princesa anillo de compromiso tiene algo que decirte

Jake:-confundido- ¿princesa anillo de compromiso?

Princesa anillo de compromiso:-triste- jake lamento mucho lo que le paso a finn, el era un gran héroe y mas que eso, su muerte me duele mucho y no solo a mi sino a todos los que lo queríamos, jake por favor pon esto dentro del ataúd de finn –le entrega lo que traía entre sus manos-

Jake:-lo toma y abriéndolo saca lo que tenia- esto es una des las playeras azules que finn usaba antes, princesa anillo de compromiso ¿por que tienes una de sus playeras?

Princesa anillo de compromiso: fue ase mucho, a finn se le olvido en mi reino cuando estábamos en mi habitación

-jake y la persona nuez quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar lo que la princesa anillo de compromiso había dicho-

Jake:-sorprendido y confundido- en su habitación, ¿Qué hacia finn sin playera en su habitación?, y ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos solos en su habitación?

Princesa anillo de compromiso:-sonrojada- no lo puedo decir, es algo vergonzoso, por favor no preguntes

-jake estaba completamente sorprendido, no se lo podía creer-

-la persona nuez al ver a jake en un trance del cual no salía comenzó a llamarlo, dándole unos golpecitos con el codo en el estomago-

Persona nuez:-susurrando- héroe jake reaccione, rápido héroe jake

Jake:-saliendo del trance- n…no te preocupes princesa anillo de compromiso, pondré esta playera en el ataúd

Princesa anillo de compromiso:- gracias jake

Jake:-riendo tontamente- bueno nosotros nos vamos, espero verlas en el funeral

Princesa mora: ahí estaremos

-jake y la persona nuez bajan del gran árbol y comienzan a caminar por el bosque rumbo a la fortaleza del árbol-

Jake:-mirando la playera que llevaba entre sus manos- eso me ha dejado muy impactado

Persona nuez:-sorprendido- es verdad, no sabia que el héroe finn fuera tan popular con las mujeres

Jake:-un poco molesto- hermanito tonto, solo espero que lo que haya echo con la princesa anillo de compromiso lo haya echo antes de la princesa flama y lo de marceline

Persona nuez:-riendo- jajjajaja si que era muy popular el héroe finn

Jake:-comienza a reir- ejejjejejejejeje si lo era

Jake:-dejando de reír- lo era –deprimiéndose-

Persona nuez:-deprimido- si lo era

-continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron cercas de la casa de jake-

Persona nuez:-serio- héroe jake me adelantare al dulce reino

Jake:-serio- si nos veremos a ya

-la persona nuez se separa de jake y se dirige rumbo al dulce reino, jake mientras ve como se aleja la persona nuez comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa mientras sostiene la playera de su hermano, al llegar ala casa subió las escaleras y estando en la sala comenzó a llamar a arcoíris-

Jake:-buscando a arcoíris- ´´amor ya estas lista, ya casi es hora de irnos´´

Arcoíris:-responde desde el segundo piso- (´´enseguida bajo cariño´´)

-jake se sentó en el sofá observando nostálgico la playera de finn, de repente arcoíris entra en la sala-

Arcoíris:-seria- (amor ya estoy lista)

-jake no respondió-

Arcoíris:-preocupada- (¿amor?) –se acerca a jake y coloca su mano en el hombro de jake-

Jake:-sorprendido- lo siento cariño, no te escuche

Arcoíris:-mira la playera que jake sostenía entre sus manos- (amor ¿esa playera de quien es?)

Jake:-mira la playera- es de mi hermanito, la princesa anillo de compromiso la tenía y me la dio para que la pusiera en el ataúd

Arcoíris:-confundida- (¿por que la princesa anillo de compromiso tenia una playera de finn?)

Jake:-poniéndose de pie- luego te cuento, por ahora debemos llegar al funeral, -toma a arcoíris de la mano y dice- vámonos cariño –salen de la casa y ceban rumbo al dulce reino-

-al llegar al dulce reino se dirigieron al cementerio del reino donde se enterrara el ataúd, al llegar al cementerio se encontraron con un inmensa multitud que había llegado al lugar para dar la despedida al héroe finn, gran parte de la multitud lloraba por la muerte de su héroe, entre la multitud había personas de todos los reinos, aldeas y pueblos, y todos eran gente que admiraba, respetaba y querían a finn, al darse cuenta que jake había llegado la multitud comenzó a abrir el paso dejando frente a jake y arcoíris un largo camino entre la multitud hasta donde se encontraba el ataúd, jake y arcoíris comenzaron a avanzar por el camino que había echo la multitud, todos observaban triste, deprimidos y llorando como jake sostenía entre sus manos la capucha blanca rasgada y manchada de sangre, la chaqueta azul rasgada y la playera azul de finn, al llegar asta el ataúd abierto jake deposito las prendas de finn dentro de el ataúd vacío y después lo cerró, luego arcoíris y jake se acercaron a la dulce princesa y cedieron vuelta observando el ataúd-

Dulce princesa:-triste- jake ¿la princesa flama y marceline no han llegado?

Jake:-triste- ala princesa flama le dije cuando seria el funeral pero me respondió que ella no vendría, a marceline le envié un mensaje ala nochoesfera pero no me ha respondido, ninguna de ellas vendrá

Dulce princesa:-triste- aun debe ser muy doloroso para ellas

Sacerdote: comencemos con la despedida al héroe finn, estamos todos aquí reunidos para decir adiós a este gran héroe, amigo y hermano que dio su vida para proteger la paz de todo ooo combatiendo valientemente a innumerables seres malignos, finn el humano fue un gran ejemplo de bondad, valentía, ayudando a quien lo necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio, salvando pueblos aldeas y reinos enteros sin discriminar a nadie, un héroe digno de admirar y recordar, aun que ya no esta con nosotros lo recordaremos, siguiendo su ejemplo a no rendirnos nunca, a ayudarnos los unos a los otros, a superar nuestros miedos, a no huir nunca de cualquier problema, a ser valientes, siempre te recordaremos finn el humano, ahora por favor depositen el ataúd en el agujero

-los guardianes banana sujetaron el ataúd y comenzaron a depositarlo en el agujero, después de que lo introdujeron en el agujero el sacerdote dijo-

Sacerdote: ahora que pase la gente aquí presente a depositar una flor en el ataúd

-formándose de manera ordenada jake y la demás gente presente comenzaron a depositar una flor en el ataúd, mientras la gente depositaba una flor uno a uno las personas se acercaban a jake para darle las condolencias, al estar el agujero asta la mitad lleno de flore el sacerdote dijo-

Sacerdote: esperen ahora jake hermano de finn el humano, comenzara a tapar el agujero

Jake:-triste- si –se acerca al agujero y extendiendo su mano derecha le da forma de una pala grande y comienza a echar la tierra al agujero, una ves que termino de llenar el agujero regreso a donde se encontraba arcoíris-

Sacerdote: descanse en paz finn el humano, el funeral a concluido, podéis marcharse

-todos comenzaron a retirase, hasta que después de unas horas solo quedaron frente a la tumba, jake, arcoíris y la dulce princesa-

Arcoíris:-llama a jake- (amor)

Jake:-mirando la tumba responde- ya voy cariño –jake observa durante unos segundos la tumba y después seda la vuelta, mientras se marcha jake dice muy triste- adiós hermanito

Continuara…

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, no pude escribir el capitulo el lunes pasado por que estaba de vacaciones, pero ya regrese para continuar con la historia, no se si esta bien lo del funeral en el capitulo, en los fic que e visto en ninguno se a puesto algo a si como un funeral, ya si esta mal cuando reescriba la historia lo cambiare.

: si sea vuelto mucho mas fuerte jake y esta nueva habilidad le va servir mucho, artifexdiaz

VnUs125: si tienes razón, por cierto cuales son esa cosas en las que piensas que debo mejorar, necesito saber para mejorarlas, gracias

Fionita: le ha pasado algo muy malo a finn

runi: este fic es mas una historia de romance que de peleas, y en hora de aventura las aventuras de finn y jake son mas de estar salvando gente y peleando con monstruos, bueno eso creo yo, para ti como seria una aventura de finn y jake, no puedo decir con quien se va a quedar, gracias por los abrazos tan bien te quiero

Yamiyi: gracias bro, es bueno que te haya gustado la historia, saludos

Bueno un anuncio a todos los lectores de esta historia, si han visto algún error en los capítulos que les gustaría que arreglara díganme para mejorar la calidad de los capítulos.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	26. capitulo 26

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 26

-amanecía en la gran tierra de ooo, y el sol entraba por la fortaleza del árbol-

Arcoíris: (amor despierta ya amaneció)

Jake:-medio dormido- no déjame dormir un poco más

Arcoíris: (amor yo se que estas deprimido pero al menos debes comer) –dice esto mientras lo mueve para que despierte-

Jake:-levantándose de la cama- esta bien –dice esto cansado y triste-

-arcoíris bajo salió de la habitación y bajo a la cocina, mientras tanto jake entro al baño y se acerco al espejo, de repente recuerda lo que paso en esa isla-

-Flashback-

Jake: ´´hermano´´ -jake veía las imágenes proyectadas por el olor de finn y el ciclope gigante- ´´detente por favor´´ -jake trataba de sujetar el holograma de finn mientras el ciclope gigante acercaba a finn a su boca para devorarlo- ´´detente no lo hagas´´ -el ciclope gigante arroja a finn dentro de su boca- ´´hermanito´´

-termina la flashback-

Jake:-muy deprimido- hermano por que tenia que pasar eso, si tan solo no hubiese ido a esa isla

Arcoíris: (´´jake´´)

Jake: ´´ya voy´´ -responde sin ánimos-

Arcoíris: (´´te buscan´´)

-jake sale de la habitación y se dirige a la entrada-

Jake:-mira en la puerta de la entrada charlando con alguien- ¿cariño quien me busca? –dice esto mientras se acerca a la entrada-

Arcoíris:-seda la vuelta y se aparta de la entrada permitiendo que jake viera quien lo buscaba- (es un duende, el que te busca)

Duende: héroe jake, el reino de los duendes lamenta mucho la muerte del héroe finn, pero ahora necesitamos de su ayuda héroe jake, el reino de los duendes esta siendo atacado por un grupo de minotauros malignos, nosotros somos incapaces de acabar con ellos

Jake: busca a alguien más que los rescate, yo no puedo ayudarles –responde jake indiferente-

Arcoíris: (amor tienes que salvarlos)

Jake:-mira a arcoíris- cariño, yo aun estoy mal por lo de finn

Arcoíris:-decidida- (´´cariño´´) (finn nunca abandonaba a quien le pedía ayuda, sin importar lo peligros que fuera, finn siempre ayudaba a quien le necesitaba) (por eso debes ir, a el no le gustaría que ignores a quien te pide ayuda cariño)

Jake: esta bien, pero antes cariño ¿todavía tienes pay en la nevera?

Arcoíris: si ¿Por qué?

Jake: podrías traerme un poco no puedo salvar personas con el estomago vacío

Arcoíris:-sonriendo- (si amor, enseguida te lo traigo)

-arcoíris sube las escaleras y trae un poco de pay-

Arcoíris:-le entrega el pay a jake- (aquí tienes amor)

Jake:-lo toma- gracias bueno vámonos

-jake y la persona duende salen corriendo rumbo al reino de los duendes, durante el camino jake se comió el pay de un solo bocado, al llegar al reino de los duendes jake y la persona duende se encontraron con un paisaje aterrador, la mitad del reino estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, jake comenzó a correr por el reino en dirección ala zona en llama, al llegar ala mitad del reino los duendes corrían quemándose vivos, algunos de los duendes estaban descuartizados, jake rápidamente se acerco a ellos tratando de apagar el fuego, pero de repente escucho un rugido por detrás de el, al darse la vuelta lo único que pudo ver fu un gran maso dirigiéndose a su hombro, el impacto lo mando a bolar contra una de las casas en llamas-

Líder minotauro:-sosteniendo un gran mazo entre su hombro derecho- ajajajajajajjajajaja ese no era el héroe jake hermano del despreciable y muerto finn el humano

Minotauro:-riendo- si lo era jefe

Líder minotauro: bueno ahora podrá ver a su hermano finn en el otro mundo ajajajajjajaja….-de repente se escucha un estruendo-

-los escombros en llamas salieron volando y de un salto jake salió de los escombros y aterrizo frente al grupo de minotauros-

Jake:-sonriendo confiadamente- ejejejejeje eso no me izo nada idiota, ahora pagaran por lo que han echo –de repente jake percibe un olor a comida- ¿e? que bien huele, ¿alguien esta cocinado tocino? –jake gira la cabeza hacia atrás de su espalda y seda cuenta de algo- ´´áaaaaa me estoy quemando´´ -jake se tira al suelo de espaldas y comienza a girar- ´´aaaaaaa´, ´´me quemo´´, ´´me estoy quemando´´

Líder minotauro y sus subordinados:-comienzan a reírse sin control- ´´ajajajajajajaajjaaaajaaja que tonto ajjajajajajaja´´

Jake:-aun quemándose de la espalda, se pone de pie y molesto les grita- ´´dejen de reírse y ayúdenme a apagarme´´

Minotauros:-dejan de reír- es cierto ahí que apagarlo –comienzan acercase a jake para apagarlo-

Líder minotauro:-molesto les grita- ´´que creen que hacen idiotas el es nuestro enemigo´´

Minotauros:-recuerdan lo que estaban haciendo- ´´es verdad´´, lo céntimos jefe nos dejamos llevar por el momento

Jake:-el fuego en su espalda se apago- malditos voy acabar con ustedes –jake se pone en posición de batalla, pero de repente el líder minotauro aparece frente a jake empuñando su mazo con ambas manos y listo para golpearlo en la cabeza, jake sujeta el maso con su mano derecha y haciendo crecer su mano izquierda lanza un fuerte golpe contra el líder minotauro que lo arroja a impactarse contra una gran casa, jake se queda con el maso del líder minotauro, los de mas minotauros furiosos desenfundan sus armas y comienza a correr hacia el, jake sujeta el mazo con ambas manos y girando se lo arroja contra el grupo de minotauros, el mazo golpea a tres de los minotauros y los arroja hacia donde callo el líder minotauro, los otro cuatro que quedaban comenzaron a atacar a jake, uno de los minotauros lanzo una estocada hacia el, jake se agacho y haciendo crecer su pie golpeo fuertemente al minotauro arrojándolo contra las casas en llamas, mientras jake regresaba su pie a su tamaño normal otro minotauro lanzo una estocada hacia el intentando cortarle la cabeza, jake logro regresar a su tamaño su pie y dándose la vuelta hacia atrás de un salto esquivo la espada, estando de pie jake aumento de tamaño su puño derecho y le dio un golpe al minotauro, de inmediato otro minotauro lanzo una estocada contra el por detrás tratando de encajarle su espada, jake enflaco su cuerpo y evito que lo atravesara la espada, rápidamente jake izo crecer su mano izquierda y dándose la vuelta le dio un golpe al minotauro detrás de el, el ultimo minotauro que quedaba en pié comenzó a correr hacia jake empuñando su espada con ambas manos, jake rápidamente volvió a su tamaño normal y teniendo al minotauro cercas de el izo crecer su mano derecha y lanzo un golpe contra el, el minotauro salto esquivando el puño de jake, rápidamente jake estiro su mano izquierda y la enrollo en el pie del minotauro sujetándolo, jake arrojo al minotauro contra el suelo impactándolo de cara al piso, después de regresa su mano derecha ala normalidad jake aun sujetando al minotauro, lo levanto y comenzó a impactarlo contra el suelo una y otra bes, hasta que el minotauro quedo inconsciente, después sin soltar al minotauro estiro su mano derecha y envolvió a todos los minotauro, dando forma de resortera a su mano izquierda jake coloco a todos los minotauros en su mano resortera y los arrojo mui lejos del reino, una ves que arrojo a los minotauros jake se izo crecer del tamaño de un gigante y tomando mucho aire soplo hacia las llamas, apagando por completo el fuego, después de apagar el fuego jake volvió a su tamaño normal-

Duendes:-felices comenzaron a acercarse a jake- ´´si´´, ´´estamos salvados´´, ´´gracias jake´´´

Jake:-riendo- ejeejjejjeje es mi trabajo no se preocupen –de repente la imagen de jake apareció en su cabeza, y deprimido dejo de reír- me tengo que ir de aquí –jake sale corriendo del lugar rumbo ala fortaleza del árbol-

-mientras corría por el bosque jake escucho un gran estruendo que provenía del reino desayuno-

Jake:-se detiene y mira en la dirección en que se escucho el estruendo- parece que están atacando el reino desayuno, no, no es asunto mío, aun no me siento bien por lo de mi hermano –jake seda la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su casa, pero de repente recuerda las palabras que arcoíris le dijo- -suspirando- esta bien, iré a ver que pasa –jake comienza a correr rumbo al reino desayuno-

-jake corría por el bosque rumbo al reino desayuno, al llegar la final del bosque jake se adentro en el gran desierto en el que se encuentra el reino desayuno, después de un rato, jake llego al reino desayuno y se encontró con un grupo de ogros del bosque destruyendo las casas de las personas desayuno, jake se adentro en el reino y corriendo comenzó a atacar a los ogros del bosque, estando cercas de ellos jake lanzo una patada contra uno de los ogros, impactándole en el rostro y debido a lo fuerte del impacto el ogro se fue despalda y se impacto la cabeza contra el suelo, los de mas ogros del bosque cedieron cuenta de que jake los estaba atacando y comenzaron a pelear con el, dos de los ogro empuñando un hacha cada un lanzaron una estocada contra jake intentando cortarlo por la mitad, jake dio un gran salto y esquivo las hachas, después estirando sus dos pies lanzo un patada contra los dos ogros del bosque enterando sus cabezas en el suelo, mientras jake tenia sus pies estirados uno de los ogros del bosque salto hasta donde el estaba y lanzo un hachazo contra el, jake rápidamente estiro su mano derecha leído un fuerte golpe al ogro lanzándolo contra el suelo, después jake regreso a la normalidad sus pies y manos y aterrizo en el suelo, el ultimo ogro que quedaba estaba tan asustado que soltó su hacha y comenzó a correr abandonado a sus compañeros, jake estiro sus manos y levanto un gran pedazo de pared, el ogro aun seguía corriendo alejándose cada bes mas, jake apunto hacia el ogro que escapaba y lanzo el gran pedazo de pared-

Jake:-observando como caía la pared hacia el ogro- le va a dar, o no, espera, -la pared aun seguía cayendo- si le voy a atinar –la gran pared cayo sobre el ogro que corría- ´´si´´, ´´le e dado´´ -festejando-

Bien echo jake –se escucha una voz detrás de el-

Jake:-seda la vuelta- princesa desayuno –detrás de la princesa se acercaba alguien mas- princesa anillo de compromiso

Princesa desayuno: gracias jake has salvado mi reino

Jake: no fue nada princesa

Jake: princesa anillo de compromiso quiero preguntarle algo

Princesa anillo de compromiso:-confundida- ¿que cosa jake?

Jake: ¿Qué relación tenia con mi hermano?

Princesa anillo de compromiso: esta bien, te lo contare todo, pero te lo diré mientras vamos ala salida del reino

Jake: vamos

-después de despedirse de la princesa desayuno, jake y la princesa anillo de compromiso comenzaron a caminar rumbo ala salida del reino-

Jake: y bien princesa ¿Qué relación tenia con mi hermano finn?

Princesa anillo de compromiso: lo que había entre finn y yo no fue una relación seria sino algo muy informal, debido a algunas circunstancias que ocurrieron en mi reino hace mucho tiempo, finn fue a resolverlas, cuando logro resolverlas, el y yo estuvimos un buen rato charlando y una cosa nos llevo ala otra, todo se volvía tan romántico que terminamos teniendo sexo

Jake:-sorprendido- ´´¿Qué?´´

Princesa anillo de compromiso: espera a que termine, después de esa noche, finn y yo nos estuvimos frecuentando todos los días para tener sexo, y básicamente nuestra relación fue de solo sexo y nada mas, pero después que ocurrió lo de la princesa flama, finn fue una ultima bes a verme y me dijo, que le ya no podía seguir estando con migo que no podía engañar ala princesa flama pero que yo siempre seria la primera mujer con la que tubo sexo, yo comprendí que finn había encontrado a alguien especial a si que lo deje ir, pero no pude evitar que su partida me doliera, por que había empezado a surgir un sentimiento en mi que pudo volverse amor

Jake:-sorprendido- mi hermano nunca me conto sobre eso

-jake y la princesa flama habían llegado ala salida del reino-

Princesa anillo de compromiso: bueno jake me despido

Jake: si, adiós princesa anillo de compromiso

-jake comienza a caminar por el desierto rumbo a su casa-

Jake:-sonriendo- hermanito si que eras muy popular con las mujeres

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, yo seguiré escribiendo esta historia hasta que la termine, el martes mientras escribía el capitulo no ce que teclas presione, que ya no pude seguir escribiendo el capitulo, el programa de computadora no me dejaba.

xxhernanxx34: gracias, me fue de gran ayuda, con lo que me dijiste pude resolver el problema con el programa, era muy simple de resolver, gracias

marcelitavhl: gracias por dar el aviso, pero como esta eso de que ´´no escribirá una nueva historia´´, creo que entendiste mi mensaje, pero aun así esta bien, no pasa nada, te agradezco mucho por haber dado el aviso, gracias.

fiolee 4ever 3: gracias, es genial que e haya gustado la historia, seguiré escribiendo esta historia hasta terminarla.

Soy un cacahuate: no pude encontrar tu perfil para poder enviarte el capitulo para que lo corrigieras, creo que debes poner todo el link de tu perfil.

CcAaTt: no pasa nada CcAaTt, no fue nada cerio, todo esta bien, lo de finn, marceline y la princesa flama se vera mas adelante, y la princesa anillo de compromiso ya acaba de explicarlo ella misma

George187: no puedo decir eso, pero escribe en los comentarios el nombre de tu historia y un resumen de la historia (como el que se hace cuando se crea un fic), para que los lectores lo vean y ellos decidan si quieren verla.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	27. capitulo 27

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 27

Jake:-sorprendido- mi hermano nunca me conto sobre eso

-jake y la princesa flama habían llegado ala salida del reino-

Princesa anillo de compromiso: bueno jake me despido

Jake: si, adiós princesa anillo de compromiso

-jake comienza a caminar por el desierto rumbo a su casa-

Jake:-sonriendo- hermanito si que eras muy popular con las mujeres

-jake caminaba por el bosque de regreso a su casa, pensando en lo que la princesa anillo de compromiso le había contado-

Jake:-confundido- pero, ¿Por qué finn no me conto sobre la relación que tenia con la princesa anillo de compromiso?, el siempre me a contado todo, por que me escondería algo a si

-jake continuaba caminando, muy pensativo, cuando de repente se escucho los gritos de auxilio de una persona-

Jake:-indiferente- otra bes están atacando a alguien, será mejor que vaya ayudarle

-jake corría en la dirección en la que se escuchaban los gritos, siguiendo los gritos de auxilio pronto logro encontrar a una persona hongo siendo atacada por un dragón, la persona hongo corría desesperadamente tratando de escapar del dragón que la perseguía, y al tratar de escapar del dragón la persona hongo salió del bosque y entro ala pradera, jake al ver esto estiro sus manos y las envolvió en dos arboles frente a el, impulsado por los dos árboles jake se proyectó como un misil contra el dragón, logrando impactar en el estomago de este, el dragón debido al fuerte impacto en su estomago cayó inconsciente, al derrotar al dragón jake se acerco ala persona hongo para verificar si se encontraba bien-

Jake:-frente ala persona hongo- ¿estas bien amiga? –pregunta jake amigablemente-

Mujer hongo:-responde agitada por tanto correr- s…si gracias, ese dragón tenia horas persiguiéndome, pero ahora gracias a usted estoy a salvo

Jake:-sonriendo- no fue nada –jake se despide- bueno me voy, ten cuidado de regreso a casa

Mujer hongo:-afirmando- si, gracias

-jake deja atrás ala mujer hongo y se adentra en el bosque, para retomar su camino a casa, mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, jake escucho un gran estruendo-

Jake:-molesto- que pasa con ooo, apenas acabo de salvar a alguien y ahora están atacando otro reino, será mejor que vaya a ver que pasa

-jake se apresuro y se fue en la dirección, donde se escucho el estruendo, después de barios minutos de estar corriendo, jake llego al reino mora, estando bajo el gran árbol, jake estiro sus piernas y comenzó a subir, una bes en la entrada del reino, jake observo alas personas mora corriendo y gritando por ayuda, sin pensarlo dos veces jake corrió por el reino tratando de encontrar a los causantes de toda esa conmoción, mientras corría por el reino jake escucho un gran aullido que provenía de una de las habitaciones, apresurándose jake agrando su brazo y rompió el muro de la habitación, al entrar ala habitación, jake se encontró con una gran cantidad de cadáveres de las personas mora, y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un grupo de doc. Lobos devorando alas personas mora, jake al ver como los doc. Lobos devoraban las personas se enfureció y gritando de ira jake comenzó a atacar a los doc. Lobos dando un gran salto por encima de ellos, estando en el aire jake hizo crecer su mano derecha y lanzo un fuerte golpe contra ellos, los doc. Lobos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de jake y esquivaron el golpe corriendo fuera del alcance del puño, pero aun cuando esquivaron su golpe jake logro aplastar a dos de los doc. Lobos, los otros cuatro que quedaban, estando en cuatro patas comenzaron a rodear a jake mientras este regresaba su puño a la normalidad, teniendo completamente rodeado a jake los cuatro doc. Lobos lanzaron un fuerte rugido casi al mismo tiempo, furioso jake se coloco en cuatro patas e incrementando su cabeza lanzo un rugido más fuerte que el de los cuatro doc. Lobos, cuando termino de rugir uno de los doc. lobos que estaba frente a jake salto sobre el mostrando sus garras y dientes, jake rápidamente regreso su cabeza a su tamaño normal y sin moverse de donde estaba estiro su cuello y de una mordida atrapo al doc. Lobo, sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello jake arroja al doc. Lobo contra uno de los que estaban detrás de él, los dos doc. Lobos se estrellaron contra una de las paredes y quedaron fuera de combate, uno de los dos doc. Lobos que quedaban salto sobre él, jake no pudo esquivarlo, al caer sobre jake el doc. Lobo provoco que ambos giraran por el suelo, al quedar jake debajo del doc. Lobo, utilizo sus patas y lo arrojo, el otro doc. Lobo corrió hacia jake intentando atacarlo mientras este aun seguía tirado en el suelo, jake rápidamente su puso de pie y sacando sus garras lanzo un zarpazo con su mano derecha, jake encajo sus garras en el cuello del doc. Lobo y lo arrojo contra la pared, el doc. Lobo que había derribado a jake, se reincorporo y gruñendo comenzó a acercarse lentamente a jake, estando en cuatro patas jake tan bien comenzó a gruñir y los dos comenzaron a dar vueltas intentando encontrar una brecha en la defensa de cada uno, hasta que jake tropezando con un cadáver de persona mora descuido su defensa, el doc. Lobo aprovecho esto y lo ataco por el costado apuntando sus garras y colmillos al estomago de jake, el doc. Lobo estaba apunto de encajarle los colmillos, pero jake se encogió y esquivo el ataque, estando retirado del doc. Lobo, jake creció cinco beses el tamaño del doc. Lobo, y utilizando su mano derecha golpeo fuertemente al doc. Lobo arrojándolo contra una pared, el golpe era tan fuerte que el doc. Lobo atravesó la pared y cayó fuera del reino, después de esto jake regreso a su tamaño normal y comenzó a observar el montón de cadáveres desmembrados-

Jake:-molesto- esos malditos, como pudieron hacer algo tan horrible –jake controla su furia y decidido dice- hermano, yo salvare a todo aquel que este en peligro, ayudare a todas las personas que necesiten de mi, seré un mejor héroe de lo que e sido, para evitar que vuelvan a ocurrir tragedias como estas, y para que estés muy orgulloso de mí, seré un mejor héroe, hermano.

-jake sale de la habitación y se dirige alas afueras del reino-

Continuara…

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, bueno parece que algunos de los escritores de esta pagina siguen molestándose por que la historia tiene faltas de ortografía, y la principal razón de esto es por que solo ven los primeros capítulos que hice, los cuales tienen muchas faltas de ortografía, y las faltas de ortografía que apresen en los capítulos son por que yo cuando escribo un capitulo me lo imagino todo en ese mismo momento en el que estoy escribiéndolo y por eso lo escribo de corrido, en los primeros capítulos los subí justo después de crearlos y no los revisé, estas personas no se fijan en la explicación que doy del porque de estos errores, solo ben lo mal escrito y molestos escriben sin ver lo demás o lo que yo digo, ahora hasta utiliza el apodo que hice, para decir puras tonterías y que parezca que yo lo digo.

xxhernanxx34: la princesa anillo de compromiso esta enamorada de finn y después de tanto tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos, se lo iba a decir pero como el murió no pudo hacerlo, lo cual provoco un gran dolor en su corazón el que finn su amor muriera, y para calmar un poco ese dolor se lo conto a jake, y la principales dudas del capitulo anterior son, ¿Por qué finn no le conto a jake sobre la princesa anillo de compromiso? Y ¿Qué es lo que siente finn por la princesa anillo de compromiso?

tekieroconK: wow, es muy genial que te guste tanto la historia.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	28. capitulo 28

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, bueno que comience.

Capitulo 28

Jake:-molesto- esos malditos, como pudieron hacer algo tan horrible –jake controla su furia y decidido dice- hermano, yo salvare a todo aquel que este en peligro, ayudare a todas las personas que necesiten de mi, seré un mejor héroe de lo que e sido, para evitar que vuelvan a ocurrir tragedias como estas, y para que estés muy orgulloso de mí, seré un mejor héroe, hermano.

-jake sale de la habitación y se dirige alas afueras del reino-

-dos años después-

-han pasado dos años desde la muerta del héroe finn la cual entristeció a todo ooo, pero poco a poco los habitantes de todos los reinos fueron recuperándose, hasta que después de dos años, amanecía en la gran tierra de ooo, en el reino de los duendes, un duende llamado stik, se preparaba para partir a su trabajo-

Stik:-despertando- amor ya me voy al trabajo

Lira:-medio dormida- que te vaya bien cariño

Stik:-sentándose en la cama- cariño prepárame el desayuno

Lira:-con un tono de vos somnoliento y tierno- en el congelador hay un poco de comida preparada, sácala y solo calienta

Stik:-quejándose- eeeeee, comida congelada, vamos cariño prepárame algo

Lira:-molesta- amor, aun estoy muy exhausta y acabo de mandar a nuestro hijo ala escuela, permíteme dormir un poco mas-lira lo dice aun estando medio dormida-

Stik:-sonriendo- esta bien –se acerca a lira y leda un beso en la mejilla-

-des pues de desayunar stik partió de su casa rumbo a su trabajo, el era el dueño de una tienda de armas muy conocida en el reino de los duendes, todo el día transcurría muy tranquilamente cuando de repente comenzaron a escucharse explosiones por todo el reino, stik sorprendido salió de su negocio para ver que pasaba pero en el instante que salió de su negocio una fuerte explosión destruyo por completo la tienda de armas, stik salió seriamente lastimado debido ala explosión, estaba sangrando mucho y su brazo izquierdo se había roto, con mucho trabajo stik se puso de pie y con tristeza observaba como su negocio ardía en llamas, pero de repente un grupo de diez magos de fuego pasaron corriendo por los tejados de las casas lanzando bolas de fuego contra los habitantes y las casas, mientras avanzaban por todo el reino los magos de fuego destruían todo a su alrededor, los magos de fuego vestían grandes túnicas azules con capucha,

Stik:-furioso- esos malditos, como se atreven atacar nuestro reino,-preocupado- o no, se dirigen hacia mi casa –aun con heridas grabes y un brazo roto stik comenzó a correr por las calles en llamas- ´´lira´´, ´´kar´´

-stik corría desesperadamente esquivando los escombros de las casas, los magos de fuego al ver a una gran cantidad de duendes que trataban de escapar desviaron su rumbo y despiadadamente comenzaron a quemar a los duendes que trataban de escapar, stik aprovecho esto y corriendo mas rápido logro llegar a su casa-

Stik:-bruscamente abre la puerta- ´´lira, hijo´´,´´ donde están´´ ´´salgan rápido, tenemos que irnos´´

Lira:-asustada- cariño que esta pasando –sale de su cocina rápidamente tomando de la mano a su hijo- ´´cariño´´ -corre rápidamente hacia el, al verlo sangrando y seriamente lastimado- ´´hay que curarte rápido´´

Stik:-deteniendo a su esposa- eso puede esperar, debemos salir del reino, un grupo de magos de fuego están atacándonos –stik con su mano derecha toma a su hijo de ocho años y lo sube a sus hombros, después mira a su esposa y la toma de la mano- hijo tapa tus oídos y sierra los ojos –el niño obedece a su papá- cariño pase lo que pase no voltees para atrás –lira asintió con la cabeza-

-stik y su familia salen de su casa y comienzan a correr por las calles rumbo ala salida del reino, mientras corrían podían escuchar los gritos de auxilio y agonía de los duendes que estaban siendo quemados vivos-

-stik y su familia estaban apunto de llegar ala salida del reino cuando de repente uno de los magos de fuego salto frente a ellos, el mago de fuego colocando frena frente la palma de sus manos comienza a formar una bola de fuego, stik completamente asustado y sin poder hacer nada abrasa a su esposa e hijo, el mago de fuego apuntando ala familia estaba listo para disparar, pero de repente un brazo estirado lanza un golpe contra el mago de fuego, el mago lo esquiva saltando hacia atrás pero apareció otro brazo estirándose y lanzando un golpe hacia el, el mago salto hacia arriba y esquivo el golpe, los brazos rápidamente se estiraron y el brazo derecho logro impactar un golpe en la barbilla del mago lanzándolo mas hacia arriba, rápidamente el brazo izquierdo lanzo otro golpe impactando en la cabeza del mago, el golpe era tan fuerte que impacto brutalmente al mago contra el suelo, después de disiparse el polvo el mago lentamente se puso de pie, al ver que el mago aun seguía vivo los brazos comenzaron a regresar ala normalidad, y de un salto jake apareció frente ala familia-

-la apariencia de jake había cambiado un poco, se notaba mas su pelaje, y en su ojo derecho tenia una cicatriz que llegaba hasta su oreja-

Jake:-serio, les dice ala familia- vaya a un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de acabar con estos sujetos

Stik:-contento de ver a jake- gracias, héroe jake –stik y su familia se alejan del lugar-

Jake:-molesto mira al mago de fuego- maldito, tu y los otros van a pagar por lo que han hecho

-el mago extendió su mano derecha y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego contra jake, corriendo hacia el jake esquivaba las bolas de fuego y empuñando su mano la izó crecer tan grande como una edificio de veinte metros, y lanzando un puñetazo jake golpeo al mago de fuego, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lanzo al mago contra treinta casas destruyéndolas por completo, los otros magos se dieron cuenta del estruendo y rápidamente llegaron a donde estaba el, jake rápidamente regreso su puño ala normalidad, los magos de fuego rodearon por completo a jake-

Jake:-observando a los magos que lo rodeaban- idiotas no crean que unos tarados como ustedes podrán vencerme –lo dice sonriendo-

-los magos de fuego molestos comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego contra jake, estando rodeado y con bolas de fuego dirigiéndose hacia el, jake sonrió y sin moverse de su lugar dijo-

Jake:-sonriendo- ´´tarados´´ –las bolas de fuego impactan contra el-

-los magos continuaron arrojando bolas de fuego contra jake sin parar, pero de repente una voz fuera del círculo que formaron les dijo-

Jake:-riendo- ejejejjjeejeje, idiotas a que le están disparando

-sorprendidos los magos de fuego se dan la vuelta y miran a jake detrás de ellos, completamente ileso-

Jake:-sonriendo- bien ahora es mi turno para acabar con ustedes –jake se coloca en posición de combate-

-jake estaba apunto de correr hacia los magos, cuando de repente una gran bola de fuego se acerca rápidamente por detrás de el, jake se da cuente y esquiva la bola de fuego que impacta en el suelo donde estaba el-

-detrás de jake se encontraba alguien que se acercaba hacia el y frente a jake se encontraban los magos de fuego-

Jake:-molesto- quien se atreve a atacarme por la espalda –jake dándose la vuelta mira hacia atrás y observa a una mujer acercándose hacia ellos-

-jake al ver ala mujer que se acercaba quedo muy sorprendido-

Jake: ´´p…princesa flama´´ -impactado por su regreso después de dos años jake dijo su nombre-

-la princesa flama estando cercas de jake se detiene y colocando en posición de la palma de sus manos comienza a formarse un arco y flecha de fuego, y apuntando a jake dispara la flecha-

Jake:-reacciona- ´´princesa flama que haces´´ -jake no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la flecha estaba a centímetros del cuello de jake-

-se escucha un estruendo-

Continuara…

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, algo que de vi mencionar antes la fuerza y rapidez sobrehumana que finn posee en los capítulos, la obtuvo gracias al hechizo que la princesa flama creo para que finn fuera inmune al fuego, este hechizo lo creo solo para que finn fuera inmune al fuego, pero además de ser inmune al fuego el hechizo tan bien le otorgo, fuerza y rapidez sobrehumana,(avance importante al final)

IchiLoveRuki: ajajajajajaja, no me había dado cuenta de eso, ¿será por que no me gustan las moras?, noo, no es eso, pero no te preocupes en el reino de las moras sus habitantes se reproducen como conejos, ajajajajaa.

Pony13: pronto ocurrirán cosas que estremecerán todo ooo.

xxhernanxx34: iba adelantar dos años el tiempo en la historia, y en el capitulo anterior tenia que mostrar la determinación de jake antes de que pasaran dos años, nunca dejare una historia incompleta, yo seguiré escribiendo esta historia hasta terminarla.

Guest: lee el avance.

Darksiders360: lee el avance, seria un final doble mente feliz pero solo se quedara con una.

Soy un cacahuat: es mas fácil si me envías un mp (mensaje privado), a si aparecerá tu perfil.

CcAaTt: ¿es enserio?, entonces tratare de escribir un avance al final de los capítulos.

Anónimo: ya esta, justo ahora lo e subido.

Avance: en los siguientes capítulos reaparecerán marceline y la princesa flama, pero para que aparezcan deben ocurrir ciertas circunstancias, por que no puedo simplemente hacer que aparezcan, deben ocurrir barias situaciones para que aparezcan, como en este capitulo en el cual la princesa flama a regresado, y una ves que marceline y la princesa flama regresen, en el cumpleaños numero diecinueve de finn ( finn esta actualmente muerto) el rey oscuro aparecerá y consigo traerá la destrucción de todo ooo (todos ya saben quien es el rey oscuro ¿verdad?).

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	29. capitulo 29

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 29

-la princesa flama estando cercas de jake se detiene y colocando en posición de la palma de sus manos comienza a formarse un arco y flecha de fuego, y apuntando a jake dispara la flecha-

Jake:-reacciona- ´´princesa flama que haces´´ -jake no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la flecha estaba a centímetros del cuello de jake-

-se escucha un estruendo-

-la flecha pasa muy cercas del cuello de jake, y continua su trayectoria hacia los magos, estando frente a los magos de fuego la flecha se dividió en nueve flechas y cada una se dirigía a uno de los magos, los magos no esquivaron las flechas, las cueles se les encajaron en el pecho, al ver las flechas encajadas en ellos, los magos de fuego comenzaron a reír a carcajadas-

Jake: princesa flama ellos son magos de fuego, una flecha de fuego no les ara nada –de repente se escucha un terrible grito de agonía de entre los magos- que esta pasando –jake seda la vuelta y mira a los magos-

-uno de los magos que comenzó a gritar de un incontenible dolor, todos los magos lo observaban confusos, el mago que estaba gritando de el lugar donde tenia encajada la flecha comenzaba a salir humo y el cuerpo del mago empezaba a derretirse de una manera horrible por causa de la flecha, al derretirse a los otros magos comenzó a pasarles lo mismo, hasta que los magos de fuego murieron quemados hasta derretirse-

Jake:-sorprendido- ¿pero como si eran magos de fuego?

Princesa flama:-hace desaparecer el arco de fuego y se acerca a jake- las flechas que les e lanzado eran flechas de magma por eso es que se derritieron de esa forma –se detiene frente a jake-

-la princesa flama había crecido mucho y con diecinueve años de edad ya era toda un mujer, su pelo había crecido bastante, su cuerpo, se le notaba mas esbelta y sus atributos eran mas grandes, sus pechos estaban mas grandes y bestia una blusa roja que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y una parte de sus grandes pechos, unos jinés naranjas y llevaba puesto un cinturón negro con un diamante rojo como hebilla, y unas botas cafés-

Jake: ooo flechas de magma –reacciona enojado- ´´casi medas a mi con esas flechas´´

Princesa flama: mi puntería es perfecta, esas flechas las dispare apuntando a los magos de fuego, no hacia a ti –dice esto con un tono de vos tranquila-

Jake:-tranquilo- esta bien, a pasado mucho tiempo princesa flama, ¿Qué haces en el reino de los duendes?

Princesa flama:-seria- vine a encargarme de estos sujetos que estaban poniendo en vergüenza al reino de fuego, por eso mi papá me envió a acabar con ellos

Jake:-sorprendido- wow te a enviado el rey de fuego, ¿tan peligrosos eran estos tipos?

Princesa flama:-indiferente- no pero quería acabar rápido con ellos

Jake: ooo entonces ¿que aras ahora?

Princesa flama: regresare a mi antigua casa, la que finn construyo para mí

Jake:-preocupado- princesa flama ¿ya has superado la muerte finn?

Princesa flama: …. Ya –se tarda unos segundos en contestarle- pero a pesar de que ya no esta conmigo, yo aun lo sigo amando, el… finn fue mi primer amor y aun lo sigue siendo

Jake: bueno yo entiendo y solo te deseo lo mejor, y ahora tengo que irme la dulce princesa me ha llamado, adiós –jake se despide sonriendo-

Princesa flama:-indiferente- si adiós

-jake estirando sus pies se eleva y comienza a caminar fuera del reino-

Princesa flama:-seria- debo terminar esto e informar a mi padre –la princesa flama extiende su brazo derecho al cielo y con la palma de la mano abierta, en unos segundos todo el fuego a su alrededor, todas las llamas que estaban quemando las casas comenzaron a ser absorbidas por la mano de la princesa flama, en un instante todo el incendio que destruía el reino desapareció, después la princesa flama se dirigió alas afueras del reino y se fue rumbo a su casa en llamas-

-la princesa flama caminaba por el bosque rumbo a su casa cuando de repente un grupo de ocho lobos con tres cabezas, pelaje color rojo y cola de lagarto saltaron frente a ella, los lobos furiosos y hambrientos corrieron hacia ella-

Princesa flama:-molesta- de verdad creen que pueden derrotarme a mi ´´la princesa del fuego´´ -en ambas manos crea dos bolas de fuego y apuntando a los lobos disparo, las bolas de fuego impactaron contra dos de los lobos creando un columna de fuego, los demás lobos se separaron y corriendo comenzaron a rodear ala princesa flama-

-la princesa flama extendió su palma derecha y de una llama que creo formo un espada de fuego, la espada de fuego tenia una forma parecida ala espada de sangre de demonio que finn poseía, uno de los lobos salto sobre ella , la princesa flama esquivo al lobo y de un espadazo lo partio ala mitad, al ser cortado por la espada de fuego ambas mitades del lobo se quemaron al instante, hasta que solo quedaron cenizas de el, los otros lobos que quedaban no huyeron y continuaron atacándola, tres de los lobos la atacaron al mismo tiempo por el frente, la princesa flama salto en el aire y estando por encima de los tres lobos extendió su mano izquierda y apuntando a los lobo disparo una llamarada que calcino a estos tres lobos, después de ver como la princesa flama aterrizaba victoriosa los dos lobos de tres cabezas comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ella tratando de encontrar una forma de derrotarla, la princesa flama no espero a que los lobos de tres cabezas atacaran y corriendo hacia el lobo que estaba frente a ella lanzo una estocada contra este, el lobo de tres cabezas esquivo el ataque y de inmediato contraataco, la princesa flama aun con la espada tocando al suelo extendió su mano izquierda y estando el lobo a punto de morderla, la princesa disparo un llamarada que calcino al lobo de tres cabezas, el ultimo lobo asustado al ver que era el ultimo que quedaba comenzó a correr aterrorizado-

Princesa flama:-molesta- no escaparas –hiso desaparecer su espada y colocando ambas manos en posición, creo un arco y flecha de fuego, mientras la princesa le apuntaba el lobo de tres cabezas se alejaba a un gran velocidad, al tenerlo en la puntería la princesa disparo, la flecha avanzaba a una gran velocidad, el lobo al ver que la flecha se acercaba hacia el comenzó a correr mas rápido, el lobo intento cubrirse con un árbol pero al dar la vuelta la flecha se encajo en un de sus cuellos y al instante un humo comenzó a salir de su herida y después comenzó a derretirse-

Princesa flama:-desapareciendo el arco- ustedes se lo merecen por tratar de atacarme –tranquila la princesa flama continúa su camino rumbo a la casa en llamas-

-mientras tanto en el dulce reino, jake se encontraba en la entrada del dulce castillo-

Guardia banana:-con respeto saluda a jake- hola héroe jake la dulce princesa la esta esperando en la sala de visitas –los guardias se hacen aun lado y jake entra, al entrar jake se dirigió a la sala de visitas, en la sala jake se encontró ala dulce princesa sentada en un mesa tomando un poco de te, mientras se acercaba a ella, jake se dio cuenta de que había una mujer sentada de frente ala princesa, esta mujer tenia el pelo largo y de color negro-

Jake:-sorprendido- no puede ser e….ella es

Continuara…

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, en la siguiente semana no habrá capitulo tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en la universidad, en el trabajo, los exámenes y todo eso, y tan bien para organizarme y volver a subir los capítulos entre el domingo y el lunes, como debe de ser, estamos a 25 a si que nos vemos hasta el 4 o 5.

CcAaTt: gracias

Darksiders360: ?, si hare otras historias sobre otras series y de hora de aventura, pero solo hasta que termine esta.

xxhernanxx34: ooo es buena canción, si me gustan este tipo de canciones, canciones metaleras.

finn-crash-RMN-29-97: me agrada que te guste tanto esta historia, pero eso último no se dice ni de broma, (yo entiendo cuando dicen algo de broma)

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, no puede ser que se me sigan pasando errores tan malos como ese, debo dedicarle mas tiempo a cada capitulo.


	30. capitulo 30

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 30

Guardia banana:-con respeto saluda a jake- hola héroe jake la dulce princesa la esta esperando en la sala de visitas –los guardias se hacen aun lado y jake entra, al entrar se dirigió a la sala de visitas, en la sala se encontró ala dulce princesa sentada en un mesa tomando un poco de te y frente a la dulce princesa, el veía a un mujer sentada frente ala princesa, esta mujer tenia el pelo largo y de color negro-

Jake:-sorprendido- no puede ser e….ella es

Dulce princesa: jake pasa hay alguien que quiero presentarte

-jake se acerca ala princesa mirando ala chica sentada, acercándose lentamente trata de ver su rostro-

Dulce princesa:-se pone de pie- jake ella es la princesa amanecer negro, mita el es el héroe jake

-mita se pone de pie, es un chica muy hermosa de piel blanca y cabello largo y oscuro, tiene 18 años, pero se veía como una mujer de 30, traía puesto un vestido largo de color negro-

Mita: mucho gusto jake el perro, soy la princesa amanecer negro, pero tu y la princesa pueden llamarme mita.

Jake: ejejeje el gusto es mío

Dulce princesa: jake te he llamado por que necesito que acompañes a mita de vuelta a su reino, el camino es muy peligroso y su reino esta siendo amenazado contestemente, por eso debes ir y resolver el conflicto que afecta su reino

Jake: bien lo hare, pero solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿de que reino proviene?

Dulce princesa:-sorprendida- aun no lo sabes

Mita: del reino amanecer negro

Jake: es un nombre muy largo para un reino, y en donde se encuentra el reino amanecer negro

Mita: esta ubicado en las grandes montañas

Jake: nunca había escuchado hablar de el, esta será la primera bes que lo vea

Mita: bueno démonos prisa que se hace tarde

Jake: bien vamos

Mita: adiós princesa gracias por todo

Dulce princesa: esta bien, vuelve cuando quie…

-las luces se apagaron dejando completamente a oscuras la gran habitación, la dulce princesa y mita se asustaron mientras jake armado de valor y con sus puños frente a el, estaba alerta de cualquier peligro, de repente de entre la oscuridad aparecen dos ojos rojo enormes que resplandecían con un rojo intenso entre toda esa oscuridad, y de repente el monstruo que poseía estos aterradores ojos rojos dijo con vos femenina-

´´beberé toda su sangre´´ -bajo a los grandes ojos rojo una boca con enormes colmillos se abrió y acercándose cada bes mas a jake y a las chicas, se iba abriendo para poder comerlos de un solo bocado-

-las princesas estaban muy asustadas, jake trato de protegerlas pero al darse cuenta de que el monstruo era un vampiro, regreso a el un miedo que le atormenta y que atenido hacia los vampiros, asustado comenzó a temblar, pero de repente una gran risa se escucho por toda la habitación, confundido jake abrió los ojos y cedió cuenta de que el monstruo estaba riendo, al darse cuenta de esto estiro su mano y encendió las luces de la habitación, al encenderlas observaron que el monstruo era un murciélago gigante-

´´ajajajajaja que gracioso, la cara que pusieron ajajajajaja´´

Dulce princesa: esa voz es de….. –sorprendida- ¿de verdad eres tu marceline?

-el murciélago gigante comenzó a encogerse y tomo forma de una hermosa mujer vampiro de apariencia joven de 18 años, pelo largo color negro, pantalones negros y una playera café-

Marceline:-dejando de reír- claro que soy yo, o a cazo esperabas que fuera otro vampiro

-la dulce princesa dejando caer unas lagrimas de felicidad y corrió abrasar a su amiga la cual no había visto en dos años los cuales para la princesa parecieron una eternidad para la chica inmortal no fueron mas que unos pocos días-

Marceline:-molesta- oye deja de abrasarme princesa chicle

Dulce princesa:-abrazando a marceline- al menos me hubieras echo una llamada tonta

Marceline:-molesta- a quien le dices tonta –trata de salir del abraso- princesa chicle

Dulce princesa:-la abraza mas fuerte- me tenias muy preocupada

-marceline deja de empujarla y de forma indiferente le dice-

Marceline: bueno ya estoy de regreso

-la dulce princesa separándose de marceline le pregunta-

Dulce princesa: eso significa que ya superaste la muerte de finn

-se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y dice-

Marceline: si, ya e superado la muerte de finn, pero…. No e podido olvidar este amor que aun siento por el y creo que nunca podre dejar de amarlo

Dulce princesa:-feliz de ver a su amiga de nuevo- bueno me alegro que este mejor

-jake se acerca a las chicas-

Jake: hola marceline, cuanto tiempo sin verte

Marceline:-sonriendo diabólicamente- hola jake

-la princesa amanecer negro se acerca e interrumpe la conversación-

Mita: lamento interrumpir pero debemos irnos

Jake: es verdad

Dulce princesa: espera, permíteme presentarlas, marceline ella es la princesa amanecer negro, princesa ella es marceline la reina vampiro

-marceline evita saludarla de manos y de lejos hace su saludo roquero-

Jake: vámonos princesa

-jake y la princesa salieron del castillo dejando a solas a marceline y la dulce princesa-

Dulce princesa:-pregunta curiosa por saber- y ¿por que decidiste volver hasta ahora?

Marceline: escuche que habrá una gran fiesta y no voy a perdérmela

Dulce princesa:-ella esperaba que dijera algo a si- solo por eso

Marceline: claro que si, desde que finn murió no a habido nada interesante en este mundo hasta ahora

Dulce princesa:-sorprendida- aun lo sigues amando mucho, es una lastima que el ya no este entre nosotros –la dulce princesa se entristece al recordar lo que sentía por finn, y que el ya no esta-

Mrceline:-sonriendo, trata de romper esa atmosfera de tristeza- ya no hablemos sobre eso, mientras llega la hora de la fiesta iré a mi casa para buscar algo que deje –marceline hace aparecer un gran sombrero- adiós princesa chicle –sale volando por la ventana-

-mientras tanto jake y mita caminaban por el bosque rumbo a las grandes montañas-

Jake: aaaaa casi se me olvida –saca un celular de sus bolcillos-

Mita: que pasa héroe jake

Jake: debo avisarle a mi mujer –comienza a marcar- por cierto dime solo jake

Mita: esta bien jake

Jake: a si esta mejor –el teléfono suena-

Arcoíris: (hola)

Jake: cariño soy yo

Arcoíris: (amorcito a que hora vas a llegar los niños te están esperando para jugar contigo)

Jake: lo siento mi cariñito pero hoy voy a llegar tarde a casa

Arcoíris: (esta bien amorcito pero los niños se van a poner muy tristes, estuvieron preguntando por ti todo el día)

Jake: diles que mañana jugare con ellos y que los llevaré a pescar

Arcoíris: (bueno cuídate amor, te quiero)

Jake: si yo tan bien te quiero –cuelga el teléfono-

Mita:-sorprendida- a si que estas casado

Jake: si algo a si

Mita:-seria mira al cielo y dice- me pregunto si algún día me casare

Jake: claro, eso tenlo por seguro, algún día llegara alguien que se casara con tigó

Mita:-emocionada- tu crees que eso pase

Jake: por supuesto

-continuaron caminando por el bosque hasta que-

Jake: ya estoy cansado, princesa iremos mas rápido si se sube a mi espalda

Mita:-sonrojada- a…tu….tu…tu espalda

Jake:-se coloca en cuatro patas- rápido sube

Mita: esta bien –la princesa se acerca a jake y sube en su espalda-

-al tener ala princesa encima, jake crece del tamaño de un gigante y comienza a correr rumbo a las montañas-

Mita: wow esto es muy divertido –reía y gritaba mientras viajaba en la espalda de jake-

Jake:-corriendo- en cual de todas estas montañas se encuentra el reino –pregunta confundido-

Mita:-aun riendo- detrás de esa montaña

-jake estando en su forma gigante escalo las montañas y pasando al otro lado de la montaña logro ver el reino amanecer negro, el reino se encontraba rodeado por una gran cantidad de montañas que apenas dejaban entrar la luz del sol, las montañas solo rodeaban al reino como un gran circulo de montañas, comenzó a bajar la gran montaña deslizándose por un costado, al estar abajo corrió hacia la entrada del reino, en la entrada se encontraban dos guardias humanoides los cuales tenían piel purpura, los guardias al ver a un perro gigante acercándose al reino sonaron la alarma y todo el ejercito del reino comenzó a disparar sus catapultas, al ser demasiados disparos jake no podía esquivarlos, colocándose de pie corría hacia la entrada cubriéndose con sus manos mientras el gritaba-

-al ponerse de pie casi tira ala princesa pero ella se sujeto fuerte mente del hombro de jake, evitando caer-

Jake: ´´alto no disparen´´, ´´no disparen´´, ´´traigo a su princesa con migo´´

Comandante:-un anciano de color purpura- ´´fuego´´ -todos continuaron disparando-

Mita:-grita fuertemente- ´´comandante de tenga el ataque´´, ´´soy yo la princesa amanecer negro´´, ´´comandante´´ -agita su mano mientras se sostiene del hombro de jake-

Comandante: ´´fueg…´´ -seda cuenta de que la princesa esta en la espalda del perro- ´´alto al fuego´´, ´´dejen de disparar´´, ´´altoooo al fuegooo´´ -todos los soldados dejan de disparar-

-jake deja de cubrirse y se detiene frente al comandante, llevando su mano izquierda a su hombro baja a la princesa frente al comandante, después regresa a su tamaño normal-

Mita:-molesta- ´´comandante casi me mata´´

Comandante:-se coloca de rodillas- lo siento mucho princesa, es que con la situación en la que estamos no podía darme el lujo de esperar a preguntar, tuve que actuar rápidamente y atacar al monstruo

Mita:-tranquila- si te entiendo

Jake: tan mal están las cosas –pregunta intrigado- ´´espera a quien le dices monstruo´´ -se molesta al darse cuenta que lo llamaron monstruo-

Mita: tranquilízate jake, el reino esta pasando por malos momentos

Jake: esta bien, y que es lo que pasa

Mita: te lo explicare todo mientras vamos al castillo, comandante traiga un carruaje para nosotros

Comandante: enseguida princesa

-jake y la princesa suben al carruaje y viajan por el reino hacia el castillo, en el reino todas las casas estaban echas de manera y parecía estar ambientado en alguna época antigua-

Jake: y bien que es lo que pasa en este reino

Mita: estamos en conflicto con otro reino, y si esto continúa a si podría estallar una guerra entre ambos reinos

Jake:-estaba muy sorprendido- ´´una guerra´´, eso no puede suceder

Mita: no tenemos otra opción, hemos intentado arregla este conflicto de manera pacifica pero el reino amanecer blanco a estado atacando constante mente nuestro reino, pero cuando les reprochamos por su ataque nos dicen que ellos no fueron y comienzan a inculparnos de hacer falsas acusaciones

Jake: si que tienen un gran problema con el otro reino

-el carruaje se detiene en la entrada del castillo, la princesa amanecer negro y jake bajan del carruaje y entran, al entrar se encontraron dentro de la sala real donde el rey les esperaba sentado en su trono, la princesa sube los escalones y se acerca al rey-

Mita: padre e regresado del dulce reino

-el rey era mayor y al igual que su hija tenia piel blanca-

Rey amanecer negro: bienvenida hija mía, que es lo que me has traído

Mita: traigo a un héroe que nos ayudara a resolver el conflicto que hay entre ambos reinos

Rey amanecer negro: enserio, quien es

Jake: su alteza mi nombre es jake el perro y soy el héroe que a venido a resolver sus problemas

Rey amanecer negro: ¿podrás hacerlo?

Jake: usted no se preocupe, si ninguno de los dos reinos quiere olvidar sus diferencias los hare entender repartiendo patadas en el trasero

Rey amanecer negro:-molesto se pone de pie- ´´que dijiste´´

Mita:-deteniendo a su padre- ´´jake deja de decir tonterías´´

Jake:-riendo- ejejejejejeje lo siento su majestad solo era una broma, lo que quise decir es que buscare la forma mas pacifica de resolver las cosas

Rey amanecer negro: no hagas bromas de mal gusto –dice el rey mientras se tranquiliza- y ¿Qué es lo primero que aras?

Jake: iré a hablar con el rey del otro reino

Rey amanecer negro: bien, uno de mis mejores guerreros te acompañara

Jake: no es necesario su alteza lo mas conveniente es que valla solo

Rey amanecer negro: entonces te deseo buena suerte héroe jake

Jake: me retiro su alteza –jake seda la vuelta y comienza a caminar rumbo ala salida del castillo, pero a medio camino se detiene y regresa hacia donde se encuentra el rey

Rey amanecer negro:-confundido pregunta- ¿que sucede héroe?

Jake: solo una pequeña cosa mas ¿Dónde queda el reino amanecer blanco?

Rey amanecer negro:-sorprendido por lo que dijo- ¿hija de verdad crees que el podrá arreglar todo esto?

Mita: si….creo…que tal ves

Jake: ¿donde se encuentra?

Rey amanecer negro: hacia el sur, del otro lado de estas montañas donde el sol ilumina mas

Jake: bien, lo tengo ahora si me retiro

-jake sale del castillo y estirando sus pies comienza a caminar por el reino hasta que llega alas afueras de el, después se hace gigante y escala las montañas, estando en la sima observa los alrededores tratando de encontrar el reino amanecer blanco, una ves que lo encontró descendió de la gran montaña y esta bes regreso a su tamaño normal para acercarse al reino, estando frente ala entrada del reino dos guardias lo detuvieron-

Guardia: alto, ¿Quién eres?, y ¿Qué asunto tienes en el reino?

Jake: soy jake el perro héroe que protege la paz de todo ooo y e venido a resolver las diferencias que hay entre este reino y su reino vecino, por eso pido una audiencia con el rey amanecer blanco.

-los guardias se sorprendieron al escuchar que frente a ellos se encontraba el gran héroe jake, dudando de su deber comenzaron a discutir el si debían dejarlo pasar, hasta que llegaron a una conclusión-

Guardia: héroe jake puedes pasar –se hacen aun lado permitiendo que jake entre-

Jake: gracias –entra al reino y comenzó a camina rumbo al castillo, mientras seguía su camino se dio cuenta que ambos reinos eran muy similares, las casas estaban echas de madera y el reino estaba ambientado en alguna época antigua, la única diferencia es que los habitantes de este reino tenia la piel de color morado-

-des pues de estar caminando un buen rato logro llegar al castillo, pero al tratar de entrar los guardias del castillo lo detuvieron, jake se presento de nuevo y después de que los guardias le avisaran al rey, le permitieron entrar-

-estando en el interior del castillo se encontró con el rey el cual tenia una apariencia similar al del rey amanecer negro, la única diferencia es que el rey amanecer blanco tiene la piel de color negro-

Rey amanecer blanco: héroe habla ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al pedir una audiencia con migo?

Jake: ya se lo he dicho su majestad, soy el héroe que protege la paz de todo ooo y por eso e venido a resolver los problemas que hay entre ambos reino, a si que dígame cual es su razón para atacar el reino amanecer negro, durante las noches

Rey amanecer blanco: ¿eso es lo que te han dicho los del otro reino?, nosotros no hemos atacado a nadie ellos son los que contestemente nos atacan por las noches

Jake: mmmm su majestad tengo una pregunta para usted

Rey amanecer blanco: adelante

Jake: ¿durante los ataques a visto a alguien del otro reino cometiendo estas atrocidades contra su reino?

Rey amanecer blanco: no, nadie en mi reino ha visto a los culpables de la destrucción causada durante la noche

Jake: ya veo, rey una cosa más ¿cuando se realizo el último ataque contra su reino?

Rey amanecer blanco: la noche de ayer fue cuando nos atacaron

Jake: muy bien, regresare al reino amanecer negro para conseguir mas información, cuando la consiga regresare para informarle, mientras tanto le pido que no haga anda en contra del otro reino

Rey amanecer blanco: esta bien

Jake: bueno me retiro

-jake sale del castillo y vuelve por el camino por el cual llego, hasta que logra regresar al castillo del reino amanecer negro-

Jake: su majestad e regresado

Rey amanecer negro: ¿Qué noticias nos traes héroe jake?

Jake: antes de informarle quiero hacerle unas preguntas

Rey amanecer negro: bien hazlas

Jake: ¿su reino fue el primero en atacar al reino amanecer blanco?

Rey amanecer negro: no, nunca e dado la orden de atacar al otro reino, de echo el rey amanecer negro y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, incluso nuestras hijas eran muy buenas amigas

Jake:-sorprendido- el rey amanecer blanco tiene una hija, cuando estuve en su castillo no la conocí

Rey amanecer negro:-indiferente- eso es todo lo que tienes que preguntar

Jake: no, hay una cosa más

Jake: ¿durante los ataques a su reino a visto a alguien del reino amanecer blanco realizando las atrocidades?

Rey amanecer negro: no, nadie a podido ver a los culpables, aunque los ataque siempre ocurren al anochecer

Jake: bien ya lo tengo

Rey amanecer negro: ¿que has descubierto héroe?, habla ahora

Jake: ninguno de los dos reinos son culpables de los ataques que se realizan contra ambos

Rey amanecer negro: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Jake: hay alguien más que a estado realizando los ataques hacia ambos reino, alguien que no pertenece a ninguno de estos dos reinos, alguien que quiere ver a ambos reinos en guerra

Rey amanecer negro: ¿Quién?

Jake: el culpable es…..es…es….es

Rey amanecer negro:-impaciente- dilo de una ves

Jake: es… no se

Rey amanecer negro: no se, ´´guardia´´

Guardia: si su alteza

Rey amanecer negro: ´´manda matar a no se´´

Guardia: enseguida señor

Jake: ´´esperen´´, ´´lo que quise decir es que no se quien es el culpable´´

Rey amanecer negro:-molesto- acaso e estas burlando de mí

Jake: no señor, de verdad no se quien es el culpable, pero esta noche detendré al criminal en el acto y lo traeré ante ambos reyes

Rey amanecer negro:-tranquilo- muy bien, ´´mita´´

-la princesa entre en la sala real-

Mita: me llamabas papá

Rey amanecer negro: prepara una habitación para el héroe jake

Mita: ¿una habitación?

Rey amanecer negro: si, el héroe se quedara esta noche

Mita: entonces buscare una habitación para el

Jake: aun falta para que anochezca a si que iré al reino amanecer blanco para decirle lo que e descubierto

-jake sale del castillo y después de cruzar de vuelta las grandes montañas y recorrer todo el camino entre ambos reinos logra llegar al castillo amanecer blanco, y entra en la sala real, en su interior no encontró al rey amanecer blanco, solo encontró a una hermosa joven de 18 años de piel color negra y cabello corto de color blanco, la cual traía unos jines y una blusa del mismo color que el de su cabello–

Jake: disculpa pero estoy buscando al rey amanecer blanco

Arin: lo siento pero mi padre no esta disponible en estos momentos

Jake:-sorprendido- ¿tu eres la hija del rey amanecer blanco?

Arin:-confundida- si, y ¿quien eres tu?

Jake: yo soy el héroe jake

Arin: héroe jake, que asunto tienes con mi padre

Jake: podrías decirle al rey que los ataques que han estado sucediendo contra su reino no son culpa del reino amanecer negro

Arin:-sorprendida- si no son ellos entonces quien

Jake: es alguien que no pertenece a ninguno de los dos reinos y esta noche lo atrapare en el reino amanecer negro, por favor infórmale de esto al rey

Arin: si, se lo diré a mi padre

Jake: entonces me voy

-jake salió del castillo y regreso alas montañas, estirándose comenzó a escalar pero estando a punto de cruzar, la montaña comenzó a temblar mientras se escuchaba una risa disimulada-

Jake:-en su forma gigante- ¿Qué esta pasando?, detengan esto que me caigo, y ¿quien es el que esta riendo?

-de repente la montaña dejo de temblar-

Jake: ¿Qué fue eso?

-jake bajo la montaña y después de observar un momento, regreso a su tamaño normal y siguió caminando hacia el castillo del reino amanecer negro, al cual llego casi anocheciendo-

Jake: rey e vuelto

Rey amanecer negro: bien venido, ya esta anocheciendo a si que descansa un poco, mis guardias vigilaran todo el reino

-jake acepto y fue a descansar, la noche transcurría lentamente, poniendo tensos a todos los guardias que vigilaban el reino, pero durante toda la noche nada paso no hubo ningún incidente, al amanecer los guardias se retiraron dejando casi todos los puestos de vigilancia solos-

-a medio día jake aun no podía averiguar lo que sucedía-

Jake:-alas afueras del castillo junto al rey y su hija- ¿Qué habrá pasado?, estaba seguro que esta noche el culpable aparecería

Mita: tal bes te equivocaste jake

-de repente se escucha un gran estruendo-

Rey amanecer negro: fue al oeste del reino, vamos

-jake crece en su forma gigante y toma al rey y la princesa después corre rumbo al lugar del incidente, al llegar se encuentran con una gran cantidad de casas destruidas, jake regreso a su tamaño normal y comenzó a sacar a los sobrevivientes de los escombros, pero al llegar al centro de la destrucción encontró barios escudos y armas del reino amanecer blanco, el rey se acerco a jake y se dio cuenta de las armas-

Rey amanecer negro:-furioso- esto no puede quedar a si, guardias

Guardia: ordene alteza

Rey amanecer negro: reúne mi ejercito, acabaremos con el reino amanecer blanco

Guardia: enseguida señor

Jake:-preocupado se acerca al rey- espere no puede hacer esto debe haber una explicación, recapacite

Rey amanecer negro:-furioso- no hay nada que recapacitar, esto es la guerra –seda la vuelta y se dirige al castillo, mita lo acompaña-

Jake: debo averiguar la verdad

-jake corre hacia el reino amanecer blanco, al llegar ala sima de la montaña esta volvió a temblar mientras se escuchaba una risa durante un momento, jake paso de esto y continua hasta que llego al reino amanecer blanco al entrar se encontró con muchas casas destruidas y el centro de todo se encontraba el rey y su hija, jake se acerco rápidamente al lugar-

Jake: rey que a pas…. –jake se detuvo al ver una gran cantidad de escudos y armas del reino amanecer negro-

Guardia: ´´rey el ejército del reino amanecer negro se dirige hacia nosotros´´

-el rey miro hacia la montaña y observo como un ejército liderado por un rey se dirigía hacia su reino-

Rey amanecer blanco:-furioso- ´´preparen las armas´´, ´´que todo el ejercito se reúna´´, ´´estamos en guerra´´

Jake: noooooooo –grita aterrado-

-movilizando a su ejercito el rey amanecer blanco marcha a hacer frente al ejercito del reino amanecer negro, de repente ambos ejércitos estaban frente afrente, estaban apunto de luchar a muerte cuando de repente-

-la gran montaña vuelve a temblar mientras se escucha una risa-

Jake:-salta y aterriza en medio de los dos ejércitos- ´´esperen´´

Rey amanecer negro: ´´a un lado´´

Rey amanecer blanco: ´´ no te interpongas en nuestra guerra´´

Jake: ´´ya e descubierto quien a estado atacan ambos reinos´´

Ambos reyes: ´´quien´´

Jake: ´´miren´´ -crece del tamaño de un gigante y se acerca ala gran montaña, estando frente ala montaña laza un fuerte golpe contra esta, de la cual se escucha una voz-

´´aaa eso dolió´´ -de repente la gran montaña comienza a temblar muy fuerte y lentamente la montaña comienza a levantarse y a tomar la forma de un gigante colosal de piedra-

-todos los que podían ver ala gigantesca creatura estaban muy sorprendidos-

Jake: ´´es enorme´´

Rey amanecer blanco: ´´es cinco beses más grande que un gigante´´

Colosal de piedra: ´´los destruiré a todos´´

Jake: nunca me e echo crecer tanto pero lo intentare –jake comienza a aumentar de tamaño hasta que llega a estar del mismo tamaño que el gigante colosal de piedra-

-el colosal de piedra sujeta a jake de los hombros e intenta tirarlo empujando contra el, jake tan bien sujeta al colosal y en un instante se convierte en una lucha de fuerza, cada uno trataba derribar al otro utilizando todas sus fuerzas, ninguno de los dos cedían, jake estiro su brazo derecho hacia atrás y lanzo un golpe contra el estomago del monstruo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que rompió al colosal de piedra en mil pedazos-

Rey amanecer negro: ´´a derrotado al monstruo´´

-todos comenzaron a celebrar-

-jake al ver que todo había terminado regreso a su tamaño normal, estando frente a los reyes y el ejército, les dijo-

Jake: ´´el monstruo eral que realizaba los ataques a ambos reinos´´, ´´el fue el culpable de todo esto´´

Rey amanecer negro: entonces tú nunca atacaste mi reino –le pregunta al otro rey-

Rey amanecer blanco: no, nunca aria algo a si

Rey amanecer negro: hay que olvidarnos de todo esto y celebrar a lo grande

Rey amanecer blanco: estoy de acuerdo

Jake: ejejeje a si me gusta

Rey amanecer negro: acompáñanos héroe jake quiero brindar en tu honor

Jake: ejejeeje por supuesto –de repente recuerda su compromiso con sus hijos- eee lo siento pero tengo que irme, el brindis lo dejamos para otro día

-jake sale corriendo rumbo a su casa-

-mientras tanto en la casa de marceline-

Marceline: esa fiesta estuvo increíble –acomoda su bajo hacha en la cama-

-marceline toma una foto que se encontraba en la mesita junto a su cama, la foto era de ella junto a finn-

Marceline:-triste- hoy es tu cumple años, feliz cumpleaños diecinueve finn, es tan doloroso que ya no este aquí -marceline continua observando la foto-

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, disculpen por no subir el capitulo el lunes, es que me ocurrió el clásico planeas algo con una semana de anticipación y cuando llega el día, el universo entero te lo arruina, lo que paso es que desde el sábado pasado e estado muy enfermo y por culpa de esto no pude escribir el capitulo.

xxhernanxx34: si es algo que siempre me pasa por estar pensando en que no se entiende muy bien, comienzo a estar repitiendo algunas partes, pero ahora ya hay alguien enseñándome como se debe hacer todo esto, a si que espero tener un gran mejora con la ayuda de esta persona, para poder hacer los capitulo bien.

Princesaflamafin: wow gracias y bienvenida

finn-crash-RMN-29-97: esta bien bro, no hay problema

George187: en la serie aun no se ha visto que tipo de arma usa el rey de fuego, pero la espada de la princesa flama, ella la creo similar ala de finn como tributo a su amor

CcAaTt: disculpa por tardarme, no pude evitar enfermarme

Darksiders: ¿michigan?, me estas confundiendo con alguien o es otra cosa que no entiendo muy bien, y esta es una sola historia de 29 capítulos,(tan bien se le puede llamar fan fic o fic, pero a mi me gusta decir que es una historia).

Camila: disculpa ese no fue un error de escritura, fue un error mío, desde ahora evitare errores como esos, si bes algún otro error no dudes en decírmelo

OtakuGamer2265: ya termine el capitulo, ahora leeré tu historia y contestare tus preguntas, tan bien dejare un review en tu historia.

Bueno eso es todo, si no ocurre nada que me lo impida subiré el siguiente capitulo este lunes, nos vemos.


	31. capitulo 31

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, queeee comienseee, siiiiiiii. Hell yeah.

Capitulo 31

Marceline: esa fiesta estuvo increíble –acomoda su bajo hacha en la cama-

-marceline toma una foto que se encontraba en la mesita junto a su cama, la foto era de ella junto a finn-

Marceline:-triste- hoy es tu cumple años, feliz cumpleaños diecinueve finn, es tan doloroso que ya no este aquí -marceline continua observando la foto-

-amanecía en el dulce reino y toda la dulce gente se preparaba para sus rutinas diarias, pero algo seria diferente en este día y los habitantes de este reino estaban muy emocionados por la festividad que se celebraría en este gran día, el reino estaba transformándose para la celebración, los habitantes colgaban adornos por las calles, se colocaban puestos con comida, recuerdos y con diversos juegos, en el centro del reino estaban acomodando todo esto por las calles y alrededor de la estatua que crearon en memoria del mas grande héroe que halla existido en ooo, un héroe que había salvado en innumerables situaciones ala dulce princesa y a todo el dulce reino, la gente de este reino le quería mucho pero desde su muerte ahora solo se le recuerda como una leyenda, todos admiraban al gran héroe finn el humano-

-la dulce princesa inicio esta celebración un año después de la muerte del héroe finn, ella decidió hacer esta fiesta en el día que el héroe cumple años-

-antes de que los habitantes comenzaran a colocar todo la princesa salió al balcón del castillo y con palabras de ánimo e inspiración los invito a divertirse durante esta celebración-

Dulce princesa: queridos ciudadanos hoy es un día de festejo, nostalgia y tristeza, festejo por que en este día el héroe finn el humano cumplirá 19 años, nostalgia por que recordamos a este héroe y los momentos en los que lucho por salvar la paz de nuestro reino y de todo ooo, tristeza por que finn ya no esta con nosotros, el murió en el cumplimiento de su deber –la voz de la princesa comienza quebrarse- el m….murió luchando… -deja de hablar durante unos segundos- durante todo el día festejaremos –su vos regresa ala normalidad- al héroe finn el humano

´´´siiiiii´´ los habitantes del reino gritan alegremente-

-todos los habitantes continúan haciendo los preparativos para la celebración-

Dulce princesa:-entra al castillo- mentita ¿ya ha llegado jake y su familia?

Mentita: no princesa

Dulce princesa: espero que no se le haya olvidado

Mentita: es lo más probable princesa

Dulce princesa: bueno, ve y organiza ala dulce gente

Mentita: si princesa

-con la ayuda de mentita todos en el reino se preparaban, todo estaba muy tranquilo, cuando de repente se escucho un gran relámpago caer frente ala entrada del reino, toda la dulce gente estaba conmocionada, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo pero un fuerte relámpago había caído, los guardias banana se movilizaban por todo el reino, los dos guardias que cuidaban la entrada al reino estaban confundidos, uno de los guardias desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte y a lo lejos donde cayó el relámpago veía que una persona se acercaba, entre mas cerca estaba esta persona mas se daba cuenta de que era un humano, un hombre que basándose en su apariencia este humano parecía tener 18 años, cabello rubio largo el cual le llegaba asta las orejas, bestia una chaqueta roja, playera negra, cinturón negro con imágenes de calaveras color plata, jinés y zapatos color negro y en su espalda traía una espada claymore-

-el joven humano se acerco hasta los guardias-

Guardia banana: alto hay, identifícate extraño

-el humano no hiso caso y continúo caminando-

Guardia banana:-molesto- te he dicho alto –los dos guardias intentan sujetarlo de los hombros, pero estando apunto de tocarlo, el humano sonrió y los guardias se quedaron inmóviles, este continuo caminando y al dar un paso los guardias cayeron cortados en pedazos, al instante en que el humano puso un pie dentro del reino, los guardianes de la promesa real cedieron cuenta de su presencia-

Guardia real: ´´alerta´´, ´´presencia maligna detectada´´, ´´alerta´´

Dulce princesa:-sale del castillo y se encuentra con mentita- ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué los guardias reales están moviéndose?

Mentita: princesa el reino a sido invadido por un ser maligno

-uno de los guardias reales disparo un rayo, el humano utilizando su mano derecha desvió el rayo provocando que impactara contra las casas creando un gran explosión, furioso el guardia lanzo un golpe contra el, el humano lanzo un golpe contra el puño del gigante, al impactar el ambos puños el brazo del guardia gigante se rompió en pedazos, el guardia impactado por ver como uno de sus brazos se rompía en mil pedazos comenzó a retroceder, el humano dio un gran salto hacia el estomago del guardia y con su mano izquierda impacto el estomago de el, el humano atravesó el estomago del guardia dejándole un gran agujero, el guardia callo de espaldas mientras el humano aterrizaba en el techo de una casa, seriamente herido el guardia comenzó a toser bolas de chicle, al ver esto el humano sonreía como psicópata, después abrió la palma de su mano al hacer esto un fuego azul comenzó a envolver su mano y después apuntando al guardia disparo una gran llamarada que envolvió al guardia quemándolo, aun consiente y sin poder moverse sentía como el intenso fuego lo quemaba, el dolor era tan insoportable que comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, el humano al ver como el guardia se derretía poco a poco y al escuchar los gritos desgarradores, comenzó a reír de una manera maligna y psicópata-

Humano:-ríe mientras sigue lanzando fuego contra el guardia- ajajajajjajajajajajajajaa

-el humano siguió disparando fuego hasta que el guardia se derritió por completo-

-el segundo guardia al ver a su compañero muerto se levanto de su posición y se acerco al humano-

Guardia real:-camina hacia el humano- ´´la amenaza no puede ser detenida´´, ´´alerta, alerta´´, ´´se recomienda evacuar el reino inmediatamente´´ ´´yo lo distraeré el reino debe ser evacuado´´

-la dulce princesa rápidamente comenzó a evacuar ala dulce gente-

-el humano al ver que la dulce gente trataba de escapar, se dirigía hacia ellos, pero el último guardia real se interpuso en su camino-

Guardia real: ´´la dulce gente esta lejos de esta área´´, ´´quitando restricción´´, ´´entrando en modo aniquilar´´

-el guardia abriendo su boca comenzó a formar una gran bola de energía, y apuntando al humano disparo, el humano detuvo el reyo y con sus manos lo absorbió, extendió su mano derecha y disparo una gran llamarada contra el guardia destruyendo la mitad de su cuerpo-

-mientras tanto la dulce gente trataba de escapar-

Dulce princesa: ´´rápido corran´´ ´´por aquí´´

-de repente toda la dulce gente que estaba apunto de salir del reino se incendiaron, todo el camino y la dulce gente estaba en llamas, la princesa atónita veía como una gran parte de su gente se quemaba viva, toda la dulce gente que se estaba quemando corrían gritando por el intenso dolor, trataban de apagarse, pero nada podía apagar el intenso fuego que los estaba consumiendo, de repente de entre las llamas apareció el humano caminando hacia la princesa, ella se quedo sin palabras al ver al humano de pelo rubio, el humano se detuvo frente ala princesa y mientras la observaba sin decir una palabra-

Humano: ajajajajaja

Dulce princesa: ¿Quién eres?

Humano:-desenfunda su espada- yo soy ´´el rey oscuro´´

Rey oscuro: e venido a matarte –sonríe- será divertido descuartizarte lentamente

-la dulce princesa estaba aterrorizada con solo sentir el instinto asesino del humano-

-de repente mentita y un grupo de guardias banana se interpusieron entre la princesa y el rey oscuro-

Mentita: ¿Qué pretendes atacando nuestro reino?

Rey oscuro: muere insolente –la espada del rey oscuro se envuelve en llamas azules y apuntando a mentita lanza una onda de fuego cortante-

-mentita logra esquivar el ataque pero barios de los guardias banana lo recibieron, el rey oscuro da un paso y en un instante aparece detrás de los guardias moviendo su espada hacia el suelo y sonriendo como psicópata levanta la mirada hacia la princesa, al mirarla todos los guardias banana cayeron despedazados, mentita rápidamente sujeta de la mano ala princesa y corre, caminando el rey oscuro comenzó a seguirlos mientras quemaba a toda la dulce gente que aun seguía viva-

Mentita:-corriendo desesperadamente- ´´´rápido princesa´´, ´´usted debe salir viva de aquí´´

-la princesa corría sujetando la mano de mentita pero de repente sintió como el brazo de mentita había sido cortado y frente a ella apareció el rey oscuro sujetando su espada con ambas manos, mentita sin brazo cayo al suelo torturado por el intenso dolor, el rey oscuro con una mirada increíblemente aterradora y sedienta de sangre se acerco ala princesa, la cual se encontraba inmóvil ante la aterradora presencia del rey oscuro, sujetando su espada con ambas manos apunto hacia la princesa y lanzo una estocada el filo de la espada estaba apunto de cortar ala princesa cuando de repente mentita empujo ala princesa alejándola del peligro y colocándose en su lugar recibiendo el desgarrador filo de la espada del rey oscuro, la princesa vio como mentita fue cortado ala mitad por la espada y en el momento en que mentita caía partido en dos la princesa grito desde el fondo de su corazón-

Dulce princesa: ´´mentita´´ -su grito resuena por todo el reino-

-mentita queda muerto en el suelo, y el rey oscuro ríe diabólicamente-

Rey oscuro: ijiiiiijiijjijjji aaaajajajajajajaaja –dejando de reír comienza a caminar hacia la princesa pero estando a un paso de la princesa, el rey oscuro se detiene y gira su mirada hacia su pierna derecha, una mano temblorosa sujetaba la pierna del rey, era mentita el cual aun seguía con vida, la princesa llorando miro a mentita con la cara en el suelo y solo moviendo su mano derecha la cual tenia sujetando al rey, mentita levanta la mirada y con poca fuerza dice-

Mentita: p…..princesa corra usted debe seguir con vida

Dulce princesa:-llorando- p….pero…..no puedo dejarte

Mentita: princesa mientras tú sigas con vida todo estará bien, y…yo estaré bien

-el rey oscuro molesto seda la vuelta y apunta el filo de la hoja ala cabeza de mentita, sujetando más fuerte la empuñadura la hoja se envuelve en llamas azules -

Mentita: ´´corre´´

-la dulce princesa llorando descontrolada se pone de pie y sale corriendo del reino-

Mentita: adiós mi princesa

-el rey oscuro encaja la espada en mentita, estando la espada dentro, el cuerpo de mentita comienza a incendiarse, al quedar el cuerpo de mentita hecho ceniza el rey oscuro enfunda su espada-

Rey oscuro: no escaparas –se inclina e impulsándose comienza a volar, estando muy alto en el cielo el rey oscuro grita-

Rey oscuro: ´´dulce princesa´´, ´´no importa cuanto corras´´, ´´cuanto te escondas´´, ´´te encontrare´´, ´´pero antes observa como destruyo tu querido reino y a todos sus habitantes´´ -el rey oscuro extiende su mano derecha al cielo y comienza a formar una gran bola de fuego azul-

Rey oscuro: ´´yo destruiré y gobernare todo el mundo´´ -lanza la gran bola de fuego e impacta contra el reino produciendo una gigantesca explosión que envuelve todo el reino y en cuestión de segundo el dulce reino desapareció desintegrado-

-después de disiparse el humo solo quedo un enorme cráter donde antes estaba el dulce reino-

Rey oscuro: ´´destrucción´´

-a lo lejos se acercaba una bestia volando, una bestia nunca entes vista, de apariencia de lagarto gigante con alas de murciélago, era un dragón nunca antes visto en ooo un dragón mitológico completamente de color negro con algunas marcas carmesí en sus alas y orejas, una larga cola con tres picos en forma de tridente, el dragón voló hasta el rey oscuro y colocándose debajo de el, el rey subió a su espalda-

Rey oscuro: destrucción vamos a establecer mi reino –el dragón vuela lejos del lugar-

-la dulce princesa después de ver como su reino desaparecía en una gigantesca explosión continuo caminando por el bosque rumbo ala casa de jake-

Dulce princesa:-llorando- m…mentita –camina lentamente por el bosque-

Continuara….

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, aaaa estoy empeorando, el estar enfermo me esta afectando en muchas formas, por culpa de lo enfermo que estoy ahora me es difícil concentrarme al momento de escribir el capitulo, este capitulo comencé a escribirlo desde el lunes pero no fue hasta hoy (jueves) que pude terminarlo, pero aun a si enfermo o no continuare escribiendo cada capitulo hasta terminar esta historia, solo espero que esta enfermedad que tengo (no es nada grabe) se me quite pronto.

Espartan187: la respuesta a tu pregunta esta desde el capitulo 13 hasta el 17 y en este

xxhernanxx34: gracias bro, algo de lo que me e dado cuenta es que cuando comparo mi narración con los ejemplos de la persona que me esta ayudando me doy cuenta de lo mala que es mi narración incluso si la comparo con cualquier libro, pero aprenderé como se debe hacer y después corregiré toda la historia, ya se que debería poner ´´nos leemos´´ en lugar de ´´nos vemos´´ al final de cada capitulo, pero lo que pasa es que ya me e acostumbrado a escribir al final ´´nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo´´.

CcAaTt: si debí haber hecho que el gigante colosal de piedra dijera esto ´´yo fui el causante de la destrucción en ambos reinos, e estado muy aburrido y quería ver la destrucción de estos reinos´´, pero no lo hice, bueno básicamente ambos reinos convivían en paz los dos reyes se llevaban muy bien y sus dos hijas eran muy amigas hasta que comenzaron a ocurrir una serie de ataques hacia ambos reinos en los cuales cada rey culpaba al otro, pero el verdadero culpable era el gigante colosal de piedra.

Raymond: gracias bro, me sorprendió el comentario pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue lo de ´´hell yeah´´ esto si que fue pura coincidencia, yo había escrito esta palabra al principio, cuando comencé a escribir este capitulo el lunes y hasta hoy jueves veo esto en los comentarios, y una bes mas ´´hell yeah´´.

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	32. capitulo 32

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 32

Rey oscuro: destrucción vamos a establecer mi reino –el dragón vuela lejos del lugar-

-la dulce princesa después de ver como su reino desaparecía en una gigantesca explosión continuo caminando por el bosque rumbo ala casa de jake-

Dulce princesa:-llorando- m…mentita –camina lentamente por el bosque-

-la dulce princesa después del la aterradora tragedia que acababa de tener logra llegar ala casa de jake, toca ala puerta-

Jake: cariño puedes ir abrir yo estoy ocupado con los niños

Arcoíris: (si amorcito)

-arcoíris baja las escaleras y abre la puerta-

Arcoíris: (princesa que te pasa)

-la dulce princesa cae débil por la fatiga-

Arcoíris:-preocupada- (´´princesa´´), (´´jake ven rápido´´) (´´jake´´)

Jake:-baja corriendo por las escaleras- ´´que sucede cariño´´

Arcoíris:-angustiada- (la princesa se a desmallado)

-mientras tanto en algún lugar de las grandes praderas-

-el rey oscuro volaba en su dragón al que nombro como destrucción-

Rey oscuro:-observando la gran pradera- destrucción baja en este lugar

-el gran dragón desciende y aterriza en la pradera-

-dando un salto el rey oscuro baja de la bestia mitológica y observa un poco más la pradera mientras camina seguido por el gran dragón, después de caminar un poco se detiene-

Rey oscuro: si este es el lugar, aquí estableceré mi reino, aunque ahora es muy desagradable todo mejorara cuando tele transporté mi castillo aquí

-el rey oscuro junto la palma de sus manos y comenzó a recitar un hechizo-

Rey oscuro: ´´ven a mi reino oscuro, tu gobernante te lo ordena, obedece´´ ´´ven a mi por que´´, ´´yo soy el rey oscuro´´ -coloca su mano derecha en el suelo y al instante del suelo comienza a emerger un castillo gigantesco y aterrador, el reino oscuro aparece frente a el, al salir por completo el castillo todo el cielo y la pradera se vuelve oscuro y tenebroso-

Rey oscuro: a que buena vista ahora si esta mejor este lugar, lo único que me hace falta es tele transportar a mis subordinados y a ´´ella´´

Rey oscuro: eso ya es aburrido mejo lo hare mañana, ahora iré a destruir un reino mas

Rey oscuro:-se da la vuelta y se acerca a su dragón- destrucción vamos a divertirnos en grande –el dragón ruge fuertemente y el rey oscuro sube a su espalda, el dragón agita sus alas y comienza a volar-

-mientras tanto en la casa de jake-

Jake: vamos a llevarla arriba –jake sujeta ala dulce princesa y la sube al segundo piso, después la coloca en el sofá de la sala-

Jake: dulce princesa que le pasa, princesa

-la dulce princesa comienza a despertar-

Dulce princesa: m…..mentita

Jake: que, ¿que sucede con mentita?

Dulce princesa: e….es….esta

Jake: arcoíris trae un poco de agua

-arcoíris entra en la cocina y después regresa con un poco de agua-

Arcoíris: (toma cariño)

Jake: gracias, -acerca el vaso con agua ala princesa- princesa toma bebe un poco

-después de que la princesa bebiera el agua esperaron unos minutos para que se recuperara-

Jake: dulce princesa cuéntame que ha pasado con mentita

Dulce princesa:-sentada en el sofá- m..mentita esta muerto

Jake:-sorprendido- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-los hijos de jake y arcoíris entran en la habitación-

t.v: ¿Qué pasa papá?

Viola: ¿mamá por que la princesa esta tan herida?

Jake: arcoíris llévalos a su habitación y quédate con ellos

Arcoíris: (si amor) –toma a los 5 niños y los lleva volando a su habitación-

-después de que arcoíris se llevo a los niños, la dulce princesa continúo explicando lo sucedido-

Dulce princesa: un rey maligno ataco mi reino y mentita murió protegiéndome

Jaka:-molesto- ¿rey maligno?, acaso fue el rey helado, si el fue iré de inmediato hacerlo pagar

Dulce princesa:-detiene a jake- no espera jake, el que mato a mentita se hace llamar ´´el rey oscuro´´

Jake:-sorprendido- ´´el rey oscuro´´, acaso te refieres al rey de la isla infernal

Dulce princesa: si

Jake:-confundido- pero que no se supone que su gobernante había muerto hace mucho

Dulce princesa: yo tan poco lo entiendo muy bien pero parece que ahora tiene un rey oscuro, lo peor de todo es que este rey es muy poderoso mucho más que el antiguo rey, el solo acabo con los guardias de la promesa real y destruyo mi reino entero, tan bien es un humano

Jake:-muy sorprendido no podía creer lo que escuchaba- ´´el solo destruyo todo el reino´´, ´´espera dijiste que es un humano´´

Dulce princesa:-triste- si

Jake: eso no puede ser verdad, mi hermano finn era el único humano que existía en la tierra de ooo

Dulce princesa: ahora que lo mencionas este humano era muy parecido a finn, lo único que no puedo entender es que aparentaba tener 18 años de edad, no es posible que sea el finn que conocemos, pero aun a si es humano y es el rey oscuro gobernante de la isla infernal –la dulce princesa comienza a tomar valor y coraje- y debemos acabar con el

Jake: espera princesa entiendo como te sientes pero tu sola no podrás hacer nada contra el rey oscuro

Dulce princesa: no luchare sola convocare al consejo real para que se inicie una guerra contra el rey oscuro

-jake estaba completamente impactado con todo lo que decía la princesa, nunca pensó verla en este estado de odio, valentía y coraje, impaciente por venganza-

Jake: esta bien princesa, ve y reúne al consejo mientras tanto yo iré y me enfrentare al rey oscuro

Dulce princesa:-sorprendida y preocupada- no puedes jake, el rey oscuro es muy poderoso tanto que ni siquiera tu podrías derrotarlo

Jake: estaré bien, si no puedo derrotarlo escapare y me reuniré con el tigo y el ejercito de todos los reinos

Dulce princesa: este bien ten mucho cuidado jake –se pone de pie, jake y la princesa caminan hacia la entrada de la casa-

Jake: dulce princesa como llegaras asta donde se encuentra el consejo

Dulce princesa: afortunadamente viernes no se encontraba en el reino

Jake: ya veo

Dulce princesa: bueno me voy ´´viernes´´ -el ave gigante baja frente ala princesa-

-la dulce princesa sube en la espalda de viernes y mira a jake-

Dulce princesa: suerte jake

Jake: no te preocupes princesa todo saldrá bien

-la princesa se va volando rumbo al consejo real-

-jake entra a su casa, sube a su habitación y se acerca a arcoíris, la cual jugaba con sus hijos-

Arcoíris: (¿jake que sucede?, ¿por que tienes esa mirada tan seria?)

Arcoíris: (¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la dulce princesa?)

Hijos: ´´papá juega con nosotros´´

Jake: lo siento niños ahora no, necesito hablar con su madre

Hijos: esta bien

Jake: cariño vamos ala sala

-jake y arcoíris salen de la habitación y entran en la sala, estando dentro se sientan en el sofá-

Jake: cariño lo siento pero ahora iré a enfrentarme con un ser maligno muy poderoso y no estoy seguro de si voy a volver

Arcoíris:-comienza a llorar- (no digas eso amor, tu has derrotado a muchos monstruos, tu volverás)

Jake:-confundido- si estas segura de que volveré, ¿por que lloras?

Arcoíris:-llorando- (es que no puedo evitar sentirme a si después de oírte decir eso)

Jake:-abrasa a arcoíris- tranquilízate cariño

Arcoíris:-llorando en los brazos de jake- (entonces dime que volverás después de ganar la pelea)

Jake: lo siento cariño pero el enemigo es muy poderoso, aunque no pueda ganarle solo espero regresar con vida

-arcoíris continúa llorando-

Jake:-levanta el rostro de arcoíris y juntando sus frentes le dice- cariño si muero prométeme que tomaras a nuestros hijo y te iras con tus padres

Arcoíris: (no pu…) –jake la interrumpe-

Jake: ´´promételo´´

Arcoíris: (esta bien amor te lo prometo)

Jake: bien es hora de irme –jake abraza mas fuerte a arcoíris durante unos minutos y después la suelta y comienza caminar a la entrada de la casa-

Jake:-se detiene y mirando a arcoíris dice- adiós cariño –después de decir esto continua su camino-

-mientras tanto en algún lugar de ooo-

-el rey oscuro volaba en su dragón, cuando de repente a lo lejos comienza a verse el reino de los duendes-

Rey oscuro: ´´date prisa destrucción que no puedo resistir las ganas de matar´´

-el dragón ruge con gran fuerza y aumenta su velocidad-

-el reino de los duendes todos los habitantes escuchar el aterrador rugido y mirando al cielo vieron como una gran creatura volaba sobre el reino, por lo peligroso que se veía este dragón los habitantes comenzaron a gritar y a correr aterrados-

Rey oscuro: aajajajajajaajajja escucha sus gritos destrucción, esto es muy divertido ajajajajajaja, bien tú incendia el reino desde arriba y yo los descuartizare desde abajo

–el rey oscuro bajo del dragón el cual aun seguía volando y aterrizo entre la multitud, mientras caía desenfundo su espada y al aterrizar toda la multitud de duendes que se encontraba a su alrededor cayeron violentamente cortados en pedazos, después colocándose de pie el rey oscuro lanzo una estocada hacia su derecha la cual formo una onda de choque que destruyo todas las casas en esa dirección, mientras el rey oscuro destruía el reino desde abajo destrucción comenzó a lanzar fuego por su boca incendiando las casas y a los duendes, el rey oscuro continuaba cortando a los habitantes sin piedad mientras corrían desesperados tratando de escapar, pero de repente el rey oscuro se detuvo y enfundo su espada, extendiendo ambas manos envueltas en una luz café apunto al suelo y de la tierra comenzó a formarse unos lobos de piedra que comenzaron a cazar a los duendes, atrapándolos entre sus garras y colmillo los lobs de piedra que creo el rey oscuro devoraban cruelmente a niños mujeres y a todos los duendes, moviendo sus manos el rey comenzó a controla la tierra y la usaba para aplastar a los duendes y destruir las casas, pero de repente se detuvo en el centro del reino y extendiendo sus manos a ambos lados creo dos grandes manos de piedra que destruyeron los enormes muro que rodeaban el reino, los habitantes que aun seguían con vida intentaron aprovechar esto pero destrucción lanzando una gran llamarada incendio todo alrededor de donde se encontraba la muralla impidiendo que los duendes escaparan, en un instante el rey oscuro apareció ante la multitud y desenfundando su espada comenzó a masacrarlos, mientras destrucción continuaba incendiando todo el reino, después de matar a todos, el rey oscuro se de tubo al quedar un solo duende con vida, el rey oscuro se encontraba entre cientos de cadáveres, el duende aterrorizado se arrodillo frente a el y comenzó a suplicar por su vida-

Duende: ´´por favor no me mate´´, ´´tenga piedad´´, ´´por favor´´

-el rey oscuro comienza a sonreír y sujetando su espada con la mano derecha lanza una estoca y corta la cabeza del duende, su cabeza cae al suelo mientras su cuerpo aun queda de rodillas inmóvil y lanzado choros de sangre mientras comienza a caer sin vida, el rey oscuro enfunda su espada y sonriendo levanta la mirada mirando la calle como si estuviera viendo a alguien frente a el y colocando su mano derecha en su frente comienza a reír desenfrenadamente y como psicópata levanta la mirada al cielo mientras aun ríe malignamente, entre un montón de cadáveres y el reino de los duendes completamente en llamas-

Rey oscuro: aaaajajajajajajjajajaajajajaaja

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, siiiiiii por fin pude terminarlo en lunes, siiiii, ´´hell yeah´´, aunque lo e subido tarde, pero aun a si siiiiii, ´´hell yeah´´.

Pony13: siiii, nooooo, ajajaaja, lo siento pero mentita tenia que morir en la historia, no es nada contra el, es por la dulce princesa, ya verán mas adelante del por que.

Master Fire : si me gustaría subirlos mas seguido pero siempre estoy muy ocupado y ahora estoy enfermo y se me hace difícil concentrarme al momento de escribir los capítulos, pero los días en que mas los subo son el domingo, lunes y el miércoles, en estos días es cuando mas los subo.

xxhernanxx34: ajajajaaja, no es nada contra mentita, muchas gracias bro, la enfermedad que tengo no es nada, es solo cosa de unas cuantas molestias y de que no me deja concentrarme al momento de escribir los capítulos pero ya se me quitara, gracias bro.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	33. capitulo 33

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 33

-el rey oscuro comienza a sonreír y sujetando su espada con la mano derecha lanza una estoca y corta la cabeza del duende, su cabeza cae al suelo mientras su cuerpo aun queda de rodillas inmóvil y lanzado choros de sangre mientras comienza a caer sin vida, el rey oscuro enfunda su espada y sonriendo levanta la mirada, mirando la calle como si estuviera viendo a alguien frente a el y colocando su mano derecha en su frente comienza a reír desenfrenadamente y como psicópata levanta la mirada al cielo mientras aun ríe malignamente, entre un montón de cadáveres y el reino de los duendes completamente en llamas-

Rey oscuro: aaaajajajajajajjajajaajajajaaja

-el rey oscuro un reía como psicópata, destrucción bajo alado de el, el rey oscuro comenzó a dejar de reír y miro a destrucción-

Rey oscuro: destrucción es hora de regresar al castillo, debo tele transportar a mi ejército y a ´´ella´´, pero antes debo llevar a nuestros invitados al castillo –el rey oscuro da un salto y sube ala espalda de destrucción- ´´vamos destrucción´´ -el dragón comienza a volar-

-jake corría por el bosque rumbo al reino mora intentando encontrar al culpable de la destrucción del dulce reino, cuando de repente vio a una extraña creatura volar hacia la dirección en la que el venia, al estar concentrado en la creatura no vio por donde corría y tropezó con una persona hongo cayendo ambos al suelo-

Jake: atatata eso dolió, oye ¿estas bien? –Pregunta ala persona duende la cual se encontraba muy asustada-

hInu: ´´aaaaaa´´ -grita muy asustada e intentando escapar comienza acorrer pero se tropieza y cae-

jake: -estira sus manos y lo envuelve atrayéndola a el, trata de tranquilizarla- vamos cálmate, soy jake el perro un héroe, note hare daño

Hinu: e….e….esta bien p.. Pero bájame por favor

jake:-jake la suelta- ahora cuéntame que es lo que te tiene tan aterrorizada

hinu: fue horrible yo me dirigía rumbo al reino de los duendes y estando en la entrada un ser maligno y aterrador comenzó a destruirlo todo, yo me asuste y corrí hacia el bosque, pero no me aleje continúe observando como esta persona masacraba a tos los duendes, muchos trataban de escapar pero una bestia que lanzaba fuego por la boca les bloqueaba la salida, fue muy aterrador por horas pude escuchar los gritos de auxilio y agonía que daban los duendes, no pude hacer nada solo mirar como todos se quemaban vivos y como eran descuartizados por esa persona tan malina

jake: tranquila yo me encargare de derrotar a este que se hace llamar el rey oscuro

hinu: la persona que destruyo el reino de los duendes es un rey

jake: si, es el rey oscuro, un rey de pura maldad, pero yo me encargare4 de darle sus pataditas en el trasero

hinu: de verdad puedes acabar con el

jake: claro soy muy fuerte

hinu: pero el rey oscuro es muy poderos y aterrador

jake: no te preocupes yo me encargo de el, pero por ahora lo que debes hacer es regresar a tu casa, has pasado una experiencia muy traumática descansa por unos días

hinu: si lo hare, gracias héroe jake

-hinu camina rumbo a su hogar-

Jake:-furioso- ese maldito a destruido otro reino, debo ir al reino de los duendes y averiguar en que dirección se fue, solo espero que haya sobrevivientes –jake cambia su rumbo y seba en la dirección en la que se encuentra el reino de los duendes-

-mientras tanto en algún lugar del cielo por encima de las nubes, el rey oscuro volaba montado en su dragón el cual llamaba destrucción-

Rey oscuro: ya hemos llegado destrucción suelta la bomba ´´R´´

-el dragón gira quedando boca arriba mientras volaba-

Rey oscuro: siii –se coloca de pie en el dragón y se impulsa, el rey oscuro caía a una gran velocidad, después de atravesar las nubes comenzaba a divisarse una gran casa construida en un árbol, esta casa es la casa de jake y arcoíris, el rey oscuro aumenta su velocidad y apunta su puño contra la casa, al impactar, la casa vuela en mil pedazos, arcoíris y sus hijos se encontraban en el segundo piso de la casa y al destruirse comenzaron a caer entre los escombros que aun seguían en el aire, en un instante mientras caían el rey oscuro estando en el suelo lanza un rayo de hielo el cual congela a arcoíris con sus hijos quedando atrapados en una gran esfera de hielo, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, al congelar a arcoíris el rey oscuro deja que todos lo escombros terminen de caer y después se acerca ala esfera de hielo, destrucción aterriza al lado del rey oscuro e intenta lanzar fuego contra la esfera-

Rey oscuro: ´´detente´´

-destrucción sierra rápidamente su boca impidiendo que las llamas salgan-

Rey oscuro:-con una mirada siniestra- ´´si llegas a lastimarlos te mato´´

-destrucción aterrorizado se acuesta en el suelo y se queda inmóvil-

-el rey oscuro coloca su mano derecha en la gran esfera mientras observa a arcoíris y sus hijos congelados dentro de la esfera-

Rey oscuro:-mientras aun toca la esfera con su mano derecha, como un susurro dice- nunca los lastimaría

Rey oscuro:-coloca su mano izquierda en su frente y riendo malignamente- ajajajajaaja que tonterías estoy diciendo yo destruiré el mundo y lo reconstruiré a mi modo infernal –deja de reír y regresa la mirada ala esfera- pero a todos mis invitados en el castillo les daré un trato especial y agonizante tan horrible que me suplicaran que los mate

-el rey oscuro levanta la esfera de hielo y mirando a destrucción dice-

Rey oscuro: levántate destrucción debemos llevar a nuestros invitados al castillo, aun faltan otras tres invitados –el dragón se pone de pie y el rey oscuro monta en el mientras carga la esfera de hielo con arcoíris y sus hijos congelados dentro de ella- ´´vamos al castillo´´

-destrucción agita sus alas y despega rumbo ala pradera en la que el rey oscuro estableció su reino-

-mientras tanto en el reino de los duendes, jake se encontraba alas afueras del reino que un se encontraba incendiado, completamente atónito aunque ya había visto como termino el dulce reino después de ser atacado por el rey oscuro, el aun no podía creer tal destrucción, jake sale del transe y creciendo de tamaño da un gran soplido y apaga el fuego de todo el reino, pero al terminar de apagar el fuego cedió cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para eso, el reino de los duendes estaba completamente destruido ya no había forma de reconstruirlo jake regreso a su tamaño normal y adentrándose en los escombros intento encontrar algún sobreviviente pero no obtuvo suerte-

Jake:-triste por todas las victimas- esto es horrible no hubo ningún sobreviviente todos los duendes se han extinguido, ese maldito –jake comienza a usar su habilidad olfateando tratando de ver todo lo que había pasado- la imagen es borrosa no puedo conseguir una buena imagen, el mal olor de la gente quemada no me permite ver una imagen clara, no puede detener esta masacre

–jake aprieta sus puños frustrado por no haber podido salvar ala dulce gente y a los duendes, molesto se da la vuelta y apunto de salir corriendo en busca del rey oscuro seda cuenta de algo-

-flash back-

-jake corría rumbo a reino de las moras cuando de repente una creatura pasa volando rumbo ala dirección en la que el venía-

Hinu: fue horrible una persona destruyo todo el reino….. los duendes trataban de escapar pero una creatura que lanzaba fuego por la boca les bloqueaba la salida-

-fin del flash back-

Jake:-atónito- esa creatura, es la que paso volando cuando me encontré con la mujer hongo, no puede ser la creatura se dirigía rumbo…. ´´arcoíris´´ -preocupado, comienza a correr rumbo ala casa del árbol- el rey oscuro se dirige hacia donde se encuentra la casa del árbol –furioso- ´´maldito si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi familia te matare´´ -jake aumenta su velocidad-

-mientras tanto en la pradera donde estableció su castillo el rey oscuro montando a destrucción aterriza en la entrada del castillo-

Rey oscuro:-baja sostenía la gran esfera de hielo- por fin llegamos a mi nuevo reino oscuro –entra al castillo-

-destrucción vuela y se coloca en una de las torres del enorme castillo para descansar-

-el rey oscuro al entrar observo la gran sala del trono real donde al fondo se encontraba su imponente trono, sonriendo camino hacia el, pero no se dirigía a el sino a una de las puertas que se encontraban ala derecha del trono, al abrir la puerta se encontró con unas escaleras las cuales bajo sosteniendo la esfera de hielo que contenía a arcoíris y sus hijos, al llegar al final de las escaleras estaba un gran pasillo iluminado con antorchas y al lado izquierdo del pasillo se encontraban tres celdas, el rey oscuro abrió la del medio y coloco la esfera dentro de la celda, después lanzo una llamarada de fuego la cual descongelo rápidamente a arcoíris y sus hijos, los cuales comenzaron a toser y a respirar bruscamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, el rey oscuro serró la celda, arcoíris levanto la mirada y observo a un humano de cabello rubio-

Arcoíris:-agitada- (q….. ¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Por qué nos has traído a este lugar?)

Rey oscuro: yo soy el rey oscuro –arcoíris se sorprendió al ver que le entendió lo que dijo- y los e traído aquí para que sufran

Arcoíris: (no lo permitiré) –arcoíris sujeta a sus hijos e intenta volar pero por mas que trataba no lograba flotar- (¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué no puedo volar?)

Rey oscuro: mientras este en esta celda no podrás usar tus poderes, por que esta celda suprime cualquier poder mágico o habilidad

Arcoíris:-molesta- (maldito déjanos ir)

Rey oscuro: no te dejare ir, pero descuida pronto te traeré compañía –el rey oscuro camina hacia la salida dejando a arcoíris y sus hijos encerrados-

-el rey oscuro sale del castillo, destrucción al ver a su amo fuera inmediatamente baja de la torre y aterriza a su lado-

Rey oscuro: destrucción regresa ala torre, esta bes iré solo –camina lejos del dragón-

-destrucción se queda en la entrada mientras ve a su amo, el rey oscuro se impulsa y comienza a volar, el rey oscuro volaba por los grandes bosques de ooo después paso por una pradera y luego aterrizo en la entrada de una cueva, en la cueva se encontraba una casa, sin hacer un solo ruido abrió la puerta y entro en la casa, dentro se escuchaba el sonido de un bajo siendo tocado al ritmo del rock, el rey oscuro entro en la sala y siguió el sonido subiendo, las escaleras entro en una habitación, en la cual se encontraba una hermosa joven vampiro de cabello largo y negro la cual tocaba un bajo hacha, tomándola por sorpresa el rey oscuro sujeto ala chica vampiro por la espalda, la cual soltó su bajo hacha y comenzó a forcejear, furiosa se transformo en un murciélago gigante-

´´como te atreves atacarme por la espalda´´ -dice furiosa- ´´a mi marceline la reina de los vampiros´´

-el rey oscuro junta ambas manos frente a el y separándolas lentamente comienza a formar un circulo con símbolos y apuntando dispara contra marceline, el circulo mágico impacta contra ella, marceline comienza a regresar a su forma normal-

Marceline: ¿Qué me has hecho?, ¿no puedo volar?

-el rey oscuro sonríe y comienza acercar lentamente a ella, marceline intenta lanzarle un hechizo pero no pudo usar nada de magia, el rey oscuro se acercaba cada bes mas a ella, marceline-

Rey oscuro:-sonriendo malignamente- e usado un hechizo que te impide usar tus poderes de vampira, solo será por unas horas a si que vamos a divertirnos mucho antes de que se acabe el tiempo

-al no poder hacer nada comienza a retroceder hasta que sebe arrinconada contra la pared intenta golpear al ser maligno frente a el, pero el rey oscuro le sujeta ambas manos y las coloca arriba de ella, teniéndola contra la pared con las manos arriba de su cabeza en una pos tura en la que marceline se veía muy sexy, el rey oscuro acerco su rostro al de ella y juntando sus labios le dio un apasionado beso y usando una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarle sus pechos-

-marceline trataba de resistirse pero al sentir como se unían sus labios una sensación muy familiar volvió a ella-

Pensamientos de marceline: que significa esto, al besarlo siento como si estuviera besando a finn, no puede ser el, el murió p…pero se siente como si lo estuviera besando a el, no puedo controlarme el me esta tocando los pechos, debo detenerlo si…si esto sigue a si no podre controlarme

-marceline le da una fuerte patada en los bajos, el rey oscuro cae gritando por el intenso dolor, ella aprovecha de esto coge su sombrero y comienza a correr fuera de la casa estaba apunto de salir de la cueva cuando de repente la casa de marceline exploto en pedazos, el rey oscuro molesto lanza una bola de fuego contra ella la cual crea una gran explosión, marceline cae fuera desprotegida ante el sol, marceline comenzó agonizar quemándose lentamente, el rey oscuro se acerco a ella y observaba como agonizaba pero el no sonreía tan poco parecía disfrutarlo, su mano derecha comenzó a emitir una luz negra y apuntando a marceline disparo, el rayo la envolvió a marceline en un escudo negro, las quemaduras de ella se detuvieron, el escudo la protegía del sol ella quedo inconsciente y el rey oscuro la tomo y cargándola en su hombro-

Rey oscuro: lo siento marceline pero voy a matar toda la vida en ooo ajajaajajjaajaja

-el rey oscuro comienza a volar rumbo al reino oscuro-

-mientras tan jake se encontraba corriendo rumbo a su casa, sale del bosque y a lo lejos mira la casa del árbol destruida, pensando lo peor jake se apresuro a llegar-

Jake:-preocupado- ´´arcoíris´´,-removía los escombros tratando de encontrar su familia- ´´t.v´´, ´´Margaret´´, ´´viola´´. ´´jake jr.´´, ´´Kim´´

Jake:-frustrado- no…no están, ´´arcoíris´´ -grita con gran dolor por perder a su familia-

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, aparecieron muchos reviews al principio pensé que eran de la misma persona por lo que decían y por algunas similitudes pero parece que no (algunos si son de la misma persona, e igual es genial y sorprendente) y la verdad me sorprendió mucho es muy genial, de verdad es sorprendente la cantidad de reviews (fueron mas de 30 reviews), muchas gracias a todos.

bts: si los escribo en cuanto me los imagino por eso es la mala ortografía.

Raymond: gracias brother.

finn-crash-RMN-29-97: gracias brother.

George187 : gracias la leeré.

Cacahuate Volvio: bienvenida/o, ella pronto aparecerá.

fatima o.c: si me gusta hora de aventura e visto cada capitulo que a salido de esta serie tan genial, mas adelante tratare de hacer una historia sobre fiona y cake, el comic (fanart, historieta) que mencionas ya lo e visto lo leí mucho antes de comenzar a escribir esta historia, ese comic es muy genial, esta historia la planeaba hacer de tan solo 30 capítulos pero parece que serán 40 por que aun me faltan muchas escenas que escribir en esta historia.

(No apareció el nombres solo quedo guest) guest: gracias, en cuanto en cuanto subas el primer capitulo avísame y la leeré con mucho gusto.

Fatima o.c: si estuvo muy triste y ala bes genial, gracias, ¿mi cuenta de email?

J.J: tan bien

(No apareció el nombre) guest: hola

Marceline: wow que genial, ¿es de una historia que harás?

Ff: hooo

l125: claro seguiré haciéndolo

mirror mirror: no me engañes a si, yo se que no eres mirror mirror, ella no diría eso (aun que ahora me llevo bien con ella, pero ella no diría algo a si), la intención es lo que cuenta gracias.

marceline: en la página no hay forma de que conteste en cuanto se envía un review

Belen: no puedo decir con quien se queda finn.

Belen: gracias

j.j: gracias

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	34. capitulo 34

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 34

-mientras tanto jake se encontraba corriendo rumbo a su casa, sale del bosque y a lo lejos mira la casa del árbol destruida, pensando lo peor jake se apresuro a llegar-

Jake:-preocupado- ´´arcoíris´´,-removía los escombros tratando de encontrar su familia- ´´t.v´´, ´´Margaret´´, ´´viola´´. ´´jake jr.´´, ´´Kim´´

Jake:-frustrado- no…no están, ´´arcoíris´´ -grita con gran dolor por perder a su familia-

-jake se encontraba de rodillas abatido, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón, la furia comenzaba a invadirlo, de repente el viento cambio de dirección, arrastrando un olor por la nariz de el, jake inhaló y comenzó a ver todo lo que había pasado-

Jake:-dentro de la casa- ¿arcoíris? –la casa explota en mil pedazos, todo comienza a moverse en cámara lenta- ´´pero que rayos´´ –sorprendido- ese es el rey oscuro, a si que es verdad es un humano, espera su olor me parece familiar –el rey oscuro lanza un rayo de hielo contra arcoíris y sus hijos- ´´arcoíris niños cuidado´´ -caen congelados en una esfera de hielo- ´´arcoíris´´ -jake comienza a golpear la esfera intentando romperla, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que lo que veía era una imagen residual de lo que había pasado- ´´no´´ -el rey oscuro toma la esfera y sube a destrucción-

Jake:-furioso- ´´ese maldito se fue volando en esa dirección´´ -comienza acrecer hasta tener el tamaño de un gigante- ´´rey oscuro si llegas a lastimarlos te destruiré´´ -comienza a correr hacia donde el rey oscuro se fue volando-

-en el reino oscuro, el rey oscuro aterriza en la entrada del castillo, en sus hombros lleva a marceline la cual se encontraba inconsciente, entra al castillo y estando en la sala del trono real se dirige al calabozo el cual se encontraba al fondo ala derecha del trono-

Arcoíris:-sorprendida- (´´marceline´´)

Arcoíris: (no puedo creer que hayas capturado a marceline), (´´suéltala´´), (´´marceline´´)

Rey oscuro: ahórrate los gritos, ella esta inconsciente –abre la puerta de la celda, aun llevando a marceline en su hombro derecho, entra en la celda-

Arcoíris: (´´ahora´´) –arcoíris y sus hijos corren listos para atacar al rey oscuro, pero este utilizando su mano izquierda lanza un rayo que los paraliza, aunque estaban paralizados aun podían hablar-

Arcoíris: (¿Qué esta pasando?), (pero si no se podía usar magia en esta celda, ¿como es posible que nos paralizaras?)

Rey oscuro:-cuidadosa mente coloca a marceline en el suelo- yo fui quien coloco el hechizo anti magia en esta celda por eso no me afecta –después de colocar a marceline en el suelo el rey oscuro extiende su mano derecha apuntando a marceline, su mano comienza a rodearse de un brillo oscuro y en un instante absorbe el escudo negro que protegía a marceline del sol, después se da la vuelta y des paraliza a arcoíris-

Arcoíris:-corre con sus hijos hacia donde esta marceline- (´´marceline despierta´´) –moviéndola trata de despertarla- (´´marceline reacciona´´) –marceline no despertaba-

-el rey oscuro sale de la celda y sierra la puerta-

Arcoíris: (¿Por qué no despierta?)

Rey oscuro:-fuera de la celda- tardara algunas horas en reaccionar –después de haber dicho esto siguió por el pasillo hasta salir, estando en la sala real se acerco a su trono y se sentó en el-

Rey oscuro: ya solo faltan 2 personas, y una de ellas bien directo a mí reino –sonríe malignamente-

-jake corría desesperado por el bosque cuando de repente a lo lejos comenzó a ver un castillo enorme en una pradera completamente oscura, el no le tomo mucha importancia a esto y sin para continuo, destrucción al ver al perro gigante que se acercaba dio un gran rugido y comenzó a agitar las alas para emprender el vuelo pero se detuvo en seco al oír la vos de su amo-

Rey oscuro:-en un instante aparece afuera de la entrada del castillo- ´´espera destrucción´´, yo me ocupare de el

-jake estaba cerca del castillo y se dio cuenta de que había alguien esperándolo, estando frente a esta persona el se detuvo, todo el cielo estaba oscurecido en la gran pradera y el viento soplaba con gran fuerza en la zona donde estaban frente a frente-

Jake: a si que tu eres el rey oscuro, ´´donde esta arcoíris y mis hijos´´ -completamente furioso jake lanza un puñetazo contra el-

Rey oscuro:-esquiva el golpe de jake- ellos están en el calabozo, pero la última bes que los visite no podían moverse ni respirar –el rey oscuro mentía tratando de jugar la mente y el corazón de jake-

-al escuchar esto la furia de jake aumento y ataco con todo, aun estando en su forma de gigante jake lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, el rey oscuro utilizando ambas manos detuvo el puño de jake, el impacto fue tan fuerte que aun cuando el rey oscuro detuvo el puño el suelo bajo el se agrieto creando un cráter, el rey oscuro desvía el puño y corriendo subió por el brazo de jake, estando cerca al hombro dio un salto y lanzo una patada, jake bloqueo la patada con su mano izquierda pero la increíble fuerza de la patada lo hizo retroceder, rápidamente jake apunto su pie al cielo quedando por encima del rey oscuro y lanzo una patada contra el, el rey oscuro flotando no esquivó la patada de jake y con sus manos sujeto el pie gigante y de un movimiento levantó a jake y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo de un lado a otro golpeándolo brutalmente contra el suelo, jake se encogió volviendo a su tamaño normal, el rey oscuro aun flotando lo sostenía de su pie, jake rápidamente estiro brazos y piernas envolviendo a el rey oscuro, jake hizo crecer su cabeza y abriendo su boca intento devorar la mitad del rey oscuro, unas llamas azules comenzaron a rodear al rey oscuro jake grita de dolor y lo suelta el rey oscuro rápidamente golpea jake lanzándolo fuertemente contra el suelo el impacto fue muy fuerte creando una gran destrucción, jake resistiendo el dolor se transforma en su forma gigante y lanza un golpe, el rey oscuro vuela por el brazo gigante esquivando el golpe y lanza una patada ala cara de jake derribándolo, estando en el aire el rey oscuro usando ambas manos comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego contra jake las cuales al impactar contra el explotaban, durante barios minutos el rey continuo atacando con bolas de fuego hasta que sin mas jake quedo grabe mente herido y fuera de combate-

-el rey oscuro comienza a descender y aterriza al lado de jake-

Rey oscuro:-sonriendo malignamente- parece muy agonizante, jijijijijijiji, no tienes muy buena cara debes estar apunto de morir, deja alivio tu sufrimiento –el rey oscuro extiende su mano de recha apuntando a jake, de la palma de su mano comienza a formarse una bola de energía- ´´muere´´ -estando apunto de disparar el brazo del rey oscuro comenzó a temblar, tratando de controlarse el rey oscuro sujeto su mano derecha con la otra, pero no pudo de tener su temblor y la bola de energía disminuyo su tamaño hasta desaparecer-

Rey oscuro:-coloca su mano que aun temblaba frente a el- ´´otra bes esta estúpida sensación´´-sujeta con mas fuerza su mano mientras furioso dice- ´´yo necesito matar´´, ´´quiero matar´´, ´´es lo que soy ´´, ´´es lo que quiero´´, ´´matar´´, ´´matar´´, ´´matar´´, ´´aaaaaaaaa´´, -de repente el rey oscuro deja caer la mitad de su cuerpo quedando agachado con los brazos colgando, dirige su mirada a jake y reincorporándose dice- ya tendré tiempo para matarlo después

-el rey oscuro levanta a jake y entra al castillo después se dirige al cala boso, estando en la celda arroja a jake dentro de ella-

Arcoíris: (´´jake´´) –grita muy angustiada y corre a abrasarlo-

Hijos de jake: ´´papá´´ -corren junto a su papá-

Arcoíris:-seda cuenta de las heridas de gravedad que tiene jake- (´´amor´´)

-de repente el rey oscuro lanza un rayo verde que empieza a rodear a jake-

Arcoíris: (´´amor´´) –angustiada mira al rey oscuro- (´´que le estas haciendo´´), (´´por favor detente´´), (´´no lo mates´´)

Rey oscuro:-sierra la celda- en unas horas sus heridas sanaran por completo –dice esto sin expresión alguna-

-el rey oscuro sale del calabozo y entra ala sala real, se acerca a su trono y se sienta, estando en el trono comienza a observar su mano derecha-

Rey oscuro: ´´nunca volveré a ser el mismo de antes´´ -sierra el puño con fuerza- ´´yo destruiré el mundo´´ -grita con fuerza—

-de repente el rey oscuro dirige la mirada a su izquierda y permanece observando en esa dirección como si pudiera ver mas haya de las paredes-

Rey oscuro:-sonríe- parece que ´´ella´´ esta aquí

-en algún lugar de las malas tierras en un gran desierto una gran abe volaba llevando en su espalda a una princesa, rumbo al congreso real-

-el ave desciende en la entrada y la princesa rápidamente desmonta el ave y se acerca ala puerta, pero los guardias le bloquean el paso-

Guardia: alto este es el salón del congreso real debe ser de la realeza si desea entrar

Dulce princesa:-molesta- ´´soy la princesa del dulce reino y estoy aquí para convocar una guerra´´

-los guardias se quedan sorprendidos ante la declaración de la princesa-

-mientras tanto en la fortaleza del árbol una mujer se acercaba confundida al ver la fortaleza echa pedazos-

Princesa flama: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Continuara….

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, no pude escribir este capitulo el lunes por que me fui de viaje, tenia que hacer algunos tramites, todo se resolvió el primer día a si que el resto de la semana me la pase de turista, bueno volviendo ala historia que tan bien es divertido hacer cada capitulo, el sábado estaba por subir este capitulo pero la pagina no me dejaba entrar en mi cuenta al parecer era un simple error, no era la pagina, era el antivirus el que me bloqueaba la pagina.

xxhernanxx34: suena muy importante suerte con lo que estés haciendo. Trate de ocultarlo pero decidí que es mejor que los lectores se enteraran de eso y que solo en ooo nadie se diera cuenta. Si are otras historias y espero que sean igual de buenas como esta y si son malas e igual las escribiré, ya tengo una hecha no se si la abras visto (es un one shot) bueno si hago otra te aviso. Ahora que lo mencionas alguien utilizo tu nombre de usuario en un review, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, al menos no lo utilizo de mala forma. Esta bien me agrada leer todos los reviews y más cuando son extensos, no hay problema esta bien bro. Suerte y gracias.

reyvin kacsuraguy: gracias amigo brother.

: si el esta cambiando o tal ves no, gracias amiga.

CAKE324: hola, el regresara muy pronto, me agrada que te guste mi fic.

Eduar: gracias bro.

Master Fire: ya me e recuperado, muchas gracias bro.

Joules Ram: ya lo termine tuve algunas complicaciones al momento de subirlo pero ya esta, gracias bro.

Diana: ya subí el capitulo amiga.

CcAaTt: todas esas preguntas se contestaran pronto en la historia. ¿los nombres no están bien? Si los busque en la wik. En el siguiente capitulo los cambiare, gracias amiga.

mr. Moy: gracias bro. Me agrada que te guste la historia.

.5: gracias amiga emilyjulia el capitulo ya esta en la pagina.

HDA: ya e subido el capitulo bro.

Bueno eso es todo, en el siguiente capitulo are lo imposible para poder escribirlo este lunes y subirlo ala pagina, si lo logro llegare a subirlo muy por la tarde, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	35. capitulo 35

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 35

Dulce princesa:-molesta- ´´soy la princesa del dulce reino y estoy aquí para convocar una guerra´´

-los guardias se quedan sorprendidos ante la declaración de la princesa-

-mientras tanto en la fortaleza del árbol una mujer se acercaba confundida al ver la fortaleza echa pedazos-

Princesa flama: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Rey oscuro: será mejor que baya a verla –se levanta y comienza a caminar ala entrada-

Rey oscuro:-estando fuera- ´´destrucción´´ -el dragón agita sus alas y desciende en picada, el rey oscuro salta y sube en la espalda del dragón, destrucción vuela rumbo al bosque-

-en el congreso real la dulce princesa convoca a toda la realeza de ooo-

-en la sala real todos los monarcas se encontraban en junta-

Dulce princesa: ¿Dónde esta marceline la reina de los vampiros?

Guardia: no la encontramos, la cueva donde vive estaba destruida

Dulce princesa:-preocupada- n…no puede ser ´´incluso marceline´´ ´´maldito rey oscuro´´

Rey grumoso: ¿el rey oscuro?, no había escuchado que alguien lo nombrara desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando solo gobernaban los reyes

Dulce princesa: a si es desde que los antiguos reyes se enfrentaron al rey oscuro y murieron en batalla, pero este no es aquel rey que acabo con todos los reyes, este rey oscuro es mucho mas poderoso y maligno que el anterior, en un manuscrito que encontré estaba escrito sobre el primer ataque del rey oscuro al dulce reino, fue muy devastador por eso mi madre y mi padre crearon a los guardias reales, los cuales lograron darle pelea aquel rey oscuro, pero al final el rey oscuro los engaño y los mato junto con todos los reyes de ooo.

-las princesas que asistieron ala junta inclinan la cabeza muy tristes al recordar la muerte de sus padres-

Dulce princesa:-levanta su tono de voz- ´´debemos declarar la guerra contra el nuevo rey oscuro´´, ´´si no hacemos nada ahora todos nuestros reinos serán destruido como lo fue el mío´´

-todos los presentes se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo-

Princesa slime: ¿tu reino a sido destruido?

Dulce princesa: si, por eso debemos actuar, antes de que acabe con toda la vida en ooo

-todos los presentes comienza a discutirá asustados-

Dulce princesa: una guerra en la que todos los reinos estén unidos con el fin de acabar con un enemigo en común, es la única forma de enfrentarnos a el rey oscuro –la dulce princesa se levanta de su asiento y mirando a todos dice- los que estén a favor de hacer una guerra contra el rey oscuro levanten la mano

-todos las princesa estaban apunto de levantar la mano cuando de repente se escucha el ruido de un animal volando sobre la sala del congreso real-

-en un instante el techo se destruye y un humano de cabello rubio aterriza en la mesa donde se encontraban todas las princesas y reyes-

Dulce princesa: e…..´´el rey oscuro´´

-el rey oscuro desenfunda su espada y con una sonrisa siniestra le dice ala dulce princesa-

Rey oscuro: e venido a matarte dulce princesa

-todos se asustaron y comenzaron-

-una gran cantidad de guardias entraron en sala, la dulce princesa estaba tan asustada sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y de lo aterrada callo al suelo toda temblorosa mirando como el rey oscuro la observaba con una mirada sedienta de sangre-

Jefe de los guardias : rey oscuro estas bajo arr…. –en un instante el rey oscuro apareció frente a el y de un tajo lo corto, dos de los guardias lanzaron una estocada uno por el lado izquierdo y el otro por el derecho tratando de cortarlo por la espalda , pero el desapareció en un instante, el rey oscuro apareció al lado del guardia de la derecha y le encajo su espada en el estomago y sin mucho esfuerzo lo lanzo contra los demás guardias, los otros guardias de la izquierda corrían atacarlo mientras el rey oscuro hacia esto, de inmediato el se dio la vuelta y de un corte partió ala mitad a tres guardias, después dio un salto hacia el frente uno de los guardias lanzo un estocada mientras el estaba en el aire, el rey oscuro bloque su ataque con la espada y dando un giro le dio un pata en la cara que provoco que el guardia se doblara brutalmente impactando su cráneo contra el suelo quedando completamente destrozado, rápidamente el rey oscuro corrió hacia otro de los guardias y apuntando a sus piernas lanzo una estoca cortándoselas el rey espero a que callera y después le corto la cabeza, los tres guardias que quedaban continuaron atacando al rey oscuro sin retroceder, uno lo ataco por el frente blandiendo su espada pero el rey oscuro desvió la espada del guardia y de un golpe le destrozo la cara explotando el cráneo de el guardia, rápidamente el otro guardia lo ataco por la derecha lanzando una estocada, el rey oscuro de un movimiento le corto la mano y girándose lo corto ala mitad, el ultimo guardia asustado comenzó a correr tratando de huir pero el rey oscuro salto por encima de el y con su espada lo corto desde su cabeza hasta abajo partiéndolo ala mitad, el rey oscuro observa sus manos y su espada manchadas de sangre-

Rey oscuro:-comienza a reír- ajajajajaaaja ´´esto es genial´´, ´´mas´´, ´´quiero matar mas´´, iiiijijijijjijij, ´´debo seguir matando´´, ´´los matare a todos´´

-el rey oscuro deja de reír y lentamente voltea a mirar a la dulce princesa-

Dulce princesa:-aterrada- n…no por favor no me mates

-el rey oscuro comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la princesa-

-la dulce princesa torpemente se levanto y comenzó a correr tratando de escapar, el rey oscuro levanto su espada y la lanzo contra, la arrojo de tal manera que la espada comenzó a girar y de un tajo corto ambas piernas de la dulce princesa, la espada atravesó ambas piernas y quedo encajada en la pared, las piernas de la dulce princesa se desprendían mientras ella caía al suelo, ella esta muy traumatizada de ver como sus piernas se habían cortado y estando en el suelo lentamente giro la cabeza y al mirar sus piernas desmembradas ella estaba completamente atónita y dio un grito desgarrador, mientras el rey oscuro continuo caminando hacia ella, la dulce princesa no dejaba de gritar de una manera horrible-

Dulce princesa: ´´aaaaaaaaaaaaa´´

Rey oscuro:-se detiene frente ala dulce princesa que yacía postrada en el suelo aun gritando y le dice con una mirada sonriente y diabólica- ´´eso es´´, ´´continua´´, tus gritos son maravillosos´´, ´´vamos grita un poco mas´´, ´´mas´´, ´´mas´´, ´´quiero seguir escuchando tus gritos de agonía´´

-el rey oscuro extiende sus manos apuntando ala princesa y de sus palmas disparo una llamarada de fuego azul, el fuego salía muy despacio de sus manos quemando muy lentamente ala dulce princesa, el insoportable dolor del fuego quemándola la hacia gritar mas fuerte-

Dulce princesa:-envuelta en llamas- ´´aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa´´

-el rey oscuro sonríe al oír los intensos gritos de dolor que ella daba con tanta agonía-

-después de unos minutos la dulce princesa murió, el rey oscuro la quemo hasta que no quedo nada de ella-

Rey oscuro: ajajajajaja ´´maravilloso´´, ´´eso fue maravilloso´´

-destrucción aterriza en el techo del congreso real y mete su cabeza por el hueco del techo y lanza un rugido-

Rey oscuro:-mira a destrucción y le dice- ´´eso ya lo se´´, ´´no te pongas arruinarme la diversión´´, ´´que la próxima ves que lo hagas te mato imbécil´´ -el dragón sierra la boca y asustado inclina la cabeza-

Rey oscuro: bueno hay que ir por el ultimo de nuestros invitados –el rey oscuro sale por donde entro y montando a destrucción vuela sobre el congreso, apuntando al congreso el rey oscuro dispara una bola de energía, al impactar crea una gran explosión que destruye todo el congreso real, después se retiro del lugar, las princesa y los reyes se encontraban alas afueras del congreso-

-las princesas y reyes están conmocionados y abrumados al ver lo poderoso que es el rey oscuro-

Princesas: es demasiado poderoso nunca podremos con el

Reyes: es verdad es muy poderoso, pero si no lo intentamos no conseguiremos nada hay que hacerlo por la dulce princesa, cumpliremos su ultima voluntad, ´´aremos una guerra contra el rey oscuro´´

-mientras tanto en la casa destruida de jake, la princesa flama confundida se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar-

Princesa flama: esta completamente destruida y no hay rastro de arcoíris y su familia, ¿Quién abra echo esto?, será mejor que le pregunte ala dulce princesa ella debe saber que esta pasando, a si que iré al dulce reino

-la princesa flama comienza a caminar rumbo al dulce reino, pero de repente una sombra pasa cerca de ella y algo cae frente ella, lo que callo creo una nube de polvo que le impedía ver que era, poco a poco el polvo se disperso y la princesa podía ver a un humano de cabello rubio pardo frente a ella-

Rey oscuro:-sonriendo- hola princesa flama

Continuara…..

Contestando comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Un anuncio para todas las chicas que leen esta historia y que quieran entrar en la historia (el personaje no aparecerá mucho pero si tendrá una relación muy intima con el rey oscuro y barias escenas como diálogos), voy a introducir un nuevo personaje en la historia y será mujer (una de las chicas que leen esta historia podrá entrar en ella), bueno el personaje es una chica y como ya lo he dicho aparecerá muy poco pero tendrá un relación muy intima con el rey oscuro tan bien será una parte importante de su ejercito, una mujer muy poderosa y maligna (tendrá algunas batallas en la historia contra algunos reinos y tan bien peleara con las chicas de la serie), bueno en los comentarios (reviews) escriban un nombre (debe ser de mujer) y la que escriba un nombre que agrade mucho será la que entre en la historia (tan bien podrán hacer sus diálogos o escenas y me los pasaran para ponerlas en cada capitulo) eso es todo a si que a todas las mujeres que leen esta historia escriban un nombre para su nuevo personaje.

finn-crash-RMN-29-97: no me gusta dar avances, poro si pasara algo a si.

CcAaTt: enserio esta bien, por favor comenta lo que quieras, me agrada leer tus comentarios.

Por cierto tengo una duda y es sobre la princesa flama, surgió mientras escribía este capitulo y es ¿la princesa flama sabe que la dulce princesa aconsejo al rey de fuego que la encerraran en una especie de lámpara?, yo repase los capítulos en los que aparece la princesa flama y creo que ella no sabe eso, tal ves el rey de fuego no le conto que la dulce princesa le aconsejo hacer eso, la princesa flama no sabe que la culpable de que la encerraran es la dulce princesa por que si lo supiera la hubiera quemado la primera ves que la vio, pero bueno ustedes que opinan ¿la princesa flama sabe que la dulce princesa tiene la culpa de que la encerraran?, espero ver su opinión en los comentarios. Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	36. capitulo 36

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 36

-la princesa flama comienza a caminar rumbo al dulce reino, pero de repente una sombra pasa cerca de ella y algo cae frente ella, lo que callo creo una nube de polvo que le impedía ver que era, poco a poco el polvo se disperso y la princesa podía ver a un humano de cabello rubio pardo frente a ella-

Rey oscuro:-sonriendo- hola princesa flama

Princesa flama: ¿y tú quien eres?

Rey oscuro: yo soy un amigo de la dulce princesa

Princesa flama: hmmm sabes que paso aquí

Rey oscuro: si princesa un enemigo muy poderoso a llegado a estas tierras y esta atacan todo lo que ve, la dulce princesa me a pedido que la llevara ente ella

Princesa flama: ¿para que?

Rey oscuro: este enemigo es muy poderoso como podrá ver ya ha derrotado a jake el perro

Princesa flama: no me enfrentare a esa amenaza que aqueja el dulce reino

Rey oscuro: al menos ven con migo

Princesa flama: bueno esta bien

-el rey de fuego le indica al camino hacia el bosque y se adentran en el, la princesa seguía al humano cuidando su distancia por si se trataba de una trampa-

Princesa flama: a que iremos al bosque el dulce reino esta en la otra dirección

Rey oscuro: el dulce reino ya no existe mi princesa

Princesa flama:-sorprendida- el dulce reino fue destruido

-el rey oscuro se detiene-

Princesa flama: no puede ser que el dulce reino haya sido destruido

-el rey oscuro seda la vuelta y se acerca ala princesa flama y la sujeta de los hombros-

Princesa flama:-aun mas sorprendida- suéltame, oye te digo que me sueltes, como es posible que me toques sin quemarte, -el rey oscuro la miraba fijamente- no estas usando el escudo azul entonces como –la princesa flama mira a los ojos al rey oscuro- el único que puede tocarme es finn –la princesa flama molesta aumenta las llamas de su cuerpo creando alrededor de ella una gran columna de fuego-

-el rey oscuro arroja ala princesa flama al suelo mientras ella aun se encuentra envuelta en una columna de fuego lentamente el se coloca arriba de ella y tocando la mejilla de la princesa flama acerca sus labios a los de ella-

Princesa flama:-tratando de alejarse del rey oscuro- suéltame ya te dije que el único que puede tocarme es finn –las llamas de la princesa flama se volvían cada bes mas intensa y debajo de ella comenzaba a formarse un agujeró-

Rey oscuro:-teniendo su rostro frente al de ella- el que destruyo el dulce reino y derroto a jake, fui yo ´´yo el rey oscuro´´ -la dulce princesa se quedo atónita, el rey oscuro acerco sus labios a los de ella y le dio un apasionado bes, el acaricia lentamente la cintura de ella y subiendo sus carisias aceleraban el corazón de la princesa provocando una excitación que para ella sentía como si finn la estuviera tocando, la mano del rey oscuro se acercaba a los pechos de ella y apretándolos fuerte el rey tocaba los pechos de la princesa, después llevó una de sus manos hacia abajo y desbotonando el pantalón de ella introdujo su mano por dentro de sus pantis acariciándole la piel hasta llegar a su vagina introdujo dos dedos en ella la princesa ya no podía soportar esto e incrementando su calor en un instante creo un enorme agujero en la tierra que seguía aumentando su profundidad mientras ella y el rey oscuro caían, el saco su mano de la princesa y recitando un hechizo coloco su mano en la frente de la princesa lo cual provocó que su temperatura bajara y exhausta la princesa quedo inconsciente, habiendo detenido su descenso a lo profundo de la tierra el rey oscuro sujeta ala princesa flama y la carga en su hombro e impulsándose comenzó a volar hacia la superficie al salir se dirigió al reino oscuro con la princesa flama inconsciente-

-al llegar al reino oscuro, entro a los calabozos y se encontró con que marceline ya había despertado-

Marceline:-furiosa- ´´sácame de aquí maldito, déjame salir ahora´´

-el rey oscuro usando sus poderes paraliza a marceline y entra en la celda coloca lentamente ala princesa en el suelo, después se acerca a marceline que estaba paralizada-

Marceline: pagaras por esto, en cuanto logre salir de aquí te matare

-el rey oscuro lleva su mano ala cintura de mareline y acercando su rostro al de ella dice-

Rey oscuro: tu nunca saldrás con vida de aquí –acerca sus labios a los de ella y le da un beso muy apasionado introduciendo su luenga en su boca y moviendo su mano toca el trasero de ella con su mano izquierda y con la otra la desliza por debajo de la blusa de ella acariciando lentamente y al llegar al bracier metió su mano debajo del bracier y apretando masajeo el pecho de marceline, después dejo de besar su boca comenzó a besar su mejilla y descendió mientras besaba dando leves besos en su cuello hasta llegar al espacio que había entre sus pechos y la blusa que traía puesta el dejo de besarla y usando su lengua lambio la piel de marceline produciéndole una gran excitación, de repente el rey oscuro escucho una vos en su cabeza la vos de una mujer llamándolo-

´´mi rey te necesito´´

-el rey oscuro detuvo sus carisias y soltó a marceline-

Rey oscuro: continuaremos después marceline –abre la celda y sale de los calabozos-

-el rey oscuro se coloca en su trono-

Rey oscuro: ha llegado la hora de invocar mi ejército

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ya se a elegido ala chica que tendrá su propio personaje en la historia, gracias a todas las que participaron, desearía que todas tuvieran un personaje en la historia pero solo podía escoger a una, el pedir un nombre para el nuevo personaje a las chicas no lo hice con ninguna mala intención, no había malas intenciones en esto, pero si hubo chicas de buen corazón que participaron y a ellas les agradezco de verdad gracias.

La ganadora es rubiguadalupe ´´bravo´´, ´´siiiiiiii´´, ´´aplausos´´, ´´yeah´´, ´´hell yeah´´, ´´viva´´

Richie3f: ya esta el siguiente capitulo en la pagina

Joules Ram: me agrada que quieras prestarme a uno de tus personajes pero ya desde antes había escogido a la persona que ara eso, es uno de los personajes de la serie.

Reyvin kacsuraguy: wow bro es un honor por supuesto que leeré tu historia

Finn-crash-RMN-29-97: el rey oscuro acabara con toda la vida en ooo

Camila: gracias, me gustaría introducir tu personaje en la historia pero solo puede ser uno lo siento pero ya elegí ala chica que entrara en la historia

CcAaTt: estoy completamente desacuerdo contigo, es muy interesante tu personaje aunque no se si lo estas proponiendo para que este en la historia.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	37. capitulo 37

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 37

´´mi rey te necesito´´

-el rey oscuro detuvo sus carisias y soltó a marceline-

Rey oscuro: continuaremos después marceline –abre la celda y sale de los calabozos-

-el rey oscuro se coloca en su trono-

Rey oscuro: ha llegado la hora de invocar mi ejército

-el rey se encontraba sentado en su trono observando la gran sala vacía, de repente se puso de pie comenzó a caminar bajando los tres escalones de la zona donde estaba su trono, el se detuvo y de su chaqueta saco un pergamino que contenía una enorme lista de nombres, usando su mano derecha, abrió la palma de su mano y de ella comenzó a brotar una llama azul la cual acerco al pergamino y el fuego al tocar el pergamino comenzó incendiarlo, el rey oscuro lo arrojo y el pergamino se calcino en segundos al volverse cenizas la sala se envolvió en llamas pero estas no quemaban nada y dentro del fuego un gran numero de monstruos comenzaron a salir, el fuego se apago, el comandante (humanoide mitad león, cabra y serpiente, era una quimera con apariencia humana y podía cambiar su cabeza entre león y cabra) de este enorme ejercito al ver al rey ordeno a todos que se pusieran de rodillas-

Lant: ´´póstrense ante la presencia de su majestad el rey oscuro´´

-todo el ejército con más de 10,000 monstruos se colocaron de rodillas reverenciando al rey-

Lant: mi rey esperamos sus órdenes

Rey oscuro:-imponente dice- ´´vayan y maten´´, ´´maten´´, ´´maten a todo quien se cruce en su camino´´, ´´acabaremos con todos los reinos de este mundo hasta que mí reino sea el único sobre todo ooo´´, ´´el primer reino que destruirán es´´, ´´el reino de las nueces´´, ´´hora vayan y maten en mi nombre´´

´´siiiiiiiiiiii´´ -el ejercito de monstruos grita con fervor y enloquecidos-

-uno de los monstruos-

´´larga vida al rey oscuro´´, ´´larga vida al rey oscuro´´

-uno de sus compañeros le da un golpe con el codo y dice-

´´eso no viene al caso, el rey oscuro ya es inmortal´´

´´enserio no lo sabia´´ -sorprendido- ´´entonces como deberíamos alabarlo´´

´´ya se´´ -el monstruo humanoide con cabeza de chacal comienza a gritar- ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´, ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´ -todo el ejercito comienza a gritar- ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´, ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´, ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´

-el enorme ejercito para sus alabanzas y sale del castillo rumbo al reino de las nueces, el comandante mientras todos los monstruos salían se acerco al rey-

Lant: mi rey por que no la a tele transportado a ella, es una gran fuerza de nuestro ejercito la necesitamos

Rey oscuro: lo hare después, además ustedes serán suficientes para acabar con cualquier reino, aun no quiero traerla, ya sabes como es y si la invocó a hora seguro que estará molesta

Lant: en eso tiene razón mi rey ella estaba desesperada por que aun no la invocaba, pero seria conveniente que la trajera para cumplir su meta mas rápido

Rey oscuro: eso será después, ahora ve y aniquila ese reino

Lant: si su majestad

-lant sale del castillo junto al ejercito de monstruos se dirigen al reino de la nuez-

-el rey oscuro entra al calabozo al mirar dentro de la celda observa que jake comenzaba a despertar-

-jake se levanta tocando su frente quejándose de dolor, arcoíris y sus hijos lo abrazan, la princesa flama abre los ojos y sorprendida se sienta rápidamente tratando de ver donde se encontraba, se da cuenta de que estaba encerrada, frente a ella se encontraba marceline mirando al rey oscuro-

Princesa flama: ¿anciana?, tan bien te capturaron

-el rey oscuro habla-

Rey oscuro: parce que todos ya están despiertos ejejejjejejee

-jake rápidamente se pone de pie y se coloca en posición de combate intenta crecer pero no lo logra-

Jake: ¿que esta pasando?

Rey oscuro: eso lo sabrás después ahora a llegado la hora de su tortura ajajajaaj

Jake: nuca permitiré que le pongas un dedo en cima a mi familia

-el rey oscuro se acerca ala celda estaba apunto de abrirla cuando de repente se escucho la vos de una mujer en su cabeza-

´´mi rey oscuro cuanto más me aras esperar´´

Rey oscuro:-suelta la puerta de la celda y retrocede unos pasos- aaaa esta bien ya te traeré a mi castillo

-el rey oscuro desenfunda su espada y apuntando a su lado izquierdo lanza una estocada que corta el aire abriendo un portal hacia otro lugar, de repente algo salió a una increíble velocidad, el rey oscuro se agacho y la figura de una chica apareció blandiendo dos espadas con un filo color rosa y empuñadura de piel de dragón, la chica es muy hermosa con una figura muy linda de pechos lindos y un lindo trasero, su cabello lacio de color dorado con café, de hermosos ojos verdes, ella bestia una blusa negra, dos hombreras color negro, jeans azules, zapatos convers, en la cintura traía un cinturón de metal en el cual llevaba enfundada una de sus espadas, en el pecho llevaba una cinturón que pasaba por en medio de sus dos lindos pechos y rodeaba toda su espalda en este cinturón enfundaba su otra espada, traía puesto un casco que solo cubría su frente y orejas-

Rey oscuro:-aun esta agachado esquivando la espada- ¿que crees que estas haciendo?

-ella lanza una estocada hacia abajo, el la bloque con su espada y se pone de pie al ser bloqueada su espada ella se gira y lanza una patada, el se gira hacia la derecha esquivando la parada, y lanza una estocada hacia la cintura de ella, ella salta por encima de el esquivando su espada, ella aterriza pero rápidamente el seda la vuelta y lanza una patada ella desenfunda su otra espada y bloque la patada pero lo fuerte de esta la hace retroceder arrastrando los pies, ella no logra detenerse y encaja ambas espadas en el suelo para poder detenerse-

-todos en la celda se encontraban observando la pelea total mente confundidos, pero esperanzados en que ella ganara-

Rey oscuro: ¿Qué crees que haces? ´´Rubí´´

-ella desencaja las espadas, las enfunda y se quita el casco, fionna rubí moviendo su cabello por detrás de su oreja mira al rey oscuro, caminando de forma sexi se acerca a el, estando frente a el pega su cuerpo al suyo y coloca sus manos en el pecho del rey oscuro y lentamente sube hacia el rostro coloca sus manos en sus mejillas y acercando sus labios a los de el, le da un beso muy apasionado, el rey oscuro coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y mientras mas duraba el beso el comenzó a mover sus manos hacia a bajo asta que con ambas manos toco su trasero lo que provoco que rubí soltara un leve gemido dentro la boca de el, el continua acariciándole el trasero tratando de tocar con toda sus manos el lindo trasero de rubí, rubí se excitaba cada ves mas e hiso que el beso se volviera mas apasionado metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de el, el dejo una de sus manos acariciando el trasero de rubí y con la otra fue acariciando lentamente cada parte de ella mientras subía por su vientre hasta que llego a sus pechos, al llegar a sus lindos pechos tomo con fuerza uno de los pechos de ella acariciándolos por debajo de su bracear tocando el pecho de rubí al desnudo, mientras tocaba su pecho movió la mano que tocaba su trasero hacia la vagina de ella, y la metió su mano dentro de su pantalón, dentro de sus pantis tocando la vagina de rubí, rubí no podía resistirse y daba gemidos mucho mas fuertes mientras el rey oscuro seguía acariciándola-

Princesa flama: aa que asco

Jake:-tapa los ojos de sus hijos- váyanse a una habitación

Marceline: váyanse a otro lado, que dan asco

-rubí deja de besarlo, el rey oscuro deja de acariciarla y coloca ambas manos en la cintura de ella, ella mientras lo abraza voltea a mirar a las chicas dentro de la celda y les dice-

Fionna rubí:-con cara de satisfacción- si supieran la verdad sobre el, estarían muy moletas ahora

-marceline y la princesa estaban muy confundidas-

Marceline: ¿molestas?, ¿Por que estaríamos molesta de que lo veces?, nos repugna este sujeto tan malvado

Princesa flama: si nunca tendríamos celos de alguien como tu, ahora si estamos molestas es por que nos han encerrado en esta celda

Fionna rubí:-sonríe- hmmm el es…

Rey oscuro: no se te ocurra hablar de más fionna

Fionna rubí: lo siento cariño

Rey oscuro: ahora que te e invocado necesito que vallas al reino desayuno y mates a todos sus habitantes

Fionna rubí: hhmmmmm pero si quiero divertirme un poco mas contigo, olvídate de eso por ahora y –fioona rubí pega sus lindos pecho al cuerpo de el rey oscuro- vamos a tu habitación, te are sentir mucho mejor

Rey oscuro: eso me gustaría pero tengo otra cosa que hacer a si que date prisa y be a destruir el reino desayuno

Fionna rubí:-se separa del- esta bien –cruza los brazos y después lleva su mano derecha hacia sus labios y poniendo un dedo entre ellos dice poniendo una carita muy tierna- ¿vendrás conmigo?

-el rey oscuro ni se inmuto pero le respondió-

Rey oscuro: si iré contigo

-fionna muy contenta se a ferra al brazo de el colocando el brazo en medio de sus lindos pechos-

Fiona rubí: vámonos

-el rey oscuro mira la celda-

Rey oscuro: espera un poco –el rey oscuro levanta su mano izquierda y de la punta de sus dedos comenzó a salir una luz el disparo barios rayos hacia la frente de todos-

Marceline: ¿que nos has hecho?

Rey oscuro: solo les e dado un regalo, ahora podrán ver en primera fila cada masacre, cada reino destruido, cada matanza que haga yo y mi ejercito, ajajaajjaaajajaja, me pregunto cuanto podrán soportar

Jake:-furioso- ´´maldito´´, por que a mis niños, a ellos déjalos fuera de esto

Rey oscuro: a mi me da igual si los niños ven toda la sangre que se derramara desde hoy ajajajaajaja

-el rey oscuro y fionna rubí salen del calabozo-

Jake: ahora que hacemos debemos salir de aquí, mis niños no pueden sufrir tal tortura

Marceline: no lo se no podemos usar nuestros poderes dentro de esta celda

Princesa flama: yo tampoco puedo usar mi fuego, todas mis llamas se han vuelto azules, no puedo quemar nada –marceline camina hacia ella y toca su brazo-

Marceline: es verdad no me quemo al tocarla

Jake: esto apesta, ¿estaremos encerrados aquí por siempre?

-el rey oscuro y fionna salieron del castillo, al salir el dragón decenio de su lugar de descanso y se coloco frente a ellos colocándose para que ambos subieran en el, el rey y fionna suben al dragón, fionna rubí sube detrás del rey y sentándose detrás de el lo abraza por la espalda pegándose mucho a el y coloca su cabeza en su hombro, el rey ordena al dragón que despegue y se van rumbo al reino desayuno-

-mientras volaban fionna teniendo su boca muy cerca del oído de el, le dice con vos sexi-

Fionna rubí: ¿por cierto adonde se fueron todo tu ejército?

Rey oscuro: los envíe a destruir el reino de la nuez

-ella se acerco mas acurrucándose en el poniendo sus pechos mas pegados a el-

Rey oscuro: fionna ya llegamos, aquí bajaras tú yo iré a destruir otro reino

Fionna rubí:-quejándose- eee que cruel eres

Rey oscuro: por supuesto que soy cruel, yo destruiré el mundo

Fionna rubí: esta bien

-fionna suelta al rey oscuro y se coloca de pie mientras el dragón aun sigue volando, después salta hacia el ala del drago y la sujeta con ambas manos, el dragón pierde el control, fionna suelta el ala y mientras cae se voltea y mira al rey oscuro y saca la lengua mientras sonríe, el dragón seguía dando vueltas si poder controlarse el dragón comienza a caer, el rey oscuro sujeto fuertemente el cuello del dragón y logro detener sus giros el dragón rápidamente se movió y retomo el vuelo estabilizándose-

Rey oscuro: jaaa esta mujer

-fionna rubí se dio la vuelta y continuo cayendo hacia el reino desayuno, estando cerca del suelo ella desenfundo sus dos espadas y usando ambas espadas lanzo una estocada el poder del ataque destruyo toda las casas bajo ella, aterrizo dentro de la gran nube de polvo, todos los habitantes que se encontraban cerca del lugar estaban conmocionados, no la vieron caer a ella, a si que sin saber lo que les esperaba se acercaron ala nube de polvo, de repente algo jalaba a los habitantes dentro de la nube de polvo, al escuchar los horribles gritos las demás personas desayuno comenzaron a escapar del lugar, de repente comenzó ha verse un fuego inusual dentro del polvo, parcia que el fuego tenia forma de dos espadas, los habitantes aun corrían asustados, de repente fionna rubí salió del polvo sujetando dos espadas a ambos lados con la hoja de la espada apuntando al suelo, ambas espadas tenían la hoja de la espada envuelta en llamas, apuntando a los habitantes que estaban al frente de ella, con la espada que tenia sujetando lanza una estocada estando lejos de todos, la espada lanzo una columna de fuego que incendio todo a su paso, todo se estaba quemando las casas lo habitantes corrían gritando de la terrible agonía por ser quemados-

-la princesa desayuno alarmada salió al balcón de su castillo y desde lejos podía ver como esta mujer avanzaba cortando y quemando todo a su paso-

Princesa desayuno:-asustada- q….que horrible, ´´guardias vayan y detengan a esa asesina´´

Guardias desayuno: ´´si princesa´´

-los guardias salen del castillo apresurados listos para atacar ala intrusa que continuaba matando a todos los habitantes del reino, mas de 500 soldados desayuno rodearon ala chica, estando en el centro tomo sus dos espadas en vueltas en llamas y empuñándolas fuertemente por su lado derecho lanzó una estocada girando fuertemente hacia su lado izquierdo lo que provoco que se formara un tornado de fuego, todos los soldados desayuno fueron absorbidos por el tornado de fuego quedando completamente calcinados, el tornado siguió moviéndose arrasando con todo a su paso, fionna rubí continuo caminando mientras el tornado arrasaba con todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor-

-los guardias que se quedaron en el castillo después de ver el terrible poder de fionna rubí, rápidamente fueron por las princesas desayuno para sacarlas del reino-

Guardia desayuno: princesas debemos sacarlas de aquí, el enemigo es demasiado poderoso no podemos hacer nada contra ella, deben escapar

-los guardias corrían con las princesas hacia la entrada del castillo-

- pero de repente un temblor sacudió todo el castillo, los guardias y las princesas observaban el techo esperando que no se derrumbara, al detenerse el temblor todo el castillo se corto en dos, toda al parte de arriba del castillo se dividió al ser cortada y deslizándose callo rompiéndose en pedazos, la habitación en la que se encontraba las princesas quedo al descubierto, de repente una vos se escucho en los muros cortados-

Fionna rubí:-de pie en uno de los muros- hola princesas –dice esto con una sonrisa maligna después de haber cortado todo el castillo-

-los guardias se colocan frente a las dos princesas tratando de protegerla-

Fionna rubí:-sonriendo- que débiles son

Guardia desayuno: ´´ataquen´´

-los guardias comenzaron a correr listos para atacar a fionna, pero de repente ella desapareció, los guardias se detuvieron-

Guardia desayuno: a don…..

-de repente fionna en un instante apareció detrás de los guardias blandiendo sus espadas hacia ambos lados, los guardias apenas se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caer en pedazos, fionna levantó la mirada y con unos ojos sedientos de sangre les dijo alas princesas-

Fionna rubí: ahora ustedes morirán

-fionna corta las piernas de las dos princesas, las princesa cayeron mutiladas y gritando por el horrible dolor, levantando sus espadas lanza una estocada y le encaja ambas espadas en los corazones de las princesas, las dos pequeñas princesas gritan con gran dolor y agonía, fionna rubí mientras presionaba con más fuerza las espadas contra el corazón de las princesas, fionna rubí reía malignamente-

Fionna rubí: ajajajajajajajajaajaaja

-las princesas desayuno dejaron de moverse y murieron-

-fionna desencaja sus espadas y las enfunda, mira a las princesas muertas y lentamente comienza a reír malignamente mientras el tornado de fuego continúa arrasando con todo el reino-

Fionna rubí: ajajajajajajajaja

Continuara…..

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado.

Camila: el secreto para haber ganado era que la primera en hacer una cuenta o que tuviera una cuenta en la pagina seria la ganadora y rubí lo hiso sin saber esto justo después de poner su nombre.

mat321: probablemente.

uzinaki: wow gracias, claro leeré tus historias, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que el final sea asombroso, perdón por tardarme, es que e estado muy ocupada y además hubo momentos en los que me distraía.

CcAaTt: sobre tu comentario anterior, yo decía que estaba completamente de acuerdo contigo sobre lo de la princesa flama, si cualquiera de las que hubiera ganado no quisiera que tuviera ese tipo de relación nos pondríamos de acuerdo para que la relación fuera como ella quisiera, como lo mencioné antes el nuevo personaje aparecerá poco tendrá algunos momentos junto al rey y algunas peleas contra barios reino, también peleara con las chicas de la serie, pero este personaje no afectara mucho ala pareja final.

RUBÍ RAMOS .HDA: ME GUSTO MUCHO AYUDAR Y PROPONER MI PERSONAJE PARA ESTE FANFIC Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Bueno eso es todo se despide DAN10011 y RUBÍ RAMOS .HDA nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	38. capitulo 38

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 38

Fionna rubí: ajajajajajajajajaajaaja

-las princesas desayuno dejaron de moverse y murieron-

-fionna desencaja sus espadas y las enfunda, mira a las princesas muertas y lentamente comienza a reír malignamente mientras el tornado de fuego continúa arrasando con todo el reino-

Fionna rubí: ajajajajajajajaja

-en le calabozo todos vieron esa terrible masacre-

Jake:-frustrado aprieta los puños- ´´que horrible´´

Marceline:-molesta dice- esa tipa esta loca

Princesa flama:-indiferente- esta igual de loca que el rey oscuro

Arcoíris:-preocupada por sus niños- (amor esto es terrible podemos ver todo eso en nuestras mentes, no hay forma de evitar ver eso)

Niños de jake y arcoíris:-muy aterrorizados y llorando dicen- papá, mamá esto es horrible no queremos seguir viendo esto, papá esto es demasiado has que se detenga papá

-jake abraza a sus hijos-

Jake: hijos cálmense por favor me parte el alma verlos a si –arcoíris los abraza tan bien-

-los niños continúan llorando-

Jake:-mira hacia arriba y llorando grita- ´´maldito seas rey oscuro´´

-mientras tanto el ejército del rey oscuro se acercaba ala entrada del reino de la nuez, el enorme ejército marchaba extenuante e impaciente por derramar la sangre de los habitantes del reino de la nuez-

-en el reino de la nuez se escuchaba marchar el ejercito que se acercaba, y pronto el rey no se aterrorizo al ver un enorme ejercito de aterradores monstros se dirigían hacia su reino, las personas nuez comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, el rey de la nuez convoco a su ejercito, miles de soldados nuez armados salieron, pero aunque no eran ni la mitad del ejercito feroz que se acercaba los soldados nuez estaban preparados para morir en nombre de su reino-

-el ejército de monstruos se detuvo frente al ejército de nuez, los miles de monstruos rugían, los soldados nuez se aterrorizaron, el rey de la nuez frente a su ejército los ánima-

Rey de la nuez: ´´no teman´´, ´´muestren su coraje para proteger su hogar, su reino, su familia´´, ´´eso es mas poderoso que cualquier monstruo´´

Rey de la nuez: ´´monstruos´´, ¿´´quien los envía a atacar mi reino´´?, ´´muéstrenme a su líder´´

-el ejército del rey oscuro deja de rugir y un silencio invade el lugar y de entre los monstruos da un paso al frente el comandante lant-

Lant: ´´yo soy el comandante de este ejercito y e venido a destruir tu reino bajo las ordenes del rey oscuro´´

Rey de la nuez: ´´ ¿el rey oscuro?, nunca e escuchado hablar de el´´, ´´donde esta ese dichoso rey tuyo´´, ´´como puede ser tan cobarde y no presenta…´´

-de repente un rugido muy fuerte se escucha en el cielo, todos los presentes miran al cielo y lo único que ben es un monstruo que paso volando, de repente algo aterrizo frente al rey de l nuez, al escuchar el estruendo todos bajaron la mirada y frente a el rey de la nuez apareció un humano que miraba fijamente al rey de la nuez con un mirada seria, de repente el rey oscuro hablo-

Rey oscuro: ´´yo soy el rey oscuro´´, ´´voy a destruir cada reino que existe en la tierra de ooo´´, ´´rey de la nuez tu reino será el primero en caer ante mi ejercito´´, pero como declaración de guerra are esto -el rey oscuro desenfunda su espada de un salto lanza una estocada contra el rey de la nuez, el rey nuez con mucho esfuerzo logra bloquear con su espada el ataque del rey oscuro, el rey oscuro continua lanzando ataques contra el rey nuez el cual apenas bloqueaba la espada del rey oscuro, los golpes entre espadas era tan fuerte que la espada del rey nuez se partió en pedazos, el rey oscuro sonrió y lanzó una estocada apuntando al cuello del rey nuez y de un solo movimiento decapito al rey de la nuez, mientras el cuerpo del rey nuez aun seguía de pie el rey oscuro levantó su espada sujetándola con ambas manos y lanzando una estocada hacia abajo corto desde el cuello asta abajo al rey nuez, los pedazos del cuerpo sin vida del rey de la nuez callo a los pies del rey oscuro, sonriendo malignamente levanto la mirada y observando fijamente al ejercito de la nuez el rey oscuro le ordeno a su ejercito-

Rey oscuro: ´´maten´´, ´´mátenlos´´, ´´maten a todos y destruyan el reino de la nuez´´, ´´que todo el mundo sepa que el rey oscuro destruirá cada reino de ooo´´, ´´griten mi nombre´´

Ejercito de monstruos: ´´todos alabean al rey oscuro´´ -el ejercito de monstruos gritando fuertemente- ´´todos alaben al rey oscuro´´ -comenzó a correr hacia el otro ejercito, los miles de monstruos del ejercito del rey oscuro corría a su alrededor mientras el continuaba mirando el reino de la nuez-

-el ejercito del rey oscuro comenzó a matar a los soldados nuez los cuales trataban de hacerle frente a este ejercito de monstruos pero los monstruos eran tan poderosos que ni siquiera pudieron matar a un solo monstruo, los miles de monstruos avanzaban entre el ejercito matando a todo soldado nuez que se interpusiera en su camino, el rey oscuro al ver que su ejercito podía acabar solo con todo el reino de la nuez llamo a su dragón-

Rey oscuro: ´´destrucción´´

-el dragón vuela sobre el, el rey oscuro comienza a flotar y vuela asta subirse en destrucción-

Rey oscuro: destrucción vámonos

-el dragón vuela lejos del lugar, mientras el ejercito de monstruos logro matar a los miles de soldados nuez y se adentraron en el reino, las personas nuez corrían tratando de escapar, pero el ejército oscuro no dejaba que nadie escapara, destruyendo casas matando mujeres y niños, matando a todo habitante de este reino, el ejercito oscuro continuo masacrando hasta extinguir todas las personas nuez, todo el lugar estaba siendo arrasado y en cuestión de oras el reino de la nuez dejo de existir-

-en medio de la enorme destrucción y masacre el comandante del ejército oscuro les ordeno-

Lant: ´´ya hemos cumplido con las ordenes de nuestro rey´´, ´´el reino de la nuez ya no existe´´

Ejercito de monstruos: ´´siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii´´

Lant: ´´ahora debemos regresar al reino oscuro´´

-siguiendo a su comandante el gran ejército avanza de regreso al reino oscuro-

-mientras tanto el rey oscuro volaba por los cielos montado en su dragón cuando de repente una gran cantidad de nubes aparecieron sobre el, el rey oscuro miro las nubes y de ellas comenzaba a escucharse una fuerte música, parecía que sobre el había gente teniendo una fiesta-

Rey oscuro: destrucción sube

-el dragón atravesó las nubes y al salir del otro lado derribo a unas personas nube el dragón ahora sobrevolaba las nubes y en ellas se encontraba un enorme reino de nubes-

Rey oscuro: destrucción no te metas en esto quiero divertirme engrande a si que déjame este reino a mí

-el rey oscuro salta y aterriza en medio de la multitud de personas nube los cuales estaban tan eufóricos y alegres con la enorme fiesta que tenían todo el reino de las nubes se encontrar de fiesta era una fiesta tan grande que incluso el dios de las fiestas estaba allí, la música sonaba tan fuerte que nadie se dio cuenta que el rey oscuro había aparecido entre ellos, con una mirada sedienta de sangre el rey oscuro desenfundo su espada y comenzó acortar a toso los que se encontraban a su alrededor, las personas nube gritaban fuertemente al ser cortadas por el rey oscuro pero los demás habitantes no se percataban de lo que sucedía debido ala música, el rey grita eufórico y feliz mientras descuartizaba a todas las personas nube que estaban a su alrededor-

Rey oscuro:-la música aun se escuchaba fuertemente- ´´yuuuuuuujuuuuuu´´ -cortaba sin piedad a cada persona nube- ´´ajajajajajajaja´´ -saltaba entre la multitud descuartizando a todos- ´´ajajjajajajajaja´´

-las personas nube comenzaron a correr aterrados, la cantidad de muertes aumentaba cada ves mas, y hasta que lograron ver una cantidad de muertos la fiesta se detuvo, el dios de las fiestas se molesto al dejar de oír la música y comenzó a flotar rumbo a la multitud que corría aterrada-

Dios de las fiestas: ´´ ¿por que detienen la música?´´, -flota adentrándose entra la multitud- ´´yo soy el dios de las fiestas´´, ´´matare a quien se halla atrevido a interrumpir esta increíble fiesta´´ -después de salir de entre la multitud ve como un humano corta a cinco personas nube de un solo movimiento de su espada-

Dios de las fiestas: ´´ ¿quien rayos eres tu?´´

Rey oscuro:-el mira al dios de las fiestas y dice mientras sonríe malignamente- ´´yo soy el rey oscuro y e venido a matarlos a todos ustedes´´, incluyéndote a ti dios de las fiestas

Dios de las fiestas: ajajajajajajajajaja –al escuchar la amenaza del rey oscuro comienza a reír- ajajajaja que buena broma ajajjajajaaja, ¿que vas a matarme?, ajajajajajaaja –deja de reír- muchacho tonto, ´´yo soy un dios´´, no hay forma de que puedas matarme

Rey oscuro: ¿Qué eres un dios dices?, esas son patrañas solo es un titulo que te has impuesto, que te han impuesto por tener poderes sobrenaturales, si solo por eso eres dios entonces yo soy un dios, no solo un dios soy el dios mas poderoso de todos, y tu solo eres una basura dios de las fiestas

-el dios de las fiestas enfurecido comienza a disparar rayos por los ojos contra el rey oscuro, el rey usa su espada y desvía los rayos del dios, el cual continua disparando sin parar, el rey oscuro desviaba rápidamente todos los rayos, el dios de las fiesta al ver que no lograba acertar disparo a los pies del rey, el rey no esquivó el ataque y el reyo impacto contra sus pies creando una gran explosión-

Dios de las fiestas: ´´comete esa´´, ´´ajajajajaja´´, ´´de seguro lo mate´´, eso te pasa por retar a un dios

-de repente de entre el humo disparado a una increíble velocidad sale volando el rey oscuro hacia el cielo-

Dios de las fiestas: ¿ahora huyes?, no te dejare escapar con vida mortal –comienza a perseguir al rey oscuro-

-estando muy alto en el cielo el rey oscuro se detiene y mira como el dios de las fiestas lo persigue, el rey oscuro se impulsa y comienza a caer a una gran velocidad sujetando su espada la coloca frente a el y comienza a girar lo cual provoca que aumente su velocidad, el dios de las fiestas se detiene y al ver que el rey oscuro se acercaba apuntando su espada hacia el, dispara un poderoso rayo, pero la velocidad y el giro que el rey oscuro lo izo atravesar el rayo y choca contra el dios de las fiestas la espada comienza a perforara lentamente entre los ojos del dios de las fiestas-

Dios de las fiestas-la espada del rey oscuro perforaba entres sus ojos provocándole un dolor insoportable- ´´aaaaaaaaaaaa´´, ´´detente´´, ´´duele mucho´´, ´´por favor detente´´, ´´aaaaaa´´ -el rey oscuro atravesó todo el cráneo del dios de las fiestas matándolo-

-la cabeza sin vida del dios de las fiestas comienza a caer detrás de el-

-aun después de matar al dios de las fiestas y estando empapado en sangre el rey oscuro continuo cayendo hacia el reino de las nubes mientras giraba, de su cuerpo comienza a salir una gran cantidad de llamas, en vuelto en llamas continuaba cayendo, el viento detrás de el comenzaba a arremolinarse y a una velocidad increíble el rey oscuro atraviesa las nubes creando un gran agujero que se fue formando en un tornado, al estar envuelto en llamas el tornado de nubes se fue convirtiendo en un tornado de fuego, todo el reino de nubes comenzó a ser absorbido por este tornado destruyendo toda lasa casas de nubes, todos los habitantes del reino de las nubes las personas de nube eran absorbidas y al entrar al tornado se evaporaban por el intenso fuego, la punta del tornado descendía a medida que el rey oscuro continuaba cayendo hacia la tierra, al estar apunto de chocar contra el suelo el rey oscuro dejo de girar y se aparto del camino del tornado el cual al tocar tierra se estabilizo y continuo arrasando todo a su pasa el tornado de fuego se dirigía a un pueblo que se encontraba cerca, al estar a poca distancia comenzó a absorber y despedazar todas las casas mientras incendiaba todo a su paso, la cabeza sin vida del dios de las fiesta callo dentro del tornado de fuego y comenzó a quemarse hasta desaparecer, el rey oscuro flotando mientras observaba la destrucción comenzó a reír-

Rey oscuro: ajajajajaj y a si de fuertes son sus dioses, solo son basura, ajajjajajajajaajaja

-el tornado continúa arrasando con el pueblo-

-mientras tanto fionna rubí había regresado al reino oscuro-

-caminando felizmente entra al castillo y se dirige al trono-

Fionna rubí:-con una vos muy adorable dice- amorcito ya llegue, vamos a divertirnos un poco juntos –al llegar al tronó se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en el castillo- aun no llega mi rey oscuro –frustrada se sienta en el trono real- quiero pasar un buen momento a solas con el, por que a un no llegas mi querido rey oscuro –rubí dice esto haciendo berrinche- estoy aburrida –de repente una idea maligna llega a su mente- me divertiré un poco con la vampira y la flamita –sonríe malignamente-

-en el calabozo ya no podían soportar el terror de presenciar cada masacre que se había echo hasta ahora, todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, de repente escuchan los pasos de alguien que se acerca, todos dirigen su mirada fuera de la celda y de repente aparece frente a ellos rubí-

Fionna rubí:-mira a marceline y ala princesa flama y les dice- iiiiijijijijijijjiji vamos a divertirnos mucho mientras las torturo ajajajajajajajajaa

Continuara….

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. No confundan al nueva chica con fionna la de hora de aventura solo por el nombre, la descripción de este personaje es completamente diferente, el nuevo personaje es rubí, pero como ella admira mucho a fionna, le agrada mucho el personaje de fionna y me dice que hasta sus amigos le dicen fionna, por eso ella quería que además de su nombres su personaje tan bien se llamara fionna, yo sabia que ocurriría una polémica entre los lectores por esto y se lo dije a ella, aun a si ella realmente quería que su personaje se llamara fionna, a si que yo acepte y respeto su decisión, a si que su personaje seguir a llamándose fionna rubí, no la confundan con fionna de hora de aventura por que no lo es, elle es rubí.

Camila: esta bien, no pasa nada, tienes razón yo quería poner solo rubí, pero ella tomo su decisión y yo respeto su decisión, per eso el personaje seguirá llamándose fionna rubí, me agradas Camila yo nunca me enojaría contigo.

finn-crash-RMN-29-97: tranquilo bro. No estas loco, es comprensible que la confundas pero no es fionna ella es rubí.

Reyvin kacsuraguy: wow gracias bro. Siempre es un honor que otros escritores me inviten a leer sus historias, si leeré tu historia, otro escritores tan bien me lo han pedido pero no e tenido tiempo para poder hacerlo, en cuanto pueda leeré tu historia, no te preocupes por esas dos personas ya les respondí a sus reviews y desde entonces no e vuelto a saber nada de ellos, ya no han dicho nada.

Mer135: todo puede pasar en esta historia.

CcAaTt: ya explique por que el personaje se llama fionna, gracias siempre es agradable leer tus reviews.

CcAaTt: bueno por esta ves dejare pasar el comentario de tu hermano, aunque no estoy seguro si su comentario era para ti o para quien, si era para mi deberías decirle que soy hombre, por que si sigue con eso le responderé de la peor manera.

GAbrieLito el JaMaIqInO: ajaajaajaa claro bro.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	39. capitulo 39

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience.

Capitulo 39

-en el calabozo ya no podían soportar el terror de presenciar cada masacre que se había echo hasta ahora, todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, de repente escuchan los pasos de alguien que se acerca, todos dirigen su mirada fuera de la celda y de repente aparece frente a ellos rubí-

Fionna rubí:-mira a marceline y ala princesa flama y les dice- iiiiijijijijijijjiji vamos a divertirnos mucho mientras las torturo ajajajajajajajajaa

-rubí entra en el calabozo, al entrar marceline y la princesa flama y jake comenzaron a atacarla, marceline corrió hacia ella y lanzo una patada voladora, rubí se agacho y sujeto la pierna de ella, con gran fuerza la arrojo contra la pared, la princesa flama aprovechó que estaba distraída y lanzo un golpe por detrás de ella, rubí ladeo su cabeza esquivando el golpe y dando un giro completo lanzo un golpe que impacto en el vientre de la princesa, jake rápidamente salto sobre rubí y lanzo una patada hacia su cabeza, rubí dio un paso atrás y esquivó la patada, lanzando una patada que impacto en la cabeza de jake mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared, de inmediato marceline sujeto a rubí por la espalda aplicándole una llave que inmovilizó a rubí, la princesa flama aprovechó esto y le dio un golpe en el vientre a rubí, provocando que tosiera un poco de saliva, después la princesa flama lanzo otro golpe contra la cara de ella, la princesa flama continuo golpeándola sin parar, rubí resistiendo los golpes llevó su mano hasta uno de sus bolsillos y saco una esfera que arrojo al suelo y se abrió, al abrirse una luz muy brillante salió de esta esfera que provoco que todos los que se encontraban dentro quedaran inconscientes a excepción de rubí, todos caían al suelo mientras ella jadeaba cansada por los golpes que le proporciono la princesa flama y mirando con ira alas chicas dijo-

Fionna Rubí: malditas esto no se quedara a si, ya verán lo que les espera en la habitación de tortura

-rubí sujeta a marceline y ala princesa flama de un brazo y una pierna y arrastrándolas sale de la celda llevándolas rumbo ala habitación de tortura, la princesa flama aun estando fuera de la celda sus llamas seguían estando de color azul, adentrándose mas en el pasillo del calabozo llego a una puerta que se encontraba al fondo de este lugar-

-rubí caminaba hacia el final del pasillo, había una puerta, en la cual entro y en esta habitación había un montón de aparatos de tortura, en las paredes había cadenas con grilletes, camas con filosas navajas, y en el centro de la habitación una silla con grilletes en el respaldo de las manos y en los pies de la silla, detrás de la silla estaba una gran mesa que tenia encima una gran cantidad de cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y algunas drogas para adormecer, rubí coloco a marceline en la silla, sin ponerle los grilletes solo la sentó en ella, después camino hacia una de las paredes y coloco a la princesa flama contra la pared y abrocho los grilletes en los brazos y pies de la princesa dejándola de brazos y piernas abiertas, después regreso con marceline y abrocho las manos y pies de ella ala silla, al terminar de colocarla en la silla de tortura camino lentamente hacia la mesa mientras sonreía diabólicamente, coloco su mano en la meza sobre los cuchillos y mientras caminaba observando la gran cantidad de cuchillos deslizaba su mano sobre ellos hasta que se detuvo sujetando una jeringa y tomo una de las drogas para adormecer el cuerpo, lleno la jeringa con la droga, de repente la princesa flama comenzaba a despertarse lentamente, las llamas de la princesa retomaron su color naranja, rubí camino hacia la princesa mientras sostenía la droga e inyectó toda la droga en el cuello de la princesa-

Princesa flama: ¿que me estas inyectando?

Fionna Rubí: solo es algo que evitará que hagas alguna estupidez para escapar mientras nos divertimos

-marceline tan bien comenzaba a despertarse, rubí se acerco a ella y le inyectó la misma droga, después dejo la jeringa en la mesa y tomo una pistola de agua y se acerco ala princesa, apuntando a su hombro disparo, al sentir el agua en su hombro un increíble dolor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo la princesa gritaba con gran agonía, rubí reía malignamente, después de unos minutos se detuvo y coloco la pistola de agua en la mesa, comenzó a tomar los cuchillos, los miraba con gran interés mientras trataba de escoger uno, de repente se detuvo al tener en sus manos un gran cuchillo con hoja de dientes, un cuchillo militar, mira sonriente el cuchillo y se acerco a la princesa flama y tallando el cuchillo por sus pechos dijo con una mirada sangrienta-

Fionna Rubí: me preguntado como será el interior del cuerpo de una persona de fuego…pero lo que mas me interesa –se aleja de la princesa y se sienta en las piernas de marceline teniendo muy pegado su cuerpo al de marceline pegando sus pechos contra los de ella, pega la hoja del cuchillo ala mejilla de marceline mientras acerca mas sus labios a los de ella, teniendo sus bocas a centímetros de besarse rubí dice- lo que me interesa es saber que tan rápido puede regenerarse el cuerpo de una chica vampiro –rubí se despega de marceline mientras aun esta sentada sobre ella, lleva su cuchillo al hombro de ella y comienza encajar su cuchillo en ella, marceline comienza a gritar de horrible dolor, rubí continuo cortando a marceline-

-mientras tanto el rey oscuro aun continuaba observando como el tornado que creo destruía todo un pueblo entero-

Rey oscuro: esto es muy divertido, quiero seguir, quiero matar mas –el rey dirigió la mirada hacia el norte y de repente dijo muy emocionado- que bien en aquella dirección hay otro reino –su dragón se acerco a el- destrucción regresa al reino yo destruiré solo ese reino –el dragón obedece a su amo y regresa al reino oscuro-

-el rey oscuro se fue volando a una gran velocidad, disparado ala velocidad del sonido-

-en el reino del desierto todos seguían sus vidas normal sin darse cuenta de que se avecinaba una gran destrucción, los habitantes de este reino son humanoides normales, de repente un relámpago cayo en el centro todos conmocionados se acercaron al lugar donde impacto el relámpago, de repente el rey oscuro salió del humo envuelto en una gran cantidad de electricidad que lo rodeaba, arriba de el en el cielo una nube oscura comienza a aparecer cubriendo el cielo sobre el reino del desierto, el rey oscuro levanto una de sus manos y al instante una gran cantidad de relámpagos comenzaron a caer sobre el reino, las cazas se asían pedazos al ser impactadas por los relámpagos, todos los habitantes corrían tratando de escapar de los relámpagos pero la gran cantidad de relámpagos mataba a todos los que se encontraban en el reino al ser impactados por los relámpagos las personas del reino de arena explotaban en pedazos, el rey oscuro desenfundo su espada y comenzó a caminar mientras cortaba en dos a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, los habitantes que lograban escapar se juntaron en el centro del reino donde los relámpagos no caían, el rey oscuro se dio cuenta de ellos y comenzó a cortarlos a todos acumulándolos en una gran montaña de cadáveres, sin nadie a su alrededor el rey oscuro se sentó en la sima de esta montaña de cuerpos desmembrados mientras una gran cantidad de relámpagos caían sobre el reino, mientras observaba apuntando con su dedo comenzó a disparar relámpagos contra las casas que se encontraban a su alrededor, en unos minutos el reino del desierto quedo destruido-

Rey oscuro:-sentado en la montaña de cadáveres observando el reino en llamas- eso fue divertido pero ya debo regresar al reino oscuro – el rey estando sentado se impulso y comenzó a volar rumbo a su reino-

-al llegar al castillo el rey oscuro se dirigía a su habitación a descansar cuando de repente escucho algunos gritos que provenían del calabozo, el cambio su rumbo y abrió la perta de la entrada a los calabozos, ahora podía escuchar claramente los gritos-

Jake: -gritando golpeaba las rejas de la celda- ´´déjalas´´, ´´por favor´´, ´´no las sigas lastimando´´

-el rey oscuro se acerco ala celda confundido-

Rey oscuro: ¿de que hablas perro escandaloso? –miro dentro de la celda y cedió cuenta de que marceline y la princesa flama no estaban dentro y extremadamente preocupado se precipito y comenzó a gritarle a jake- ´´´donde están´´, ´´donde esta marceline y la princesa flama´´

-jake no podía creer lo que veía, este ser asesino, maligno y despiadado esta muy preocupado por ellas, el rey oscuro temía por que algo malo les pasara-

Rey oscuro: ´´habla perro´´, ´´dime donde están´´

Jake:-se tranquilizo y le respondió- t….tu mujer, esa que llamas fionna, se las llevo ala habitación que esta al final de este pasillo

Rey oscuro:-furioso miro hacia el final del pasillo- la habitación de tortura –corriendo se dirigió ala puerta y abriéndola bruscamente entro en la habitación, pero era tarde, atónito no daba crédito de lo que veía, marceline y la princesa flama tenían el cuerpo lleno de cortes y ensangrentadas, rubí se encontraba sentada sobre marceline con el cuchillo en sus manos y manchada en sangre miro al rey oscuro mientras sonreía y le dijo-

Fionna rubí: hola cariño, por fin regresaste

-la furia invadía al rey oscuro, y a una velocidad increíble sujeto a rubí del cuello y la llevo hasta la pared golpeándola fuertemente contra ella, la pared se agrieto por el impacto, el sujetaba con una mano el cuello de rubí levantándola del suelo, rubí se le hacia cada bes mas difícil respirar debido al fuerte agarre del rey oscuro-

Fionna rubí: c…..cariño m….e estas….las…ti….mando

Rey oscuro:-el rey oscuro apretó con más fuerza su cuello- ´´te dije que nunca les hicieras daño´´

-rubí lo miro a los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía el hombre que mas amaba tenia una expresión de increíble furia y estaba dispuesto a matarla, ella nunca antes había visto a el rey oscuro a si, mientras el continuaba apretándola con mas fuerza ella sentía que la vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo-

-el rey oscuro levantó su mano derecha y apuntando a rubí estaba apunto de lanza un golpe eléctrico mortal contra ella-

Fionna rubí:-apunto de morir- fi…..

-el rey oscuro atónito abrió por completo los ojos y soltó a fionna rubí dejándola caer ante sus pies, ella comenzó a toser mientras inhalaba tratando de recuperarse jadeaba rápidamente, el rey oscuro se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a rubí camino hacia marceline, liberando sus manos y piernas la sujeto y la cargo en su hombro, después la acerco a la princesa flama y la libero sujetando a ambas chicas camino hacia la entrada de la habitación, rubí aun jadeando miro al rey oscuro, el se detuvo y mirando al frente le dijo-

Rey oscuro:-con vos seria- si vuelves a ponerles un dedo encima te mato –el rey oscuro continuo caminando mientras sujetaba alas chicas rumbo a su habitación-

-fionna rubí completamente aterrada cayo inconsciente-

Continuara….

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, esta historia pronto superara los cuarenta capítulos, ya no estoy seguro de cuantos tendrá, pero ya estamos cerca del final.

reyvin kacsuraguy: gracias bro. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

CcAaTt: gracias CcAaTt, continuare, bueno a ti te dejo pasar ese error, pero ya es muy tarde para cambiar lo que le contestado a tu hermano.

George187: gracias pero no me interesa prestarte uno de mis personajes, tampoco me interesan tus reviews.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

AVISO: La siguiente repuesta a un comentario contiene un lenguaje fuerte se recomienda evitar leerlo, solo la persona ala que va dirigida esta respuesta puede verla, los demás es bajo su propio riesgo.

x_**********x

x_*******X

_X_*******X

X_********X

No me gusta escribir este tipo de cosas en los capítulos pero es la única forma de responderle a este *****.

X_*******X

X_*****x

CarTOoNzMoOrFi: vete ala mierda imbécil, me importa un carajo si dejas o no de leer fics, ¿eres tan patético que te diviertes como pendejo insultando a otros escritores?, mejor vete ala chingada imbécil de mierda, como puedes ser tan estúpido como para decir que ya no les fics si hace poco dejaste un review, si no te gusta leer para que carajos sigues viendo esta pagina, ¿lo haces solo por que a tu hermana le gusta?, si es el caso eres mas patético de lo que pareces, es de consíguete una vida es lo mas pendejo y patético que e leído tengo mucho mas vida social que tu pendejo, siempre estoy ocupado apenas si puedo desocuparme para ver hora de aventura y escribir esta historia, y eso de que ´´bueno no es cierto´´ me cabreo mas, tus pinches bromitas son una mierda, debes pensarlo mas o te contestaran al igual que yo.


	40. capitulo 40

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que comience

Capitulo 40

-el rey oscuro atónito abrió por completo los ojos y soltó a fionna rubí dejándola caer ante sus pies, ella comenzó a toser mientras inhalaba tratando de recuperarse jadeaba rápidamente, el rey oscuro se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a rubí camino hacia marceline, liberando sus manos y piernas la sujeto y la cargo en su hombro, después la acerco a la princesa flama y la libero sujetando a ambas chicas camino hacia la entrada de la habitación, rubí aun jadeando miro al rey oscuro, el se detuvo y mirando al frente le dijo-

Rey oscuro:-con vos seria- si vuelves a ponerles un dedo encima te mato –el rey oscuro continuo caminando mientras sujetaba alas chicas rumbo a su habitación-

-fionna rubí completamente aterrada cayo inconsciente-

-el rey oscuro caminaba por el pasillo del calabozo mientras llevaba a las chicas con barias heridas de gravedad, continuo caminando hasta la salida de los calabozos, pero al pasar por la celda donde se encontraba jake y su familia, jake se impacto al ver a marceline y ala princesa flama tan heridas-

Jake:-sujeto a los barrotes de la celda- ´´como pudieron hacerles algo a si´´, ´´marceline´´, princesa flama´´, ´´oye adonde las llevas´´, ´´responde´´

Hijos de jake:-miran a marceline y ala princesa, como iban ensangrentadas y grabe mente heridas- ¿papá por que no se mueven? –Arcoíris rápidamente tapa los ojos de todos sus hijos-

Arcoíris: (e…ellas están bien, s….solo están durmiendo)

-el rey oscuro no se detuvo y salió de los calabozos, al salir se dirigió a su habitación, después de pasar por barias escaleras y puertas el rey oscuro entro se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta, la abrió y entro, en la habitación había un gran cama estilo realeza, había unas espadas colgadas en las paredes y en cima de su cama en la pared había un libro, el rey oscuro se acerco ala gran cama y coloco delicadamente a marceline en ella, después usando su mano derecha mientras sostenía ala princesa coloco un hechizo en ella para que no quemara lo que toca, al hacer esto dejo ala princesa en la cama de la misma forma que a marceline bajándola lentamente, las dos chicas se encontraba llenas de cortes por todo su cuerpo, el rey oscuro extendió sus dos manos y apuntando a las chicas disparo un rayo verde-

Rey oscuro: este hechizo no será suficiente para sanar sus heridas –el resplandor verde cubría el cuerpo de las chicas- tendré que curar las heridas que queden manual mente –el rey oscuro saco de un cajón todo lo necesario para tratar las heridas, coloco las cosas en un buro que se encontraba junto a su cama, después tomando a marceline entre sus brazos sujeto su blusa y comenzó a desvestirla, le quito toda la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda-

-el hermoso cuerpo de marceline estaba completamente desnuda, dejando al aire libre sus lindos y grandes pechos, al verla tan hermosa el rey oscuro se quedo inmóvil completamente hipnotizado por la belleza de ella, hasta que recordó que debía tratar sus heridas, después de curar las heridas de marceline la dejo recostada en su cama desnuda y con algunos vendajes en su cuerpo, después camino hacia el otro lado de la cama y sujeto ala princesa, abrasándola sujeto la blusa de ella y comenzó a desnudarla, teniendo ala princesa completamente desnuda, el rey oscuro la recostó en la cama y sin poder controlarse se que do observando la belleza de la princesa totalmente desnuda, pero recordó lo que tenia que hacer y curo las heridas de la princesa, al terminar cubrió a los hermosas chicas con una sabana, ellas se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente a pesar de el horrible experiencia por la que habían pasado-

-el rey oscuro se alejo de la cama y camino hacia una silla que se encontraba al fondo cerca ala pared, y se quedo sentado observando lo linda que se veían mientras dormían, esperando a que se recuperaran se quedo en esa silla-

-después de unas horas, las dos chicas comenzaron a moverse desesperadas soñando con la terrible experiencia por la que habían pasado, de repente se despertaron bruscamente y se levantaron repentinamente, la sabana que las cubría se callo dejándolas totalmente descubiertas pero ellas no se daban cuenta de que estaban desnudas-

Marceline:-sentada en la cama sin nada de ropa solo con unos pocos vendajes- ¿que a pasado?, ¿donde estoy? –Mira alrededor, observando cada rincón de la habitación, de repente detiene su inspección del lugar la ver a una persona sentada cerca ala pared- ¿Quién esta ahí? –aun sin darse cuenta que esta desnuda marceline baja una de sus piernas tratando de salir de la cama pero se detiene al oír que la persona le contesto y queda con las piernas abiertas mientras trata de ver mas clara mente a esa persona-

-mientras esto pasaba la princesa flama aun se encontraba medio dormida mirando al frente-

Rey oscuro: ¿ya te encuentras mejor?, parece que tus heridas ya sanaron

Marceline:-percatándose de quien se trataba, su actitud se vuelve agresiva- ´´maldito´´, rey oscuro –le grita mientras aun esta en la posición de antes-

-al oír que el rey oscuro estaba cerca, miro hacia al lado done se encontraba marceline y mirándola detallada mente le dijo-

Princesa flama: ¿marceline por que estas desnuda?

-marceline completamente perturbada lentamente comenzó a bajar su mirada hacia su cuerpo y al ver que se encontraba completamente desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, su cara se puso completamente roja y dando un gran grito ´´kiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa´´ rápidamente sujeto la sabana y se cubrió tapando todo su cuerpo y su cara-

Marceline:-envuelta en las sabana- ´´¿q….que me has e….echo p…pervertido?, ¿p…..por que estoy desnuda?´´-saca la cabeza de las sabana- ´´f…flamitas t…..tu t…tan bien e…..estas d…desnuda´´

-la princesa al darse cuenta de que esta desnuda se cubre junto a marceline-

Princesa flama: ¿p….por que e…..estamos d….desnudas?

Rey oscuro: tranquilas no les hice nada de lo que piensan, solo cure sus heridas

Marceline: ¿curarnos?

Princesa flama: ¿curarnos?

-marceline y la princesa flama dieron un pequeño vistas a sus cuerpos y se dieron cuenta de que las cicatrices de sus cuerpos habían desaparecido y que tenían vendadas algunas partes de sus cuerpos-

Princesa flama: ¿Por qué arias algo a si?, si lo que quieres es matarnos

Rey oscuro: por que yo no quiero ma….. –se detuvo y coloco su mano en su cara, estaba pálido como si le doliera la cabeza, apretando los dientes quejándose de dolor, de repente a si como comenzó a quejarse de dolor comenzó a reír- ´´ajjaajajajaa por que yo no quiero dejarlas que mueran en manos de otros, yo seré el único que las matara aajaajajajaja´´

-las chicas se enfurecieron al oír lo que dijo, pero de repente el dejo de reírse se puso de pie y camino ala puerta la abrió y antes de salir con vos seria les dijo-

Rey oscuro: descansen hasta que se recuperen por completo –salió de la habitación y serró la puerta con llave-

-Marceline se bajo de la cama-

Princesa flama: ¿marceline que haces?

Marceline:-elle toma su ropa y comienza a vestirse- tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad y salir de aquí

Princesa flama: yo me quiero ir de aquí, pero que hay de arcoíris y su familia, ¿los dejaremos con este rey asesino y su loca amante?

Marceline: no tenemos de otra, debemos dejarlos y buscar ayuda para combatir al rey oscuro

Princesa flama: bueno buscaremos ayuda para rescatarlos

-mientras tanto el rey oscuro se sentó en su trono y en tono bajo dijo-

Rey oscuro nunca escaparan de aquí –de repente el ejército de monstruos entro en el castillo-

Lant:-se arrodilla frente al rey oscuro- mi rey ya hemos destruido al rey oscuro

-el rey oscuro no le respondió, solo se quedo mirándolo de forma indiferente-

Lant: su majestad de nos la orden e iremos a destruir otro reino

Rey oscuro: no hace falta, dejen que el mundo se entere de la destrucción que han causado en mi nombre, que todo el mundo de cuenta que ahora no habrá salvación para la destrucción y muerte que les espera, y que se aterroricen mas mientras esperan lo inevitable –se pone de pie- y para celebrar aremos una fiesta

Ejercito: ´´siiiiiiiiiiiiiii´´

-el rey oscuro sonriendo coloca sus manos enfrente de el y en ambas aparece una flama azul, apuntando frente a su ejercito dispara barias esferas de fuego-

Lant:-esto lo tomo por sorpresa y asustado dijo- ´´mi rey oscuro que esta haciendo´´

-las esferas explotan y de la explosión aparecen una gran mesa llena de comida y bebida, los monstruos la miran totalmente hambrientos-

Rey oscuro: adelante coman y beban –desenfundo su espada y colocándola frente a el la rodeo de fuego azul, la espada comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta transformarse en una guitarra, el fuego azul desapareció y la espada se había convertido en una guitarra color negra, en el cuerpo de la guitarra tenia unas llamas que parecían quemar la guitarra eléctrica, y de una columna de humo detrás de el un par de esqueletos envueltos en llamas, uno poseía una guitarra y le otro tocaba una batería-

Rey oscuro: vamos hay que celebrar 3….2…..1…

-el rey oscuro comienza a tocar, mientras el ejército se abalanza sobre la gran mesa-

-el rey oscuro canta tres canciones-

-la primera canción que canta el rey oscuro es inside the fire de disturbed-

-la segunda canción que canta el rey oscuro es hell de disturbed-

-la tercera canción que canta el rey oscuro es indestructible de disturbed-

-termina da cantar y mientras la guitarra deja de resonar dice-

Rey oscuro: ´´ajajajajajajaja soy indestructible´´

Ejercito de monstruos: ´´siiiiiiiiiiiiii´´, ´´rey oscuro´´, ´´rey oscuro´´, ´´rey oscuro´´, ´´rey oscuro´´

Rey oscuro: ´´yeeeeeaaaaaah´´´

-el ejercito continua gritando, pero uno de los soldados humanoide chacal, comienza a gritar-

Monstruo chacal: ´´siiii traigan a los prisioneros que nuestro rey oscuro capturo para desmembrarlos parte por parte´´

-el rey oscuro furioso soltó su guitarra y en un instante apareció frente al monstruo chacal y lanzo un golpe contra su boca rompiéndole la quijada, luego lanzo otro golpe a su estomago rompiéndole varias costillas, al instante lanzó una patada hacía la pierna del monstruo rompiéndosela, el monstruo que do de rodillas, rápidamente el rey oscuro lanzo una patada a su cara el impacto llevó a estrellar al monstruo de espaldas contra el suelo, teniendo al monstruo inmóvil, el rey oscuro continuo golpeándolo brutal mente, con cada golpe salpicaba una gran cantidad de sangre, el ejercito de monstruos solo se quedo inmóvil y temeroso mientras observaban la brutal golpiza, el rey oscuro golpeo al monstruo chacal hasta que lo mato dejándolo echo pedazos por lo brutal de sus golpes, el rey oscuro se puso de pie y grito-

Rey oscuro:-con gran determinación y furioso grita a su ejército- ´´si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a mis invitados los matare de la peor manera que se puedan imaginar´´

-el ejército entero estaba completamente aterrado-

Rey oscuro: ´´largenceeeeeeee´´

-el ejercito de monstruos aterrado salió corriendo dela castillo, incluso su comandante se fue totalmente aterrado, se fueron del reino oscuro rumbo al reino slime-

-en un minuto el ejército de diez mil monstruos salió del castillo-

-al dejar su guitarra caer los dos esqueletos en llamas desaparecieron-

-el rey oscuro usando su poder de fuego incendio el cuerpo del monstruo hasta hacerlo cenizas, hace desaparecer la mesa llena de alimento, después camino hacia su trono y se coloco en el-

Rey oscuro:-perturbado susurraba repetidamente- no dejare que los maten, no dejare que los maten, no dejare que los maten, no dejare que los maten, no dejare que los maten, yo los matare, yo los matare, yo los matare, yo los matare, yo los matare –de repente se puso de pie y camino hacia su guitarra, la cual se encontraba en el suelo, tomo la guitarra, al colocar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, el esqueleto baterista y el esqueleto guitarrista aparecieron de nuevo-

-mientras tanto en la habitación del rey oscuro-

Marceline:-con toda su ropa puesta dijo- ¿flamita ya estas lista para salir de este lugar?

Princesa flama: si vámonos de este horrible lugar

Marceline: oye parece que el escudo, que te coloco ese demente aun esta activo

Princesa flama:-mira su mano- es verdad

Marceline: bueno eso facilitara que escapes con migo

-marceline se acerca ala puerta seguida por la princesa flama, usando sus poderes abre la puerta al salir se dan cuenta de que el rey oscuro esta sentado en el trono-

Marceline: aun sigue aquí. Flamita mira arriba, subiremos a esas bigas y nos dirigiremos ala entrada, mientras vamos por arriba el rey oscuro no se dará cuenta de nuestro escape –marceline comienza a flotar y sujetando ala princesa flama suben hasta las bigas y comienzan a saltar de biga en biga rumbo ala entrada del castillo, pero se detiene al ver que el rey oscuro se acercaba a una guitarra tirada en el suelo-

Marceline: wow esa guitarra esta increíble, me gustaría tenerla

Princesa flama: ancianita sigamos, no te detengas

-continúan caminando cuando de repente escuchan un estruendo y regresan la mirada hacia el rey oscuro, pero ahora había una banda de esqueletos detrás de el con una guitarra y una batería-

Marceline: ese psicópata tiene una banda

Princesa flama: oye no te detengas –continúan con su escape-

-de regreso con el rey oscuro-

-la batería comienza asonar y el rey oscuro comienza a tocar la guitarra eléctrica y a cantar-

-la siguiente canción es animal i have become de three days grace-

No puedo escapar de este infierno

Muchas veces lo he intentado

Pero sigo enjaulado aquí adentro

Alguien que me saque de esta pesadilla

No puedo controlarme

Marceline:-se detiene y mira al rey oscuro- ¿finn?

Princesa flama:-la escucho y se detiene- de que hablas finn esta muerto

Marecline:-sigue mirando al rey oscuro- si pero…

¿Si puedes ver mi lado oscuro?

Nadie podría cambiar este animal

En el que me he convertido

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

(Este animal, este animal)

No puedo escapar de mi mismo

(No puedo escapar de mi mismo)

Muchas veces he mentido

(Muchas veces he mentido)

Pero sigue enjaulado aquí adentro

Alguien que me saque de esta pesadilla

No me puedo controlar

¿Si puedes ver mi lado oscuro?

Nadie podría cambiar este animal

En el que me he convertido

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

En el que me he convertido

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

Alguien que me ayude a través de esta pesadilla

No me puedo controlar

Alguien que me despierte de esta pesadilla

No puedo escapar de este animal

(Este animal, este animal, este animal,

Este animal, este animal, este animal, este animal,)

¿Si puedes ver mi lado oscuro?

Nadie podría cambiar este animal

En el que me he convertido

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

En el que me he convertido

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

(Este animal, este animal)

-el rey oscuro termina de cantar y los esqueletos desaparecen, el rey oscuro da un gran grito-

Rey oscuro: ´´aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa´´

-después transforma su guitarra en espada y camina hacia su trono-

-marceline y la princesa aun seguían mirándolo-

Princesa flama: finn esta muerto marceline

Marceline: al escuchar cantar al rey oscuro me recordó a finn, suena como una locura pero creo que el rey oscuro es finn

Princesa flama: no digas tonterías es imposible que ese psicópata se el finn que amamos, además parece tener 18 año y si fuera finn ya tendría 19 al igual que yo, a si que no digas tonterías y vámonos –continua por las vigas-

Marceline: no puedo evitar pensar que el es finn –continua rumbo ala entrada del castillo-

Rey oscuro:-sentado en su trono sonríe- no escaparan

Continuara…

Respondiendo comentarios_

Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ´´hell yeaaaaaaah´´, ya son 40 capitulo, le agradezco a todos los que andado favorite y folewer tanto a esta historia como a mi su autor y muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus comentarios, de verdad gracias, ´´´hhhhhooooooooo´´, ´´hellll yeaaaaaaah´´ vean la letra de las canciones tiene mucho significado en esta historia, solo una de las canciones no tiene nada que ver con esta historia.

mat321: gracias bro, siempre e contestado los comentarios en los que soy insultado y les respondo de la misma forma, solo los comentarios de insultos que no puedo contestar los ignoro, esos comentarios llenos de insulto que escriben sin tener una cuenta en esta pagina los ignoro por que no hay forma para contestarlos mas que en esta parte de los capitulo, pero ya no voy hacerle caso a ese tipo de comentarios.

GAbrieLito el JaMaIqInO: gracias bro. Continuare con esto

Joules Ram: gracias bro. Saludos desde este lado del mundo

reyvin kacsuraguy: ya esta el capitulo, lo que le pasa al rey oscuro es todo un misterio, que ni yo se lo que le pasa

CcAaTt: descuida sus heridas ya fueron sanadas por el rey oscuro, aunque no se por que lo izo.

finn-crash-RMN-29-97: siempre contesto esos mensajes repletos de insultos de la misma manera, los contesto por mp.

OtakuGamer2265: esta bien no hay motivo para enojarme, no me dijiste nada insultante, ahora a lo que me pedias, perdón amigo pero no voy a poder ayudarte, siempre estoy ocupado y por otra razón, sabes siempre he dicho que no escribiré otra historia hasta que termine esta y la razón de que diga esto es por que ahora estoy muy concentrado en esta historia y si comienzo a escribir otra dejaría esta a un lado por escribir la otra y al final no terminaría ninguna, y si te ayudo con tu historia seria lo mismo que eso, pero te daré un consejo para que se te quite ese bloqueo y continúes tu historia. Busca algo que te inspire, mira imágenes relacionadas con tu historia o escucha algunas canciones y mira la letra de estas, si bes en las canciones que puse en esta historia, de la letra de estas canciones puedo crear muchas historias diferentes basándome en la letra, a si igual con una imagen basándote en alguna imagen puedes crear un o barias historias, si miras imágenes sobre la historia que me pides ayudas podrías ver algún nuevo capitulo o una continuación mas interesante, eso es lo que te aconsejo es decisión tuya si lo practicas, si lo haces espero que te haya ayudado al menos un poco.

Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
